Power Ranger's Ancient Age
by Eddm
Summary: (Anniversary Series) When the dead is risen, the earth's last hope are six teenagers. Their lives will be changed forever, when they go through history and space, and Ranger history. The Rangers are given ancient Egyptian god emblems on their wrist to become the Power Rangers Ancient Age.
1. Character Description

**Red Ancient Age Ranger**

 **Randall (Randy) Davidson**

18 years old

Zord: Ra-Falcon

Weapons: Relic Morpher, Aura Sword/Laser, Godsend Spear.

Presence: Native American, 6'2. Tan skin, muscle built. Black crew haircut. Brown eyes.

The Team leader of the Rangers. Randy is very humble and is also a klutz.

Even though there are times he is consider a peace maker he can also get into big messes, by jumping to the rescue without thinking first and risking his own life first before his comrades. Randy is very athletic compared to the rest of the Rangers, the  
girls just can't seem to leave him be.

 **Blue Ancient Age Ranger**

 **Felix Abe**

17 years old

Zord: Sobek-Crocodile

Weapons: Relic Morpher, Aura Sword/Laser, Nirvana Chakram.

Presence: 5'6. Asian. Pale skin. Black short hair. Brown eyes

Felix is the brains of the operation and is also the serious type. He's a little apprehensive around girls; he usually spends his time training or studying and hardly has time to socialize with others.

 **Yellow Ancient Age Ranger**

 **Denise Adams**

18 years old.

Zord: Baset-Cat

Weapons: Relic Morpher, Aura Sword/Laser, Arcadia Stylets.

Presence: 5'6. British. Short black hair, pale skin, blue eyes.

Denise only cares about fashions and has a very strong crush on believes the world should revolve around her. Denise can be a snob at times. Even with her high arrogance she can still put up a fight in the battle field. She has a big crush  
on Randy and is determined to make him hers even if it causes trouble with the other girls.

 **Green Ancient Age Ranger**

 **Joshua (Josh) Ricci**

18 years old

Zord: Serket-Scorpion

Weapons: Relic Morpher, Aura Sword/Laser, Welkin Mace.

Presence: 6'2. Green eyes, fair skin. Medium length brown hair.

Josh is Paige's twin brother, he is a bit of a handful. He has a habit of bad mouthing the other Rangers and doesn't care if it gets him into trouble. There are times he rather do things on his own then listen to his comrades. He has a very hot temper.

 **Black Ancient Age Ranger**

 **Matthew Young**

18 years old

Zords: Khepri-Beetle.

Weapons: Relic Morpher, Aura Sword/Laser, Elysium Axe.

Presence: 6'1. Dark skin. Brown eyes, with a butch hair cut.

Matthew is the goofy one of the group always flirting with girls, picking up a joke anyway he can, even in the worst moments.

 **Pink Ancient Age Ranger**

 **Paige Ricci**

18 years old

Zord: Thoth- A Ibis bird

Weapons: Relic Morpher, Aura Sword/Laser, Heavenly Bow.

Presence: 5'5. Long red hair with bangs. Greens eyes and pale skin.

Paige is Josh's twin sister. She is a very sweet individual and sometimes shy. She will go out her way just to make sure your happy, very rarely she gets angry unlike her brother.

 _ **(Remember to check out Wrdless on Wattpad)**_

 _ **There's also a Japanese Counterpart, Ejiputo Sentai Kodaishenger. Check out my page for more**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Ancient Heroes Part 1**

 **2400 BC.** Egypt; Once the wealthiest countries on earth. It was a time of peace, which also led to the beginning of trade towards other countries. War was out of means-final. Or some thought.

Thousands dead, hundreds injured. Not only was Egypt at the brink of extinction, but the whole world suffered a great loss.

There was only one monster that could have done such damage, and that is Runnihura. A greedy selfish dwindle creature. Runnihura was once a Pharaoh to the disregard lower kingdom of Egypt, whom he brainwashed the people into believing the rest of the world was nothing more than complete abstracts. Runnihura had a single goal and that was to find the sacred artifacts of the world in order to release the power of the Chaos god; Apophis.

Unlike the Lower Kingdom, the Upper Kingdom had lost their own Pharaoh, leaving only the Pharaoh's daughter-Iousaas to lead the war against Runnihura. She prayed every day, hoping for a benefit towards destroying Runnihura and his army.

The Ancient gods then began to grow tired of Runnihura's sinister ways and summoned 6 warriors.

Ra, Sobek, Serket, Khepri, Bastet and Thoth provided the 6 warriors with each of their own ancient symbols that were stamped onto their wrist.

With the help of a cosmic sage named Zordon, the 6 warriors were handed taupe phone gadgets- that was unusual for the 6 warriors for their time. The gadgets were to help them morphed into Power Rangers.

Using the power of the Ancient Gods, War broke loose and the forces of Runnihura triumphant. He managed to assemble all the sacred artifacts which unleashed the power of Chaos.

With one final invocation, the Ranger's were able to seal Apophis, and destroy Runnihura and his forces. The artifacts were then scattered, placing guardians upon another.

With the world once again at peace, the warriors departed in hopes to pass their power to the future generations.

Thousands of years later Runnihura mysteriously awaken and has managed to locate one of the sacred artifacts-using it to revive his forces. Now a new team of Rangers must assemble in order to stop Runnihura before he assembles the other artifacts and losses Chaos on the world once again.

Which now leads us to a golden metal complex. It drifted in midair and sailed quietly through the night sky. Inside was alluring with the ancient Egyptian pillars that stood tall amongst the structure's walls.

"What? I'm Awake?" The Princess opened her eyes as she looked around at her tomb to see if it was vacant.

"If I'm awake that means," She gasps, "Runnihura."

The princess then sat up from her throne and began to walk to the exit of her tomb and sees the world she knew has changed. "How long was I cold?"

Out of the blue, 2 humans liked statues resembling the likes of Anubis and Sphinx came to life, kneeling before the princess.

"It's a dark day my princess." Said the statue who resemble Sphinx.

"Runnihura has awakened, he's searching for the sacred artifacts," said the Anubis statue.

"Sierra, Sera, it's great to see you again," Princess Iousaas nodded her head.

"We live to serve you, princess," said Siyara; the Anubis Statue.

"We must gather the team," said Sera; the Sphinx statue.

"Where are the ancient powers?" Princess Iousaas asked.

Sierra smiled and walked towards a copper wall to his left. He spoke in a dialect and part of the wall opened to show golden cell phone like gadgets and under the devices was another wall imprinted with the ancient Egyptian gods.

"We've kept them hidden as the warriors instructed us long ago," said Sera.

"Excellent, I believe they are going to be needed very soon," The princess walked to the imprinted wall, moving her hands across the hieroglyphics as the tomb began to shake.

 **(Remember to check out Wrdless Co-Writer)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ancient Heroes Part 2**

As the flying tomb drifted above the modern world, Princess Iousaas began to wonder. The land was all so different, nothing was the same.

"What would you have us do princess?" Asked Siyara, bowing to Iousaas.

"I think it's best we find someone of this modern age to assist us," Sera suggested.

"What if we sought the help of Zordon?" Asked Siyara.

"Yes," The princess agreed with a cheerful tone as she walked back to the encrypted ancient wall.

"The Warriors have inscribed the location," Said Sera.

"Brilliant! Let's get moving," Siyara quickly went to the tomb's main bridge and set a course for Zordon's headquarters.

* * *

The sun rose beautifully over the earth, it shined brightly over the mountain giving light to the world. But that as it may be a hidden fortress standing tall in ruins deep in the mountain tops. The area was quiet around the destroyed fortress, despite not having a sight of life-a man drove by, stopping just before the fortress. The man dismounted his motorcycle, placing his helmet on his bike as he stared at the tan plateau.

"Man, all the memories I've had here," The man was wearing jeans, and a black leather jacket, his hair was fairly dark with his dark brown beard covered most of his face as the man smiled with no regrets of the memories he encounter with the building, until suddenly the flying tomb of Ioussas appeared in the sky.

"What's that?" The man wondered, when a beam shot towards him, teleporting him within the tomb.

"Hey you there!" Yelled Siyara to the confused man. He walks closer when the man struck with a spinning wheel kick and sprinted for an exit.

"Siyara! You doofus, you don't just randomly creep up to the guy," Sera shook his head when he came to Siyara's aid.

"Now you tell me?" Siyara said as he picks himself off the floor.

"Well we can't let him escape, the princess needs to speak with him!" Shouted Sera, running after the man.

"Princess? I've gotten into worst situations than this," The man was hiding behind a pillar as he smiled. He then began to pace his way to the tomb's exit- jumping off before the tomb reaches great heights. The man hopped onto his bike and guns the engine in which he takes off. Though, the bike wasn't fast enough to out drive the tomb when it stopped right in his path.

"We don't want any trouble, old man," Said Sera walking out of the tomb with Siyara by his side.

"We'll trouble is what you got!" The man placed his hand behind his back, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" But nothing happened. He totally forgot.

Sera and Siyara stared at him completely puzzled.

"Who are you? Are you working for Rita and the rest of the maniacs?" Shouted the man in a fighting stance.

"We're not familiar with those names. We'll I'm not, maybe the princess is," said Siyara, shrugging his shoulders.

"We're looking for someone," replied Sera.

"Looking for who? There's no one out here except me!" The man shouted.

The two statues looked at each other, "We've come looking for Zordon, we heard he was here," said Sera.

"Zordon? What do you want with him?" The man asks.

"Our princess requires his services once again," Said Siyara.

"Princess? Who is this princess?" Questioned the man. In a single moment, the doors open from the tomb and out came the princess. The two statues kneel as she walked in front of them.

"Princess Iousass, we tried to do as you commanded, but he wasn't complying," Said the Siyara.

"No worries you two," She smiles, looking up at the man as she walked closer to him. "My name is Iousass, princess of the upper kingdom of Egypt. I am wondering, where is Zordon?"

The man bowed slightly, "well I hate to tell you this..princess, but Zordon's been gone for years."

The statues look up in shock. "What!?"

"Who was it that destroyed him? What happened?" Iousaas questioned.

"Zordon wanted to be destroyed, the universe was in chaos. Evil was at its brinks of ruling the entire universe. He gave his life in order to destroy Evil and save the universe." The man said.

The statues look to the princess,"What will we do now? Runnihura is close to finding the first artifact, we need Zordon's guidance." Said Sera.

"I know I know, I'm thinking." Said Iousaas.

"He was the only one that knew about Ranger history and its purpose, we're doomed." Siyara dropped his head in disappointment.

The man then widens his eyes and began to think as Sera and Siyara cried. It's been years since he involved himself in such excitement, but if the world was in danger again, he needed to help them somehow. Especially since Zordon was no longer around to assist them. "I may not be Zordon, but I knew him very well, perhaps I can help."

The princess faced the man. "What is your name?"

"Jason-Jason Lee Scott."

* * *

The princess welcomed Jason on to her Tomb.

Jason was amazed at the tomb's structured, even to the point of him being involved in the Ranger fight again.

"So Jason, tell me-how did you meet Zordon?" Iousaas said while walking with Jason to her throne.

"Well years ago, Zordon called upon myself and 4 of my friends to be power rangers."

"You were a former Ranger?" Asked Sera.

"Yes, I was," Jason pulled out his old red ranger morpher. The morpher he tried to use earlier but wasn't functioning properly. "This is what he gave us."

"Now that's amazing," Said Siyara.

Jason chuckled,"Zordon called us together in order to fight against an evil space sorceress named Rita, using the power of the ancient animals."

"This is very similar to the story of the 6 warriors," said Siyara.

"Shhhhh!," said Sera to Siyara.

"Well, the five of us managed to pull it off, along with another friend," Jason Continued.

"That's 6." Whispered Siyara.

"Shush!" Sera demanded.

"With the help of Zordon we stopped Rita, until Lord Zedd arrived."

"Zedd? Sounds familiar," Said Iousass.

"He was a powerful conqueror who had his sights set on earth, but with the six of us together he was no match."

"So how was Zordon destroyed?" The princess asked.

"Well according to another friend-Andros, Zordon was captured by a monster named Dark Spector. Dark Spector later went into war against the universe and was close to victory. Zordon charged Andros with a difficult task, which was to destroy him."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Sera Cried.

"According to Andros, Zordon insisted destroying his tube, in order to release good energy that would vanquish evil, and it did. For months no villains ever emerged."

"And then?" Siyara smiled enjoying Jason's tale.

"Eventually, evil did return and each time it did there was a team of rangers ready to stop it."

"I see. Zordon has told me about Power Ranger's and a bit of their history, but you my friend I've never heard of. Thank you for your information, but now we are in need of Ranger's once again."

"How come?" Questioned Jason.

Iousass then walked to the encrypted wall. She moved her hands across the hieroglyphs as she told the story of Runnihura to Jason.

"So what you're telling me is, this Runnihura guy is on the hunt for these artifacts, that together have enough power to resurrect a god?" Said Jason.

"Yes," Iousaas responded.

"And you're looking for 6 people who carry the power of 6 different gods in order to stop him."

"Yes, Jason."

"Okay, that's a lot to swallow especially for a bunch of kids, but then again if it was me." He took in deep breaths before speaking." If you want, I could help you. I'm pretty familiar with the land here and I know what it's like to be a ranger."

"Really?" Iousaas smiled.

"Sure thing, I would love to mentor a new team. My best friend Tommy did it, the guy is now a legend."

"Excellent, I can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it; now then, do you have any clues as to where we might find these kids. Unless we're just going to teleport them here," Jason joked.

"Oh no, must be a bit cautious about that. I believe the ancient warriors wrote it on the walls, but the thing is, I'm having trouble deciphering it."

"Maybe the Ancient Warriors coded the writing for a reason." Suggest Jason.

"I believe so." Said Iousass

Suddenly the princess zoned out, her eyes began to glow as she starts to speak in an unknown jargon. She moved to the wall and placed her hand across the Hieroglyphics until finally she stopped and looked at Jason.

"Princess. What Happened?" Jason said confused.

"Oh, dear princess." Sera grabbed her hand as Iousaas tried to keep her balance.

"What did you see?" Asked Siyara.

"I don't know, but this name burned into my head."

"What name?" Asked Siyara.

"Maven High School?"

"Maven? That's the most famous college prep school in the world. Located in Major Soul City," Said Jason.

"We shall head there, now," Iousaas instructed.

"Randy hurry up you're going to be late!"

"I know mom!" Randy rushed down the stairs.

In 4 months he would finally be done with high school and he was in a rush. Today he was going to ride bikes to school with his best friend since the 3rd grade and his friend always fret when Randy made them late. He ran as fast as he could when he suddenly slips, falling on his back at the end of the stairs.

"Randy!" His mom cried.

"I'm okay," He got to his feet and kissed his mom on her check.

"Don't forget your lunch money." Said his mom as Randy grabbed the cash from his mother's hand. He dashed towards the door as he knocks down a photo that stood on the coffee table.

"It's okay hun, I got it." Randy's mom smiled as he shut the door as she peers at the photo of her late husband and missing son. Both enlisted in the army.

* * *

Outside, his friend waited with his arms crossed, pursing his lips as he looked at his watch.

"Did you forget to give mommy a kiss? Because you're slow." Randy's friend chuckled.

"Ha ha, is that the best comeback you got." Randy rolled his eyes and then they rode off on their bikes. As they pedal, the sky roared of thunder.

"Wasn't it sunny just a little while ago?" Randy questioned, stopping the bike in its tracks.

"Man and my dad isn't home yet." Randy's friend also looked up to the sky.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Randy.

"I don't know. He doesn't tell anyone except that its privy." Hunched Randy's friend.

"Anyways let's get going or we're going to be late. First, one to the school grounds asks Ivory on a date!" Randy's friend soared off.

"Chris! Wait! I wasn't ready!" Randy yelled to Chris and began to pedal after him. The sky was so cloudy that it was unnoticeable to Randy's eyes the flying tomb gliding right past him.

* * *

"Josh, if you're going to ride your skateboard can you at least wear a helmet?" Said a female with red long hair and bangs that touched her eyebrows.

"Relax Paige, I know what I'm doing, I don't need a helmet." Said Josh, forcing his books into his book bag and placing his skateboard in his arms.

"Well, I don't want to be the one to have to see you in the hospital later," Paige said worriedly.

"Why do you always do that!" Josh yelled as he threw his skateboard on the ground.

"What?" Paige jumped at the surprise of her brother's rage.

"You're always nagging. Telling me, Josh you should do this, oh Josh please don't do that. Josh, can you please wipe the seat, I'm tired of it!"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Do me a favor and care a bit less." Josh then rode his skateboard ahead as Paige walks behind.

* * *

Inside the school of Maven High, was a student named Mathew Young; Matthew was a flirt to the max. He's even tried his charm on some of the teachers as he is the class clown. April fool's day is the day of terror for all inhabitants of Maven High school. Mathew approached a group of girls entering the school as he placed his cap on his head. "So ladies, did you know there are 21 letters in the Alphabet?"

"Uhm there's 26." Said, one girl.

"Oh, I forgot U.A.R.Q.T, " Matthew grinned.

The girls just rolled their eyes continuing to walk to their class.

"Attitude." Matthew spat.

* * *

"Oh my god. And what did he say?"

"He said maybe next time, but I know he so into me." Said Denise Adams; to her group of friends, gossiping near the lockers. Denise was considered the snob of the school and always had the latest styles just before they emerge.

"What about that other girl?"

"Oh..Her..The next time she gets close to my crush, I'll make sure she regret it." Denise made sure of it.

* * *

When Randy and Chris arrived at the school grounds, Randy had hidden himself behind a pile of bushes. He needed to get into the front door but every time he tried he was always mobbed by a band of girls.

"Stop being a chicken and just go," Chris demanded.

"I'm always late because of them, I'm trying to think this clear."

"Just do like your family does and climb trees to get into a window." Chris Joked.

"You know, if you continue with the jokes I'm going to make sure a tree falls on you." Randy shook his head.

"Okay then, you want to be a chicken then, I'll ask Ivory out myself." Chris smiled.

"Ivory!?" Randy stood up searching from Ivory when the mob of girls noticed him behind the bushes, charging for him.

"Randy!" The girls screamed.

"You did that on purpose!" Randy shouted to Chris.

"You're on your own." Chris laughed, heading into the building.

Randy was running out of options with the crowd of girls running for him, he needed to think fast. Or maybe he should do as Chris said and climb the trees into the building. He did. Randy jumped to the nearest branch jumping from tree to tree until he made it through the 2nd floor window-somersaulting in.

He smiled as he looked out the window to the confused girls searching for him. He then realized Chris was probably on his way to Ivory, so he quickly turned away from the window when he bumped into another student with black short hair blue shirt and black coat-Felix.

"Sorry." Randy apologized to the student he accidentally pushed off their feet. The student didn't say anything but lift himself off the floor and walk away.

"Okay." Randy turned to walked to his classroom when he widens his eyes to the 4 girls that waited just in front of him.

* * *

Chris was lucky enough to get to class on time. He smiled wondering about the adventures Randy was going through.

Felix, Matthew, Josh, Paige, and Denise eventually made it to the same class as Chris. They sat down quietly as the teacher started the attendance.

"Peter!" Shouted the teacher.

"Here!" Shouted the student.

"Josh." Said the teacher. Josh raised his hand.

"Matthew."

"Right Hurr!" Matthew pointed to himself. The teacher only shook her head and went back to the attendance.

"Paige."

"Here."

"Randy."

But there was no answer. Chris chuckled.

"Late again." The teacher conceited.

* * *

Once the teacher finished the attendance she went straight to the main lesson. They study hard on the geometry with Matthew on the other hand not paying attention, while he texts a girl.

" do you know the formula for a slope?"

"Huh?" Matthew jumped when his teacher called to him.

"She talking to you, you nitwit!" Shouted Josh.

"What she says?" Asked Matthew.

"What's the formula for a slope?" Said Denise.

"Ah, good question. You see the formula of a slope depends on the way you look at it..." Matthew just kept going on and on, not answering Mrs. Chambers.

"M=(y2-y1) (x2-x1)" Felix finally spoke up.

"That's why a formula of a slope is M=(y2-y1) etc etc." Matthew smiled. The other student were irritated by him as shook her head.

"And how did you figure that out ?" Mrs. Chambers asked sarcastically.

"It's all in here." Matthew pointed to his head.

"That was Felix's answer." Responded Paige.

"Who?" Said Matthew, when there was a rapid knock on the door. Chris smiled getting off his seat to answer the door. Randy finally arrived to class, in a desperate state.

"You're late Davidson." Said .

"Sorry," Randy said, trying to catch his breath while he walked to his seat. When he sat down Chris had a despised stare on him. Randy shrugged his shoulders, "What?" He whispered.

Chris reached in to grab a branch dangling from Randy's hair. Chris then noticed a smudged lipstick just below Randy's eye. Randy now embarrass, wiped the lipstick off his face just when the school bell rang. He cursed under his lips, not only was he late but he missed the full class.

* * *

Just under the sand dooms of the dessert, stood a dark tomb. Webs hung throughout the tomb, it was not as ravishing as Iousaas's tomb. This tomb couldn't fly, as it sunk into the sand.

"So she wants to play huh. Without Zordon she won't be able to find her way around." Said a mummy like a pharaoh when he heard of Iousaas unveiling.

Suddenly 2 figures appeared- kneeling before the shredded pharaoh. One had the head of a jackal and was wearing a white skirt with a curved blade at his side. The other looked like a Sarcophagus pharaoh designs, with a long staff in his hand.

"Lord Runnihura." The Sarcophagus figure spoke.

"With the sandstorm, we've whipped up, there will be no mortal to disturb you." Said the jackal-headed beast.

"Fearoh, Snarl, you guys have served me well."

"Sir." They both said to Runnihura.

"Though Runnihura, we have some bad news."

"What." Runnihura gave them a sinister look.

"Zordon may not be around, but Iousaas has still managed to find the ancient warriors from before. We have found out that she's on the verge of recruiting them again." Said Snarl; the Sarcophagus being.

"What!" Runnihura rises from his throne and blasted an old jar with his pointy fingers sending out a heavy surge. "She must be stopped! Those colorful pests would not get in my way again!"

"Runnihura we managed to locate the Tablet of redeem," Fearoh claimed.

"The tablet of redeem? It's a start." He roared. "First the artifact and then we have fun." Laugh Runnihura.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ancient Heroes Part 3**

As the students dismissed their first class, the clouds in the sky began to grow heavier. None of the students bare to notice the grotesque sky-other than Felix. Instead of going to his next class he went to back of the school near the emergency exit.

Watching if any one was following him, he went outside. Then his pocket began to jerk, he then pulled out the same Ancient morpher which was supposed to be held in Iousaas's tomb.

The morpher then projected a scene of a sandstorm somewhere in Egypt.

"Runnihura." Felix said to himself when he saw the figure walking through the storm. "You will pay for what you've done to my Father."

The school day had finally ended, students then began to make their ways towards the busy streets, but nobody still acknowledge Iousaas's floating tomb from above in the dark clouds.

"This is it." Said Sera looking down to the school grounds.

"Siyara, Sera, please bring the 6 warriors. I will be waiting for their arrival." Said Iousaas.

"Yes." They bowed.

"One sec, you guys you can't go down like that."

"Why not?" Asked Siyara.

"If you go down there appearing as a statuary, you'll scare the children away." Said Iousaas.

"What do you suggest?" Asked Sera.

"Try blending in a little, you know disguise yourselves." Smiled Iousaas.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Siyara waved his hand over himself and Sera. Sera became a Caucasian male in a black suit with dark sunglasses and blonde hair. Siyara became a tan skinned male with black hair and black suit.

"Brilliant. But please hurry you know that charm won't last long." Ordered the Princess.

"How do we look Jason?" Asked Siyara, but Jason was in a world of his own, staring at the ancient wall that held the ancient morphers.

"The old guy is deaf I guess. Let's go." Said Sera. They then left, leaving Iousaas and Jason alone.

"What is it Jason?" Iousaas slowly came to Jason's side.

"Princess, you said there were 6 morphers right?" Said Jason.

She nodded her head.

"There's only 5."

"What?" She walked closer to the wall. "This must be some sort of mistake," She placed her hand on the wall when she began to have another vision. _A boy at the age of 17-intruded, taking the morpher and the Ancient power of Sobek, just before Iousaas had awakened._

* * *

"Let's go." Sera entreated when they were dropped off by Iousaas on the school's property.

"Hold on a moment. If we're going to do this, we need to do it right." Leer Siyara.

"Oh no, what is it?" Asked Sera.

Siyara had a mischievous look in his eye, "Just follow me, I have an idea." Siyara tread ahead.

"No, every time I listen to you we get in trouble. Wait!"

* * *

Even though he was late for the remaining of his classes, Randy manage to make it outside the front door. While he stood at the entrance, the oxygen of the outdoors was a lure to him when he overheard of an after school party going on today. School party? He wasn't very fawn on party's but maybe this will be a chance to go-with some alone. He scans the school grounds, looking for the perfect person to come with him to the party.

"Hey Ivory, hold up!" Randy yelled in front of the school entrance, wearing a snug red long sleeve shirt. He rose his arm hoping to get her attention, but she didn't hear his call. He needed to get to her.

He's known her for a couple years and was growing a bit of a weakness for her. He wasn't going to be late to greet her, not today. So he hurried past the crowd of squealing students.

He was so eager to get to her that he didn't notice a wooden park bench just in front of him when he suddenly crashes; hitting himself in his lower abdomen. The thump was so loud that Ivory turned as Randy held onto his stomach and slowly walked around the bench.

Ivory smirked and waited for him to reach her. She was always serious-hardly smiling, but when Randy came around she always giggled a bit. "Hey, Randy." Ivory said calmly, "What's up? Are you okay?"

Randy was still in pain and was slightly bent over holding on to his stomach, but slowly rose up straight to greet Ivory. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"I don't know how many time you're going to bump into that bench. Knowing you've bumped into it numerous times." Ivory said aloofly. Randy shook his head, smiled and placed a hand on the back of his head.

"That's going to take years." He chuckled. "Hey, though, I... was wondering if tonight you wanted to go to a party with me?" Randy pleaded.

"Party?"

Randy froze.."Did Chris ask you?"

"Chris? That friend of yours, you said you were going to introduce me too?"

"Um, oh yeah...But what about the party?" He smiled, completely embarrassed when he noticed Chris didn't ask Ivory on a date after all, especially to the fact that he never introduces Chris to Ivory. Every time Randy met a girl Chris will always make matters worst for him and he didn't want to screw things up right now.

"Sorry Randy, but today isn't a good day. I got to do something really important with my mother, but how about someday this week we hang out."

Randy expression went cold but he nodded and agree. "Don't worry it's alright, just let me know this week alright? And good luck at whatever you got to do okay."

Ivory then smiled and walks off. Randy was actually very happy that she had smiled at him, from the time he knew Ivory she never smiled.

She turned around to look at Randy while walking backward, then turns back around and continues to walk away. Randy's eyes then became disappointed, _he really wanted to spend time with her._

"Hey, Randy will you want to come with me to the party tonight?" Asked a blonde headed female student, that just overheard Randy was also going to the party she was heading to. He stood silent and didn't answer the girl, only a quick glimpse and turned his head back to the direction Ivory had left in.

* * *

"Slow down!" Shouted Sera, pushing Siyara's foot on the breaks. The vehicle's tires screech, just as it came to a halt in front of Maven high school.

"Where did you learn to drive?!" Yelled Sera.

"Drive? 'Never have. This is my first time."

"Next time I'm driving, you idiot!" Grumble Sera. "This was the stupidest idea ever Siyara, they aren't very far from each other. Why do we have to drive around the school?"

"Because what fun is it to be walking around."

"This is ridiculous," Sera grunted. "Wait a moment, I feel something...The conscript of Ra."

Sera and Siyara scanned the school's lawn. Sera saw Randy gazing into the concrete floor not even pay attention to his surroundings. "That kid over there with the red shirt."

"Alright let's get him." Siyara began to open the door of the van when Sera stopped him. "We can't just grab him out of nowhere."

"That's what the suits are for Sera, remember my plan?"

* * *

Randy continue to daydream, today was his chance to finally ask Ivory on a date and he blew it.

Now disguised as federal agents, Siyara and Sera jumped out of their van and began to walk boldly towards the innocent teen.

"Are you?" Siyara leaned in towards Sera. "Does he have a name?"

"I told you this was a bad idea," Sera whispered to Siyara.

Randy only squinted completely confused, "What's the problem, officers?"

"Come with us." Sera thought fast, quickly placing Randy's hands behind his back while Siyara cuffed him.

"What why?" Randy inquired, as they led him into their van and shut the door in his face before he could protest.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Siyara laughed. Sera said nothing when his body started to tingle, "Another feeling, its Khepri I sense."

They then made their way into the vehicle and drove off.

"Handsome and a bad boy." The female student smiled as Randy was taken away.

* * *

Maven High school was surrounded by a beautiful estate. Students always gathered around the squares before heading home. Students sat on the hills eating away as they chatted with one another.

Matthew was pleased for the school day to end as he walked along the park's path. He wore black sweats and sweater with purple and green designs- wearing a black baseball hat. It was his favorite time of day, he was on the search for some pretty girls, especially some girls to relax with.

When he found two girls sitting on a park bench, exchanging picture with one another on their phones. Matthew smiled and squeezed between the two, startling the young ladies.

"Well hello, ladies. You don't mind if I sit between you two, do you?" Said, Matthew.

The ladies gave Matthew an awkward look while they moved their upper bodies slowly to the side. "Don't you have something better to do?" Said one of the ladies.

"Yeah sit here with you two ladies." He smiled to both.

"Please get lost!" Said the other lady.

Matthew's jaw dropped, "Missy, attitude isn't going to make me leave any sooner."

A couple of feet away from Matthew was now the van pulling up and the two agents exiting the van. They immediately walked to Matthew and grabbed him, without questions.

"Whoa! Are you guys from the FBI?" Matthew resists when the agents ( _Sera and Siyara_ ) pushed him into the van.

"Officer that was not what you think, Officer!" The agents slam the door in Matthew's face, they then drive off with Matthew in the van.

"I'm innocent." He cried only to see Randy staring right at him.

"You didn't see that." Matthew flustered.

"It's okay. You and I are in the same boat here."

* * *

Also around the school was a skate park and one guy that everyone came to watch, his skills really exceeded the visitor's expectations. The crowd cheered and applauded the young gentleman wearing a ripped green dago tee and medium length brown hair. _Josh._

While the audience applauds for the Josh, Paige rose from sitting on a curve, holding his bag. Her eyebrows dropped, "Josh. Can we go home now?" Said Paige.

Josh slowly came to a halt and placed his skateboard under his arm, and walks to his twin sister.

Josh mean mugged his sister as he grabbed the water bottle from the side of the backpack that Paige was holding onto, "Look, Paige, you can wait until I'm finished here. It's the closest I ever get to people cheering me on, unlike mom and dad. I don't know why you even meet me here."

Paige loved her brother dearly but wasn't pleased with what he had said, "Mom and dad love you, Josh. Really, you got to get over this theory these guys in the park gave you, and I do care about you too. That's why I come here, to make sure you're safe. You know you can get out of hand with your temper." Her expression went sorrow.

Josh rolled his eyes and then raised his head to look behind his sister, noticing a boy just his age, "Is that guy messing with you again?"

Josh was getting tired of his sister always babying him. When in reality he was the oldest; w _ell about a few seconds older_ , he wanted Paige to shut up already. So he put their attention to a teenage nerd watching the skaters. The nerd always bothered his sister and now he was going to put all his anger on the nerd.

"No. He's not..." Paige said with an intense worried looked on her face. As she looks behind herself, Josh had already walked around her to the nerd.

"Josh No!" Paige's pleaded until Josh rose his fist and without hesitation punches the nerd in his face.

"OOOOOO!" The crowd cringed.

"Can't you ever leave my sister alone?" Josh swung his arms to the side.

The nerd was in shock and feeble on the floor, holding his nose. _Paige should have stopped him_. She knew her brother had anger problems and will take it on anyone, but she hesitated. She ran as quickly as she could to the poor boy.

"What are you doing? He didn't do anything." Paige looked up to her brother as she kneels to the injured nerd.

When suddenly the two agents from before came out of nowhere, "You're coming with us."

Josh narrowed his eyes looking around his surrounding as Sera quickly cuffed him.

"Um, sir he didn't mean to do it." Paige watched as they took her brother away.

"You too Miss," Siyara said while grabbing her arm.

"What? But I didn't do anything wrong."

* * *

Back at the High School Ivory had returned, she had forgotten to give her teacher an assignment from earlier in the day. When she entered the classroom there was a girl with a boy cut hairstyle, wearing a yellow skirt and white top, sitting on top of the teacher's desk.

"Oh, you again." Said Denise.

"Nice to see you too Denise," said Ivory searching for the teacher.

"Ms. Alias isn't here, she told me to let you know. So you can take yourself back out that door." Denise demanded with her British accent. Denise always stayed after school to help the staff with preparations for the following week of school.

Ivory just gave Denise an apathetic look, "Okay whatever; I'll leave this here for her." Ivory then puts down her portfolio on her teacher's desk and leaves.

While Ivory was walking to the main entrance the two agents once again walked in, they first went to the front desk. "Excuse me." Siyara showed their phony yet believable badge.

"Excuse me, we are on a mission to find the chosen host of Bastet, have you've seen her." Asked Siyara.

The women at the front desk were befuddled. "Excuse me?"

"That's not how it goes. Uh, Excuse me, mam, we just wanna know..."

The phone then began to ring at the front desk stopping Sera from finishing his sentence when the woman picked it up. "Hello?"

"Forget it. I feel the present of Bastet this way." Sera pointed straight down the hallway, 3 doors down. They stormed into the room were Denise was located. "Whoa, what are you guys doing in here?" In an instance, they took Denise with them as well.

* * *

5 teenagers were now in the van as they kept their gazes away from each other.

"What's everyone's angle in this?" Denise finally broke the silence.

"Well I was kidnaped trying to help a little old lady cross the street; I mean really, why would anyone get arrested for doing something for the elderly." said Matthew.

Josh couldn't help himself but give out a bitter laugh at the excuse Matthew made up. "Right and I was taken by these cops because of my loyalty to the homeless, dude please."

"You got some attitude problems." Matthew shot back.

"Oh really well..." Josh got to his feet irritated by Matthew's smart mouth. Josh's only intention was to beat Matthew up but was interrupted by Randy's words. "I don't know, I guess will find out when we get there."

Josh then sat back down, still staring at Matthew who stuck his tongue out at him.

The van then stopped as the teens waited in the darkness. There were no windows in the back, and the teens had no idea where they were until the van began to shake. The teens were beginning to lose balance as the van rocked back and forth.

"I'm sorry creator of this world. I'm sorry I drank the last of the milk." Cried Matthew trying to catch his balance. They didn't know that Iousaas tomb had struck them with a powerful beam lifting them inside her tomb.

"Jason, here they are." Said Siyara walking out of the passenger side of the van.

"Why is there a van here?" Questioned Jason.

"The ancient warriors are in there." Said Siyara.

"This was not my idea." Sera confide.

The teens waited as the door behind the van finally opened. The teens then began to scream with rage at Jason who opened the door.

"Guys, Guys, GUYS!" Jason shouted. They hushed and one by one each teen departed the van.

"How'd we get here?" Wondered Paige.

"Teleported of course." Smiled Siyara still in his human form.

"What's with the cuffs?" Jason said looking to Sera and Siyara.

"Prehistoric cuff if you ask me," Matthew giggled.

"It's staining my wrist!" Denise argued.

"The princess told us to bring them here, so we did. We couldn't just let them get away." Said Siyara.

"You guys are so old fashion." Said Jason, "Anyways welcome Ancient Age Rangers."

"Who are you, sir?" Paige asked with her sweet tone.

"And I'm not a ranger mister." Denise responded after.

Randy then turned his head slightly, his eyes darted towards the man, with suspicions. "Jason?"

"Oh so you know the guy, so you're part of this too." Said, Matthew. Randy shook his head.

"Hey..Randy..Well, talk later." Jason rose his arm and then placed it behind his back. Then suddenly the van behind them began to glow turning into dust.

"Uh oh." Siyara and Sera looked to each other when they were turned back into their true form. The teens jumped back, completely spooked.

"Ah." Matthew squeal.

"Oh my goodness!" Denise screamed.

"Okay now, don't come any closer." Affirmed Randy.

"Who are you guys?" Asked Paige.

"Well, we're your great, great, great, great, great..." Siyara kept blabbing on and on.

"They get it Siyara." Said Jason.

"Tell me about it. I'm Sera and this doofus here is Siyara, we are Iousaas's protectors and we had assisted your great grandparents many years ago in battle." Explain Sera.

"Our Great Grandparents?" Said Denise.

"Iousaas? Sounds spicy." Matthew smirked.

"What's going on here!?" Josh demanded.

"I'm sorry for the rude way you were brought here. But the reason you are here is to defend the earth." Jason admitted.

"WHAT?!"Josh snapped. "When did I ever sign up for this?"

"I know this seems to be out of nowhere but believe it or not it is your destiny."

"Uhh, it's really hard to take you serious with this cuff on, uh Jason is it?" Said, Matthew.

"Guys take those off of them already," Jason ordered.

"Oh right." Gasp Siyara.

Once the cuff were off Josh saw his advantage and charges to Jason ready to strike him, "Now you're going to regret taking the handcuffs off." Said Josh with his face directly in Jason's face. He was irritated, being restrained in front of the people on earth had raged him.

Jason chuckled, "Tough kid huh, I suggest you should back off before you regret it."

"Yeah kid, this guy isn't to play with." Said Sera.

"Don't remind me." Said Siyara rubbing his face.

"He's telling you the truth." Someone had just appeared from an enclosed area in the tomb. She revealed herself to be Iousaas. Josh looked to Iousaas then back away from Jason. "Who are you?"

Iousaas had long black hair with golden linings draping from it. The cape sat perfectly on her shoulders, it was a good combination with her colorful clothing. "I am princess Iousass, ruler of the upper kingdom of Egypt."

"Do you expect us to like worship you or something?" Asked Denise.

Iousaas shook her head, "No, actually I need your help as the world. Please follow me." The princess then instructed the teens to follow her. The teens didn't move until one of them felt a palm pushing their back.

"Move!" Sera pushed Matthew forward.

"Don't push me," Matthew whined at them.

Iousaas led them to the encrypted wall, taking the morphers down and giving them to Jason to hold.

"Your Ancestors entrusted us to protect these. I am to give these to you when the time was right. Many years ago Runnihura, a mummified brute- was in control of the legendary sacred artifact. With those artifacts, he was able to rekindle the most vicious god of all mankind; Apophis." Explained Iousaas.

She then continued,"I thought all was lost until a being named Zordon came to my aid, creating these morphers. But in order to activate them, you will need the powers of the ancient gods." Iousaas pointed to the encrypted wall with the god powers behind her.

Jason then handed the cell phone devices to the teens. "Zordon, is the creator of Power Rangers, he was a symbol of many strengths."

"What are these?" Questioned Paige, fiddling with the morpher.

"Just call them Relic Morphers." Jason smiled.

"You seem to know a lot about this mister," Denise added.

"That's because I am a Power Rangers. Right now my powers are very weary. They have become weak from the times of losing them and regaining them. I wouldn't tell you guys this if I didn't go through this myself. But what I'm to say, I'm just a stranger to you all." Jason said austerely.

The teens were still puzzled. However, Josh's temper wasn't getting any better. Paige tried to calm him down, but Josh ignored her warning and struck a couple of words to the Princess, "You really expect me to take this serious huh, have us risk our own lives- believe me I've read these power rangers comics and they are just some really cheesy superheroes."

"This is not a joke, you guys are the only ones that can access the power from this wall." She points to the wall that held the ancient powers in hieroglyphic writing. "Because of your ancestors..." She put her head down thinking of what to say to them, then lifted up her head and spoke, "I know you all may seem confused but, you are the earth's last hope."

"As you can see, the road ahead won't be easy but you have been given the power to defeat Runnihura, the question is will you?" said Jason

The teens stood silent. No words were coming out of their mouths. This was all so sudden, what were they to believe.

"Look, lady, I'm tired of the games, let me out of this place!" Josh then began to storm towards the only possible exit he noticed in the far reaches of the Tomb. He slammed his hands on the tall door when it wouldn't open.

"I'm sorry Madam, but this power ranger deal, I'm not interested." Paige was still questioning the matter. She wanted to help but it was all too unreal for her.

"All I know is I want to get out of here." Denise crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"Randy?" Said Jason.

"Uhh," Randy stood silently as Jason gave him a hard stare. Matthew didn't respond as he began to play his portable gaming system-rudely in front of Jason and Iousaas. Jason sighed, he could clearly see the teens had no fortune of saving the world.

Without warning the hieroglyphics began to glow. The red glow was too bright to the teen's eyes as the tomb trembled. The teens stumbled.

"Another earthquake?" Denise was tense.

"Princess, what is this?" Asked Jason looking up to the shaking walls.

Iousaas quickly scurried to the wall placing her fingertips on the surface. The tomb then stopped shaking and just behind the rangers was a colossal chronicle image of the sandstorm in Egypt. It then scanned an image of Runnihura closing in on a hidden cave.

"What is that?" Matthew jumped.

"Runnihura..He's close to finding the...Tablet of Redeem." Iousaas gasp and turned to face the teens, "Please Rangers, we need to stop him."

"That explains the dark clouds." Jason looks up to the projected scene.

"What do we do now?" Siyara questioned.

Jason then turned back to teens only to see the look of doubt, staggering on their face once again. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy." He shook his head and grabbed his leather coat, heading for the exit on the opposite side of the tomb.

"Jason where are you going?!" Iousaas shouted, but Jason ignored her call.

"Siyara teleport me to the closest possible location to the storm." Siyara nodded his head and went to the tomb's controls. Another door on the opposite side of the tomb began to open and Jason glimmered-disappearing from the teens. Josh quickly ran towards Jason hoping to exit with him, only for the door to be shut in his face and locked.

"Uh oh." Said Siyara.

* * *

"OW!" Snarl bounced back from a force field that was blocking the cave. Runnihura grunted when he realize the cave was seal with a noticeable force field.

"I should have known. Those guardians were wise enough to put this shield up. Fearoh, Snarl see to it that I am not disturbed." Runnihura ordered.

"Sir." They bowed.

Runnihura's hands charge with power as he begins to blast the shield.

"Runnihura!"

Runnihura had stopped blasting the shield to look back at a lone teenage boy in a fighting stance behind him. _Felix._

"Your time of terror is over. I'm here to send you back to the darkest reaches of the earth."

"Oh and what causes you to say that mortal?" Runnihura inquired.

"A couple months ago a man named David Abe went searching for the remains of the sacred artifacts. He stumbled upon your hidden grave. By accident, he awoke you...the most corrupted Pharaoh of the lower kingdom. David was never seen again."

"So, what's that supposed to mean?"

"That explorer had a son, and that son is me!"

"I'm trying to recall this event. It doesn't ring a bell." Runnihura laughed and so did Snarl and Fearoh.

"But if he did. He's resting under my feet right now."

Felix roared in anger and ran to Runnihura. He was knocked off his feet when Snarl and Fearoh battered him with their staffs.

"No one can disturb the king," said Snarl

"You'll have to go through us if you want him," said Fearoh

"So be it, I've trained for this day." Felix rose to his feet.

As the fight between Felix and the generals commence Jason toppled back and forth trying to fight off the sand that blew into his face. He covered his eyes with his arm in order to block the sand from splashing into his eyes, when he saw Felix getting beaten by the generals and Runnihura trying to blast the force field open from the cave.

"Whats that kid doing here?" Jason said to himself. He watched as Felix got tossed back to the ground and the relic morpher slipping out from Felix's pocket. Now realizing who took the sixth morpher.

"That kid needs help." He pulls out his old Mighty Morphin morpher. "It wasn't working before. I just hope it doesn't let me down now." He then placed his hand behind his back. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" He thrust the morpher forward. "Tyrannosaurus!" He transformed into the Red mighty morphin power ranger as he stood tall in his red suit with the white diamond pattern across his chest. "Power Sword!"

Jason draws his blade and leaps into battle, saving Felix from being sliced in two.

"Another one? I never knew there was more!" Gasped Fearoh.

"Doesn't matter! They are all the same. Whoever it is, he must be destroyed!" Yelled Snarl.

The 2 generals advance on the Red Mighty Morphin ranger. Jason clashed with the two general-sword to staff, while Felix regained his strength. Felix then went into his pocket hoping to find his morpher, when he discovered his pockets were empty and the morpher was missing. "Where did it go?"

"Over there Kid!" Jason shouted, blocking the staff blow to his head. Jason loved the feeling of being back in action. So far he was getting the upper hand on the generals until his power begins to flux. He flickers in and out of his ranger form.

"Oh no, not now." Jason kicked the generals away from him as he looked to his flaring body.

"What's wrong?" Felix gulped.

Runnihura finally blasted enough power to open the sealing field. Walking into the cave, he ordered Snarl and Fearoh to destroy the two mortals while he went to retrieve the artifact.

* * *

The teens watched as Jason's powers began to fade and wipe away while inside the tomb. The generals now saw their advantage sending a powerful blast towards Jason and Felix, which caused them to be thrown in the air.

"Jason," Randy said worriedly.

"Felix?" Paige said surprised.

"Whose that guy?" Asked Matthew.

"The guy who answer the math question for you." Said Denise

"I thought it was my brain talking." Said, Matthew. Denise rolled her eyes.

"So you weren't kidding." Randy uttered, looking to Iousaas.

"That's all staged," Josh came to the teens' side and crossed his arms over his chest, sneering at the situation. Iousaas was now losing hope, the teens wanted no hand in this war. She felt lost until Randy came to her side.

"Princess, Iousaas-Help is on the way." Randy placed his hand on Iousaas's shoulder and then makes his way to the ancient wall, leaning his hand on the side of the wall. "Now how do I get this power you say?" Randy asked. Iousaas Smiled.

"Whoa dude, have you really lost your mind, thinking this is real," Josh told Randy.

"Yeah! What experience do you even have to go out there?" Denise responds.

Iousaas then instructed Randy where to place his hand. Randy placed his left hand on a graphic symbol, with red wings. Randy wrist shinned bright red, almost blinding him. When the brightness vanished there was a marking on his left wrist, it was the ancient symbol of Ra- the god of the sun.

"Alright." Without hesitation, Paige stepped forward from the group. Realizing the world was in need of heroes.

Josh narrowed his eyebrows and turned his head to look at his sister. "Alright what? Don't even think about it." Josh argued. Paige disdained her brother and began to walk towards the ancient wall. "Whatever it takes... Princess." Paige finally agreed.

Josh wasn't having it as he grabs his sister's wrist, moving it away from the wall with a tight grip. "I'm not going to let them manipulate you like that," he drew his attention back to Iousaas. "And you're not going to brainwash me that easy."

"I'm choosing to do this Josh, why can't you do something good in your life and help," Paige said, while Josh still had his grip on her wrist. His face was fire-red, but he agreed and wasn't going to argue with his sister right now. In an instant, he let go of Paige's arm.

Then Matthew and Denise stepped forward. "As long as I get a tattoo as cool as Mr. perfect here, then I'm in," Matthew said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Hey more media for me," Denise said arrogantly after him.

Iousaas smiled.

"Is that all you kids think about?" Sera wheeze.

"It's okay Sera. Thank you, Rangers." Iousaas nodded her head.

Matthew, Paige, and Denise then had their own symbol, of Khepri, Thoth, and Bastet.

"When morphing you are to scan your symbol and say the phrase 'Super Stage the Ancient Age' to activate your ancient powers. Siyara will teleport you to Jason, please be careful."

"Now my sister is going to be gone forever because of you two!" Yapped Josh after the teens left.

"She chose her own path, Josh." Iousaas turned to face Josh. "I know you're scared."

"No, I'm not!" Josh widen his eyes, completely insulted.

"It's okay to be frightened, we all are. Fear can ruin a person consolation, but it could also make you stronger. You say you need the experience to protect the world; you don't, you need heart. Experience won't make a better fighter as shown but Randy and the others." Iousaas preached.

* * *

Laughter had filled the air as the two general approached the injured Jason and beaten Felix. His morpher was still out of reach, he wanted to retrieve it but he couldn't just leave Jason laying in pain on the sandy floor. Instead, he carried Jason over his arm and ran for cover under a sand dune. The dune gave them shelter from the storm and the generals, who were now searching for them.

"Kid, just run. I'll distract them."Jason struggled to get to his feet.

"No mister. What are you doing here anyways?" Felix requested.

"I could ask you the same thing. Especially, how you were able to retrieve that marking on your wrist?"

Felix instantly threw his arm behind his back, hiding his Sobek symbol. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Come on kid. I'm old but I'm not that old. Even the relic morpher is missing, and I'm guessing that is what you dropped." Jason leaned on the sand dune walls, holding on to his side.

"My father was a great explorer. He was killed by Runnihura. I vouch to get my revenge."

"That's not going to get you anywhere kid. Ranger powers are to be used to protect people, not to waste on revenge that doesn't solve anything."

"You don't understand sir."

"Yes I do understand, I'm sorry about your father's death, but the number one rule of being a ranger is to never use your power for personal gain. "

"Being a Ranger?"

Jason and Felix then heard Snarl and Fearoh creeping up behind them. "Look, kid, I'm going to get you that morpher, once you get it use it and you should be able to stop those two"

"But you can barely stand."

"So, I could still fight." Jason smiled taking two steps forward.

"Why risk your life for me, mister?"

Jason turned his head to look at Felix,"Because as a power ranger it is your job to put your life on the line, for the safety of others."

"There they are!" Fearoh pointed to Jason as he broke cover. He stumbled deeper into the storm and ran for the morpher with Snarl and Fearoh running after him. Felix then broke into reality after what Jason had told him and followed Jason.

Before they could reach the morpher Snarl and Fearoh had surrounded them.

"Don't think you are getting past us that easily." Fearoh laughed.

But then out of the blue, Randy, Matthew, Paige and Denise landed awkwardly on the floor. Paige landed on her back while Matthew landed on Denise, "GET OFF ME!" She yelled.

Randy had the disadvantage of landing face first into the sand as he spits it out. Jason smiled in relief to see Randy and the others, "You guys made it."

"Are you hurt?" Paige immediately went to Jason's aid.

"I'm fine." Said Jason, "Just a bit banged up. The transformation really took it out of me. Though if it wasn't for this kid here, I would have been a goner." The former ranger tried to stand but only to fall to his knee.

"Maybe it did more than expected." Said Denise.

"You should get back to the base." Said Randy, still spitting the sand from his mouth.

"And miss out on all this, no way I'm fine." Jason tries to stand again and nearly passes out.

"I appreciate the help mister, but you should listen to them, you are pretty banged up compare to me." said Felix.

"Maybe you're right, and besides I am a bit old."

"A bit? Try a walking fossil," said Denise

"Now that's mean. I guess my time as a ranger is over and it's time for yours to begin, very well." Said Jason.

"Sera, Beam Jason up," said Randy. A light beam shot down and Jason was gone. The five teens then face the baffled generals.

"Iousaas Tomb!" Shouted Snarl.

"Boss is not going to like this." Said Fearoh.

"YES I'VE FOUND IT!" Runnihura cheered as he came out from the cave. "HA, ha, and who are you guys suppose to be? Don't make me laugh if you think bringing more children will stop me." Runnihura chuckled to Felix.

"That must be the tablet of Redeem that Iousaas was talking about," said Paige.

"Um Boss, they don't seem like ordinary teenagers," Fearoh informed Runnihura.

"1,2,3-4,5. It's just five so no need to worry." Said Snarl.

"Well, then I'll give you both a little assistants." Runnihura then began to spur words from the Tablet of redeem in ancient Egyptian. At once, a dozen of dust zombies crawled out from the sandy ground. They were green and gray foot soldiers with mucky bandages and mouths that open at their cheeks.

"Maybe this was a bad idea after all." Said Denise.

"Destroy them!" Runnihura demanded.

The foot soldiers carried axes and swung their weapons in the direction of the teens. But the teens already went their separate ways avoiding the blow. While one-foot soldier gave chase to Denise, Felix swung a couple of punches towards the foot soldiers but was knocked to the ground when a foot soldier struck him in the face with the back end of their battle ax.

Matthew, on the other hand, was posing some fight moves with the foot soldiers. The foot soldier titled their head in confusion with Matthew, _WHAT IN THE BLAZES WAS HE DOING?._

Randy and Paige were the only two of the bunch that were holding their own in battle. Randy pushed a foot soldier to the ground while knocking out another with an elbow.

Runnihura grunted and lifted his arm in the air. He controlled the sandstorm to cover the teen's view of their fight. The sand storm had gotten worse that the teens were taken down by the foot soldiers.

"Pathetic!" Runnihura laughed when a laser blast shot towards Runnihura. Snarl and Fearoh quickly went in front of Runnihura covering him from the blast.

"6 is here." Josh pointed at the generals from behind the rangers-holding Felix's morpher and his morpher-in laser mode.

"What! Who are you!?" Snarl gasp.

"Don't worry about my name." Josh then went to the teens' side, standing at the right end next to Denise.

"Josh you came!" Paige was delighted.

"It doesn't mean I'm staying alright, I just came to help you." Josh's words were cold. "And who was the one who dropped this?"

"My morpher!" Felix shouted as Josh handed the morpher back to Felix.

"Now I counted 6, boss we really should go. You know who these guys are." Fearoh cringed.

"READY GUYS!" Randy shouted.

"Ready!" They responded after him.

Each teen pulled out their morpher pushing a button on the side, that released a glass sensor. They all scanned their symbols through their morphers which read each symbol as the morpher had spoken,

"Descry, Ra Insignia!"

"Descry, Sobek Insignia!"

"Descry, Bastet Insignia!"

"Descry, Serket Insignia!"

"Descry, Khepri Insignia!"

"Descry, Thoth Insignia!"

They then push the glass scanner back inside the morpher to activate the ranger powers by thrusting the morpher in the air.

"Super Stage, The Ancient Age!" The teens shouted.

Runnihura and the generals were blinded by the power. It was so powerful it causes the sand storm to stopped and the sun to shine, revealing to Runnihura who these teenagers were.

"NOOOO! These colorful pest again!"

The ranger were astonished by their ranger suits. There wasn't a site of white on their suits, only gold, and their ranger color. On their back were imprints of wings with their God as the head and their right arm was a darker portion of their original color.

"Ugh, I told you boss," Snarl responded.

"How about we finally introduce ourselves." Randy laughed now in his red ranger suit, "Liberating the Solar Deity of Ra, Ancient Age Red Ranger."

"Liberating the Nile Deity of Sobek, Ancient Age Blue Ranger!" Said Felix in his blue ranger suit.

"Liberating the Bliss Deity of Bastet, Ancient Age Yellow Ranger!" Said Denise.

"Liberating the Nature Deity of Serket, Ancient Age Green Ranger." Said Josh.

"Liberating the Aurora Deity of Khepri, Ancient Age Black... Wait why the black guy gotta be the black ranger?" Matthew asked as he shook his head.

"Liberating the Moon Deity of Thoth, Ancient Age Pink Ranger." Said Paige.


	5. Chapter 4

Runnihura had uproar, the nails on his fingers began to grow as he bore to the rangers. "Power Rangers." Runnihura drooled in outburst.

He summoned the foot soldiers once more when he heard a rumble following a roar just inside the cave. Runnihura laughed. "Fearoh, Snarl let's go."

"Why boss?" Asked Fearoh.

Runnihura looked back to the cave and then to the rangers, "The Cerberus will take care of the Rangers. We got more important things to deal with."

Snarl and Fearoh complied as they vanish with Runnihura in a small sand storm. The Ranger concede when a reptilian creature with 2 heads emerge from the cave. Around its neck was an Ankh necklace and eyes of a goat.

"Whoaaa, what is that?" The black ranger said in fear.

"A Cerberus." Said the Blue Ranger.

"What? _What?"_ The rangers questioned the blue ranger.

"They guard each scared artifact, Runnihura had awaken him when he took the tablet."

"OOOhhhhhh." The Red Ranger nodded his head, still lost.

"Okay then, how are we suppose to defeat him and these minions?" The Yellow ranger inquired.

"Zomuis." Corrected the Blue Ranger.

"WHoaa!" The black ranger yelled when the foot soldiers and the Cerberus advances. It became difficult to battle the foot soldiers and the Cerberus at the same time.

"Oh heavenly." The princess said concern as she watched the rangers in her base getting pummeled.

"They need help." Said Sera.

"Well then step aside guys I'm going down there." Siyara said with pride when Sera pulled him back, "Oh no you don't. My princess is there any other way to lend them a hand?"

Suddenly Iousaas zoned out, as her eyes closed shut she began to speak an unknown tone when the symbols on the wall shined bright as another door in the tomb opened, which held swords. The swords then disappeared and appeared right into the ranger's hands.

"Rangers, those are the aura swords. The gods have presented you with them." Iousaas spoke to the Rangers through their wrist. The sword had golden wings connected to the handle with diamonds of each color scheming above the wings.

"Aura sword!" The Red Ranger call out guiding the sword down a foot soldier's spine. Soon after the Blue Ranger fleet footed the foot soldiers with his sword, causing them to croak.

As for the Black and Yellow ranger, they bonded together when the Black Ranger lifted the Yellow Ranger behind his back while he slashed one foot soldier and he attack the other from behind.

The Green intersected as he turned the sword in to laser blaster, by bending it into the middle- shooting the other foot soldiers.

The foot soldiers watch as they saw the Pink Ranger flew in the air and laid right on their heads with a death blow. The Foot soldiers soon fell to their knees- melting.

The Rangers cheered but then the Cerberus brute blasted the rangers. The Rangers jumped from the explosion that appeared just behind them. That wasn't something they expect, as the smoke began to rise around their bodies. They squirm and trembled.

Randy was sore, he then gripped his sword when he accidentally twisted the handle of the sword-stimulating his symbol powers as they flowed through the sword. The red crystal on the end of the sword started to glow, as did the other rangers swords; with their color crystal on the sword shinning bright when they did as Randy did.

"The sword must be at its final setting for a finishing blow." Felix Claimed.

"Rangers, use the power of the ancient gods to deliver the Sanctity Excute!." Said Iousaas.

The 6 teens nodded their heads and rose to their feet. Their sword glowing in their colors radiated power.

"Sanctity, Execute!" The Rangers heaved their swords as the power of their gods clashed together, rushing towards the Cerberus. The Vigor of the swords cause the Cerberus to collapse into dust as its destruction fired right behind the rangers.

* * *

"That was Excellent!" Siyara shouted as he greeted the new Ancient Age Rangers into the tomb.

"Marvelous." Said Sera. The adrenaline was spectacular to the rangers, they never felt so much power and excitement in their lives. They walked in cheerfully as they stopped right in front of Iousaas and Jason, with bandages covering his body.

"You guys were amazing. How do you feel?" Asked Jason.

"Awesome." Said Randy

"Perfect, like I am." Said Denise

"It was amazing." Said Paige

"I could get use to this." Said Matthew

"It's whatever." Josh shrug his shoulders.

"Felix?" Said Jason raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. It was...different."

"You did well Rangers, but now is the real question- Are you willing to protect the ones who need you the most?" Princess Iousaas questioned the Rangers.

"You know what, after that-I wouldn't mind doing it again." Matthew bobbed his head to each rangers' direction. The other Rangers then nodded their heads, which was a relief to the princess.

"But remember I'm only staying here for a little while and then I'm out of here." Josh interjected.

"Crabby!" Siyara Mocked.

"Tell me about it, you need a chill pill kid." Smiled Sera.

"Oh I almost forgot. I have something for you all." Iousaas then ordered Sera to retrieve an item for her. Sera brought out 6 jackets with the Ranger's god imprinted on the back.

"Now they might not fit well because I wasn't sure of your sizes." Iousaas smiled, she smiled even brighter when the jackets fit the Rangers perfectly.

"Not bad." Said Randy.

"This is tight!" Smirked Matthew.

"These are so stylish, I can't wait to show my friends." Denise said holding up the jacket in front of her.

"Hold on a minute, now that you're rangers there are some rules you need to follow." Said Jason

"Rules?!" Josh argued.

"Rules?" Questioned Iousaas, Sera and Siyara.

"Yes Rules. When being a Power Ranger you should never..."

"Use your power for personal gain." Felix finished his sentence.

"Yes Felix, and number 2, never escalate a battle unless Runnihura or any other demon forces you to. Finally you must keep your identity a secret." When Jason spoke those words he bagan to remember the good old days, when he first became a Power Ranger and when Zordon said these exact words.

Josh than began to ball his fists. "And what if I don't?

"Well.." Jason smirked and walked closer to Josh. "If you choose not to, then you'll loose the protection of the power."

"What's the power?" Asked Randy

"The Morphin grid, it's the very thing that protects all rangers."

"So no Jackets?" Denise dropped her bottom lip.

"Oh no, you can still wear the jackets just not in public, you can wear them when your in the base or when we're on the hunt for the artifacts. Right Iousaas." Jason looked to the princess.

"Works for me." Said Matthew

"I can do that Sir." said Paige

"Please, don't call me sir, just Jason." Jason cringed.

"Alright Jason." Paige smiled.

"Whatever Grandpa." Josh pulled his coat over his shoulder and left the tomb.

"Thanks, grandson." Jason said sarcastic, waving Josh off.

The other Ranger began to chat with one another and with the Princess, Sera and Siyara when Randy went to speak with Jason.

"So Jason, you're a Power Ranger-well a former Power Ranger." Randy said shaken.

"It's along story Kid."

"So is this the reason why Chris doesn't see you much. Are you trying to protect him?"

"Listen kid, I know this isn't easy for you as if isn't for me. If I knew you were one of the chosen ones to be the Red Ranger I wouldn't have told you about my life either."

"Oh sorry, it's just you know he's my best friend."

"It's alright Randy, I understand." Jason smiled. "How's your love life going and your brother?"

"My love life? Who told you that?" Randy widen his eyes as Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"Chris doesn't know what he talking about." Randy began to blush, "But my brother, I still haven't heard from him yet."

"He'll be alright Kid," Jason tapped Randy's shoulder. "But let's get you a custom to your new comrades."

Runnihura was now in his dark tomb, grinding the only teeth he had in his mouth.

"Those colorful pests are back! Aren't you mad Boss?" Asked Snarl.

"I know, what are we gonna do?" said Fearoh.

"Silence!" Runnihura shouted when snarl and Fearoh kneel before him.

"I can still see, I know they are back. We need to start now before more appear. Right now they are still weak, so we will use the tablet of redeem to destroy them this time and we will gather all the scared artifacts to revive Apep."

"But Master, what if the rangers find the other artifacts and hide them away like the ancient ones did?" Asked Fearoh

"They're not going to get the chance because I have a plan to dispose of them."

"What is it?" Asked Snarl

"Not what, but who." Said Runnihura.

Runnihura slowly made is his way to a small circle pool of plasma located in the center of the tomb. Around the pool were two casket standing upwards. He opened one as it showed a dried up female mummy. Dumping the casket into the pool Runnihura began to read the writing on the tablet as it began to glow in green. The Ankh symbol appeared on the mummy when life poured back into the mummy as it rose from the pool. The female took a deep breath and got out of the sarcophagus.

"Father." The female kneel to Runnihura. Her clothing was a black sleeveless top and a black skirt. Her hair was straight as half of it laid on her right eye.

"Ahhh, Raziya. Its been too long, hasn't it?" Runnihura chuckled.

"It has father, I see you have the tablet of Redeem, are you going to wake mother?"

"Not at this moment, just the tablet alone isn't enough to revive her."

"Alright Father. Now, I must ask-what is your plan?"


	6. Chapter 5

"Allow me to introduce your personal weapons." Iousaas announced. Just below the rangers a was a hatched slowly opening, sliding to the sides, 6 aged statues began to rise out of the hatch. They spun profuesly until they came to a stop near the ranger of choice in the tomb.

"Thoth was known as a mediator, which means he's peaceful. Paige, your constantly resolving issues, which grants you the Heavenly bow." Iousaas said to Paige whom smiled brightly.

"Khepri, the god of creation. Matthew your steadily creating new ways to solve problems, I will now presented you with the Elysium Axe."

"Why, thank you beautiful." Matthew smiled while biting his bottom lip. Iousaas nodded her head as she continued to go down the line.

"Serket, goddess of the venomus bite. She chose you Josh because of your vigilantness. So you will be appointed the Welkin Mace." Iousaas told Josh as he crossed his arms, rolling his eyes when he turned his head away from her.

"Baset is the goddess of cats, cats can weasel their way out of any situation, like you Denise. The Arcadia Stylet is perfect for you."

"Sobek is known as the god of the Nile, but also had a hand in military. His tactical mind was unlike any other. Felix, your intelligence over throws the rest. The Nirvana chakrams are yours."

"Ra, the king of the gods and the creator of all. Randy you are to hold the Godsend spear-which also makes you the leader of the Ancient Rangers."

"Cool." Randy smiled as he began to reach for his weapon in the hands of the statue. His finger tips slid on the rusty old statue until he finally had a grip on the weapon. He hauled it out of the hands of the statue and into his hands, however once in his possession-he felt a sting of refusal run down his body as he dropped his weapon to the tomb's floor.

"Oh, what happened?" Questioned Paige. Matthew slowly placed his weapon into his hands only to be stung like Randy.

"OW! I thought this was ours." Matthew whined.

"So I guess they are still locked in the morphing Grid. You all should have been able to hold them. This was something Zordon would have taken care since they are connected to the Cosmo of Rangers. " Iousaas frowned when Jason placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I believe I have someone who can fix this." Jason Smiled.

"Well while you guys find a way to fix this, I'm leaving. I'm going to be late." Denise quickly took off her jacket hanging it on the coat rack near the exit-leaving the tomb.

"Oh my gosh, she right. Today is that big math test." Paige also took off her ancient age jacket leaving the tomb.

"We'll be back later Jason. Catch up with you guys later." Smiled Randy leaving with the others.

Josh and Felix stalled before they left the tomb as they stared at the weapons in their gods arms. Josh narrowed his eyes as he began to look at the statue of Ra.

"Heh." He smacked his lips together. Josh hated these new bond of people he encountered. They were so corny and stupid, sometimes he wondered why he even agreed to be a part of this team. Leader of the Rangers, yeah right. Josh then left.

Felix then look down to his two mentors and nodded, "I'll be back early as possible." And then he left.

* * *

Becoming a ranger was unexpected for the teens, especially a lot of work. Though they were all up to the challenge unlike Felix who was still grieving. He strolled through the high school halls as he thought on how he will defeat Runnihura. He then opened his locker door when 4 bullies short and tall and husky stopped just in front of his locker. He stared at the bullies while they began to tease him.

"Hey Nerdton." Said a one with brown hair, light skin and brown eyes.

"What?" Felix replied throwing his book-bag over his shoulders.

"Today is my turn to take out the trash, but apparently there was no trash to take out, until I found you." Another bully pulled Felix by his collar dumping him face first into the trash bin, the bullies laughed as they walked off leaving Felix in the dumps.

"Oh no, Felix." Paige ran as fast as she could when she noticed Felix being plumed into the bin. She pulled him out by his legs. "Are you okay?"

When Felix saw Paige he froze in anxiety, "Yeah I'm fine thanks."

"Why do you let those guys treat you like this?" Paige placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Nobody knows it yet but Felix is a bit bashful of girls. Mostly girls who comfort him or flirt with him. Twitching, he spoke to her as quickly as possible just to get away. "I don't like wasting my time on fighting them I have more important things to think about,"

"Oh but that doesn't mean they have the right to treat you this way."

"Uh, It's fine really. I..IIII got to go."Felix quickly walked away not even thanking Paige.

* * *

After school Felix was the first of the Rangers to make it to the tomb for the day's training, he wanted to get better at his fighting skills and training was all on his mind. He began to spar with Jason, almost to the point of putting Jason out of his own game. As they began Jason noticed the tension when his sword clashed with Felix's, he was still in another world.

"You've got some moves there kid." Said Jason.

"Thank you, sir." Said Felix as they continued to spar.

"You seem to have your mind on other things."

"No I'm fine."

Jason quickly turned the sword fight around into a fist fight as Felix dodge a spinning wheel kick.

"Felix, I'm not stupid. Are you still thinking of revenge?"

Felix widen his eyes looking away from his mentor.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

Felix sighed, taking in deep breathes as he explained to Jason, "My Father was always ready to learn new things, he was brilliant but what intrigued him the most was the finding of Runnihura. From what I discovered was my father shredded to pieces and his skin had been ripped off. It had to be Runnihura-who else would ripped a humans flesh off... Once I found out about his death I quickly made arrangements to head to Egypt. I didn't know of the terrible sandstorm that struck the country until I got there. I had found myself in the middle of no where until the ancient god; Sobek began to show me the way to this very tomb."

Felix continued, "The doors instantly open leading me inside were I saw Sera and Siyara as still as stone, and the Ancient Wall of the Ancient Age powers. My body began to react in a way that I never felt before as I walked closer to the wall and once I made contact, the Ancient print of Sobek stained my wrist. I was then thrown out of the tomb by force when the tomb began to fly. The morpher was now in my hand and I was teleported back home."

Jason stood silent as he recalled everything Felix had told him. It was awful what had happened to his father, however he shouldn't let something as distressing as this get in the way of his duties as a Ranger: a Hero. He needed to do something before the rage Felix held inside cost him his life while in battle or-someone else's.

* * *

As the other Rangers entered the Tomb they began to palaver about their school day, their brains were fatigue on the Math quiz they had that day.

"Man that math quiz was hard." Said Matthew wiping off the sweat from his forehead. " I mean what happened to 1+1=2?"

Paige giggled, "It's still there, its just known as X times X= X2 (x squared)." Said Paige as she entered the tomb with the other rangers.

Denise only rolled her eyes," Oh please, it wasn't that hard."

"One sec little lady, it was hard. It's easy for you to say since you were copying off the guy next to you." Matthew flustered.

"I didn't copy. You're just upset that I passed with flying colors, so I suggest you watch your manner, little man!"

"Relax you guys, you don't need to argue over a stupid test." Randy then began to wonder who Denise copied over-when he remembered,"Wait I was siting next to her."

"Heh I know." Denise blushed.

"Well then Matthew you're out of luck, it wouldn't make sense if the girl copied off of his paper because pretty boy is hardly there."

"Pretty boy?" Randy wince, "Not even." Randy followed behind Josh.

"Guys." Paige laughed. As the Ranger walked further into the tomb they dropped their bags just next to a statuary when it suddenly came to life.

"You guys are late!" Sera shouted as he wobbled out of his statue position. The Rangers yelled when they were surprise by Sera sudden outrage.

"Oh my goodness, I keep forgetting you guys could talk." Denise jumped.

"Well children I suppose you get use to it. No body else is going to guard this door. But anyways I see that you all are here and well, Felix and Jason are waiting for you all in the training room."

"Felix is here already?" Paige said surprised.

Felix and Jason had just finished their duel when Siyara entered and said something directly in Jason's ear. Jason nodded his head and look to Felix whom was curious on what Siyara had told Jason. The Ranger then entered the training room in amazement of all the equipment that surround the room.

"Hey! About time you guys came." Jason said pointing his blade to the ground.

"Sorry Jason, we were in a bit of pinch." Paige apologized.

"Well guys at this moment, Felix here will be showing you some of the exercises until I come back." Jason smiled and began to walk out of the training room. The Rangers watched as Jason left and then turned their heads to Felix in disbelief.

* * *

"Now go do as I ordered. Destroy those Ranger before its too late." Runnihura demanded Raizya.

"I'll do my best father, but it won't be easy."

"I don't care, do what you can. Now shoo." Runnihura laughed as Raziya began to leave.

Before Raziya exited her father's tomb she stumbled apon Snarl walking right past her.

"Where are you going?" Asked Snarl.

"It's none of your business flea bag, now buzz off before I turn you into a dust mite." Raizya warned.

"My my, whatever you say Princess."

* * *

"You're our trainer?" Denise asked as the rangers gave Felix a scruple look. Felix was the smallest among the male rangers and just the same height as Denise but was taller than Paige.

"I believe so." Felix answered calmly.

"So uh Felix, what brought you to the ancient world of power rangers?" Randy asked as he gripped his aura sword.

"It's personal Davidson."

"Davidson?" Randy cringed, "We're going formal now, are we?"

"All I can say is this has exculated my research on the world of antediluvian."

"Huh?" The Rangers were baffled.

"Let's just say I'm lifting my game, in order to achieve me goal."

"Ahh." Randy nodded his head still puzzled.

"Whatever, training is for losers." Josh crossed his arms and left the training quarters.

* * *

As the Ranger began their daily exercises Jason had just made it to the tomb's main entrance as Siyara followed. Jason's opened the door to a man about the age 46 with a light brown receding hair line. The man wore a blue collar shirt-smiling as he greeted Jason with a brotherly hug.

"It's been too long."

"I acknowledge that, but most importantly how you been? Don't tell me you finally went up in the world and this is your home?" The man chuckled.

"Haha, I've been doing well actually and no this is not my home. This is the headquarters of the Ancient Age Power Rangers I have been telling you about."

"Oh I see, power rangers-how I miss the old days."

"I know you came from a long way, but I was hoping you could help me on a few things before you must head back."

"Anything." The man smiled.

Before Jason could ask the man, the Tomb began to rumble as the Tomb's alarm began to rang.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a moment." Jason left the man near the tomb's door as he ran to the Tomb's control quarters.

"What wrong?" Questioned Jason to Sera's side just when the Rangers entered the Tomb's control quarters.

"Oh my, she has been revived. The tablet of Redeem has lost supremacy over evil." Iousaas looked up to Jason with a frighten look in her eyes.

"You told me he wouldn't be able to control it's power to revive such a thing. I guess things changed." Said Jason.

"Uh hello, what has changed?" Denise demanded looking to Jason and Iousaas.

"Yeah were here too you know." Said Matthew.

"Tablet of Redeem? Is that what Runnihura used to assemble those Zomuis?" Questioned Paige.

"Yes child. Runnihura has used it to revive his daughter." Iousaas replied.

"Raziya. Am I right." Felix answered.

"Yes Felix. She has caused an explosion in your city-Major Soul."

"We can take her down, right guys?" Said Randy.

"We? What we, as I remember I didn't gave you the position to order me around pretty boy."

"Oh man, this is going to be harder than I thought ." Randy rolled his eyes and whispered to Paige who was standing next to him, "Where you the favorite one of the family?" Randy shook his head as the Rangers took out their morphers.

"Be-careful Rangers, she is very dangerous." Iousaas claimed.

"Whatever." Said Josh.

"And Felix, are you going to be alright out there?" Jason asked.

"Yes sir." Felx told Jason. He's smart enough not to let his feelings get the best of him or his job-maybe.

"Okay guys it's morphing time."

"Huh. What?" The Rangers looked at Jason with a confused expression.

"Never mind." Jason smiled and shook his head.

* * *

The citizen of the city scamper across the streets as a fields of power destructed the concord of the beautiful city. Raziya marched passed each and every person she stump a-pon with her blade as she continue to scare the citizen with its power. Many people were injured trying to rise to their feet.

"Raziya!" Shouted Paige coming to a stop with the other rangers at her side.

Raziya turned to see the new force of Ancient Age Ranger in a stance as their gawked their eyes towards her.

"That's your name isn't it." Said Randy boldly.

"So you guys are now the Power Rangers. My father had me revive to take out your kind, it should be an easy task since I figured you guys are amateurs."

"Will your father mind if I ask you out for dinner?" Matthew flirted. Oh brother.

"Your father is a plague and will be dealt with by my own hands, he'll pay for what he has done to my father!" Felix said with so much anger.

"Father?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What happened to your father?" All the Rangers questioned.

Raziya smirked and then, "AHHH!" She groaned as she swung her sword in which released a beam causing a power energy to blast the rangers in mid air. She gathered the Zomuis calling them with the ancient Egyptian language.

"Let's morph guys. Ready." Randy coughed getting to his feet as he and the other rangers pulled out their morphers.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Josh argued.

"Descry, Ra Insignia!" Said Randy's morpher when he scanned his symbol.

"Descry, Sobek Insignia!" Said Felix's Morpher.

"Descry, Baset Insignia!" Said Denise's Morpher.

"Descry, Serket Insignia!" Said Josh's Morpher.

"Descry, Khepri Insiginia!" Said Matthew's Morpher.

"Descry, Thoth Insiginia!" Said Paige's Morpher.

"SUPER STAGE, THE ANCIENT AGE!"

"Get them!" Raizya order the Zomuis into battle as they charged for the Rangers.

Randy now in his Red Ranger suit took in deep breaths as he summoned his sword, rolling his shoulders back he look to the rangers as the Zomuis charged their way, "Okay guys in order to get this right we need to..."

"Ahh!" Felix charged forward, disdaining Randy.

"Felix!" Paige called out to Felix, running after him.

"The power of Ra, can't even hold down a good crew." Said Josh pulling out his sword.

"Oh really? Okay then-Mrs. Serket, your job is to get these innocent people out of harms way. Denise will assist you."

The green Ranger grunted when the Red Ranger waved him off.

The yellow Ranger then place her hand on the Green Ranger's chest holding him back from cutting a blow to the Red Ranger. "Let's go Josh."

The Blue Ancient Age Ranger pushed on his feet as he jumped into mid air, shooting out a drop kick for Raizya. She avoid his feet as she back-flips away, Felix pulled out his sword swinging it towards her face. She kicked the sword out his hand, just when he struck with a spinning wheel kick that almost hit her face.

"Where's Runnihura!?" The blue ranger demanded.

"Ooo, anger." She smiled just when she took out her sword and in an instant battered the blue Ranger in his ribs.

"Felix!" The Rangers shouted as they destroyed the remaining Zomuis- coming to the Blue Ranger's aid. Felix pushed and shoved the ones pulling him to his feet in total rage.

"Buddy, what's with the sudden rage?" Matthew asked confused just when Raziya began to laughed, as her body split into multiply Raziyas.

"What the? More for the picking." Matthew cheered.

"Haha, Let's see what you rangers got."

"Come on!" The Red Ranger shouted, when Felix pushed him out of the way going forth to the duplicates.

"Jesus! Let's go guys!" The Red Ranger order the others into battle.

Every time the rangers tried any impact on the duplicates it will just go right through them, but their bodies will throb when the duplicates struck them.

"Which one is me? Rangers. Ahhh!" Suddenly Raizya appeared from the group of duplicates sending out a powerful beam from her sword. "I'm not even breaking a sweat," Raziya laughed but gasp when a laser beam almost struck her toes.

The blast came from the Green and Yellow Ranger's Laser. The stopped just in front of their fallen teammates with their lasers still pointing at Raziya.

The Green Ranger chuckled, "Wow, I can't believe you all are getting your butts handed to you by that."

"That's no ordinary woman." The Pink Ranger said laying stomach first on the ground.

"So you two wanna play huh." Said Raziya.

"Oh please woman, will take you out in a jippy." The Yellow said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Felix pounded his hand on the ground in frustration that he couldn't get the daughter of the mighty Runnihura down. If only he could get rid of her and then he'll have his pay back and that will show Runnihura to watch his back.

"I'll take care of her in one single step." Josh pulled his personal rusty mace ready to take Raziya out with it.

"Josh! Don't do it, it could create a disaster!" Iousaas shouted through the green Rangers wrist.

"Whoa! Josh what are you doing with that?! Iousaas said it was uncontrollable!" Pleaded the Pink Ranger, he was not allowed to carry that personal weapons in the first place. He must of snuck if out of the base some how.

"Josh she's..." Denise tried to stop him but was pushed aside when Josh shook his head and hung up on the Princess. When it was completely charge when he swung it towards the Raziya direction, when he noticed Felix just ahead fighting Raizya once again. He couldn't stop the mace that was coming for Felix and Raizya.

"Felix!" Cried the Rangers. A giant blast of poisoous substance sail in the air, the loud sensation was a peak to the Ranger's ears. As the fire blew away there was smoke covering the the Blue Ranger and Raziya.

Josh dropped his mace when it began resist him and electrocute him, but he was now in total shock-thinking he might of just killed Felix. As the smoke began to gust away the Ranger's noticed somebody with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing golden wrist gauntlets standing just in front of Felix whom unmorphed from the blast.

"Who are you?!" Raziya demanded, when Jason scurried pass picking Felix off the ground and away from Raizya and the man.

The man touched a button on his gauntlet and then a little blue ball came out. He threw it into the hand as a giant tidal wave emerged from it. Raziya was blasted back.

Raziya grunted in anger, charging for the mysterious gentle man.

"Such a peevish character." The man said as he hit another button an a yellow ball appeared.

Sparks flew around her causing her to fall back as she continue to breath heavily by the sudden intrusion to her battle. "This isn't over Rangers, we'll meet again." She vanish into a sandstorm.

"Are you all alright?" The man came to the aid of the fallen Rangers as they demorphed and stood to their feet.

"Yeah thanks. Who are you again?" Asked Randy.

"My name is Billy Cranston, Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger."

"HUH?" The Rangers said in shock.


	7. Chapter 6

The Rangers soon receded from the battle as they held a meeting in the base. Jason reported Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige to stay in the hallway of the Tomb as Felix was aided by Billy and the two statue in another room. Jason gawk his eyes to the teens that stood in silence, scanning the tomb, "So you guys, what happened out there?"

"Well Jason, I was able to witness the beauty of the most gorgeous villain I ever seen." Matthew smiled. "Oh and Josh almost killed Felix with his rusty mace." He tattled.

Josh just rolled his eyes and bobbed his head to the side while he explained himself. "Me and the banana here..." Josh stood up tall crossing his arms as he look to Denise whose jaw dropped.

"HEY!" Denise shouted.

"Were getting the people out of harms way, just like pretty boy said, that's all. Or do I really need to get into the detail on how pretty boy wasn't doing anything to direct us. So, I took charge-it's not my fault the nerd decide to let his grief get the best of him." Josh turned his attention to the other rangers, they all stood silent until Denise opened her mouth.

"Excuse me, how dare you talk about girls like that, you are treating us as if we were weak leans." Denise affirmed.

"When did I ever say anything about girls."

"Oh, umm ohh, heh."

"Denise, please." Jason lifted an arm to silence her. "Josh, I don't why you took the Mace to begin with. You're lucky no one else was hurt or you would had had that on your conscience. I've told you this once before and I'll say it again-you should never use your powers for personal gain."

Randy then took in some deep breaths and then spoke, "I don't know what the attitude is for Josh. You need to understand I'm doing my best. You didn't even give me a chance to react, you just jumped."

"It's okay Randy. You don't have to explain yourself at this moment. I just hope it doesn't happen again." Said Jason.

"How's Felix Sir?" Asked Paige.

"Felix is under a lot of pressure now. He believes his father was killed by Runnihura."

"So that's why Felix was at the desert that day." Paige added.

"Yeah, that's why I asked my old friend Billy to come here, he's a genius. I've asked him if he could reprogram the functions of your personal weapons, they were still uncontrollable-as you already witness." Jason looked to Josh; remembering what happened with the ancient weapon.

"That's dope." Smiled Matthew.

"Come on, they should be done now." Said Jason.

"Ow!" Felix wince as Sera rap the bandages around his ribs.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Questioned Siyara placing a bandage on Felix's forehead. Felix said nothing as he sat steadily, waiting for Sera and Siyara to finally finish. Once they were done he quickly pulled his ancient age jacket over his shoulders and onto his body-heading to the door only to be stopped by Billy.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere I suppose, Sir." Felix tried to walk around Billy whom walked in front of him.

"You're Felix right? Jason has told me you have an intelligent mind. I don't think that mind should be dilapidated on Vindictiveness, don't you think?"

Felix look to Billy just as his eyes began to weep a bit, he shook it off when he turned his head to look away from Billy.

Shortly after, the Rangers and Jason entered the medic room of the tomb.

"Greetings Billy, this is Randy-Red ranger, Josh-Green Ranger, Matthew-Black Ranger, Denise-Yellow Ranger and Paige-Pink Ranger; and I see you met the Blue Ranger-Felix." Said Jason.

"Hello to you all." Billy nodded his head

"Any who, I'm going to give the floor to Billy in case he has anything he wants to discuss, when you all are done here meet me in the training room. Oh and Josh, I suggest you bring some water, you and I are going get some business out of the way while they get situated." Jason interjected leaving the Rangers with Billy. Josh rolled his eyes and followed Jason out of the medic room while all eyes were now on Billy.

"Okay guys, how about I tell you a little bit about myself."

"Great, another old man's tall tale," Denise pursed her lips.

"Hush baby doll, there's no need to get mad." Matthew smiled.

"What did you..." Denise said as Billy went on to tell his story.

"It all started in Angel Grove. I decided to try something new so I joined Jason's karate class."

"Jason teaches karate?" Said Paige.

"Yeah, how do you think I learned my moves." Smiled Randy.

Billy nodded his head and continued. He describe his days about being chosen to be the Blue ranger and how he created the communicators that tapped directly into the command center's teleportation mechanism. He even talked about the time he built a flying car.

"Nah-stop playing, you built a flying car?" Said Matthew

"Yup, it was called the RADBUG, we used it a few times when the old teleportation system wasn't functioning." Billy claimed.

He went on to explain how Master Vile turned all the rangers into kids and how he built a machine that turned them back to normal. The machine worked a bit to well and eventually started to age him rapidly. This led Billy to the planet of Aquitar, to drink from the fountain of youth. In which he met the love of his life, an Aquitian by the named Cestria. He's been living on Aquitar ever since. Billy even went to the point of showing the Rangers a photo of his lovely wife, however the Rangers gasped when they witness the photo of the Aquitian woman.

"Boy, whoohoo." Matthew smiled trying not to laugh.

"She is uh, uh..." Said Randy.

"Ugh, she looks aw..."

"She's Beautiful." Said Paige as she placed a hand on Denise's mouth. Even with the sight of Billy's wife the Rangers listen in awestruck, with their eyes almost popping out of their heads, "Your attacks were impressive sir. How was that possible?" Paige Asked

"Oh these?" Billy held up his hands to show the golden bracelets. "These are my Battle Bracers. Cestria and I created them to aid the Aquitians in battle."

"Nice." Said Randy.

"Now enough about me, we should get down to business." Billy gazed at the Rangers as they questioned each other with a loss on what business he meant.

"Your weapons."

"Oh right." Said Paige.

"For now I'm going to need your morphers."

"What, Why?" Asked Denise.

"It's the only way to unlock your weapons from the barrier of the morphin grid." Billy smiled nodded his head to the rangers.

"Soo confusing." Denise rolled her eyes as she handed her morpher to Billy. Then the rest of the rangers handed their morphers to him.

"Well I guess while we wait, we head to Jason." Paige smiled.

"Brilliant idea young lady." Said Billy.

"Right, I wanna see the torture Josh goes through when Jason is finished with his punishment." Matthew laughed as the Rangers began to leave Billy with their morphers.

"Uh, Felix."

"Yes sir." Felix turned to the call of Billy just before he made it to the exit.

"Why don't you lend me a hand, I could use another clever mind." Said Billy.

"Uh, sure."

While the other Ranger were gone, Felix and Billy begin to take apart each weapon as slowly as possible- not to harm the ancient system or themselves.

"Careful, if you twist it that way you'll switch it into it's finishing form." Said Billy as he helped Felix properly take apart the blades on the weapons.

"Actually sir, this mechanism is very similar to the ones of a abacus it shouldn't be too rigid."

"Excellent, you got me there. Jason tells me that out of all the rangers you are the shrewd. The others rangers try to understand you but yet can't."

"I suppose. My IQ is a bit above average, no one can comprehend the basics of technological computer science. I've tried to explain it as simply as I could but I still loose them." Said Felix still focusing on the weapons, not bothering to look at Billy.

"You know, I was in the same situation as you were."

"Back in the time of Dinosaurs I assume." Joked Felix.

"More or less. Out of all the other rangers my intelligence was above the rest but my combat ability was low. I felt hopeless compared to my comrades."

"So what did you do?" Asked Felix when the tomb began to shake.

"Whoa, I have a hunch that means there's trouble. Kind of revolting."

The doors suddenly opened with a bang, as Sera charged into the room. "Felix and Jason's friend- forgot your name mister. Jason insisted you guys continue what you're doing. The others will take care of it." Siyara smiled shutting the door.

"What?" Said Felix.

"Well, we better get back to work." Said Billy.

"What's going on?" Asked Denise.

"What do you think? Raizya is back." Said Jason as he look at the projected scene of the city as the citizens ran for their lives.

"Where's Felix?" Wondered Paige.

"Probably looking for Runnihura." Said Josh trying to catch his breath from the brief training session.

"Enough alright, he's with Billy, repairing your weapons." Said Jason. "Right now we need to focus on Raizya before she harms any more people."

"Oh oohhh. I don't have my morpher. This is absurd. I am not going back out there after what happened to my hair." Denise said in an impudent tone.

"I'm still going." Said Randy. "We need to buy Felix and Billy some time. What kind of heroes are we if we need a couple of tools to have the heart to help others."

"You're right." Said Paige.

The other Rangers agreed.

"I will be going too." Smiled Jason, coming down the steps towards the rangers.

"Wait what?" Matthew said surprised.

"You guys can't go on alone. What kind of example am I, letting you all fight defenseless while I'm here watching. And anyways, I think its time I show you all how it's done."

"Be careful Rangers." Said Iousaas.

"Ha! I could see Jason later on. 'OW my back!" Siyara joked.

"Quiet you!" Sera slapped Siyara in the back of the head.

Randy smiled and then nodded to the other rangers, "Let's go guys."

* * *

Raizya paced back and forth as she waited for the Rangers. The Zomuis blasted anything they could, hoping to get the Rangers attention.

"HEY!" Shouted Matthew.

"Oh, you're back. I see you brought another friend. I expected you to upgrade but I guess it's better not to."

"You're the one whose going down Raziya." Randy pointed towards her.

"Well, then come on. Show me what your made of." Raizya squinted her eyes when she noticed the Ranger weren't pulling out their morphers.

"What happened to your powers, rangers? Did the tiny blue boy steal it all for himself, hoping he will destroy my father." Raizya laughed until her lips dropped. "No interruption this time!"

"Well, this is going to be fun." Said Matthew as he and the other rangers took a fighting stance.

"All together guys." Said Randy.

"Take her down!" Said Jason in a fighting stance.

* * *

"Are they ready yet?" Siyara asked looking over Billy's shoulder. He was anxious and so was the princess.

"Almost, we just need to calibrate the energy output..." Felix went on to explain the mechanics of the weapons.

"I have no clue what you said but I hope it works." Said Sera.

"Alright then, it should be ready." Said Billy.

"Okay, I'm going to take the morphers back to the Rangers." Felix thanked Billy as he grabbed the morphers from the table.

"Felix one more thing..." Bully slowly places his tools in the table and went to Felix that was waiting at the door." You know, being a ranger isn't about counter play."

"I know...But Runnihura crossed the line, he has to pay. How else will I be able to justify my father's death?"

"By protecting the lives of others, and making sure they don't endure the same pain you went through. It's okay to be hurt, but don't let that stricken feeling prevent you from doing you job as a ranger. You're very intelligent, perhaps you could use that sense for something better."

"Yeah. I know you're right, but I can't seem to let go of this hate. It's the only thing that drives me forward." Said Felix

"Well then perhaps you could channel your feelings in a different way. You said you like to invent, well then use that as an outlet."

"Yes sir."

"AHH!" Felix heard the Rangers from the screen in the control area. Iousass watched as her team struggle to defeat the duplicates of Raziya.

"Come on Rangers." Iousaas pleaded to the screen

"Well I best be going." Felix told Billy as he left to help his comrades.

* * *

"OW! My back!" Matthew moaned in pain as he crawled to pick himself off the floor.

Josh and Paige stormed up to their feet together as they challenged Raziya. She swerved back and forth, dodging their punches.

"Pathetic." In and instance she jabbed Paige off her feet with a kick to her stomach.

"Paige!" Josh shouted.

"Such a bore. Get out of my Face." Raziya drew her blade-hitting Josh in the gut as she waved her hand forward, flinging Josh back to the ground.

Randy and Jason were then the last to move in and attack.

"I'll humor you." Raziya stabbed her blade in the ground. She countered each of Randy's attacks as the two locked in a grapple

"If I remember correctly the red warrior was the better fighter, you on the other hand are just a sorry knock off." Raziya broke the hold kicking Randy off his feet.

"We're not done yet." Jason interjected with a spinning wheel kick. His skills allowed him to get the better of Raziya.

"Oooh a strong one, I might actually break a sweat."

She countered and averted as Jason intersected. She then delivered two quick punches to the veteran's gut and sent him flying with a swift kick. "Is that it for the mighty ancient age? Honestly, I thought I might actually be worried." Raziya began to laugh. "You all are nothing but weaklings! In fact those Zomuis are stronger than you."

The rangers struggle as they tried to get to their feet.

"Oh taking a stand are we?" Raziya chuckled.

"Where's brain boy?"Josh moaned.

"I'm saying." Matthew responded sarcastically.

"He should be here soon." Said Randy

"How soon is soon? We can barely hold her off." Said Denise

"Give him time guys, he'll get here as soon as he can, just trust him." said Paige

"Never give up, that's the number one rule of being a power ranger." Said Jason

"I'm tired of your muttering, I'm ending this." Raziya said drawing her sword as energy charged up the blade. "Happy endings, Rangers." Raziya stabbed her blade in the ground sending an energy wave toward the group.

"Sanctity Execute!"

From behind the rangers, a glowing blue aura sword launched an energy wave that countered Raziya's. The 5 Rangers and Jason turn to see Felix standing and holding their morphers. "Did I miss the party?"

"FELIX!" They swarmed to their team mate in remorse.

"Blue Ranger, nice of you to come." Rayiza smiled.

"I come only to take you down and protect what is right."

"About time you showed up, my back is killing me. And I don't think she's right for me." Quip Matthew.

"Whatever I was doing well with out you." Said Josh

"Really? Then I better head back to the base, obviously you guys got this under wraps." Said Felix as he smiled to the Rangers.

"Aww you smiled, how adorable." Denise blushed.

"No, No! You can stay, we're glad you're here." Said Paige

"Yeah, but maybe next time you could arrive a little bit sooner?" Said Denise.

"I'll think about it. But right now, I'll have a straight forward mind before I let my emotions get the best of me." Said Felix.

"Glad you could make it." Said Randy.

"Alright you guys, I think it's about time you finish the job." Said Jason.

"Now Rangers, do you know what time is it?" Felix Questioned.

"4:13 why?" Paige checked her watch on her wrist.

Felix sighed when he rolled his eyes, "No, it's morphin time. Billy taught me that."

"No I did!" Jason shouted from a far.

"Ready guys!" Randy shouted.

"Ready." The Rangers scanned their symbols-printed on their wrist.

"Descry, Ra Insignia!"

"Descry, Sobek Insignia!"

"Descry, Baset Insignia!"

"Descry, Serket Insignia!"

"Descry, Khepri Insiginia!"

"Descry, Thoth Insiginia!"

 **"SUPER STAGE THE ANCIENT AGE!"**

 _~As the teens pushed the glass scanner back into their morphers, The morphing sequence was set in motion. A bright light of rays-according to their color shined brightly. With a view of their wrist symbol in the air, the god's powers floated down their arm._

 _Heiroglyhs as well as the surroundings of the golden land of Egypt, floated behind them_

 _As the suits began to flow down their body, the Rangers slowly tread their arm down, gliding it over their face. They swung their left arm to the side as the gods descended from the heavens, crashing into the back of the Rangers' head putting on their helmets with a thunderous boom.~_

"Hey Raziya did you miss us?" Felix chuckled.

"UGH!" Raziya moaned.

"Liberating the Solar Deity of Ra, Ancient Age Red Ranger."

"Liberating the Nile Deity of Sobek, Ancient Age Blue Ranger!"

"Liberating the Bliss Deity of Baset, Ancient Age Yellow Ranger!"

"Liberating the Nature Deity of Serket, Ancient Age Green Ranger."

"Liberating the Aurora Deity of Khepri, Ancient Age Black Ranger!"

"Liberating the Moon Deity of Thoth, Ancient Age Pink Ranger."

"Guardians of the Future, Guided by the past." The Blue Ancient Ranger recited.

" **Power Rangers! Ancient Age!"** The rangers struck a final pose with Matthew and Josh at the far end of the line. Denise and Paige poses in between the two guys with Felix in the middle of them and Randy posing in a lower position just in front of Felix just as a scene of the ancient land of Egyptian projected behind them with the coming of an explosion erupting in the background.

"Very interesting, Zomuis!" Raziya pucker her lips as she gazed at the Rangers with her uncovered eye. The zomuis pushed their way out of the pits of the earth. Growling and snarling, they stood patiently waiting for Raizya's demand.

"I guess they'll take it from here."

"Billy?" Jason looked to his shoulder to his old friend Billy-coming to is care.

"Leave it to us." Said Randy, looking over his shoulder to the two veterans.

"I was wrong to push forward the way I did. Now, I will use the right judgement and will stand guard to the unimpeachable!"

"Bro seriously speak english. ENGLISH." Pried the Black ranger.

Jason and Billy smiled in solace as the Tomb teleported them to safety. "Yo Sera!"

"Awww, poor daddy fled the scene. Very wise of him." Said Raziya as she chuckled, drawing her sword.

"You were foolish to stay," said Felix.

"Really now." Raziya hissed, "Destroy them!"

"Aura Swords!" The rangers call out their swords and charged forward.

"Let's get this over with guys!" The Red Ranger cast.

"Guys follow me on this. Aura Swords: Eternal Mode!" Felix instructed as they each twisted the hilt twice- slashing away one Zomui at a time.

Randy's sword glowed red as it ignited the Rays of the burning sun in a falcon form.

Matthew's sword shined in a dark lilac when it began to radiate dark stones with the shape of a beetle around the blade.

Josh's sword became green as leaves spiral around the blade in the presents of a scorpion.

Denise's blade shined yellow as golden sparkles radiate from the likes of a cat.

Paige's sword shimmered pink as an ozone came off the blade in a design of an ibis bird.

Lastly Felix's blade powered up with blue light and began to give off the mist of sea as it floated like an alligator. Raziya's eyes widen at the abrupt destruction of the Zomuis.

"Now it's your turn, Raziya." Said Paige.

"Oh really, bring it on then." Challenged Raziya

"Hold a moment. I have a better surprise." Felix lifted his arm with the golden shackle on his wrist pushing the blue diamond that set in the center of his golden shackle. The clouds ripped in two as the gods sent him his personal weapon. "Nirvana Chakrams!"

"Aw that's dope!" the black ranger gasp.

Each Ranger grinned gleamingly under their ancient helmets as they pushed the diamond on their golden shackles-revealing their weapons.

"Aim for the witch over there, not your allies." Felix looked to Josh.

"Whatever dude."

"Godsend Spear!" Randy said with his spear igniting slightly in fire.

"Arcadia Stylets!" Denise exclaimed, holding two small daggers.

"Welkin Mace!" Said Josh welding a spike ball and chain.

"Heavenly Bow!" Said Paige holding a bladed bow.

"Elysuim Axe!" Said Matthew holding a black axe.

"Divinity Ambush, Crossfire!" The Rangers shouted as they charged for Raizya in the shape of an triangle.

Raziya dashed forward with her sword as she began to deter her weapon with the Rangers. The black ranger slams his axe negating her attack. Randy rolled off of Matthew's back and strikes Raziya with his burning spear. Raziya draws back slightly damaged as she tried to catch her breath.

The Yellow ranger then moves in with a fury of quick strikes while the blue Ranger struck with a swing of his chakrams. Raziya was now in a fight of her life when she couldn't keep up.

Paige opened up with a flurry gash of arrows, in which Josh came up with powerful blows from his mace.

Raziya struggled to stand as her heart sank. She under estimated them and was bound to retreat.

"I have fought several battles, defeated many enemies, but none even came close to annoying me like you 6. I swear I will get my revenge, this IS NOT the last time you'll see me." Raziya then vanish in a cloud of smoked leaving the Rangers celebrating for victory.

* * *

"It was really great seeing you again Billy. Thanks for the assistants with these..you know." Jason smirked as he shook Billy's hand.

"Anytime."

"Um , I mean Billy. I just wanted to say thanks for helping me realize what's really important." Felix Appreciate.

"It was my honor. You sure will make all the Blue rangers proud."

"Do you really have to leave now?" Asked Paige.

"You're welcome to stay and help out, we could really use it." Said Denise.

"I'm sorry my little protege, I need to return to Aquitar. I have a wife and guppies waiting for me." Said Billy.

"Wait wait wait. Billy now you got me thinking, you said you married an alien am I right? Well then I just have one questioned. How in the world do Aquatians reproduce?" Matthew wondered.

"Seriously dude." Josh rolled his eyes.

"Who would want to know that?" Denise winced.

Randy gagged as he held onto his stomach when he remember the photo of the Aquitian woman.

"What? It's just a simple question." Matthew said flabbergasted.

"That's a story for another time" Billy chucked. "Well I best be going."

"Thanks for every thing Billy. It was a pleasure to meet you." Said Iousaas.

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope to return soon." Billy took out another one of his battle spheres and threw it on the ground. He pressed a button on one of his gauntlets as a bubble sprouted from the sphere encasing him and lifting him into the sky.

The rangers stared at the sky as he was lifted away. Felix watched in amazement, his father may be gone but he had someone else to show him the way. He grinned brightly when he remember something that happened earlier-the first fight with Raizya, his injury.

"J-Ricci. Do you recall that event, on how you attacked me with your Welkin Mace?"

"What, I didn't attack you?"

"Well as I put this to mind, you didn't say sorry."

"Sorry, for what? You got in the way."

"I got in the way huh?" Felix chuckled pulling out his morpher in laser from, electricuting Josh off his feet.

"Felix, what are you doing?" Denise asked in shock. The Rangers froze at the sudden outburst.

"I'm testing out the new function for the morpher. The taser. Works pretty well. Call us even, ." Felix laughed.

* * *

Raziya yelled and hollered smashing various vases with her sword. She was in rage after the embarrassing battle she endure with the Rangers."Those Rangers will pay!"

* **CRASH!***

"How dare they make a fool of me!"

 ***CRASH!***

"I'll be sure to destroy them next time!"

"What's wrong? Ah let me guess, you were out numbered." Runnihura walked in to see his daughter destroying his tomb.

"They've annoy me to no end. Even their pathetic ancestors. I'm sorry I failed father."

"Ah but you did not. While you were messing around I made it my duty to retrieve the second artifact." Runnihura pulled out an ancient lamp.

"The Incandescence Lantern?! How?"

"Like I said, you distracted, I took advantage. This will surely be another step to reviving Apep and it will be able to put an end to those Rangers."

Raziya then sheathed her blade and exited the room looping her arm around her father-laughing evilly.


	8. Chapter 7

"You really think it's going to work? I should just go out there and destroy them myself boss." Growled Snarl swinging his curved blade from left to right.

"Silence, everything is already taken care of, with this lantern not only would we be able to discover the next artifact and the Rangers will be destroyed with it." Runnihura gave out a wicked laugh while he sat in his throne.

"That's terrific, those annoying Rangers are an obstacle." Said Fearoh.

"An obstacle that we can't escape. How do you plan on getting rid of them boss?" Asked Snarl.

"Raziya!" Yelled Runnihura.

"Yes Father." Raziya stormed in with her black hair laying on her left eye.

"I have an assignment for you." Runnihura gave Raziya the lantern he had discovered while his daughter kept the Rangers occupied on their first encounter with her.

"Why does she get to hold the the Incandescence Lantern." Snarled complained.

"Because I'm special!" Raziya yelled.

"I'm giving you the task to charge it." Said Runnihura.

"Charge it?"

"Yes, all you need to do is raise it in direct sunlight."

"Yes Father" Said Raziya; thinking were she'll find the best sunlight possible.

"What shall we do?" Asked Snarl.

"You cretins will be tasked with protecting my daughter and making sure the Lantern gets charged."

"That's easy." Smiled Fearoh.

"It's not as easy if the Rangers get involved." Snarled whispered to Fearoh.

* * *

It was the last period of the school day and just 5 minutes before the students were to be dismissed. The Rangers dread and moaned as they waited for the final bell.

Unlike Randy, whose eyes were as white as a clean sky. Randy was sitting at a desk across from the Rangers and just behind Ivory, he was just staring at Ivory for most of the day. He took a bit of his gaze off of Ivory when he caught a glimpse of a few girls in front of him, staring and smiling at him. Randy gave them no expression and went back to staring at Ivory.

Matthew yawned loudly-stretching his arms behind his back when he noticed Randy with his eyes glued to Ivory, "How long has he been like that?" Matthew asked the other Rangers whom where sitting next to him.

"Mister Red has had his eye on his soul mate for 5 minutes now." Josh replied as he rolled his eyes.

Felix smiled a bit at the constant stare Randy had until he called him, "Davidson, Davidson."

Randy shook his head, "What?

"Are you alright? You seem to have your mind on other matters." Felix replied.

Randy cheeks blushed. _They caught him with his eyes fixated on Ivory_. "No no, nothing is wrong, I'm just trying to finish my work here, unlike some people." Randy looked forward, writing down what the teacher had wrote on the board.

Matthew gave out a laugh, "Yeah your eyes have been working for 5 minutes huh, gazing at that girl?"

"I'm gazing at my papers alright, what are you guys stalkers?" Randy silently argued.

"No need to be embarrass home boy, its all good. If you want, I could give you a little advice on how to ask the girl out on a date."

"No thanks." Randy smirked.

"She isn't that beautiful." Snicked Denise just as the school bell rang and the students got to their feet, heading out the door. Randy quickly lifted his red backpack and placed it over his shoulders when Ivory quickly spur past him. He smiled to the Rangers when Denise grabbed his arm.

"And where do you think you're going? We have a schedule training session today, did you forget?" Denise said with a snobby tone.

"Actually, I did. I'm just going to take a rain check, Jason should understand." Randy nodded as he headed out the door.

Denise smacked her lips as she watched Randy leave the room.

"Oh well he must have some good reason." Paige shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Denise eyes were on fire as she lifted her head with arrogance, only to pulled out her morpher in order to make a mysterious call.

* * *

"Ivory, sorry I'm late." Randy apologized while he caught his breath from the run to be on time.

"It's okay." She gave out a fake smile, pulling him by the arm. Randy heaved as Ivory drag him by his arm for a few feet when he asked her were they were going. "Uh, So what did you have in mind today?" He smiled with his eyebrows lowered, still not bothering to lift himself up straight.

"I was thinking we should eat first before we studied together. There's this new place that just open, its motif with Ancient Egypt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so we need to hurry. It's a new lounge and it might be busy."

* * *

To Randy's surprise it was a captivating outdoor lounge with only pillars standing tall, surrounding the area. The Golden Age is what it was called, with most customers siting on the floor as they would in ancient times, while others choose the luxury of a table and chairs. He smiled gracefully when they stopped in front of the lounge's host as they waited to be seated.

"How can I..." The Host widen his eyes as he lifted his head staring at the two teens.

"We'll like a spot for two." Said Ivory.

"One moment please. " The host smirked going into the kitchen of the lounge, which was a clean view to the customers, "Red boy's here." He whispered to the chef of the lounge as he walked back to Ivory and Randy.

Randy then squinted his eyes, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing Sir, right this way." The host then lead Randy and Ivory to the end of the lounge as they sat on the floor. "Will you like anything to drink?" The host look to Ivory.

"Water will be nice. And you Randy?" Said Ivory.

"Um, do you have a menu?" Asked Randy, the host then pulled a menu from his back pocket throwing it in Randy's face.

"I'll be back with your water dear." The hosted nodded and left.

Randy looked back to the host as he walked away, when he noticed the Ancient age symbol resting on the host's palm.

"Do you know them?" Wondered Ivory.

"Uh, I hope not."

* * *

Denise jogged down the boardwalk near the ocean of the city. It was a routine for her, she couldn't let this gorgeous body go to waste. But in reality she was in search for Randy and she was going to find him. She then stop in her tracks when her morpher let out a tune as she answered the call.

"Yes?" She squinted her eyes. "Oh really, well I'll be right there." She smiled and continued to jog further down the boardwalk when someone caught her eye. _Randy_ and... _ **Ivory!**_ laughing and chatting with each other. _'So that what was so important?'_ She lifted her head as she marched towards the two happy teens. "Hey Randy!"

"Ahh!" Randy jumped. "Uh hey Denise, why are you here?" Randy asked-weird out.

"What do you mean? I always jog here."

"This place just opened." Ivory narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing something important?" Randy cringed.

"I could ask you the same thing. Anyways, now that I'm here Randy, are you doing anything later on today, maybe we could jog together?" Denise said, totally ignoring Ivory.

"Denise, I'm sorta in the middle of something right now."

"Oh Really? I didn't notice. I'm not interrupting am I?" Denise pursed her lips

"No not at all." Ivory said sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"Brilliant." Denise gleamed from ear to ear, throwing her self on the lap of Randy's.

"Denise!" Randy trembled.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness." Denise lifted her self off of Randy's lap. "I'll leave you two in peace but before I go, Randy do you mind grabbing me a glass of water. It's pretty hot and I'm a bit tired." Said Denise, dramatically placing her hand on her forehead.

"Waiter!" Randy shouted to the host that ignored him.

"Oh, it looks as if he can't hear you, you should go and tell him. Do you mind Ivory?"

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." Ivory said as she tried to hold in her temper.

"Fine." Randy shook his head-getting to his feet in order to get Denise some water. As soon as he left the girls began a daring stare before they were at each other's throats.

"Alright! Drop the act Denise, why are you here?" Ivory asked.

"What do you mean I always jog here, didn't I just say that?" Said Denise

"That's a lie, the only exercising you do is scrolling down the sales on your phone."

"Well maybe you should open your eyes, I'm not letting you take this away from me."

"Take what?"

Randy waited as the host poured him a glass of water, when he began to think of what Denise might of been up to. She just randomly and rudely came in a blink of an eye. He thought there might of been something wrong at the tomb, but it seemed like if she had something to prove with Ivory; he wondered what.

The host finally gave him the glass of water when he heard a herd of screams. Civilians began running in panic in the direction of Randy. _What's going on?_ He thought. He moved a bit forward to see what was happening and once the crowd cleared an open space for him he noticed Raziya pointing a Lantern towards the sun and a glimpse of mountain as it shined brightly in the sky.

"Guys get down here quick," Randy contacted the other Rangers as he turned his morpher into laser mode.

Snarl and Fearoh caused chaos as they protected Raziya from any sudden interruptions. Her eyes glowed as the lantern continue to display the location of the next artifact, until the lantern slipped out of her hand from the laser beam Randy had shot. "NO!"

"OH NO!" Shouted Snarl and Fearoh.

The Lantern was falling and it was falling fast. A ray of light raced out of the Lantern getting Randy in his eyes before he could get out of the way

Randy yelled in pain, his eyes were burning. He dropped his morpher once he went to his knees trying to cover his eyes from anymore rays that would hit him.

"Darn Ranger!" Fearoh gasped.

Raziya grunted as she pulled out her sword. She pushed Snarl and Fearoh to the side as she stormed towards the fallen Ranger, "You pest, get up and fight."

But Randy wasn't budging to fight, he was fiddling around trying to find his morpher.

"Could it be?" Said Snarl. "Raizya I believe..."

"Ra has now lost his sight." Raziya concluded. She kicked his morpher away from him-that was almost in his reach. She lifted her sword high above her head, in hopes of slicing Randy to pieces. The blade quickly came down with a windy swing.

The blade was just inches from reaching his head when it was blasted out of her hands. The Ancient Age Yellow Ranger, with Aura blaster in hand, fired away at Raziya, Snarl and Fearoh. By her side were the other Rangers-morphed and ready to battle.

Denise beelines to Randy as he tried to get to his feet. "Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me you were going after them, I would of backed you up."

"Denise? Denise is that you?"

"Yes it's me, how could you forget who I am?" The Yellow Ranger gasped.

"It's my eyes, I can't see. The accent helped a little though." Randy smiled with his eyes as grey as the moon. "Look all that matters is the Lantern."

"Lantern?"

"Yes, get that lantern." Randy demanded-looking away from Denise.

"Darling, I'm right here." She said, turning him to her.

"Oh...Just get the lantern."

"No problem, darling." The yellow complied as she pressed the crystal on her wrist, summoning her Arcadia Stylets.

Denise charge between her teammates as they fought Snarl and Fearoh. Raziya was now picking up the lantern from the ground as she lifted it towards the sun once more until the yellow jumped and tackled Raziya.

"Give it to me." Denise pulled.

"I won't!" Raziya hauled the Lantern towards her. The two continue to struggle when suddenly a cyrstal which was located in the center of the lantern had popped out and smashes on the ground.

"NO! Without the Solar Ore the Lantern will not work!" Raziya then released her grip from the lantern- freeing it from her grasp. "Come now Tweedledee and Tweedledum, my father will be greatly disappointed."

Fearoh and Snarl regroup around Raziya; slightly injured, as they vanish in the sandy clouds.

As the Ranger demorphed, they ran straight away to a laced Randy.

"Hey Randy, you alright bro?" Asked Matthew as he squatted to his leader.

"Ivory, where's Ivory? I need to get back to her." Said Randy as he jumped to his feet, struggling to walk straight, he was basically off balance.

"Oh forget about her. You can't continue this...date...in the condition you're in." Said Denise, placing her hands on her hips.

"Whoa hang on. You were on a date with Ivory? Major props." Matthew smiled.

"It was not a date, we were studying." Randy said fluster, not knowing he was facing Paige.

"I'm not Matthew, Randy." Paige smirked.

"Oh, sorry. Paige." Randy placed his arm on Josh's shoulder thinking it was Paige.

"Get your hand off of me." Said an angry Josh.

"Okay, whose who?" Randy said perplexed.

"What happened to your sight Davidson?" Questioned Felix.

* * *

The Rangers took Randy back to the Base as he sat in the medical quarters as Iousaas tried to repair Randy's sight. Felix examine carefully as he tried to discovered what could have caused Randy to lose his sight.

"I'm sorry Randy, nothing seems to be working." Iousaas said disappointed. "Randy do you remember what happened?"

"Raziya was holding up a lantern towards the sky. I had shot it down when a bunch of laser rays came for me and got me in my eyes. If I knew it could do that I would have reconsider shooting it down, or at least wore some sunglasses." He widen his eyes and jaw from the pain, around his eyes were coral and bruised.

"This is it." Paige handed the broken Lantern to the princess.

"The Incandescence Lantern." Said Iousaas as her eyes broaden.

"It can dance? What?" Questioned Matthew.

"The Incandescence Lantern Young. When fully charged it can guide the wielder to whatever treasure they seek." Said Felix

"How do you know this stuff Felix?" Asked Paige.

"My Father."

"Then how did pretty boy lose his sight, if its just for exploration?" Said Josh.

"Inside the Lantern is a special Solar Ore that can do the trick if not properly handle." Said Iousaas as she held onto the Lantern. "The Solar Ore were is it?"

"Oh that little thing in the middle of the lantern? It broke while Raziya and I were fighting." Said Denise.

Jason crossed his arms and sighed, "Well Randy, until we can find a cure for your blindness you're going to be out of the field for a while."

"Well then since pretty boy is going to be out of action I guess that makes me boss." Josh laughed. _Now was his opportunity to take charge and not be ordered around by a guy like Randy._

"What! No way, I'm leading. According to Egyptian mythology Baset was Ra's right hand cat." Said Denise .

"Wait, hold on a minute. Khepri is another form of Ra, so doesn't that make me second in command?" Asked Matthew.

Denise, Matthew and Josh began to argue with their voices to be heard all over the tomb as Paige and Felix watched.

"I'm in charged!" Said Josh.

"No me!"

The three continued to argue as they began to get on Randy's nerves. Today was already a bad day for him and they just continued to pound more pressure on him. "Enough!"

The three teens then stopped their bickering and looked at their leader.

"As you can _SEE_ , I'm not in a good mood."

Matthew then began to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at!?" Denise conceited.

"Nah, it's just he said as you can _SEE_ and you know he's blind well." Matthew bit his bottom lip at the constant dirty stare the Rangers gave him. "Andd, I'm shutting up now."

Jason rolled his eyes and only shook his head. "Perhaps, Randy should choose."

"Yes the power of Ra is the only one who can assign that position." Said Iousaas.

Josh, Matthew and Denise then looked at each other and then at Randy.

"Okay I've decided. Come here guys." Randy waved at Josh, Denise and Matthew to come close as he sat and waited. They came to a halt as Randy opened his mouth to talk.

"Now this was a hard decision but I decided..." Again Randy had to be redirected by Denise as she placed her hand on his chin moving his head to look straight at the Rangers.

"Thanks..Well I decided...Neither."

"What?"

"Aw come on bro."

"What? I haven't quit my role. I'm still going on that battlefield if you like it or not." Randy smiled.

"No you won't Randy. You are to stay here. Since you can't make a decision I will decided for you. Josh you're up." Ordered Jason.

Denise's jaw dropped. Matthew's eyes only widen. Paige and Felix were in total shock.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Randy lied.

"Why Josh-Jason? He's inconsiderate, he's rude, obnoxious." Denise complained.

"Whatever, I'm leader. Get over it woman." Josh smiled.

"Okay Mr. Leader what's your first move?" Matthew questioned.

Josh's smiled turned into a frown as he began to think. "Ahh... I say we force Raziya to tell us how to down Red's blindness."

"That's not a good Idea Josh." Paige finally spoke up.

"Why not?"

"Because we're Rangers, not interrogators!" Said Denise.

"Well I'm leader so what I say goes." Said Josh.

"That's not how it goes ." Said Felix.

"Well that's how it is, so deal with it!"Josh snapped.

The other Rangers were silent.

"So how are you going to restore Randy's sight?" Asked Jason with a smirk on his face.

Josh looked to Felix hoping for an answer but was left without a conclusion.

"Well since the Solar Ore was destroyed, the only thing that could work would be the Eye of Horus." Said Iousaas.

"The Eye of Horus? Isn't that one of the Sacred artifacts?" Asked Felix.

"Yes. If those two are used in conjunction it can reverse this spell placed upon Randy. However were it is, is unknown."

"Maybe it's hidden in the mountains." Randy guessed.

The Rangers looked towards Randy.

"You know where it could be?" Asked Iousaas.

"I suppose that is what Raziya was doing with the lantern in the beginning right? Before she dropped the Lantern I saw a small portion of a mountain."

"Then the mountains is where you'll look." Said Jason.

"But where in the mountains, Sir?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. Let your leader figure it out." Said Jason.

The Rangers were now a bit concern. Going into the mountains without a form-able plan was unreasonable.

"Don't worry. Every thing is going to be fine. Now lets get a move on." Josh ordered the Rangers as they left the tomb.

"Wait!" Randy called out to the Rangers but they had already left. He tread away from the medical table as he searched for the exit.

"Where'd you think you're going?" Jason stopped Randy in his tracks.

"With them. They don't know were to look and I have a hutch." Randy tried to move forward but Jason held him back.

"Stay here Randy, its dangerous for you at the moment." Said Iousaas.

"Fine!" Randy signed as he threw himself back in frustrated hoping the medical table was still at his reach to sit down, but to his surprise there wasn't a place to sit as he hits the ground. He crawled back to the table a bit embarrassed, this was one time he was glad he was blind-he didn't want to see Iousaas and Jason's reaction when he fell.

Jason only shook his head when Sera and Siyara appeared behind him.

"What happened to him?" Wondered Sera with a formal suit on.

"Red Boy has lost his mind." Said Siyara in a chef's uniform.

"Red Boy? Where did I hear..." Randy began to think.

"What are you guys wearing?"Jason said as he looked at Sera and Siyara from head to toe.

"We've opened a beautiful Egyptian restaurant not far from here, it is a big hit." Siyara said cheerfully.

"Oh by the way Randy, how was your date?" Asked Sera.

"Date?" Said Jason.

"You have got to be kidding me? You guys were running that lounge!? And it wasn't a date we were making preparations for my mom's birthday!" Randy yelled as he remained on the floor.

"Ahuh, surrreee." Said Siyara.

* * *

"YOU LOST THE LANTERN!"

"And the solar Ore was destroyed. Sorry boss." Snarl bowed to his knees with Fearoh bowing by his side as they begged for mercy.

"Why I Oughta!-" Runnihura's jaw began to dropped down his knees, in ordered to devour Snarl and Fearoh for the destruction of the Lantern.

"But wait father. Before I was interrupted, the lantern began to show me a bit of a location on the Eye of Horus. The image wasn't clear but I saw that it was on a mountain of some sorts and it was near." Said Raziya saving the lives of Snarl and Fearoh.

"And to make it more exciting, boss." Snarl gulped. "The Red Ranger is blind."

"How?!"

"The Lantern boss, it had erased his ways of seeing the light." Said Fearoh.

Runnihura Growled, "FIND IT, AND RETRIEVE IT BEFORE THE RANGERS DO! OR THEY'LL RECOVER THE RED RANGER'S SIGHT!"

"As you wish Father." Said Raziya as she led Snarl and Fearoh out of the throne room.

"But but Raziya we don't know were to look." Said Fearoh, walking out of the tomb with Raziya and Snarl.

Dust blew out of the broken nose of Runnihura. He clench his fist tightly in total rage, "Stupid Rangers."


	9. Chapter 8

While Runnihura waited, he began to remember the days of his dynasty and the demise of Apophis. Now he had to be smarter and cur. The Red Ranger is blind-that's what he should be doing while he waited for his prize and that is destroy the Red Ranger. The Rangers were always getting in his way and years ago he wasn't smart enough to take advantage of such an easy opportunity.

"Josh this is the fourth time we climbed this spot of the mountain." Said Paige as she tussle up the mountain. It's been over an hour and the Rangers were still wandering around the mountains tops. Iousaas had informed the Rangers of an artifact called the eye of Horus, however the problem was location. _Where was it? They did not know_.

"Yeah and my feet hurt." Denise whined.

"Quit whining and just climb." Josh conceited as he led the rangers up the mountain.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Matthew asked.

"The eye of Horus, Young." Felix responded.

"I can't believe Jason sent us out here without any leads, UGH!" Denise fret.

"Yeah the only lead we have are the mountains, Josh." Said Paige.

"Which is why we'll check them all."Josh said annoyed.

"You do know there are hundreds of mountains world wide, right?" Denise rolled her eyes.

"No kidding." Said Josh as he reached the peak of the mountain.

"This is pointless, if we scour every single mountain there's no telling when we will find the eye. " Felix disclosed as Josh pulled him up.

"Some leader you are." Denise puckered her lips.

 _Where could the eye of Horus be?_ Jason was now on the pursuit as he inspected the possible locations of the artifact through the base's main abacus. Yet there was nothing-not even a signal clue. Jason sighed as his thumb and index finger rested on his check and he began to think.

"Jason!" Iousaas squealed.

Jason quickly turned and ran as fast he could to the dazed princess when she tread to the ancient walls with glowing white eyes; speaking in an unfamiliar chant, she traced her fingers over the hieroglyphs as the symbols leaped out at her in red. She traced over the symbol of an eye that fell touching her head. When opened her them she was a bit confused until it suddenly clicked.

"Princess, are you alright?" Asked Jason as he held on to her arms.

"I'm fine, but the rangers need to get going."

"Why?" Asked Jason

"The Eye of Horus, It revealed itself to me."

"That's great." Jason was glad.

"Indeed. The Eye is atop a large Glacier in Alaska."

"What? You guys think you can do better?!" Josh said in rage as the Rangers commence to stare at him. 10 minutes later and the Ranger were still going nowhere.

"I for one, think yes." Matthew bobbed his head in agreement and smirked.

"Really?" In an instant Josh tagged Matthew in his hand exchanging positions as leader. "High five!"

"There now, you're leader. Let's see if you could do better." Said Josh.

"HA! I got this! As my first order of business, I am going to contact the base to see if they have any leads." Said Matthew.

"Oh wow, the urban fellow is off to a better start than you- _surprisedly_ ." Said Denise to Josh.

"Shut up damsel, soon he'll be begging for me to resume control, just watch."

"Alright, enough with the name calling." Paige said calmly.

Matthew pulled out his morpher when he began to contact the base, only for his morpher to ring before he could call.

"Guys, head for Alaska." Jason spoke out through Matthew's morpher.

"Jason?" Said Paige.

"Why, what's going on?" Asked Matthew.

"The princess just had a vision, a vital artifact showed itself to her."

"We're on it." Said Matthew as he hung up his morpher.

"See I told you I got this." Said Matthew as he brushed both of his shoulders to Josh.

"Oh what a shamed Josh, you were out done." Denise gave out a sinister laugh.

Jason smiled in relief, Randy will finally have his sight back. Iousaas tumbled back and forth with the struggle to keep her eyes open at the sudden power that was taken out of her after the vision.

"You should get some rest Princess." Said Jason.

"Maybe I should." Said Iousaas.

"I got you, my Princess." Siyara caught Iousaas before she was to lapse. With a hold of her arm he lead her to her quarters as Sera and Jason watched. Sera sighed at such relief but grumble when he turned to Jason.

"What is it?" Wonder Jason.

"Okay we've located the Eye of Horus right? But now we've lost a Red Ranger."

"What?" Jason scurried to the Ranger's medic quarters only to find an empty room.

"For a blind guy he sure as a good sense of direction." Smiled Sera.

Jason sighed, "Randy, Randy. Come on, we gotta find him before he bumps into something he'll regret."

"I think I know where he might be."

Cold and damped the ranger continued to tread around the mountains as they were teleported to the Algid of Alaska. The sky was rather cloudy and faint as the sun already set into the darkness of the night.

"Why is the sun setting? Its only 2:45." Said Matthew as he buttoned his ancient age jacket.

"Alaska doesn't get much sunlight Matthew." Said Paige.

"Okay were here in Alaska, so now where are we headed?" Denise demanded when a shadow in shaped of a falcon flew above the Rangers. "Oh my goodness what was that?" Denise said anxious as she hid behind Matthew.

"Don't worry baby doll, I'll get rid of it for you." Matthew blushed when he picked up the stones that laid around the cliffs, tossing them towards the falcon that circle above them.

"Wait stop Young." Felix rushed to Matthew, pulling down his hand before he was to toss another rock. "According to Egyptian mythology, falcons were always seen to be abound the eye of Horus. If we follow it we might be in luck."

"Wow, Felix." Paige smiled.

"Yeah smart enough that Mister leader here couldn't handle it himself." Josh conceited, however unnoticeable to the rangers knowledge was Raziya, Snarl and Fearoh. Raizya tip toeing as close as possible to the Rangers as she listen to the exchange. As she listen Fearoh and Snarl continued to wrangle on the possible locations the eye may have been.

"Shhh, it the Rangers." Raizya snorted just as Snarl and Fearoh rushed towards her as they squatted to their knees.

"What are they doing here?" Asked Snarl.

"Let's destroyed them!" Yelled Fearoh as he pulled out his sword.

"Quiet I said." Raizya demanded as they gave attention to the Rangers.

"Ugh! You guys annoy me so much, can we get going already! For we can get the eye of Horus!" Denise shouted from the top of her lungs as she placed hands on her hips.

"The eye of Horus?" Whispered Fearoh.

"How'd they know?" Wondered Snarl.

"Probably in order to help the red ranger regain his sight." Said Fearoh.

"So they want the eye? Not unless we get it first." Raziya jeered as she got to her feet.

"That's a great idea Raziya, I even brought a friend." Snarl giggled to a monster that stomped behind them.

"Who's that?" Questioned Fearoh.

"Compassionator, he was the guardian of the Lantern. Runnihura thought he might come in handy."

Raizya grunted at the sight of the Cerberus, it had red and white arms with a compass that laid tightly on its stomach. It's arms were chained together when it was capture by her father. She then nodded once she observed the Rangers trailing on, "Let's get a move on."

One hour and 30 minutes have past and Randy was still as blind as a bat. Sitting at the base basically doing nothing had bored Randy to death, but more importantly he left Ivory all alone at the lounge with out any reason-well he did become blind just then, but he felt guilty leaving her alone like that. So he secretly slipped away from the watch of Jason and Iousaas as he made his way through an alley just outside the lounge.

Just in his pocket were a pair of sunglasses that he personally _borrowed_ from Matthew. He put the glasses on as he walked toward the entrance, running his hand along the wall.

"Randy!"

Randy scoured in every directions as he tried to figure out where the call was coming from.

Ivory-coming to his favor had scurried towards him in a worried matter. "Are you okay? I was scared when I didn't see you after those goons attacked."

"Ivory?! It's Ivory right?"

"Yeah, what's wrong? Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Um, no reason. Sorry about leaving you, its hard to explain." Randy smiled.

"What happened to your eyes?" Ivory reached her fingers towards his sun glasses when she noticed the red bruised that surround the section of his eyes.

"Nothing." Randy instantly turned away from Ivory as he held his glasses on his eyes. "It's nothing really. How about...how about I treat you to lunch after what happened earlier."

"Um, I think you should head home, you don't look too good."

"It's no problem Ivory." He smirked as he tread towards the entrance of the outdoor lounge. _Great_ , he will finally be able to fulfill this date. _Yes date,_ blind or not. Randy then began to walk boldly as he approached the lounge.

"Watch out for the-" Ivory was then cut off when Randy tripped over his own feet, falling onto the host's stand.

"Stand." Ivory finished. Randy shook his head as laid on the fallen stand when the host suddenly past by and spotted him. "You need a table sir?"

 _Please don't be Sera-_ Randy looked up, "Yeah,, yeah for two." He informed the host by lifting two fingers.

"Randy!" Ivory rushed to his aid.

"Follow me." The host had then arrange for Randy and Ivory to sit at a square table with the 3 chairs around the table. As Randy and Ivory sit the two were then interrupted by a third customer whom sat in the 3rd seat.

"Are you three ready to order?"

 _THREE?_ Randy wondered, he thought it was only Ivory and himself.

"Yes, I will like the seasoned shrimp scampi and my friend here give him the same but with a little extra spice."

Randy's eyes widen, that voice was familiar, _too familiar_.

"Does he know you Randy?" Ivory questioned just after she ordered her meal. Randy was now a nervous wreck as he fiddle with his fingers.

"I'm Jason." Jason greeted Ivory. _Jason?! Darn now he was in trouble, how did he know he was with Ivory and at the lounge-Sera and Siyara!_

"And you are?"Jason inquired.

"Ivory." She shook his hand.

"Actually to answer your question Ivory. I do know Mr. Randy here."

"Jason?..." Randy tremble while he gulped. "Why are you..here?"

"I came to check up on you." Jason then looked to Ivory, "I couldn't let this stubborn kid out to venture on his own." Jason padded Randy in the back so hard Randy choked, coughing to catch his breath.

"Ivory I could explain he just... he just..."

" is it? Look, I'm just here to keep an eye out for him, just earlier he had a very special appointment he had to attend to which is why hes like this." Said Jason.

"Oh the glasses?" Said Ivory.

"Yup, the kid is too blind to understand the consequence of his actions." Jason said in a bitter tone as he placed his hand on his lap.

"Ivory please..." Randy pleaded.

"Oh Randy, you could of just said you had a quick eye appointment I would have understand."

"Eye appointment?...yeah, I'm so, sorry Ivory."

"It's okay Randy." Ivory smiled, "but maybe its a good time for you to go home, sunlight isn't very pleasing on the eyes, especially after what you've been through."

Randy was now starting to think that Ivory maybe right. He shouldn't have left the base in the first, it was the only to see Ivory and now Jason was here, which made him feel a bit embarrassed. "You're right.." Randy smiled when he shook his head as he stood, "I don't know what I was thinking."

Sera then emerges from the kitchen with a large platter of food. He catches eyes with Jason who nods in approval. Sera clears his throat as he approaches Randy's table.

"This smells delicious." The food had caught Randy off his toes before he could even react and leave the lounge. Ivory only giggled as Sera handed her-her own plate of food.

"Are you going to eat, Jason?" Asked Ivory.

"Oh no, I ate earlier on." Jason nodded as he watched Randy take a couple of sniff of the food.

"Jason, what did you order for me? This smells amazing." Randy said delighted. Jason only smirked which made Ivory curious as she took a whiff.

"I don't know, something seems off about this." Said Ivory

"Nonsense, it's free food." Said Randy, lifting his fork-sticking it into the spicy shrimp as he took a huge bite. "This is really good...you should try some...its like an explosion of flavor." Said Randy with his mouth full as he ate more.

Randy reached for another piece of shrimp when his tongue began to ignited. Sweat poured off of Randy's forehead as he tried to breathe in.

He started to scramble for something to drink but nothing could be found. Randy scurried for another table but there was no drinks set. Jason then laid himself back on the chair, he was enjoying Randy's pain. Which gave a better idea, he asked Sera for a glass of water (for himself of course) as he adored the refreshment of the water.

Even as the temperature dropped the rangers kept moving, reaching to the top of the Glacier. Matthew had then extents his arm down as he help Paige and Denise up. Josh then extended his hand asking for help but Matthew pretended not to notice as the finally reached the glacier.

"Whoo, its freezing up here." Denise shivered.

"I'll warm you up baby doll." Said Matthew as he tried to hug Denise only to be pushed to the side.

"Don't even think about it!" Denise snapped.

"So what's our next move, oh fearless leader?" Asked Josh as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, where's our birdie guide?" Demanded Denise.

"We lost him on the climb up." Said Felix

"Oh forget this I'm taking the lead!" Denise yelled as she tagged Matthew's hand, "now if I were a mystical magical eye thingy where would I hide?" Denise asked herself.

"Denise look out!" Felix quickly forced her out of the way when a giant energy wave almost hit her. As the looked up it was Raziya with the company of Snarl and Fearoh and Compassinator snorting behind them.

"Well Well Well, look who it is. The Power Rangers." Jeered Raziya.

"Where's your Red Ranger, rangers?" Laughed Snarl.

"At the eye doctor!" Fearoh chuckled.

"You followed us here!" Said Paige.

"Why of course, why wouldn't I? I came for the eye of Horus, which you rangers were so generous enough to lead me here." Raziya then looked up to the falcon flying above her head.

"The falcon?" Felix said in disbelieve.

"Yes, the falcon. And now when I let Compassinator loose on you guys, you will have no time to retrieve the eye." Raziya then gave out a hideous laugh as she slash the chains off of Compassinator's wrist, ordering him to destroy the rangers.

The rangers stormed into a fighting pose as Compassinator charge forward.

"Uhh, Denise?" Said Matthew.

"What?" Denise said frighten as she watched the Cerberus charge for them.

"What's our next step?" Matthew asked. Denise stumbled on her words when she tagged a startling Paige, "Paige you're leader, now what?"

"What?! NO, I'm not leader material." Paige was too scared to even think when Felix unexpectedly took charge.

"It's Morphin time!" Felix shouted as he and the Rangers took out their morphers.

 **"SUPER STAGE, THE ANCIENT AGE!"**


	10. Chapter 9

The falcon soar past the tips of the mountains as it landed just above the peak of a golden boulder and there it was, the eye of Horus in shaped of a medallion, siting in the cracks of the boulder.

"The Eye of Horus! Is Mine." Raziya said delighted as she sent a nasty energy wave toward the boulders, breaking it into two as the artifact dropped out of the boulder.

The Rangers bustled and tussle but they couldn't get to Raizya in time with Compassionator beating their lights out.

Raziya then vast her fingers around the artifact, pulling it into her hands, "ha Ha Ha, its over Rangers. The eye is mine!"

"NO!" The rangers shouted as they were thrown off their feet when suddenly the falcon started to screech.

"Quiet! you stupid bird!" Raizya struck the falcon with a swing of her sword as it died instantly. "Let's go you nitwits I got the eye, let Compassionator deal with them." Raizya laughed with Fearoh and Snarl now walking by her side in order to leave.

"NOT SO FAST!" Spoke a mysterious broad voice.

"Who said that?!" Raziya said raising her sword challenging the voice.

"I did." Where the dead Falcon lied a spiritual figure rose from its corpse as an astral projection of a man with a falcon head and two different color eyes accented.

"Horus!?" Raziya gasped.

"I believe you have something of mine." Horus gestured his arm to his artifact

"I don't think so!" Raziya denied, blasting the ancient god with a powerful laser strip. "FEAROH, SNARL, LET'S GO BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Raziya demanded as a cloud of dust covered the ancient god.

"No you don't!" Denise with aura sword in hand stormed through the smoke a she charged towards Raziya.

"Give me back my Eye!" Shouted Horus.

Denise stopped in her tracks to see the god Horus in such rage as he knocked Raziya off her feet when he drew his magically Khopesh. Raziya grunted as her black hair poured onto her face.

"Uh you're in trouble now, princess." Fearoh trumbled.

"So are you." Raizya then quickly pushed Feaorh and Snarl forward, in order to maker her escape, but she was out done with the yellow ranger coming into action and blasting Fearoh and Snarl with her aura laser.

Raziya was nearly reaching the ends to her escape before Horus zap her with his graze of his cosmic Khopesh causing her to fall and drop the medallion.

Compassionator; himself was in a bit of a pitch with the Ranger finally gaining momentum and striking him with a sanity execute.

* * *

"Thirsty?" Jason chucked as he was poured the last drops of water into his glass. He took the biggest gulp which made Randy quiver at the sound of Jason's throat swallowing the water.

"Refreshing." Jason slammed the empty glass on the table. Ivory couldn't stand the torture, so with a smack of her lips she rose to her feet, "Randy hold on a sec I'll get you some water."

"Don't be long, I don't know how much he could handle it!" Jason shouted as Ivory scurried to get Randy water. But now Randy was in a bit of predicament when Jason pulled him by his collar as he spoke to him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just hear me out," Randy cleared his throat.

"There's nothing to explain Randy." Jason shook his head when suddenly there was a sound of screaming, the customers all scramble around them as they began to flee.

"What's going on?" Randy questioned.

Jason then sighted the Hebikumos as they rampaged the lounge, but what baffled him the most was, "Runnihura."

"Runnihura?" Randy fret.

"Where are you Red Ranger? I can sense your presents!" Shouted Runnihura.

"Red Ranger?" Said Jason.

"What does he want with me? Or actually us?" Randy wondered.

"Stay here Randy, he wants a Red Ranger I'll give him a Red Ranger."

"Jason!" Randy tumbled out of his sit as he tried to grabbed Jason only to fall forward when there was no Jason to grab onto. "You can't fight him like that!"

* * *

"We're not getting fried, lets get out here Fearoh," Snarl decide. Fearoh agreed when they disappeared in a cloud of sand.

"Yeah! You better run." Shouted the Pink Ranger.

"So you're Horus?" Questioned the Blue Ranger.

"He looks amazing!" said the Yellow Ranger staring at the muscular human body of the god

"Get a hold of yourself Denise." Said The Pink Ranger, blushing under her helmet.

"It's a ghost." Said The Green Ranger.

"I am pleased to meet you rangers." Horus nodded. "I believe you've come to retrieve this." Horus then presented them with the eye.

"Y-yes!" Denise yelled in excitement, reaching for the artifact. When Horus placed his arm behind back with the artifact in hand. "Hold it right there Baset, you must promise me one thing."

"Oh my! He called me Baset. Yes Sir Horus, anything!" Denise said cheerfully.

"You must keep this out of the wrong hands, this artifact is very powerful!" Demanded Horus.

"But of Course!" Said Denise reaching for the artifact.

"You should get that back to Davidson and Jason." Informed Felix.

"You're right." Said Denise as she held on to the eye.

"This isn't over Rangers!" Raziya hollered as she got to her feet, when she reprehend the Tablet of redeem and began to spiel out words in ancient Egyptian. Behind the rangers and Horus was Compassinator, standing to his feet. His skin was drying up and cracking as he soon towered over the rangers as well as Raziya.

"Try and stop him rangers, by the time you reach your precious city it would be nothing but a rumble!" said Raziya as retreated in a sand storm.

"Oh no!" The Pink Ranger cried.

"There's no way we can take him." The Black Ranger whined.

"Worry not, I will assist you." Said Horus.

"How?" Wondered Josh.

"Good luck Rangers." Horus then vanished, leaving the Rangers puzzled.

"What the!? I thought he said he was going to help us!" Matthew shouted. The Ranger's soon took out their aura swords and adjusted it into laser mode as they fired laser towards the enormous Compassinator.

Compassinator then lifted his foot and slammed it down, almost smashing the rangers as they rolled out of the way.

"Stupid Ghost, didn't help us at!" Josh snapped, when suddenly Felix's morpher went off.

"Rangers its me, Iousaas. Something remarkable has happened. It lies in your gold wrist bracelets." Said Iousaas through their morphers. Then right in front of them was Horus appearing and their bracelets projecting 6 statue figurines of zords. Iousaas explain to the Rangers that they must connect the statute-like-figurines to the bottom of their morphers and then scanned their wrist with the device.

 **"Ranger Zord Thoth!"**

 **"Ranger Zord Khepri!"**

 **"Ranger Zord Sobek!"**

 **"Ranger Zord Serket"**

"Get the eye to Davidson-Adams, we'll handled this." Said Felix as Denise teleported to Randy.

"Ancient Age: Zord Stage!" The Rangers shouted as they thrust it into mid air.

 _~Hieroglyphics came flying out of the statute and began to circle the Rangers. The Heiroglyphs then aligned to form the name of their God as they were instantly teleported into their own personal zord. They rangers were seated in a comfy chair with a control panel before them and just in front of them was a gap where they needed to place their morpher upside down and into the gap in order for the god statute to show and activate their contro_ l. ~

Paige was placed in an ibis bird Zord and Matthew was inside a giant black beetle. Felix was taken up in a giant blue crocodile, and Josh was taken up in a forest green scorpion.

"Strike!" Said Matthew from inside his zord. His zord pulled forward as its drill spin. He struck Compassionator in his stomach when the other rangers stormed from behind Matthew. Felix had gotten the Cerberus with a bite of his Zord's jaw, just as Paige shot lasers from her Zord.

Compassionator roared in argue when Josh activated a poisonous laser repellent from his Zord's tail. Compassionator quickly dogged out of the way and tackled Josh's Zord which was now spraying its mist everywhere.

"Josh stop shooting the poison wildly." said Paige, dodging the melting mist.

"I didn't do that on purpose!" Said Josh.

The compass on Compassionator then began to turn, it turned to the south side and stopped. The Rangers zords then froze when they were suddenly taken to the coldness of the Arctic.

"Whoa how did we get here?" Wondered Matthew.

"Compassionator." Said Felix.

"Where is he?" Said Paige.

Blast! Compassionator unexpectedly came from under the ground and pounded on Paige's Zord's taking her off of flight.

"Paige!" Yelled Josh.

* * *

Randy was yet again ignore as Jason boldly walked towards Runnihura. _What was he going to do?_ He couldn't see what was going on. Jason just couldn't fight Runnihura alone, and he had no one to contact since they were unavailable at the moment- _trying to help him regain his sight_. But what made him quiver was the sound of the helpless citizens and the agonizing outcry of Jason as he tried to fight off Runnihura without any powers.

Randy then took off his glasses, revealing his injured eyes. He hid under a table that was cover with a table cloth. _He hoped it was covered_ , he took out his morpher and slowly tread the scanner from his fingertips to his symbol on his wrist.

 _"Descry Ra, Insignia!"_

"Super stage the Ancient Age." Said Randy as he transformed into the Red Ranger. "OW!" He grunted when he hit himself under the table as he tried to stand. He flipped the table over, revealing himself to Runnihura whom was pleased.

"I'm right here Runnihura!"

"RED RANGER!" Runnihura then threw Jason off his feet with his fey powers. Jason then griped from the pain when he noticed Randy now in his Red ranger suit standing- waiting for Runnihura.

"What are doing!?" Jason yelled.

"What I was suppose to do a long time ago. Blind or not, I'm here Runnihura."

Randy waited when he felt a soiled body stop right in front of him. Randy quickly started to swing punches from left and right. The punches were just a failure, the mummy's body just flinched at Randy's fist as if he was a punching bag. Runnihura only laughed when he forced Randy to fly backwards onto a stagger of tables.

"Randy!" Jason then hopped up only to be attacked by the more zomuis as he tried to fight them off.

Randy was now floating in the air, Runnihura had lifted him with his powers. "It's time to destroy you once and for all. I won't fail this time."

Randy couldn't move, he was trapped in Runnihura's power.

"Let him go!"

Runnihura then dropped the Red Ranger, when he noticed a girl with dark brown pony tail and hazel eyes. His obscured eyes widen at the sight of the girl, in an instant he vanished without warning. The young girl was Ivory.

Afterwards the yellow Ranger arrived destroying the remaining Zomuis with a Sanity execute.

"Jason are you alright?" Said Denise coming to Jason's aid, he nodded to her. When she showed him the medallion.

"Finally." Jason sighed. Denise then helped to him feet.

"Randy is going to be happy."

"Where is he?" She asked. Jason then nodded towards the direction of Randy still in his Red Ranger suit and Ivory aiding him.

"WHAT THE!?" Denise said in an irritated tone.

"That girl actually saved his life, but it was reckless. I'm surprised they didn't attack her."

"Oh I'll show her reckless." The Yellow ranger stomped her feet and marched towards her leader and Ivory.

"Are you okay, Red Ranger?" Said Ivory.

"Um, yeah." Said Randy in his ranger suit. _Ivory?_ "Um," He cleared his throat. "You shouldn't be here young lady, it's too dangerous."

"Same goes for you mister." Said Ivory as she pulled him up, but then the yellow Ranger intervened pulling Randy towards her, "Who do you think you are? You could have been killed." Denise was mad, _how dare Ivory touch Randy like that._

"I was only trying to help." Said Ivory.

"Next time back off and mind you're own business."

"Yeah Yeah Yellow ranger, you could have at least shown some consideration." Ivory then took a quick glance at the Red Ranger as she walked away.

Jason's feet toiled as he walked to the Rangers with scars pouring around his body and bruised rib. However Randy felt like an idiot.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her." Expressed the Red Ranger to Denise.

"Not one bit," disclosed the Yellow Ranger. "What are you doing here anyways!?" She then demorphed. "Are you crazy?"

Randy then demorphed, "I know it was stupid, I don't know what I was thinking. She could of been killed. Sheez, everyone here could have been killed, even Jason. I am blind." Randy admitted.

Even though Jason was a little distraught by Randy's irresponsible actions, he did understand though. "Listen Randy, she alive and well. You should be grateful nothing happened."

"Yeah I know. I was so busy thinking about seeing her that, I didn't realize I could have put her life at risk."

"Just focus on the task at hand and let those emotion fly by you. Your job as a ranger is first."

"What emotions? Ivory? oh pleased." Denise pursed her lips.

"And You. You could have of could at a better time." Jason smiled when there was a sudden roar, Compassionator had teleported the Rangers with their zords into Major Soul city.

"You guys have zords now, that's great. So Denise, I think it's time you restore his sight." Said Jason looking up to the Giants.

"Wait? You have the eye, Denise?" Randy wondered.

Denise responded with a nod and unveiled the Eye of Horus as she touched it to Randy's forehead. The artifact began to shine in Randy's milky white eyes. Denise removed the artifact as the golden glow in Randy's eyes vanished, leaving Randy with normal eyes. Randy blinked repeatedly to his amazement, he was able to see. "I can see!"

"That's great darling." Denise smiled.

"Darling?" Randy cringed.

"Okay guys, you should join them." Said Jason instructing them to morph and help their comrades.

"He's right." Said Randy, "It's morphin time!"

"Descry Ra-Descry Baset, Insignia!"

"Super stage the ancient age!" Denise and Randy shouted as they morphed instantly as their gods flew quickly on them.

"Randy," said Iousass through his hus morpher as he and Denise were present a statute of their God.

"Oh right." Said Denise, "Horus gave us those."

"Horus?" Randy chuckled, "Righhttt?"

 **"Ranger Zord, Ra!"**

 **"Ranger Zord, Baset!** "

"Ancient age! Zord stage!" Said Randy and Denise, they then teleported into the Zord of Ra-a falcon and the Zord of Baset; a lioness.

"I don't know how much we can handle this !" Felix trembled when his zord was flipped to his side. Compassionator was having the upper hand when Ra flew in striking the Cerberus with his zord. Baset then tackled the beast with her claws.

"Hey guys!"

"Randy?" Said Paige.

"Am I glad to see you!" Said Matthew.

"Whatever!" Said Josh.

"You can have your job back, we aren't fit enough." Said Paige.

"You guys did well, and I thank you. If it wasn't for your strong will I wouldn't be up here now." Said Randy. "Now let's get this over with guys."

Compassionator again went under ground as he sprouted out of the ground and stomped on Baset. With the swift wits of the Red Ranger he reacted and ordered the Black Ranger to attack from under, since the Black Rangers Zord was able to dig underground.

Compassionator was no longer able to attack them from under now that Matthew had taken over one of his territory.

"Archeries on the brinks?" Randy demanded as the Rangers charged their zords to the max. Compassionator was now dizzy, his compass was useless.

"This is your final stage!" Said Randy as he pulled out the morpher and placed his arm to the gap to activated his Symbol power and so did the other rangers.

"Sanity Exexcute!" He commanded. He and the Rangers then thrusters their morpher with statue forward and the zords fired a unified beam which release the gods as they stormed to Compassionator-destroying him.

Meanwhile at Runnihura's tomb, he sat firmly on his throne as he scold Raziya, Fearoh and Snarl.

"I apologize father, I didn't know that Horus himself was guarding the eye." Raziya pleaded with her head low, "if it wasn't for these two I would have had it."

"Us?!" Snarl said worried.

"Just get out of my sight!" Runnihura demanded with fury as they left. Yes they lost the eye, that had infuriated him but that was nothing compared to what he discovered today. That young lady who interrupted him, she was all too familiar to him, and because of her he didn't destroy the red ranger...that **witch!**

* * *

"Man! This stuff is delicious!" Said Matthew as he stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth. The Rangers had regrouped to the Egyptian restaurant as a treat from Sera and Siyara for their hard work and dedication.

"This is amazing." said Paige as she ate some falafel.

Josh didn't say anything, but you could tell by the look on his face on how alluring the food tasted.

"Pass that thing over there." said Matthew as Sera moved a plate of what looked like spaghetti closer to him.

"It's Kushari, mister."

"Where's Randy?" asked Denise as she looked to her side. She was worried about him.

"He's doing time for leaving the base when he wasn't supposed to." said Jason nibbling on a Kebab.

"What did you make him do?" Wonder Felix.

"Watch." said Jason as he snapped his fingers, "Tina!"

There was then the clicking of heels as Randy appears wearing a maid's uniform with a little bit of red lipstick on his lips.

Everyone burst out laughing. Paige had to take a picture, he looked so adorable.

"No pictures please." said Randy with a disgusted look on his face.

"Wow Davidson, you really messed up." said Felix.

Matthew whistled, "Looking good there Randy.

"Nice skirt, now I guess you could be consider the pretty lady." said Josh

"Ha-ha, thanks. " said Randy feeling bitter about his look.

"Oh come on guys I think he looks cute." said Denise "like he always does." She mumbled.

"I look ridiculous." Randy rolled his eyes.

"It's okay red boy it's for your own good." Said Sera putting his arm over Randy's shoulder.

"Yeah next time maybe you can get that date of yours to actually kiss you." Laughed Siyara.

"That wasn't a date I told you!" Randy snapped.

"Now now, Tina watch your matters and fetch us some water, we're all pretty thirst." Jason giggled.

"Yes sir." said Randy as he went to carry out Jason's request.


	11. Chapter 10

Space: the scant which subsist the celestial bodies, including a planet which remains unknown to public eye as a navy oblique ship lands on the cryptic green planet. The ship serve as a substructure to a sealed group of heroes-the Astro Megaship.

"We've Arrived, welcome to Mirinoi Andros." A female voice inside the ship had announced.

"Thanks D.E.C.A." Thanked a man in his late thirties, wearing a grey uniform with red shirt tucked under. When the man was young his hair was long and coated with brown and blonde and since he got older the hair became short with a solid dark brown color.

"Yo Zhane, wake up we've arrived." Andros shook his sleepy friend that was wearing a black uniform with grey shirt tucked unde

r.

"We're here already? Wow how long have I been out?" Zhane blinked twice, rising from the co captain's chair he chuckled,"you looked so much better with long hair."

"Shut up." Andros patted the top of his head as he remember the past, humans of the planet he grew up on reacted in different ways of aging, to his misfortune his hair grew darker than his two toned long hair he had when he was young. The short hair though, was a choice of his own, a choose of change."C'mon man focus, when Leo called me he sounded urgent." Andros said putting on his grey jacket.

"Aye-yai-yai-yai, I'm so excited to see everyone again." Said a robot with head design to the resemblance of two bronze bowls connected to each other.

"Hold on now Alpha, it might be dangerous out there." Zhane warned as he calmed Alpha from the excitement.

"I can handle it, what could possibly go wrong," Alpha gleamed from within.

"I'm sure you can but for the time being, why don't you let us go and when it's safe, then you can come see everyone." Said Andros.

"Okay, I'll wait here, with D.E.C.A." Alpha agreed.

"Alright then, Zhane let's go," Andros said as he a Zhane enter an elevator which was to take them to the ground of the planet. Andros had his mind set in suspension as was Zhane, it's been so long and Andros didn't wanna meet Leo like this.

Once they were on the solid ground they began to pace forward as their eyes scanned around the bushes and tall trees of the planet's exotic forest.

"So do you know where we will find Leo?" Zhane asked.

"Don't know, I'll try to contact him." Andros and Zhane then stopped in their tracks as Andros placed his Astro morpher (A wrist mounted gadget.) to his lips,"Leo come in..."

"Anything?"

"No response," Andros was now worried when suddenly from the bushes two men appeared covered in grit; one male wore a blue long sleeved shirt over his red shirt while the other wore a special uniform with navy blue coloring.

"Leo! Mike!" Zhane and Andros were in relief as they embrace the two tiresome men.

"We need to go, now," Leo panted with his face covered in scars.

"What's wrong?" Andros narrowed his eyes.

"Over here, I saw them go this way!" A broad voice shouted from behind the bushes.

"We need to get out of here!" Mike shouted.

"What's going on?" Zhane asked as his teeth chattered.

"Its too late, morph now!" Leo requested as he pulled his brother: Mike and quickly boarded the Astro megaship. Andros and Zhane were surrounded by a horde of monsters, monsters they never seen before.

"Well well, it looks like we got company." Said Zhane thrusting his arms forward and into fists.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouts as he an Zhane morph in the Red and Sliver Space Ranger.

"Don't think so!" One of the monsters had his arms filled with mercury as he shouted and pulls out a jar with ancient hieroglyphics written around the vase.

"Your powers will be put to better use." The foe says as he opens the jar and a 20 feet size hand reaches for the silver space ranger.

"Quantrons?" Andros gasped once a pile of foot soldiers familiar to him had come to the villain's side.

"What is that?!" Zhane demanded just as the hand came closer.

"Spiral Saber!" The red space ranger draws his trusty drill weapon.

"Quantrons, Sting Wingers distract him!" The foe command the two groups of foot-soldiers with the resembles of a hornet and the others were the likes of an alien cyborg. Zhane was being pulled into the jar, and Andros was at a disadvantage with the foot-soldiers blocking his way to his friend.

"Andros, Hurry!" Zhane struggles against the pull of the jar, he had never felt something so powerfull as he continued to resist.

"Don't worry, I got this!" The spiral sword then sprung as Andros took out the remaining foot soldiers and quickly picked up speed-sprinting to Zhane's rescue.

"Stay Back!" Angered a female arachnid foe with eyes as green as the the planet. She had force a power blasts from the roots of her eyes which sent the red space ranger to the ground.

"Andros!" But it was too late, Zhane was lifted into the air and sealed into the jar.

"Zhane, No!" Andros deplored once he rose to his feet.

"Now! IT'S YOUR TURN!"

"Transdagger!" Leo had just leaped over Andros and was morphed into the Red lost galaxy suit.

"Oh, you're back," The female foe gigled as she dodged any impacts from the lost galaxy ranger's dagger. Andros had his mind on other things when he witness the loss of his friend. Too much in thought that the jar was opened once again and the hand that captured Zhane was heading right for him. His body felt like jelly, how was he suppose to fight these monsters.

"Andros look out!" Pulling out his Quaser saber Leo side sweep the female foe and scurried to Andros, pushing him out of the way. The push was so strong that Andros was at the tips of the Astro ship.

"Now you're mine!" The mercury monster opens the jar yet again which grasp Leo under his feet and into the jar just like Zhane.

"That makes six."

"NO!" Andros couldn't believe his eyes, who were these mysterious monsters, where did hey come from? The rage Andros felt had given him energy, Enough! Andros charged forward with his atroblaster, the laser pellets were just bouncing around as the Mercury foe with an eccentric mouth caught the pellets.

"Too easy," The mercury monster gripped the jar lid in preparations to open it. On the spur of the moment the Astro megaship rumbled, the large vessel opens fire which made the two monster flies back, as the ship passes over and collects Andros.

"After them we need their energy if we are to revive our monarchies." The mercury monster order as they rushed to their ship, the ship was a domestic and uniquely UFO.

The Atros megaship swerve and roared through outer-space, aboard Mike was steering the vessel as far as he could away from Mirinoi.

"What are you doing?!" Andros stormed into the ship's main bridge as he stumbled to Mike's side-with helmet off.

"Getting us out of there, we need reinforcements." Mike replied.

"What about the other lost galaxy rangers?" Alpha questioned.

Mike sigh and in a disappointed tone he said, "they've been captured." Mike stirs the ship to the left.

"Who were those guys?" Andros stood up straight as he took the control on the main bridge.

"We don't know, but I think they are some how connected to Trakeena and Dark Spector." Mike clarified.

"What?" Andros jaw dropped, "How can that be? They were destroyed."

"But from what they are doing, they plan to use our ranger energy to revive their monarchs." Mike admitted.

"Then we should regroup with my team in hopes of stopping those things."

"Right." Mike nodded. He hoped the space rangers would get the lost galaxy rangers out of this mess.

"D.E.C.A set a course for earth." Andros ordered the main computers of the astro ship.

"Right away." Alpha acknowledged, as he aid the Andros and D.E.C.A.

"What was that?!" Mike wonder, the astro ship trembled with alpha trying to catch his balance.

"Aye-yai-yai-yai, Andros we've been hit." Alpha said in a panic tone. The monsters had finally caught up in the chase and where now gunning the Astro ship.

"Engage thrusters, let's try and loose him." Andros commanded as the enemy ship struck again.

"Right thruster functioning at 50%." The computer; D.E.C.A states. Snap!

"All powers to shields." Andros proceeded.

"Shields activativated." D.E.C.A responded as explosions still rock the ship

"Shields lost." D.E.C.A affirmed.

"This isn't good," Andros blurted. Luckily the milky way was coming near as he accelerated.

"Left thruster functioning at 25%." D.E.C.A announced.

"Hold our course, we're almost there!" Escorting the ship through the asteroid belt they were struck again.

"We've got them now, all weapons fire!" The mercury foe commanded the Stingwingers and Quantrons to open fire.

"Right thruster at 25% and dropping."

"Andros land somewhere!" Mike gripped the side of the main controls as the ship fell to earth, entering it's atmosphere.

"Hey Kid it's time to wake up, Kid. This is your last stop." The School bus driver informed Matthew when they made it to Maven High School, Matthew had rattle in surprise from his sleep once he heard the bus driver yell out to him.

When he saw the presents of the school it made him more tired, "Oh yeah yeah thanks, tell me when it's over." Matthew went back to sleep on the bus seat.

The bus driver then honked his horn which alarmed Matthew once again to wake up. "I'm serious kid, get off my bus already!"

"Okay! I'm going already." He slid off the seat and tread to the exit of the bus.

School, his least favorite time of the day, he wasn't very fond of the halls of ivy, it bored him, and he was barely passing.

The only thing that kept him for staying was the girls, oh how he loved to vixen the girls. His video games he had at home educated him way better and they were enjoyable too. Why did he even have to go to school, half of the stuff he must learn he would never use it in the real world.

Though now he was learning more about ancient times then he was space, which was the test today. NO!

He forgot all about it.

He had a headache just thinking about it, much to his surprise was a loud outstrip crash. A ship the size of football field had dived through the earth's atmosphere.

"Beast." Matthew said in awe to the ship that hustle before him. He had to tell the rangers.

The first time in 3 days the rangers had made it early to class: too early. They just moped and waited in the classroom until it was to begin. Denise correct the awful lines on her face from the restless nights while Josh smacked the gum in his mouth as he crossed his arms.

Randy's brain was fiddling, he was writing an apology letter to Ivory and couldn't think of what to say. While Felix and Paige went to their studies to prepare for the test.

"Guys guys!" Matthew enters his classroom, it was only a 2 min run to the classroom and he had sweat pouring down his face.

"Are you okay?" Asked Paige rising from her seat. Matthew nodded and sat next to rangers as he tried to catch his breath, "Guys! You are not going to believe what I saw on my way to school today."

"Let me guess, women. That's all men look at." Denise conceited as she placed the gloss on her lips.

"What is it this time Matthew?" Randy asked as he put down his pencil and leaned back into his chair.

"I saw a space ship."

"Space ship?" Josh chuckled, blowing a bubble with his gum.

"Yeah, it was badly damaged and flying really low."

"And what's next you're going to say Aliens exist?"

"I don't remember hearing anything about NASA launching anything into space." Matthew said as he wipe the sweat from his face with his black t shirt.

"You actually read about NASA?"

"No, the news tells me everything and they clearly didn't say this."

"Leave him alone Josh." Said Paige.

"Why thanks for the support sweet heart." Matthew smiled.

"Oh yes, let the urban fellow continue explaining his dream." Denise wiped her lips together.

"It wasn't a dream! It was this huge space ship, blue in color and these weird fist like things on the bottom. The front had some serious scratches and dents, and one of the thrusters in the back was barely operational, we better go and find this ship." Matthew insisted.

"Yeah, right after we find the tooth fairy and Santa Clause, face it there's no such thing as Aliens." Denise said as she looked into her pocket mirror, "Oh my goodness a zit!"

"So you guys don't believe me?"

"Part of me does, it's just you're a jokester Matthew, its really hard to take you serious sometimes." said Randy.

"I believe him." Felix spoke up as he continued to study. The rangers couldn't have been more than jolt. Felix couldn't be serious.

"Really? That proves I'm right, if Felix believe me." Matthew eyes gleamed.

"Felix, this is has to be a joke." Said Denise.

"We saw it ourselves, especially with the arrival of the legendary Blue Ranger; Billy Crantson."

"And then I wonder why I always doubted you." Matthew grinned as he nodded his head.

"Maybe it is true but where did you see it Matthew?" Said Paige.

"It was..." Matthew was then cut off short with Felix interrupting.

"However there is no averments of spaceships only the ones invited by mankind. You may have just saw NASA, and I don't believe NASA will waste their time telling the world of a take off."

"Wh...what?" Matthew's jaw dropped. The Rangers were amused or simpered.

Gosh, attitude. That's okay, Matthew loved the adventure so he'll look for it himself. Well after the test to say the least, the teacher had just arrived with the arrival of the other students.

15 minutes into the test and Matthew was still stumped on the first question, 'What is the galaxy surround with? He doesn't know, or yet remember.

Buzz! Buzz!

"What's up Jason." Randy pulled out his relic morpher and whispered as the rangers watched once they notice his morpher buzzing.

"I need you all at the base, something had enter the earth."

The rangers then turned their heads to Matthew who mouth, "I told you."

"We're in class right now, this is an important test." Randy replied.

"I know, but this is an emergency."

"Well try." Randy replied.

"What are you doing ?"

"What?" Randy quickly placed his morpher behind his back when the teacher scared him. "Nothing, just reading to myself."

"Read silently, the others need to concentrate."

Randy nodded.

"What did Jason want?" Felix questioned at low key.

"We need to be at the base, he says it's an emergency."

"What emergency?" Asked Josh.

Randy shrug his shoulders.

"Davidson!"

"Yes." Randy tremble to the call of the teacher.

"I told you to remain silent."

"Sorry, sorry." Randy stuttered.

"Well how are we going to leave?" Asked Denise.

Paige then had the idea, but it meant she might only be leaving on her own. "Um Mr. Carter I need to go to the office, it's an emergency."

"Yeah I'll escort her there." Matthew blurted after her with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Are you done with the test?" Said the teacher.

"Yes ." Paige smiled.

"And you Mr. Young?"

"Oh yes," Matthew quickly colored in any random answer to his test as he turned it upside down.

"Go and hurry up." then watched as his two student exited the classroom. Now the question was, how were the others going to flee.

"Okay that worked well." Whispered Felix.

"I need to go too!" Denise pleaded as she held on to her stomach.

Mr. Carter just shook his head, "No."

"Now how are we going to get out of here without him hearing us?" Questioned Denise.

"I don't know, unless we start an argument or something." Randy replied in confusion.

That's it! The pretty boy had the answer and he didn't even notice. "Got you covered," With a smirk Josh abrupt from his seat and create a scene as he argued with the rangers.

"No, no." Randy protested, waving his arms as he tried to stop Josh. "That's not what I meant!"

"I'm tired of this, all of you head on down to the D.A's office!" Shouted Mr. Carter.

They hopped it was worth it, missing a class just to hear Jason rant about how they handle things was not what they wanted. However when they got there Jason wasn't ranting he was serious, his envisage look told the rangers that this was urgent.

"What's the problem Jason," Randy narrowed his eyes.

"Was it really important enough that we had to ditch class?" Denise questioned.

"SHH!" The rangers told Denise.

"It is. There was a reading of a large matter crash landing on earth." Said Jason.

"It probably was the space ship I saw." Said Matthew.

"There's no such things as aliens!" Denise shouted.

"Ow my ears." Matthew winced.

"Space Ship?" Jason inquest.

"Yeah Jason, on my way to school a space ship about the size of a football field stormed through the sky. It was blue in color and it seemed as if it was running from someone."

Then it clicked, "We gotta check it out, now."

"This can't be real," Josh chuckled. The Rangers saw from on top of a cliff, the ruins of the ship. They stared with amazement, the ship was astonishing.

"If there's aliens in there I'm not going down there." Denise complained.

"Even if it was aliens, are we suppose to just abandon them?" Randy told Denise.

"You're right Randy." Said Jason, "but the ones trap in that ship are more that you think."

"Ha, you know who might be in there?" Josh pointed to the ship when the Stingwingers and Quantrons flooded the doorway of the ship.

"Ahhh, those are aliens!" Denise screamed.

"Matthew, you were right." Said Paige.

"You see and you guys thought I was bluffing." Said Matthew.

"Enough already, lets get down there." Jason ordered in which the rangers followed.

"HEY STOP!"

The Stingwingers and Quantrons then turned to couple of teenagers they knew nothing about.

"Take care of them rangers, I'm going to try to find a way in." Jason order.

"Right," Said Randy as Jason went around the ship.

"I'm not fighting anything unless I know what those things are." Denise was frighten.

"It doesn't matter what they are. It's morphin time." Randy revealed his symbol and pulled out his morpher and so did the Rangers.

"Ready!?"

"SUPER STAGE THE ANCIENT AGE!"

~As the teens pushed the glass scanner back into their morphers, The morphing sequence was set in motion. A bright light of rays-according to their color shined brightly. With a view of their wrist symbol in the air, the god's powers floated down their arm.

Heiroglyhs as well as the surroundings of the golden land of Egypt floated behind them

As the suits began to flow down their body the Rangers slowly tread their arm down, gliding it over their face. They swung their left arm to the side as the gods descended from the heavens, crashing into the back of the Rangers' head putting on their helmets with a thunderous boom.~


	12. Chapter 11

"Let's get this over with guys!" Randy exclaimed now in his red ranger suit as he led the six rangers into battle. He summons his Godsend spear as he lacerated his way through the stingwingers and quantrons with ease. The tip of his spear ignites in flames as he delivers a finishing strike as he swing the spear over his head, swinging towards the foot soldiers.

Felix moves were fluent with the mass of strikes he struck with his aura sword.

"Disgusting!" Denise blasted the foot-soldiers with her Aura blaster as Paige watched her back- shooting them with her divine arrows.

"They aren't that bad, look on the bright side at least Matthew was right," Paige responded with a side kick to squadron that charge for her.

"I don't care, I wish he was wrong!"

"I always know the answer my lady." Matthew stormed through the hoard of foots soldiers, forcing his axe down the shoulders of the foot soldiers-ripping them apart.

"Heads up!" He says as he flings the axe above Paige and Denise and right pass Josh and Felix, striking the the foot soldiers that surrounded them. The ancient ax then returns to his hand as he slams the blade down sending a shock wave into the horde.

"Anndddddyannnd ? That's how its done! black ranger style!" Matthew chants, dancing to his beat.

'Oh god!' Josh rolled his eyes underneath his helmet when his mace gave off a green burst of energy in which ate away his opponents.

"Who's next?" The green ranger challenged.

With most of the minions down, Jason had a clear path to board the ship and a small opening through the ship's vents. Crawling through the vents Jason could hear Randy instructing the Rangers to hold the line and make sure the foot soldiers didn't get on board.

In the heaps of a meadow the Astro megaship had crashed. The megaship's systems were damaged and the controls were busted.

"Mike are alright?" Andros went to Mike's aid as he laid on the floor. Andros had his uniform torn while Mike was stuck under the walls of the ship.

"It's useless Andros." Mike heart sank when Andros couldn't lift the heavy material that crushed his back.

"No it's not, lets rocket." Andros morphed as he was able to lift the wall off of Mike, pulling his arm over his shoulder. "D.E.C.A, where are we?"

There was no response, the Astro Megaship's main computer: D.E.C.A had broken down.

Alpha was just a pile of junk as he sat on the floor unresponsive, until his circuits were up and he got to his feet, "Aye-yai-yai-yai, is everyone okay?"

"Alpha, we're sure glad you are." Mike croaked.

BANG BANG! Was the sound Andros and Mike didn't want to hear, the main doors were being pounded on, the foot soldiers were trying to get in.

"These guys just don't quit!" Mike groan.

"They're trying to get in! Andros what do we do?" Alpha panic. When suddenly the doors to the control room were clanging and rattling. The foot soldiers got to them rather quick.

"We're in for it now." Said Mike.

"No were not," Andros then placed Mike on the floor as he ordered Alpha to watch him.

"Andros." said Mike as Andros waited for the avalanche of foot soldiers to arrive.

Blasting open, Andros scissored kicked the intruder. Jason ducked to a daunted space ranger as he swung his arm behind his back.

"Andros it's me."

"Jason?" Andros then turned and demorphed.

"Are you guys alright?" Jason said in a concern tone. Andros eyes were pale, his face was cruddy, however he was happy to see his pioneer-but after all that's happened...

"These things just keep coming," Randy ducked under a front fist of a sting winger as he sweep his spear through its stomach. To his right was Josh and Matthew with their aura swords as they double teamed a quantrons, slicing it through the middle.

Each time they prevailed more foot soldiers arrived.

"Its like battling a hydra, take one down two more take its place." Said Paige.

"What are these things any way?!" Josh shouted as he adjusted his sword into a blaster.

"If I remember correctly, the silver warriors are quantrons and the insect things are called sting wingers." Felix informed. How does Felix know all this?

"I'm grossed out!" Denise cringed once a sting wingers buzz closer to her.

"You guys thinking what I am thinking?" Paige asked raising her Aura sword.

"Let's do it," Said Randy drawing his Aura sword.

Each ranger twisted the hilt of their swords, causing the blades to light up in each of their various colors.

"Sanity Execute!" Each of the rangers send waves of energy into the swarm of minions.

Finally it was over, the Rangers tried to catch their breath. Unknowingly to their eyes the large space vessel appears between the clouds in the sky. Two figures then descend from the ship, one was the mercury creature-holding the ancient jar, by his side was the female arachnid.

"Their powers are ancient, once we absorb them we can then proceed with our plans to resurrect our monarchies." The mercury creature said.

"Yes Creo, with the energy of the rangers, we can resurrect queen Trakeena." The Arachnid creature nodded.

"Even dark Spector, we can work out the details later but for now let's capture more rangers." Demanded Creo; the Mercury creature.

"Fine." The Arachnid creature: Spidora said. As she spat a neon green web from her mouth. The web wrapped around the rangers entangling them.

What a complete shock; the Rangers had no idea of the dangers that were just behind them and now their legs were tangled in Spidora's web.

"What the heck!" Josh shouted as he tried to pulled the web off his knees as it continued to wrap his body. Before the web was to cover the Rangers body and eyes, Felix spotted the dirty doers up top the cliff. However it was too late to even fight back with their bodies tide in the greasy web.

"I have them, now trap them in the jar with the rest." Spidora said as she swallowed the left over web.

This time Several hands shot out-grabbing each ranger and slowly dragging them towards Creo and the jar. The Rangers squirmed and yelled as loud as they could.

Luckily Jason, Andros and Mike had exited the Astro megaship just in time when they spotted the varmints from before, pulling the Rangers into their jar. Andros quickly drew his Astro blaster and fires at the foes. The hands retreated as Jason calls the Tomb base for assistance.

In plain site the tomb appeared and fired against Creo and Spidora, causing them to flee into their ship and retreat. Soon after Creo and Spidora's exit the web that covered the Rangers had disintegrated as the Rangers got to their feet, demorphed and a bit shaken up.

"Are you guys alright?" Jason asked with Mike's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yeah I think..." Matthew caught his breath, "ahhhh, but aghast, as he pointed at Mike and Andros.

"Are they aliens too?" Paige whispered. Denise took the courage to walk up to Andros and Mike as she inspected their presence with a poke to their arms. "They're...human."

"Well what did you expect!" Andros and Mike shot back as the tomb landed next to them.

"Take Mike inside, and make sure he gets medical attention." Jason ordered as Randy and Matthew aided Mike inside the tomb.

"Oh and bring Alpha too, I think you might find him interesting Felix." Jason said as the slightly damaged robot exits the blue space ship.

"Wow! Robots, aliens, mummies. My head hearts." Josh then followed Randy and Matthew towards the exit as Felix grabbed Alpha by the hand while Paige assisted by grabbing Alpha's other hand.

'What a day. Andros was exhausted, but his ship was wreck, he began to walk towards the Tomb as its presents intrigued him when Jason stop him.

"Hold on Andros, I need you to tell me everything."

"Alright," Andros pause as he gazed at the Tomb, "but while we talk, I need to repair my ship."

"That's not a problem, Billy was the experts at these mechanical stuff but I could lend a hand." Said Jason, "Siyara and Sera, can you bring my tools?!"

The two stone figures emerge from the base. Siyara holding a red tool box, while Sera had his arms crossed. "We aren't your servants you know," Sera replied.

"I don't mind, helping out." Said Siyara.

"Shh!" Said Sera.

"Whoa!" Andros said surprised as he went into a fighting stance.

"Blah Blah, just bring them over here." Jason rolled his eyes as Siyara hand the tool box to Jason.

"What are those things?" Andros questioned as his body tremble, he had enough worries and now two weird looking statues just appeared before his eyes.

"Relax," Jason chuckled as he calmly forced Andros hands to relax. " They're friends, Andros meet Sera and Siyara, they're servants to the princess we're helping."

"Uh, nice to meet you," Andros greeted the two.

"Charmed," Sera said in a arrogant tone.

"Welcome!" Siyara said with a cheerful tone.

"Now that we're all friends here... lets get to work," Jason suggested. Andros agreed as he followed Jason into his ship. It was really hot outside and it would be nice to have a nice cold drink to take away the thirst, since the machine in Andro's ship that prepared meals was out of order.

"Would you like something to drink Andros?" Siyara offered.

"Oh well, could you get us some lemonade?" Andros asks.

"Sure, I'l..."

"You aren't the boss of us." Siyara cut Siyara off, as he pulled Siyara into the Tomb.

"Curse those blasted rangers." Energy built around the Creo's arms as he paced back and forth, "They always need to stand in the way of my plans!" A current of pulpy mercury deluge from his arm-melting a quantron who was minding his own business.

"Relax your mercury tush. There is someone who wishes to speak with you." Spidora claimed with her right hand on her hip as the stingwingers began to clean up the lone quantron's disintegration.

Through the peaks of the ship's viewing screen, Creo mumbles to see an ancient mummified pharaoh standing on the tips on the ground as he waited with his two generals standing behind him.

The ship landed on the grounds of the sandy deserted; Runnihura was looking forward to this meeting, especially since they were old spare.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old consort Creo. It's been awhile." Runnihura said as he held the tablet of redeem in his arms.

"Well well... if it isn't the young Pharaoh himself. How are you Runnihura?" Creo asks as he exits the ship with Spidora and the stingwingers and quantrons by his side.

"Been better, I see you're putting that jar to good use." Runnihura said.

"Boss who is this guy?" Questioned Fearoh, but Runnihura ignore his question as Creo went on to speak.

"Indeed, it took me a while to learn how to use it. Now that I know the concept's of this flask it would be a shame not to use such a generous gift." Creo said.

"So what brings you here? The last time I spotted your presents, I was young, my pyramid was a modish, and the western world didn't exist." Said Runnihura.

"When you travel from planet to planet as much as I do, time can be hard to tell. I've come here in search of some rangers I'm hunting-from space."

"There are rangers in space?" wondered Snarl.

"We can't seem to get rid of them." Said Fearoh.

"Space? So such an vex like that exists. Creo; I know the last time we cross paths you grew tired of my selfish estate and flew to the frontier of space to start your own agenda. " Said Runnihura.

"The past is the past, isn't that right? But if I knew you better I know you didn't come to me just to say hello, what do you want?" Said Creo.

I wasn't until laser struck Fearoh and Snarl right beneath their toes and up to their chest as they fell back, in agonizing pain. Runnihura, Creo and Spidora gasped as they searched around to discover who had struck the two villians.

"HYAH!" A pink Ranger jumped into action with her sword between her two hands as she jumped off her feet and progress her assault. To Creo's surprise it was a lost galaxy ranger; he had thought he had captured all of them.

The pink ranger kicked forward and lung her sword to the core of Spidora. The palm of Creo's hand deluge with his mercury power, it spur between the hand of the sword and her hand-being pulled to the ground as she struggled to lift it as it was stuck to the ground. Spidora then pulled out the webbing from her mouth as she attempted to struck the pink ranger who shouted, "Lights of Orion activate!"

A pink and golden arm brass wrapped around her forearm with two claw wedging forwards as her sword was pulled out from the ground. "Let go of my friends!"

Runnhuria then intersected, he lifted his arms into the air and so did the pink galaxy ranger, Spidora then saw her advantage as she tussle to her feet. This invasion was an unexpected one by Creo and Spidora even to Runnihura, as Spidora tied the pink ranger with a spin of her web.

"The Pink galaxy was capture!" Spidora yelled as she kicked the body of the ranger which was wrap in her webbing from head to toe. Runnihura kneel before the pink ranger as he pulled the webbing that was covering the ranger's eyes. The ranger was a woman with blonde hair that reached her shoulders, her eyes were rather small and blue, from the looks of it Runnihura could sense they were once eyes who saw the dark side.

"Well Well Well if it isn't Astronema." Creo said, standing next the fasten pink ranger.

"This can't be her." Spidora uttered.

"Believe me, it is-I can sense the faint presence of dark spector on her." Creo smirked.

"Well then, what are you going to do?" Runnihura asked.

"Allow me to destroy her." Snarl said raising his khopesh.

"Nonsense, mongrel I could use her, take her aboard the ship, make sure that sword is far away from her." Creo said as the Quantrons and Stingwingers forcefully escort Karone; the pink ranger onto the ship.

"Good day Runnihura." Creo nodded as he left Runnihura to stand alone on the sands of the desert. Creo left without letting Runnihura explain his presents, he grunted as his daughter strolled to his side.

"Father, why are you even talking to those morons. After what they did, don't tell me you want him back on our side." Raziya past with Spidora was a rough one, which is why she stood a good distance away from the pathetic aliens.

"I don't," Runnihura answered, "but it doesn't mean he can not be a pond to my scheme."

"Engine test, activated." Andros announces while he controlled the mainframe of the ship as it spur life but had was still in need of major repairs.

"Nice, we got her purring like a kitten and it only took us 4 hours," Jason joked, exaggerating the time.

Andros pulled a crocked smile, there was so much to be done and he needed to concentrate to fix his ship-and rescue Zhane. The rage he held inside him was unbearable as Jason pleaded for him to take a break and explain what had happened.

"How are you feeling, Mike?" Iousaas asked as she floated her hands over his shoulder and in an instant the scars he endured had vanished.

"Wow, better, thank you. Thank you all." Mike was grateful as Paige handed him his uniformed shirt.

But now was the question they all wanted to ask; what were those foot-soldiers, who were those generals and last, what was that jar that almost sucked up their life?

And there it was disclosed; Aliens, who Mike believed to be secret allies of Trakeena's and dark Spector's army; were now coming for their revenge in order to revive Trakeena and the admiral of Astronema's power: Dark Spector. Their first target was Mirinoi the birthplace to the powers of the lost galaxy rangers. Mike was lucky enough to transform into the magna defender: powers that was thought to be destroyed.

But it wasn't enough, as the jar lactated each ranger one by one, Leo and Mike where the last one left.

They hid for days under the mines of the natives of the planet Miniori. Leo had contacted Andros since they discovered the arrival of the squadrons which Leo and mike and had no knowledge of.

Nevertheless, Leo was eventually captured as well as the other rangers. But the jar, that was something Mike and Andros have never seen before, an ancient Egyptian jar.

"Runnihura must have something to do with it." Iousaas spoke.

"You think?" Said Josh.

"Runnihura? Who's that?" Questioned Mike.

"Our greatest headache." Said Felix, Alpha's mechanism was really complex, a dispute to Felix's hands. Luckily alpha still had some life in him to explain the functions of his programs.

"Ahh," Mike responded.

"You think the jar is a scared artifact?" Asked Denise.

"No," Iousaas shook her head.

"I don't think Runnihura will let someone jaunt around with an aritfact if that was the case." Said Felix.

"Artifacts?" Questioned Mike.

"Runnihura is gathering ancient artifacts in order to revive the evil God Apophis." Paige explained.

"If I remember correctly Zordon had told me about your kind. I wasn't aware of any artifacts but it seems dreadful. Maybe we should look more into the history of the jar the rangers have told us about." Alpha responded.

"You're so cute." Paige smiled.

"Why thank you, miss Paige."

"Hey aren't we cute?" Matthew's jaw dropped.

"Well just 1/4th of you guys." Said Denise.

"1/4?" Matthew said puzzled.

"She means one of us." Said Felix.

"Who do you think it is?" Question Matthew as Randy shrug his shoulders.

"That's a good idea Alpha we should start now." Said Iousaas.

"Absolutely Princess." Said Alpha as he and the princess walked away to the bridge of the base.

"Wow! And I thought I passed the learning session of the power ranger world, I guess I need a test." Mike banter as he put on his shirt.

"TEST?!" Shouted Denise.

"We completely forgot!" Shouted Paige.

"Awe, why did you guys have to mention the test?" Matthew moaned as Denise pulled him to the exit of the tomb.

"Well catch up with you later Mike," Randy smiled as he followed the other rangers.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you." Said Paige.

SHOOT! As important as this test was, the Rangers had dismissed it from their minds in order to focus on the ship and the aliens that had invaded our world.

Okay, maybe they weren't all aliens but the foot-soldiers sure were and so were the creatures that came with them. Thank the ancient gods they were given another opportunity to redo the test.

It only took Felix 5 minutes to complete his examine, so he push his seat back-walking to 's desk and what had caught his eye was Matthew; peaking over to Paige's quiz. She was just a seat away and he was copying off of her-which always boiled a bubble in Felix's throat when somebody obtains another ones work.

It didn't take Matthew long enough as he spotted Felix standing next to him as he covered Paige.

What the heck? How long has he been standing there' Matthew wondered. Shaking his head, Felix continued to tread to the main desk, which was just to Matthew's rotten luck as Paige stood and had given her quiz to . At least Randy was siting on the opposite side of him-oh wait, he wasn't now- he also went up as he finished his test and so did Josh and Denise.

He was the last one left.

Oh what the heck, he should have enough correct answers right now, after he copied Paige; it shouldn't matter if he scribbled in whatever he thought was right.

"You know these grades aren't acceptable." looked up to Matthew as he stared at him with a distress look. He failed, while the other rangers passed with flying colors.

"I know, I'll do better next time."

"Next time? This was your last time."

"I tried my best what else do you expect." Shrugged Matthew.

"You haven't tried hard enough, I won't accept this. I can't believe I'm doing this but I'm going to give you one last chance to give me a passing grade."

"What?" Matthew pleaded. He copied off of Paige's paper, he should have passed. Even though he was only able to see the last two answers on her paper before Felix budged in. Why did he have to do that?

As Matthew exited and was now in the hallway, he felt discourage and pulled out his portable game system which always put a smile on his face when he was feeling down.

"I guess you didn't pass." Said Randy when he noticed the sobbed expression on Matthew's face.

"Yeah I didn't," Said Matthew, "However." He smiled as he look to the rangers. "I was given a third chance I have a test tomorrow."

"Seesh." Said Denise.

"I know." Said Matthew.

"That's better than failing and having to start all over." Said Randy.

Paige's smile was as bright as the sky, she thought it was great but Felix on the other hand remained disturbed. His face was place with a slow burn.

"Aren't you happy for him?" Paige padded her hand softly on Felix's back. The look on his face was clearly as uncomfortable as Felix widen his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Josh asked.

Felix stood frozen once Paige pulled her arm away, "everything is in complete order." Felix moved slightly to his side away from her, clearly embarrassed.

"But in other words-Young, are you going to do it on your own, or you're going to have someone do it for you?" Said Felix to Matthew. Uh oh? Felix did catch him cheating off of Paige's paper. But he didn't pass-so what was the big deal?

"What are you talking about?" Matthew lied as he foiled on his words and expression.

"Ranger energy is known to do the impossible." Jason said as he and Andros boarded the ancient tomb.

"If they pull it off, that's bad news for us." Andros said after, "Alpha, have you gotten a hold of my team?"

"At the moment no Andros, I've sent them a distress signal but I am yet to receive an answer."

"Do they have their morphers?" Jason asked

"Well...no," Andros said softly.

"Well then, Sera, Siyara I need you to do me a favor." Said Jason.

"No." Sera grumbled.

"But we don't even know what it is," Siyara complained

"Still no," Sera said.

"Its okay we'll find them later, look," Andros said as he directed everyone's attention to the projected screen in front of the tomb's main computer bridge. The image showed hundreds of Squantrons and Sting wingers marching on Angel Grove.

"Sera, Siyara call the others. Andros is your ship ready to fly?" Jason asked

"Just about." Andros replied

"Mike how are you feeling?" Jason asked

"A little banged up but always ready for action." Mike responded.

"Well then, let's go." Jason said.

"Wait." Iousass shouted

"What is it Iousaas?" Jason asked

"I will like to go with you all."

"My dear princess are you nuts." Sera gasp.

"Are you sure?" Said Mike.

"Yes, I like to see who these species are, collecting Rangers."

"Oh yes, we have discovered the jar to be an Canopic jar, you know the ones the ancient Egyptians used to store viscera of the host for their afterlife. But instead it is being used to capture rangers to restore the lives of anyone the holder chooses." Said Alpha.

"I knew of one villain who held such a vase, but I thought he was vanished to the depths of the underworld."

Nodding in agreement, Jason, Andros and Mike along with the princess-exiting the tomb and entering the mega ship. For precaution Jason ordered Sera and Siyara to stay close by with the tomb in case of an emergency.

"Don't be so hard on him Felix. That's something he has to think about." Paige said.

Felix nerves were beginning to quiver, especially with Paige near him again. He shiver when he spoke to her, "Yes mam, I mean Felix. Oh forgive me that wasn't my objective."

"There is no way, I would cheat like that, no way." Said Matthew.

"You copied my sister's paper?" Josh grumble, he pulled Matthew closed to his face as he gawked him in the eye.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Randy spurred through the two before Josh was to brawl. "Relax, there's no need for a fight." He chuckled.

"Okay, maybe I did...cheat; a little." Matthew confessed in which Josh growled under his breathe.

"Hey, hey." Randy pulled them apart, "Well Matthew you still have time. Head to library and study a bit."

"What? I'm fine, I don't need to study." Said Matthew as he rolled his shoulders back.

"You need to start opening your eyes, you got it in here," Felix was referring to the brain, " but you are not setting your mind to it, you just need a push."

"Then it's settle, Felix why don't you go with him. If something comes up will be sure to give you a call." Randy suggested as he gently pushed Josh away, the girls smirked as they left the blue and black ranger-toe to toe with each other. Studying; what a waste of time when he could be flirting with girls and having his own fun.

"Come on." Felix rolled his eyes as he lead Matthew to the school's public library: located outside.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Denise wondered as the Rangers exited the school.

"I believe so, Felix made a point and we need Matthew on this team. He needs to pass or else he'll be stuck here forever or worst on the streets." Randy replied.

"I could care less is that nitwit failed." Said Josh shrugging his shoulders as he looked to Randy "I don't you ever place a hand on me again pretty boy."

"Anddd, your problem is?" Randy rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe he copied off my paper." Paige was still surprise and rather embarrassed. The was no time to show sorrow for Paige as Randy's morpher went off. It was urgent and Randy did say he was going to call Felix and Matthew when it was, but he instead he didn't until it was really necessary. They nodded in agreement and left to the scene.

In the depths of a construction sight was Spidora, Fearoh and Snarl along with Zomuis, Quantrons and stingwingers.

Jason, along side with Mike and Andros stood their grounds as they stared in the eyes of their foes. Creo, was no were to be found and if Zomuis came along it meant Runnihura was some how a apart of this chaos.

"Fearoh, Snarl! What are you doing here?!" Jason demanded.

"What are two doing here?" Spidora questioned when she noticed Fearoh and Snarl at her side."Shhh, that is not a question that needs to be answered." Snarl laughed.

Spidora shook her head, Creo must of changed his mind she thought. "Gentleman, this is the end of your kind and your power. Ranger energy belongs in the depths of our monarchies-Dark Spector and the lovely Trakeena. Surrender now, and it will be painless. Chose not to and feel the raft of our destruction."

"We choose not to!" Randy had yelled behind the three male veterans Rangers as he and the other Rangers stood by them.

"Well, this will be fun." Randy joked.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Andros questioned.

"They'll be here soon, Mr. Andros." Paige smiled.

"Pretty boy, this fun you speak of, when is it to begin?" Josh asked.

"Look alive guys." Jason said though he was a bit suspicious on why Felix and Matthew didn't show up.

"There's 2 missing." Creo said as he stood and watched, up a cliff of the construction in which the Rangers had no knowledge of.

"What a surprise," Runnihura replied suddenly appeared by Creo's side, with his hands folded across his spoiled chest. "You left without saying goodbye and we didn't finish our arrangement."

Arrangement? "What are you speaking of?"

Runnihura brought out the tablet of redeem from under the cloak he wore beneath his waist. "This artifact is the awaken key to my power."

"The tablet of redeem," Creo eyes gawked the artifact as he nodded his head, "I remember when you first showed me its power all those years ago."

"Perhaps I can give an even greater demonstration, and say revive a certain power." Runnihura said.

"That is interesting, what do you want in exchange?" Creo asked, but was skeptical.

"The rangers, I want them out of the way." Runnihura said.

"Don't we all?" Creo joked.

"Indeed, but you old friend have come the closest. Now then when you complete your mission you will transfer the energy to me and in return I'll be sure to use my precious item here to restore those whom have been taken from you. What do you say?" Runnihura asked extending his whithered hand.

Creo had to think about it, Runnihura may have been and old friend but he was also an untrustworthy one. "Under one condition," he spatted as Runnihura waited for his reply.

"2 Rangers, this is the advantage I need. Remember Deafible?" Creo smiled as Runnihura frowned.

"Does that witch even know who we are?" Denise asked.

"Don't under estimate her." Mike said.

"Where's the other monster?" Andros scanned the area.

"Morph you guys!" Jason ordered.

"Right." The rangers responded.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted as he flipped open his Astro morpher. '3-3-5!' The morpher said as a techno rift drifted out of the morpher making Andros transform in the red space ranger.

"My turn." Mike said as he revealed the sword of the magna defender-throwing it into the air. "Magna Power!" Mike shouted as he flipped out a a wrist ring key in from a left morpher and inserted it into the side of the second wrist morpher on his right. He then caught the sword as he is transformed into the magna defender.

"Not bad for you fossils," Denise says.

"Let's show them how we do it," Paige said.

"Couldn't of said it better myself," Randy said.

Each Ranger brought out their morpher and scanned the symbols on their wrists.

"Descry: Ra, Baset, Serket, Thoth Insignia."

"Super Stage, the Ancient Age!" The ranger shout as they are each morphed into their suits.

"Take no prisoners!" Spidora said as the armies of foot soldiers surge foward.

(hey you guys, sorry for the long wait. I'm going to leave it there for now, if you have any ideas please don't be a afraid to pitch them to me. Hope hou enjoy this chapter, please comment.)


	13. Chapter 12

15 minutes with a book in front of Matthew's face and Felix wondered; for a guy whose never studied in his life, he sure was focusing really hard- _wait a minute_.

When he walked closer Matthew wasn't reading, he was using the book to block the portable gaming system he was playing, "Put that away you know you need this grade, Jason won't be pleased if you're still in high school and the rest of us have graduated...At least try."

"I do try, but not when I'm fast asleep."

Rolling his eyes once more Felix pulled a chair up to Matthew as he pulled the book back into their view.

20 minutes into study and it was still a struggle. Science was always a bother and a bore to Matthew. He rather be with the other rangers helping the two legendary rangers save their team, but instead he was stuck in the library studying. He didn't have to study, he could pass the test with flying colors; _if that were true he wouldn't be here._

 _Boring!_ Especially when it came to having to think and focus, he but Felix was a natural, he wondered what his secret was. However his eyes grew tired, the words on the paper put a blur to his vision as he tried to stay awake.

 **BANG!**

The library shook just as a wall behind them exploded, gravel was toss everywhere, computers and tables ripped in two and even worst-Matthew's portable video game was totaled.

 _NO!_ Matthew dropped to his knees when another blast struck through the hole in the library building. Students ran from all sections but some were too curious to even escape as they moved closer to the gap.

Once the smoked had clear the room, a cyborg whom was 6 feet tall with metal plates on its face and its mouth the shape of a gas mask had entered the ruined library.

"Rangers, Rangers, Ranger energy near."

"Rangers? Who the heck is that?" Matthew wondered. Felix and Matthew cower behind a book shelf as the other students in the library evacuate when the cyborg released a sonic sound from his cheeks, causing the humans to fall to their knees as they held onto their ears.

"Ranger energy, searching." The creature turned his head from left to right as he canceled the noise.

"Rangers to the base, come in...Abe to Davidson come in...Anyone? Jason,Sera, Siyara, any body pick up." Felix whispered but the morpher contacts were dead as Felix hung up. "Our morphers are jammed, best guess that thing is emitting a signal to keep us disconnected from the base."

"What?" Matthew wiggled his fingers through his ears, "The morphers aren't working, what do you think we should do?" Matthew asked.

"What we're supposed to do, fight." Felix said peeking over the shelf. He saw the cyborg tread forward, kicking the books out of his path as he examined a human with fair skin and goggle glasses.

"Fight? Without the others?" Matthew gasp.

"Yes, but first we need to get these people out of here. Though it won't be easy since he seems to have a keen for spotting the energy of a ranger." Felix sighed as Matthew peered from behind the book shelf to see the cyborg using its sonic voice as a form of echo location. Matthew and Felix had to think fast, the innocent ones who stood behind were in desperate need to escape, but some were locked under bookshelves and books. They could not leave with out the robot noticing.

"What we need to do is distract him but lets not use ourselves as bait." Felix said looking over the bookshelf, when he looked to his side it was empty. Matthew had vanished.

"STOP!" Yelled Matthew.

"Ranger Energy, stationed."

"Simpleton," Felix nodded his head as he bit his upper lip. Matthew just let himself be known, now everyone might know of his identity.

However when Felix rose his head Matthew had instructed with a hand gesture behind his back to the remaining civilians to make a run for it as he kept the cyborg busy.

"You're looking for a ranger?" Matthew nodded to Felix as a signal to retreat. Felix narrowed his eyes as he hid behind the main desk of the library, luckily the camera system in the building was shut down due to the blast as he morphed instantly.

The cyborg stood silently as he stared at Matthew who continued to gabble. The cyborg grew inpatient as he sent another sonic wave for Matthew sending him flying to the main desk behind him. Matthew ears rung excessively, as the cyborg's feet clank at each step. The creature's right arm twist and turned at an amplitude that had forged a drill around it.

"Ranger down." The creature spoke as his drill turned. Matthew cringed and swarmed, his ears felt like their were gonna blow until Felix finally came out from hiding with his Ancient Age Blue suit on and jumped over Matthew. His Chakrams shine brightly as Felix slightly scored the creature, taking their battle outside.

"Super stage the ancient age." Matthew caught his breath and scanned his symbol, the ancient god (Khepri) slammed into his body as he morphed instantly and headed out the building to aid Felix.

The blue and black ranger were now back to back, the cyborg had suddenly vanished as they stood their guard. At the corner of their eye the cyborg appeared and charged up his voice and sent a drastic sonic vibration towards Felix and Matthew, in which they dodge but weren't quick enough when the cyborg scurried past them with such high velocity and threw Felix.

Matthew rushed to Felix and then narrowed his eyes under his helmet, summoning his Elysium axe, he swung it vertically but missed as the cyborg swayed to the side.

The sound waves from the cyborg's throat had sent Matthew's axe out of his hands and on to the floor. Next option was his aura sword; he twirled it the side and down the middle but the cyborg was just too quick and again the sonic vibration hit Matthew as he flew from the blast.

 _They thought they only had to fight mummies, where did this robot come from?_

* * *

The battle seemed apparent and too easy. Mike's Magna Saber was spar to the Sting wingers attacks, with one by one they fell to their knees while the drill of Andros's spiral saber rip the plates off the quantrons' armor.

Randy and the other rangers paired off with Randy squatting in front of Paige. Her bow caught the heads of the Zomuis as Randy charged forward with a slice to their heart.

"These guys make me sick sick sick!" Denise says, she brutally slashes a sting winger with her stylets as she continuously kicked a sting winger in its abdomen.

Josh twisted the handle to his aura sword which powered up with green leaves circling his blade. He stabs it into the ground sending an energy wave of green energy which instantly rusted and corroded a squad of squantrons. The minions were destroyed within seconds, with the help of Jason who fought in the background with a sword Iousaas had given him. Now all that was left was Spidora.

In a blink of an eye Raziya rushed in, her sword swung forward which was unexpected for Jason. He curled his sword upwards but Raizya was too strong for him.

The Ranger's gasped when Jason was attacked but froze when Spidora frizzed the webbing in her mouth, wrapping the ancient age rangers.

Andros and Mike where demanded to not take a single step forward to their fallen comrades which were wrapped in webbing or were at the brinks of death with a blade to their throat.

"What are you doing!" Andros yelled to Spidora.

"Shhh! Red Space ranger, think before you speak. I don't think you wanna be the reason why your friends die." Said Raziya while Jason laid helpless on the floor when he was attacked by her.

"Took you all a while to destroyed those parasites." Said Spidora, a distance a way from the Rangers. "We can make a deal you old hags. You give up your powers and maybe, just maybe we'll let the amateurs behind you live. If you don't, they'll die and so does the being you think of as your blood."

"What do you mean?" Mike questioned.

Fearoh and Snarl pulled and forced the pink galaxy ranger (unmorphed), which was captured by Creo. Her hands were bond behind her back.

"Karone?" Mike wondered.

"Karone!" Andros shouted.

There was nothing the rangers could do and every time Jason fought back he was knock back to the ground by Raizya as the Zomuis surrounded him and seized him. The Rangers paused, paralyzed by the situation.

"Now throw down your weapons and kick them away." Spidora ordered, Andros and Mike gave in immediately, placing their weapons to the floor. The next step was to demorph in which they did.

"Guys no!" Karone cried.

"Silence!" Snarl growled as both he and Fearoh force the galaxy pink ranger to her knees. Randy and the other rangers felt they were of no use and weak. They were tangle without warning so easily and their inexperience skills in the battle field had let them down. Calling Felix and Matthew was out of the questioned, when Randy tried to call it was led with the sound of a beep.

Everything was finally going to plan and Creo had watched enough and leaps down from the cliff. "Excellent work Spidora," Creo boldly walks closer with the ancient jar under his arm.

Matthew and Felix hid on the side of an abandon building, they bolted when Felix injured his ribs by the power of the cyborg's fist. The battle caused him to demorph and Felix and Matthew to flee. _Man!_ This intergalactic freak was creaming them and they didn't know were it came from. Every bits of moves they attack with were counter by the foe's powers. They tried calling the other Rangers but they were in a pinch of their own.

"How are you feeling?" Matthew stood by Felix's side as he sat on the floor.

"Like a freight train ran over me, or I may be exaggerating." Felix replied. "However Young, what were thinking Young?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I told you not to use yourself as bait and you did the opposite."

"Ohhhh, I thought you said to be the bait."

Felix sighed as Matthew stared at him, "What do we do now?"

"I...I, don't know."

"You don't know?" The eyebrows on Matthew's head rose, "What do you mean you don't know?" Matthew demanded an answer, just before the cyborg showed up. It pound the pavement, while Matthew and Felix stayed hidden.

"RANGERS! RANGERS!"

"Young, I can't think right now." Felix inhaled. "You were the head of our team once, put your mind to it again. Think." The pain Felix felt on his side was clogging the blood that rushed to his brain, making it hard to concentrate and think of a plan.

All that was left was Matthew-who couldn't bring himself to think.

'I always know the answer young lady,' He remember what he told the rangers when they encountered the Astro megaship.

Yeah, he may had had the head of gold when he led once before, but that was just a quick moment when the rangers took turns and Randy wasn't available. This was different, he didn't have Randy nor Jason to give him the push and Felix was the only now that had tried too; the only one who could get him off his lazy behind was himself.

Matthew then rose to his feet just when the cyborg noticed him, he pulled his morpher from his back pocket and scanned his wrist.

' _Descry Khepri, Insignia!'_ The one thing to do was fight, that's what Felix had told him beforehand and maybe he can figure out how to take down the brute.

"Super Stage, the Ancient age!" Matthew charged forward as Khepri slammed into his body, putting on his ancient age black suit on. "Elysium Axe!"

The black ancient age ranger sprinted as fast as he could, taking big steps as he ran forward. The cyborg stood still as he watched and slowly released his sonic power to a black ranger who was charging for him. Matthew flew back, holding onto his ears with Felix watching as the pain grew stronger.

"You will be terminated for your actions." The cyborg walked forward, Matthew crawled and squirmed and to his disadvantage his Axe was out of his reach, but what caught Matthew's eye was the antennae seating above the cyborg's head. It waved back and forth.

"That must be how he's jamming our connection to the others." Matthew concluded to himself. He then quickly took out his aura sword and switch it to laser mode, blasting the cheeks of the cyborg. He darted for his axe and dives forward, gripping the handle and dodging the laser blast coming from the arm of the cyborg.

"Good going!" Felix cheered from the sidelines, "now strike!"

Matthew rolled up and swayed his axe towards a wall, which put Felix in disbelief-what a idiot, he had the right moment to strike and he blew it; _or did he?_

The Axe deflected off the wall and back towards the cyborg, perfectly destroying the antennae a-top his head. The Cyborg fell to one knee, feeling the top of his head- noticing the missing antennae.

The cyborg circuits burst with a raging current as it prepared to hit Matthew with a sound wave that would for surely destroyed him.

Suddenly laser fires struck the steel plating on the Cyborg's body. Matthew looked around expecting to see Felix but instead standing among the wreckage were two rangers, one blue and one black, both had a spectrum of colors across their chest. Both rangers had white boots and white gloves.

"Good work, well handle the rest." The blue ranger spokes to Matthew.

* * *

The struggle and strain against the pull of Creo's jar had caused the ancient age Rangers to demorph from their suits, making it harder to keep a grip to the ground.

"Once you all have joined the others there will be no stopping us now!" Creo laughed while the jar stood on the ground and continues to drag the Rangers into it. Andros and Mike were of no use after they surrender their morphers and were tide down to their knees.

"What shall we do with these weapons?" Snarl asked as he presented the pink quasar saber and trans dagger.

"I'm sure _ASTROMENA,_ will have plans for them when she is revived." Creo laughed as he looked to Karone. Behind Karone was a lifeless zomui, she wiggled backwards as she pulled its axe towards the ropes that bonded her hands, in order to set herself free.

Just then an arural blast came in as a circled motion, the hand that grabbed the Rangers was cramping by the power as it release the Rangers and returned back into the jar.

"Who did that!?" Fearoh shouts as he looks around.

Just then two ranger glide in on hover boards. One was yellow the other was pink. Both had a spectrum of 5 colors going across their chest, both had skirts and laser at their sides.

"Star Slinger!" The yellow ranger said as she glided past firing lasers from a sling shot weapon, jumping off her glider with the Pink Ranger diving in with her glider and snatches the jar before Creo could get a hold of it.

"I'll be taking that!" The pink ranger said.

Karone, in the midst of the chaos headbutts Snarl in the nose. She had finally set herself free and quickly regains her quasar saber from Feaorh and slashes both of the surprised generals.

The ancient age Rangers got to their feet and watched as the two space Rangers flew over their heads. Spidora hissed under her lips and fires a poisonous blast from her mouth at Karone. She scurried past the blast when Randy and Josh tackled Spidora before she could harm Karone. Paige and Denise charged into Raizya with a swinging wheel kick as they aided Jason to his feet.

"Karone!" Andros shouts.

"Andros!" Karone broke Mike and Andros free.

"Andros Guys, Run we'll hold them off." The yellow space ranger ordered.

"Here take this, we'll meet up with you later!" The pink space ranger threw the jar into Mike's arms. The foot soldiers were then let loose as the Pink and Yellow Space Ranger returned fire. The ancient tomb then emerges from the skies, opening its defenses and decreasing the number of minions, the tomb stood still as it struck a beam down collecting the rangers as it takes off.

"Raaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Creo explodes, sending deadly mercury into all directions.

"Look who failed again." Raziya stood to her feet after the fight with Denise and Paige, "My father isn't going to be happy."

"What makes you think so!?" Creo's skin dripped, "Did you forget Deafible, he should have the two rangers by now."

But things weren't going as planned , the metallic sound wave cyborg (Deafible) came toward Creo sparking with electricity.

"Rendered in operative." Deafible said, crashing before General Creo.

"Raaaaaaahhhhh!" Creo shouts in absolute rage.

"You're on your own. Again." Raizya began to walk away with Fearoh and Snarl as they disappeared in a sand storm.

"Rah!"

"What do we do now?" Spidora questioned in a calm tone.

* * *

Regrouping inside the tomb, the rangers were exhausted. Jason suffer a couple of cuts and bruises while the other rangers felt more than happy.

"Guys!" Andros ran to the 4 space rangers as Andros embraced them with a hug.

"Andros!" The other space rangers called back.

Mike, Jason, Randy and the others smiled but frowned when they spotted Felix holding on to his ribs as Iousaas healed him. They then rushed to his side as Matthew held his fingers to his chin-thinking.

"What happened?" Asked Randy in a stoic tone.

"Oh my god, are you guys alright?" Paige said concern.

"We're fine." Said Felix.

"We were attacked by a bionic contraption ." Matthew answered as he placed ear drops into his ringing ears, "Looking for Rangers, it was a tough one since we couldn't get into contact with you all."

"Bionic contraption?" Josh never heard Matthew use such big words before.

"We weren't able to get a hold of you guys either." Said Denise.

"We already took care of it Adams. The space rangers gave us a hand in a nick of time." Said Felix.

"Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay, its so good to see everyone back together again." Alpha 5 danced.

"That's not all." Mike said as he picked up Creo's jar.

"You guys got the jar." Said Felix.

"Well what are we waiting for, let them out." Jason said.

"Right," Mike said as he began to lift the top of the lid.

"Wait, wait." Iousaas stopped Mike. "If you do that you'll all get trapped inside." Iousaas affirmed.

"The princess is right, this jar comes the god of Apophis. In order to release the rangers we need a counter spell." Said Alpha.

"That's were we come in." Said Sera. Siyara took the jar from the hands of Mike and placed it on the floor. The words that escape their lips were enchanted with the power of the Hieroglyphics. The vase shined from all directions as the lid popped open. The Rangers peer into the Jar when suddenly the ceramic vessel violently shakes, giving off another light display. The rangers take cover as a ton of color spectrum souls soar around the room. 1-2-3-4-5-6 the rangers landed on their feet and were finally free.

The lost galaxy squatted up as well as Zhane with confused expression appearing on their faces. They were free but they weren't sure were they were.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like Mirinoi." Damon (Lost galaxy green) dusts his green mechanic suit off. Maya (Lost galaxy yellow) was intrigued by the buildings structure.

"A Egyptian Tomb?" Said Kai. (Lost Galaxy blue).

"Welcome Rangers." Iousass smiled, bowing to the lost galaxy rangers and Zhane as they turned to her.

"Who are you?" Kendrix questions the princess.

"The princess of the upper kingdom, Iousaas." Iousaas responded.

"Princess?" Said Leo. Zhane continued to scan the tomb and to his relief he spotted Andros coming from behind the pillars of the tomb. "Andros?"

"Zhane!" Andros responded back and one by one the ancient age rangers followed by the space rangers, Jason and Mike came forth from hiding.

"Oh man, Leo, guys!" Mike shouted after.

"Mike." Leo smiled.

"MIKE!" The other galaxy rangers said in an excited tone. In less than 1 minutes the lost galaxy and space rangers had re-united. Carlos shook the brown short hair of Andros as Ashley gave him the biggest hug ever. Mike and Leo brotherly embrace was lead to punch to the chest by Damon who was excited to see them again.

"AY AY AY AY AY!" Alpha was overwhelmed with excitement as the ancient age rangers watched the reunion.

"One day, that will be you guys." Jason came to the ancient age rangers side and then walked to the other rangers who were even more than thrilled to see Jason there as well.

"That will never be us." Said Josh.

"Family isn't bad you know, even if they come from all different places." Said Randy.

"Oh my god, they're old but some of them are pretty darn handsome." Said Denise. As soon as the veteran rangers calmed their emotions, Mike had gestured their attention to the ancient age rangers.

"Guys I would like to introduce you to the Ancient Age power rangers." Mike says leading the group over, "Guys this is Randy, Felix, Matthew, Denise, Josh, and Paige."

"We already met Felix and Matthew." TJ says.

"You have?" Kendrix ask.

"Yeah, when Alpha informed us about the attack your princess discovered your predicament. So we split up, we thought that would give us a better advantage." Said Carlos.

"By the way Andros," Ashley crossed her arms, "Why did you send agents to drop off our morphers?"

"I didn't send agents." Andros responded.

"That will be us," Sera and Siyara said behind the space and lost galaxy rangers in which they jumped but laughed.

"So you guys did what I said anyways." Said Jason.

"No we didn't." Sera lied.

"You trained them pretty well Jason, they held their ground well. Especially this guy." TJ placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder, which was surprising to the ancient age rangers that Matthew used his brain to defeat the monster.

"Sorry we joined the party a bit late." Cassie said.

"It's better that you showed up when you did." Randy said.

"Karone," Andros looked to his sister, "How'd did you, I mean what happened. How did those monsters captured you?"

Karone then began to explain, Creo was Dark Spector's classified general in case anything were to happen to him and was seal in containment until the time was right. Creo would be the one to give Dark Spector the impulse he needed to grow. She made sure that didn't happen, when she was Astronema ( _She hated that name so much._ ) When Darkonda had destroyed Dark Spector, she was given the duty to release Creo but she didn't, instead she sent his capsule into space and gave her self the role of the one in charge.

When she was turned back to normal, she forgot all about Creo's presents. That's when Spidora; Trakeena's secret alter ego, freed him and presented him with the jar-the jar she knew nothing of, what baffled the rangers the most was the way Spidora had come to this planet.

When Trakeena mutated she had left behind a staff, the staff that held a spider located in a crystal ball on top of the staff-that spider was just the beginning of Spidora- the mutation between the cocoon and Trakeena had cause it to reproduce.

"Creo," Iousaas interrupted. "So that where he went. Runnihura and Creo were once peril when they worked together so many years ago. Creo's galactic powers was a rare skill at the time; for the first ancient age rangers. We almost lost because of him, the reason they weren't together anymore was because Runnihura used Creo as a bayoanet to his scheme instead of an ally. Creo wasn't happy with the ways of Runnihura and was never seen again."

Just then sensors went off the charts, the tomb shook. The Rangers along with Jason rushed to the huge projected screen of the tomb. It was Creo along side Spidora, _"RANGERS! COME OUT! COME OUT NOW! I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP, IF I CANT TAKE YOUR POWER I WILL TAKE THE LIFE OF THE PEOPLE!"_

"He's not taking anyone's life." Said Kai.

"What a sicko." Said Maya. "I don't know about you but, I'm ready for some revenge."

"Yeah!" The rangers all responded.

"Karone, why don't you take my place for this battle, show that mercury goon why you aren't the queen of darkness any more." Kendrix said

"Thank you." Karone said taking the pink Quasar saber and morpher.

* * *

The citizen ran from all the directions, some were melted under the mercury of Creo while others were wrapped in the silk of Spidora's web. When Creo is anger, he forces his rage apon the people-the ones who cant fight back, he's waited 5000 years to finally achieve greatness and it was all thrown away by 18 fighting skittles.

Appearing in the sky was the ancient tomb and the Astro megaship and teleporting below were the rangers-all 18 of them.

"Rangers, this is the end of all of you!" Creo howled. "I was this close. This close and I was defeated but a bunch of universal rovers. Today is your last day!"

"You may think so, this is your last chapter!" Leo yells back.

"What makes you think that?" Spidora questioned after.

"It's called research dummy, maybe you guys should take it into consideration. A ranger always wins, even if hes to lazy to think," Matthew said.

"It's Morphin Time!" Randy yelled.

"Ready guys!" Leo shouts after.

"READY!" The teams respond.

"GO, GALACTIC!" The galaxy rangers lifted their left arms at the height of their head and flung their right hand over the switch of their wrist morpher, twisting the switch.

 _~The morphing sequence was led with a view of a black zig zags slamming together. The lost galaxy rangers had both of their hands pointing up and in front of them as they swung their hands over their faces which placed their helmets on their heads.~_

"Magna power!" Mike throws his Magna sword in the air and flips out a wrist ring key in from a left morpher and inserted it into the side of the second wrist morpher on his right.

 _~He then caught the sword as he exploded and transforms into the Magna Defender.~_

"LET'S ROCKET!" The space rangers call out and flip open their wrist morphers. _'3-3-5!'_ _-_ _'2-5-8-0, Mega_!' their morpher announces as the Rangers punch in the correct code.

~ _At the audio of a retro beat, the space rangers opened their eyes, the morphing sequence was proceed with the rangers already in their suits with the help of a computer generated system, spinning them at 360 degrees.~_

 _'Descry; Ra Insignia!'_

 _'Descry; Sobek Insignia!'_

 _'Descry: Baset Insignia!'_

 _'Descry; Serket Insignia!'_

 _'Descry; Khepri Insignia!'_

 _'Descry; Thoth Insignia!'_

"SUPER STAGE THE ANCIENT AGE!" The ancient age rangers shout, pushing the scanners back into their morphers.

 _~ A bright light of rays-according to their color shined brightly. With a view of their wrist symbol in the air, the god's powers floated down their arm._

 _Hieroglyphs as well as the surroundings of the golden land of Egypt floated behind them_

 _As the suits began to flow down their body the Rangers slowly tread their arm down, gliding it over their face. They swung their left arm to the side as the gods descended from the heavens, crashing into the back of the Rangers' head putting on their helmets with a thunderous boom.~_

"Power red!"

"Power Black!"

"Power Blue!"

"Power Yellow!"

"Power Pink!"

"Power Silver!"

"Galaxy Red!"

"Galaxy Green!"

"Galaxy Blue!"

"Galaxy Yellow!"

"Galaxy Pink!"

"Liberating the Solar Deity of Ra, Ancient Age Red Ranger."

"Liberating the Nile Deity of Sobek, Ancient Age Blue Ranger!"

"Liberating the Bliss Deity of Baset, Ancient Age Yellow Ranger!"

"Liberating the Nature Deity of Serket, Ancient Age Green Ranger."

"Liberating the Aurora Deity of Khepri, Ancient Age Black Ranger!"

"Liberating the Moon Deity of Thoth, Ancient Age Pink Ranger!"

"Guardians of the future, guided by the past!" Said the Red ancient age ranger.

"Power rangers! Power up!" The all said together. The roll call was then concluded with a heavy blast behind them. A challenge was made, Creo gathered the remaining sting wingers and Quantrons as the Rangers and Creo's army charged into battle.

Each ranger call upon their weapons, and split into groups of 2, while others sparred into groups of 3. Zhane and Mike were one.

Denise, Ashley and Maya ambushed Spidora with the assistants of Paige, Karone and Cassie. Girl power as they say, Spidora web went against her as the girls

The blue Rangers, Felix, TJ and Kai were grappled each sting winger with a bit of wrestling moves, as Felix intersected his Chakram to his side swinging it rapidly, releasing his grip as the sting wingers were destroyed.

Matthew and Carlos with the help of Josh and Damon,

Creo was at his last end with the group of three red Rangers, an uppercut to his jaw and a kick to his ribs was led by a laser to his stomach. There were three red Rangers not one, so his odds were slim to none.

"Let's get this over with guys!"

"Lights of Orion activate! Power Up mode!"

"Quadro Blaster!"

"Spiral saber booster mode!"

The ancient age Rangers charged up their aura swords by twisting the handle.

"Fire!"

"Sanity execute!"

The Mercury Creo retain had erupted out of his body, extra amounts poured to the ground. Dripping from every inch of his body, Creo fell to his knees. "All you rangers will rot, I guarantee it!" And then he was gone when his ashes zipped through the air and disappeared from the rangers eyes, what they didn't see was the ashes being sucked into the lungs of Runnihura as he absorbed him.

* * *

Back at the base Andros, Leo, Mike, and Zhane loaded the Astro megaship as the others explore the Egyptian tomb, Sera and Siyara lend a under Iousass' orders. The tomb was just so beautiful them and so venerable.

Iousaas showed her appreciation as she sent them home with a souvenir of their own; a ancient age jacket-the same the rangers wore. The galaxy rangers and space rangers gratitude was brought with a sign of confederation to call them when needed.

"Did I ever tell you how Andros saved the universe?" Jason popped a question.

"You might of, I do remember you mentioning him once before." Sera said, "Just something about him makes me mad."

"Wait a sec, didn't you say your friend Andros destroyed..." Siyara gasped, "Zordon?"

"Sure did, one of the hardest decisions I had to make." Andros said as he entered the tomb along with Leo mike and Zhane.

"You little-" Siyara started shouting in ancient Egyptian until Sera covered his mouth, holding him back.

"He means to say thank you for saving the universe." Siyara said, but Sera was pulling from Siyara's grip which the ancient rangers came and calm him down. Sera knew he didn't like Andros and now he remembered why.

"I wondered were the ashes of Creo went?" Kai questioned.

"Me too." Said Felix.

"Don't worry about it. He's gone." Said Denise.

Just then Matthew walked in with Felix. Matthew held his head low, his expression bitter as he past the ancient age rangers. He just arrived from retaking the astrology test and the rangers couldn't help but think if he passed or not.

"Matthew, Whats wrong?" Denise wondered.

"Don't tell me?" Josh smirked. Felix shrug his shoulders as Matthew turned his back on them, he inhaled and turned with an A+ quiz, "Look!"

"AH! Great!" Randy smiled.

"Wonderful!" Jason smiled as well.

* * *

As the Space and galaxy rangers left, the ancient age rangers had withdraw to their homes. Randy stopped at his door steps as he though about the days outcome, Matthew passed that was a relief and the space and galaxy rangers were now reunited, something he wished could happen to him-to see his brother again; and Ivory he still needed to apologize to her. He then turned the key to the door as he open it, to see his mother cleaning house with a broom in her hand.

"Hey sweetie." Randy's mom pushed her broom to the side as she greeted her son.

"Hey mom, how's your day been?"

"It's been great thanks." She squinted her eyes as she walked closer, "Why is your face so filthy?

Randy realized he forgot to wash the spats of dirt that surrounded his face just after the battle, he whipped it off as quickly as possible, "Ehh nothing serious..So what's for dinner, I thought we might as well make spaghetti. Something quick and simple."

He rushed to the kitchen as his mother watched with a big smile on her face. Randy pulled the door from the cabinets as he pulled out a big metal pot and as he looked up he frozed. Randy's mother slowly came to the kitchen when she heard the pot fall to the floor.

Siting at the dinner table was Randy's bother, with a buzzed hair cut wearing a beige t shirt. His bother was enforced in the army as well as his dad and he had not seen him in years.

"Isaac?" Randy eyes were stiff and broad as he went to his older brother to give him a big welcome hug. Randy teared a little while hugging his brother, "I, I, I, I can't believe your alive. When did you get here?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

The after math wasn't the greatest for all the rangers, Denise chipped a nail while Paige rushed home to wash off the sting winger gunk that stuck to her hair. Josh grew impatient as he waited for her outside his house's bathroom, he need to use it for god and wash off the garbage off of his skin as well and she was taking forever. So instead of waiting longer he bang twice on the door.

"Paige, hurry Up! you've been in there since we got home and that was an hour ago!"

"Sorry, this stingwinger goop doesn't come out easy!" Paige shouted back.

"Hurry up, you're using all the hot water!" Josh shouted.

"Give me 15 more minutes, I'll be out soon."

"I'll give you another 15 seconds before I break the door down!" Josh shouted

Paige gasp, "Do you really want to see me naked?"

Josh paused to think about the situation, shouting between the door was of no use. Just then his phone began to buzzed displaying a new message, which read: _"Meet me at the place, ASAP"_

Josh smiled at the message as he exited the house not noticing the water stopping.

"Okay Josh, I'm done...Josh." Paige opened the door with a towel wrapped around her body and hair. He just left so suddenly and she wondered, but worried if he left to do his usually business-something only she knew about.

* * *

Runnihura was more then delighted to have Creo out of his territory. Runnihura pass with Creo was left with edacity, they weren't able to get along. Runnihura walked along the destruction of the library Felix and Matthew study in. The walls were crumbled to the floor as he walked before it, what caught his eye was Deafible-the Cyborg which was sent to destory the blue and black ranger; the cyborg Creo had demanded to revive from years ago in order to plead Runnihura's part of the deal and destroy the ancient age rangers.

"You'll be useful later."

 **( _GEEZ! FINALLY!_ Sorry for the delay-I been feeling extremely sick these past days. Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to comment and vote!)**

 **(Also if you have questions on how magna defender got his powers back, that will be explained in the next chapter)**


	14. Chapter 13

First the Mighty Morphin blue ranger and then the Space and Lost Galaxy Power Rangers, the ancient age ranger didn't know who to expect next. It was very early in their adventures since they became power rangers and the only artifact they obtain was the eye of Horus.

Jason made it an essential for the rangers to have a brief but detailed lesson on the history of the power rangers. They all sat on solid stone floor as Jason went over the weapons, the different attacks modes and the adventures of the past rangers. What intrigued them the most was the zords and how they combine into a massive machine called the megazord.

Siyara and Sera collaborated as the Rangers learned about the ancient gods and the aspiration.

After an hour in, Jason gave the rangers the opportunity to ask any question regarding the lesson. One question that puzzle Felix was how Mike Corbette regained his powers.

Jason explained when Creo and Spidora attacked the lost galaxy Rangers, Mike and Leo set off to the planet of Tyr; a small gray planet. It was where Leo and Mike had encountered the remnants of the Magna Defender's kind; after Scorpius had invaded.

Turns out the Magna defender was just a title given to the greatest warrior on the planet and when Leo and Mike met their leader, they were able to sense the mantle of the Magna Defender had passed to Mike.

The leader took them to a mountain and there lied a huge fern colored crystal in the shape of a hexagon. The leader said it was the crystal that chooses the next Manga defender and being that he now carries the mantle to continue the legacy.

"Ooooooohhhh, so that's how Mike got them back. Because I was getting confused there. After what you told us before." Matthew smiled as Paige raised her hand.

"Why do we have to pose and describe our ranger abilities, preparations and the concept of our goals? I clearly never understood that." Paige asked.

"Well who else is going to show off those beautiful spandex of yours." Said Siyara.

"No, that's not it." Sera nab Siyara in the chest. "It's just a significance of pride within your individual powers."

"Any other questions?" Sera said as Randy rose his hand.

"Yes red boy." Said Siyara.

"For one, I'm not Red boy, secondly every ranger team starts with a group of 5 and yet were a group of 6, why is that?"

Siyara and Sera did wondered as well, this would be the first team starting with a group of six and they didn't have the answer.

"We should know this." Sera whispered to Siyara.

"But we don't." Siyara responded.

"Uh we're right here you know." Denise said.

"Okay next question." Sera ignore Randy.

"Ahh which reminds me." Denise interrupted, "why is red ranger always the leader?"

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that out?" Matthew agreed.

"Oh this again." Randy sighed.

"Guys, guys!" Jason had to raise his voice over the loud dispute the ranger had amongst another. Felix got a load of their nasty argument, while Josh became annoyed; Josh may be a Ranger, but he still wasn't too big on saving the world from a couple of dead brutes.

"To answer your question, the red ranger hasn't always been the leader. There have been times when others took charge because the red ranger wasn't capable of that task, but in the end has proven to be one of the greatest strengths on the team as the others have their own purpose. Red is a symbol of leadership, courage and will power, while blue symbolizes intelligence and truth. Black is formal with elegance while pink nurtures and is amity." Jason explained.

"Oh wow, what does yellow symbolize?" Denise wondered.

"Yellow; Intellect and energy."

"Oh my goodness." Denise couldn't help the proud smile that grew on her face.

What more stale rubbish was Josh suppose to hear? Instead of listening to more of Jason's teachings he lead himself off the floor and two his feet, "Don't bother about me, I really don't care. This wasn't something I signed up for anyways, I'll be gone before then." He then began to walk to the exit.

"That's too bad, since Green symbolizes harmony and safety..."

"I think it means go." Matthew said. But Jason was left with out a sign of pleasure as Josh left the rangers at the base.

"Josh!" Paige called out.

"But they also have a knack of being rebellious." Jason ended his sentence.

"Atttiittuudde." Matthew said.

"He has not taken that chill pill huh." Said Siyara.

Paige sighed. Her brother hawkish nature was understandable to her but it wasn't to the Rangers, they hardly had the chance to get to know Josh since he would always leave unexpectedly and come back with a worst miff than ever.

* * *

The Rangers spent the rest of their morning training since they were still a little gauche with their new weapons.

Randy's main weapons was the Godsend Spear, in battle he was more of a duel specialist, he love fighting with both his Spear and sword in hand. Felix held the Nirvana Chakram as he smooth his motion in battle like the movement of tai chi. Matthew's weapon; the Elysium Axe, he swung freely and would crush anything in an instant. As for Paige and Denise, Paige held the Zephyr Bow and Denise the Arcadia Stylets which was a dispensation to their power.

With an exhausting 1 hour, the Rangers were done with the mornings training, leaving them 30 mins to get to school on time. Although they were tired and starving Jason had one more bit of information he needed to tell the rangers. He call them to a quick meeting before they were to depart.

"I know this isn't really any thing artifact related, but there have been multiply robberies in the past 2 days. What's makes these robberies unusual is the ways the thefts are committed." Jason said.

"Like what exactly." Felix asked.

"Banks are robbed without a sign of the activity."

"Like the robbers are invisible?" Denise asked.

"We don't know, but every time it happens there always a trailing of red fluid surrounding the crime scene and also a symbol of the suspects carved into the wall; a cobra. Just watch out for them."

The rangers nodded as they headed out of the tomb, running to school before it was too late. However Paige became frighten as she picked her book bag off the ground. The cobra symbol she knew all about as she prayed it wasn't who she thought it was.

"You alright?"

"Oh," Paige said in surprised a tone to Randy. He had stayed behind as he misplaced his bag by the corner of the control center, "I'm okay I guess. Just worried again, like always."

"About Josh?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong, you know you can always talk me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Paige never told anyone about her personal problems but she felt with Randy she could, "He's just been going through a lot that's all, especially since our parents left for war. He thinks they abandon us." Paige stated.

"War, really? My brother and father are also soldiers, my brother actually returned. Maybe he could talk to Josh."

"I don't know, I don't think Josh would listen."

"There's no harm in trying. I know he's your brother but he needs to realize it one day."

"Thank you Randy, but please don't tell anyone else I told you." Paige then smiled and went off, grouping with the other Rangers. Randy knew he should mind his own business but from the little he knew about Paige- he knew she didn't deserve this type of anxiety her brother brought to her.

Randy would have a talk with Josh-if he could find him at least.

* * *

The water depleted and dripped down the frame of an abandon warehouse, a sign that read 'THE PLACE' swung back and forth by the force of the wind. The entrance to the edifice was attentive by 2 young males. One guard knocked 4 times on the metal door behind him as Josh waited for the door to open and walk inside.

The abandon warehouse was a hideout for a group of gang members, with the interior filled with junk and filth as other members watched Josh walked along the pathway. He came to an halt as the floor was covered with thousands of dollars, from the looks of it, a crime was made.

"Hey Josh, what took you so long?" Said a gang member with blonde spiky hair, wearing a blue jean jacket. (Ryder)

"Yeah you missed it, we didn't even have to break a sweat. The cops were crawling to their knees at our presents." Said another gang member with dark brown hair and pony tail. (Eugene)

"Wow, very impressive. Don't tell me this miracle had something to do with those new weapons you obtained." Josh pointed to the mass of firearms just near the bundle of dollars. The two gang members looked to each other.

"Go get it." Ryder then order Eugene to retrieve a wooden case. The wooden case was encrypted with hieroglyphics as well as the symbol of the ancient age. As Eugene opened it and what Josh saw was an amulet in form of a human silhouette and knot wrapped on top.

"What's in this thing?" Josh asked as he glided his fingers on the metal amulet.

"A few nights ago, we broke into the museum down town, there was nothing but old worthless junk but then we found this."

The amulet was shinning brightly at Josh's touch as his symbol began to glow under his skin. Josh immediately threw his hand away from the amulet as he figured the glow in his wrist meant that this amulet was a artifact.

"Nice right." Ryder said.

"Yeah, its real nice." Josh smirked. "What does it do?"

"This is our good luck charm, how do you think we got all this money so easily. We had nothing but luck since we retrieved it, unlike before we always failed in our quest." Eugene laughed.

"Like the time when you were 16. If only we had the amulet before and you wouldn't have gotten caught." Ryder was referring to Josh.

Ryder's small talk had Josh remembering when he first joined the gang and in order to be a full member he had to steal from one of the most powerful men in the city; the mayor. Things didn't go to plan when his elder son interfered, causing Josh to go to jail. He didn't stay long and the charges were dropped but the Mayor's son always had an eye for him even after Josh vow to never go back there again.

The amulet was special to the gang members and when there's an artifact-there's a Cerberus and most importantly, Runnihura would be looking for it. Right when Eugene closed the case Josh had stopped him before he put it away, "hey what's if I keep an eye on it."

"It's safe here." Said Ryder.

Josh scoff, "you guys aren't familiar with the world around you huh. There are monsters looking for stuff as that."

"So, they can't do anything. This is our good luck charm not theirs." Said Eugene.

"Why are you so interested in it?" Ryder wondered when he had a hunch, "unless your a power ranger then its different." He joked.

"I hate those guys." Said Eugene.

"Just relax Josh." Ryder then stepped forward and placed his hands on Josh's shoulders. "The charm is safe, if it makes you feel better I have a little surprise for you."

Ryder whistles and just behind him 3 gang members bring in a young male with goggle glasses. The nerd from the day Josh became a Rower Ranger; the one he punched out of rage from his sister babying him, "We heard what happened that day, he's the one who got you arrested right?"

"Please let me go." The nerd pleaded, hovering his hands over his face to protect himself from any punches.

"We thought you wanted some pay back from before." Said Eugene.

"Oh yeah." Josh said with a bit of amusement, but it wasn't all amused. He actually felt bad for the kid, but he couldn't let the guys see that.

"No please." The nerd cried out.

"Do you guys mind, I will like to deal with him-alone." Asked Josh.

"Suit yourself." Ryder agreed. The gang members which held the nerd, pushed him to the floor as the nerd was now on his knees-frighten for his life as he looked at Josh's feet.

"Clobber him to pieces." Said Eugene as he left with Ryder and the rest of the gang to leave Josh alone with the nerd.

"Look I'm not going hurt you." Josh said calmly.

The nerd rose his head in disbelief, "Huh really?"

"Well not now," Josh forswear. "Just hurry and get out of here."

The nerd was jolt, he couldn't bring himself to move; the gang was well known for their TERROR. Josh just rolled his eyes as the nerd kept a sparkling gaze on him. "You can go now. Go." Josh demanded.

The Nerd finally nodded his head and ran as quickly as he could out the warehouse.

* * *

Its been a difficult few years for Josh, he and his sister (Paige) were basically raised by their grandparents since their parents were always being transported to battle and weren't home as often. Since then, he became a tough and angered young man as he believed the only family he had were the gang members he met not long ago, Paige had tried to change his mind but it would go through one ear and out the other.

"Josh, Josh."

What became an irritable day had now became a wreck. Randy stumbled to Josh's side who ignore his calling and continued to walk.

"Where have you been? We were hoping you were going to come back for training but you didn't." Randy wondered.

"None of your business pretty boy, maybe you should focus on your girlfriend instead of bothering me."

"Girl friend?" He chuckled embarrassingly, "We're not dating, she just someone I admire that's all."

"Right." Said Josh.

"Is that how you coop with your anger, badgering others?" Randy said.

Just then there was a faint cry, Randy scurried forward as Josh followed. Visitors and children stormed out the structure of the history museum. The broken glass crunched from the rampage of the frighten citizen as the walls cracked.

"Dole, dole dole!"

Josh and Randy slowly walked inside where a doubloon creature poise. His legs were thick with the sight of gold as humans tripped on their way out the door as he struck them with a spark of light.

Avoiding the attack, Randy and Josh rolled out the way, pulling out their morphers as they revealed their markings.

'Descry Ra Serket, Insignia!'

"Super Stage the Ancient age!"

~As the suits began to flow down their body Randy and Josh slowly tread their arm down, gliding it over their face. They swung their left arm to the side as the gods Ra and Serket descended from the heavens, crashing into the back of their' head putting on their helmets with a thunderous boom.~

The Red and Green Ranger posed off with the Cerberus with a fighting stance, charging for it. The Cerberus then disappeared in a ray of lights at the sound of coins clashing to the floor as the Red and Green Ranger tumbled in abruptness as the Cerberus vanished.

The Cerberus was now behind them as he reappeared and struck them with the ray of light. They fell to their knees as their bodies flashed but as they regained their strength they were astonish to find out they were unharmed.

"Wait, I'm okay." The red ranger said as the Cerberus vanished once again, escaping. The green ranger swept his foot to the ground in rage, they let him escape. But what puzzled Josh and Randy the most was the action of the Cerberus, no one was harm and neither were they.

"You alright?" Randy had demoprhed as well as Josh.

Josh stood silent as he scanned the ruins of the museum, the cases were broken but one that caught Josh's eye was unnatural while Randy called the base as he informed Jason and the princess about the Cerberus.

The ablaze from the Cerberus was unusual, usually they get pounded or were struck out of their suits but they didn't this time. Randy then looked at Josh as he informed him-they should be leaving in order to make it to school on time.

Josh turned with his eyes glued onto the broken glass case, in the process of leaving the museum Josh tripped over his own two feet as he rattled his body off the floor-embarrassed.

Randy smirked with amusement as Josh narrowed his eyes, heading out the door. What Josh spotted brought curiosity to Randy as he paced to the broken case. Whatever was inside was taken as it left a rectangular imprint, along the walls of the case was red fluid as Jason had stated earlier. Randy did wondered, until he remember the time-it was 8:27 only giving him 3 minutes to get to school on time. He rushed after Josh but had also tripped, he pushed himself to his feet but tripped once again.

Either he was back to his old clumsy ways or that Cerberus did something.

* * *

The tomb of Runnihura was reticent, not a peek of sound and not a movement of hemorrhage. Runnihura focused his time in the search for the next artifact, he found nothing. 5,000 years ago he would have remember where they were but its been so long and now the were scattered around places hes never seen.

"My lord, a Cerberus has been spotted!" Fearoh had scurried into Runnihura's throne room as he caught his breath.

"What!" Runnihura shouted, rising from his throne.

"It's true, it attacked a museum." Snarl rushed behind Fearoh. "The weird part was no one was injured."

"Cerberus, Artifact. Did you see which one it was?" Runnihura Demanded.

"A tyet." Fearoh said as Runnihura slapped the side of Fearoh's head.

"You fools, the Cerberus must be looking for it. That missing artifact must be the golden knot of isis which is one of the sacred artifacts." Runnihura said

"What do you want us to do?" Snarl asked.

"Find it, and make sure the rangers don't get a hold of it!" Runnihura ordered.

* * *

Once they reached the school, the doors were locked shut and no means of anyone to open the door.

"Oh come on, they can't be serious." Randy stymied. Suddenly the door open as a man wearing a grey formal suit went out the door.

"Oh thanks." Randy smiled.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man blocked the doorway.

"Uh we need to get in there."

"School starts at 8:30 and this door closes at 8:35 which means you're late. Mister?"

"Randy. Randall Davidson."

"Randall Davidson." The man inhaled, "if I may recall you have an extensive amount of tardies."

"Who are you?" Josh stepped forward.

"Your new Principal, ."

"Nice to meet you." Randy said with a crocked smile.

"Barry." Josh told himself.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten you Mr. Ricci, your harebrained actions continued to block your intelligence. That's if there's any left."

Now Josh remember the man who stood in front of him, it bothered him even more that this man was now the principal of Maven high. Randy couldn't figure out the uncanny tension that occur between Josh and the new principal; Mr. Barry, but he did know he needed to get inside before his first period class was over, or else he'll get an F for the day.

"Um uh, I don't mean to be a bother but do you mind if we could get inside. I promise it won't happen again."

"That's what they all say, in the end they are nothing more than deceivers." Mr. Barry glared at Josh and then looked to Randy, "We'll leave this as a warning, when the first bell rings this door is lock until the end of the school day. I have my eye on you two, the next time it happens automatic detention."

(The hallway of Maven High school)

Josh and Randy were ten minutes late as the students watched as they took their seats. The Rangers knew why Randy might of been delayed. Josh's lateness was different, he was usually on time.

* * *

In the hallways Randy unlocked the clip to his lock as he opened his locker, when he closed it the Rangers had surround him.

"What were you guys doing?" Denise asked.

"What are you talking about?" Randy wondered.

"Well if I not mistaken, Red and Green do not co-exist."

"I ran into him and we walked to school together. On our way, there was another Cerberus."

The Rangers widen their eyes.

"Don't worry about it, he's gone now. Jason and Iousaas already know about it and are looking into what might have been taken."

"You could of called us man." Said Matthew.

"Don't worry its all settle now, it was a quick fight and weird too."

"What do you mean?" Felix asked.

"The Cerberus struck us with a ray of light, the weird part was we're okay."

"And that's bad?" Denise wondered. "You're acting like you got into more trouble."

Josh then passed the rangers as Randy asked about Josh's well being, only to be ignored as he left.

"We did actually." Said Randy.

"We?" said Denise.

Randy nodded, "To my luck I was late-again...and we bumped into the new principal."

"Oh Principal Barry." Felix confirmed.

"Aw we got a new principal seriously?" Matthew whined.

"I heard that man earned a degree from the university of California."

"I now see where his personality came from." Randy rolled his eyes and then shut his locker door.

"You don't like him?" Matthew chuckled.

"Our first meeting wasn't the greatest, he seemed to have some types of grudge on Josh and had said he was going to keep an eye on me and Josh." Randy then continued."There's something else, remember Jason told us about the red fluid. I saw it at the museum."

However before the rangers had a chance to ask any more questions they spotted their new school principal, greeting the student's as he walk by and stopped before them. Randy put a crooked smiles as the others greeted him.

"Getting ready for class I see." Barry said with an arrogant tone.

"Yes sir, our next period is chemistry. We were just giving...Davidson... a hand." Felix forced.

"Chemistry-physical science. The studies of composition, structure, properties and change of matter."

"Why yes, your principal Barry right?" Denise questioned as Principal Barry nodded.

"We heard so much about you." Matthew joked as Barry looked to Randy who kept his gaze away. Behind Randy was Paige as she hid from the principal, her apprehensive motion made the rangers suspicious.

"Oh really. I expected you heard the words of reality." Said principal Barry. "Some people just don't understand the terms of respect, yet they rather believe their not entitled to it." Mr Barry then scanned his eyes behind Randy as he spotted Paige, "No need to worry Ms. Ricci, you and I are on good terms."

"Oh um hi sir."

Paige's eyebrows dropped.

"Now, you student better head to class before its too late." Mr. Barry looked to Randy as he nodded his head.

"All but you Mr. Davidson."

Randy cowered his eyes and his cheeks as he turned around with a miffed smile.

"You were the one I came to see and I need to speak to you in my office." Principal Barry smiled. Randy rolled his eyes as he prepared to follow principal Barry when his shirt got caught to the locker.

"I'll help you darling." Denise opened his locker as Randy pulled away to his shirt ripping. Today was the worst and it all started with the Cerberus.

"Randy are you alright." Paige spouted.

"Great, my mom is going to kill me." Randy looked to the back of his shirt, the gap was huge as it revealed his muscular back. Denise was awestruck and so was Paige as they looked at his back from up and down. Randy then wrapped his book bag on his back as he followed the principal, the female students couldn't help but smile as they stared at Randy.

"Oh my god, why didn't the the front of his shirt rip instead." Said Denise. "Oh I should have asked, why are Red Rangers always so hot."

"Oh give us a break." Matthew blurted. Paige face blushed as she shook her head.

"There's something wrong with him." Felix acknowledged as the Rangers looked to him.

"How so, he's perfect." Denise smiled.

"No he's not." Matthew scoff.

"Adams I wasn't talking about his appearance I meant his serendipity. If I'm not mistaken, the Cerberus did something to him, something that has to do with his luck."

"What about Josh, he was there too." Denise added.

(All for now, be sure to comment and vote. The next chapter will be up sooner than later ㈳3)

(But mostly importantly what's wrong with Randy, how will josh get the knot of Isis?)


	15. Chapter 14

The Cerberus had to be after the artifact the gang members recited as their good luck charm and it would have been a good idea to just inform the Rangers; but those members were his long term friends-his family. What was best was to get the artifact himself without causing danger to the other members, it would become a total chaos if the other Rangers got involved.

"Joshua! You're just in time."

Instead of going to his next class Josh had ditched school and was again inside the headquarters of the gang members. What they were doing was something Josh wished he didn't arrive for; they were getting ready to rob a place.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Where do you think?" Eugene smiled as he clipped the cartage of a laser blaster into its socket.

"We were planning on hitting the gold repository. You should come." Ryder suggested.

"Wait, I thought you guys didn't need to set up a robbery. I thought that art..charm was your key out." Josh said.

"The charm gave us luck it didn't retire our laziness, we still have to do what needs to be done."

"Look, I know this may sound strange but that charm isn't what you think it is. I have a feeling a creature might be looking for it."

Silence broke within the room as Ryder grew inpatient. "And I'll ask again." Ryder snapped. "Why are you so interested in it?"

"Look, you may be stunned to hear this from me but its the true. I thought we were suppose to look out for each other and that's what I'm doing."

"Sorry." Ryder turned his frown into the most arrogant smile in the world. "You're right."

Ryder walked around Josh as he gave him a suggestion, "Tell you what, I'll give you the charm. But-you have to come with us to the gold repository."

Josh widen his eyes, "Um, I don't know."

"Dude, you do owe us from the last time." Eugene reminded.

* * *

"We'll lets find out what he has to say." Felix advised to the sound of the students rushing pass the rangers on their classrooms, but Paige feet were lock in place as Denise walked up to her.

"What's wrong Paige?" Denise said in worried tone.

"Oh nothing." Paige snapped her brain into reality as she smiled to Denise. Paige was a bit reluctant ans the Rangers grew suspicious-especially Felix whom kept a hard stare within his eyes. She loved her bother and she didn't want anything to happen to him-she especially didn't want the rangers to find out what he really was.

"You're suspicious activating seem a bit intolerable if you ask me." Felix intersected.

"What do you mean?" Denise inquired.

"Principal Barry, Randy and Josh. Why were you so apprehensive, he said you two are on good terms. Josh must of did something didn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" Paige moaned leaving Felix without an answer when his morpher went off as the rangers gathered around Felix.

"You all are in for a big treat." Jason spoke from the other line as the rangers listen.

"What is it Jason?" Paige questioned.

"Just earlier Randy and Josh had encountered a Cerberus as it destroyed a museum and is now on the loose near buck town. We have discovered it to have a extensive amount of electricity as its defense so beware but most importantly beware of its radiation. It had struck Randy and Josh and we still don't know what it could do; so be careful."

"Shall we let Randy and Josh know?" Denise asked.

"I'll let them know, you guys get to buck-town."

The rangers nodded among st another as they headed out the school-quietly and secretly.

* * *

Just like Ryder said, the task became easier than counting one two and three. The security guards went down without a fight as the other members stacked their bags with golden blocks which was held inside a steal storage door. The weapon's were the game changer when they open the door with one single blast as other guards pleaded for the thief to stop.

"Don't you dare get up!" Eugene demanded as a security went back to his knee's as he placed his hands behind his head. Josh, along with Ryder, Eugene and 4 other members caused rampage through out the depository with black mask which only showed their eyes, nose and mouth.

After the power of the ancient gods had reach his heart, Josh was beginning to think this was a bad idea. He could have said no but Ryder instead took the artifact with as he wrapped it around his neck. Not a single soul went near him as the artifact flashed below his jaw.

A while later, the Gold Repository wasn't a gold repository anymore, Ryder's gang took everything in the place and filled up their bags.

"Okay dude, we got everything," Eugene had told Ryder as the gang members filled the last of the gold into their van, but Ryder had other plans. He gripped on of his blasters firmly in his hand as he aimed it at an injured guard. The guard was wounded once the gang members clash the door way with their van-hitting the poor guard. Ryder wanted to make an example out of the guard-an example of power and territory. So he cocked his gun back-ready to shoot the guard in the head as Josh dashed his way to stop him, "Dude, this wasn't part of the plan, just let the man go before the cops get here!" Josh Advised. But Ryder didn't move.

"Come on dude!" Josh shouted.

"Hurry up, and get rid of him already before we get rid of you!"

Snarl and Fearoh were now at the entrance of the Gold repository as Josh took a fighting stance and the other Gang watched in confusion.

"So there is a artifact." Fearoh said.

"I told you." Said Snarl.

"Is this what you want?" Ryder chuckled as he showed the two generals the charm on his neck.

"No, don't play games with them." Josh intersected. "You guys should get out of here."

"No way." Ryder then pushed Josh to the side as he stepped forward. "What is this a Halloween special?" Ryder chuckled as he ordered the members to fire their weapons towards the two generals. The laser blast caused the roof of the building to collapse as dust surrounded where the generals once were.

It was an enjoyment in Ryder's eyes and a rather shocking one in Josh's eyes. If Ryder's gang did destroy Fearoh and Snarl then those weapons were stronger than his. However they weren't the smoke had vanish like hurricane and standing just in front of Fearoh and Snarl was the Cerberus and electricity flowing around his body.

"What the heck is that?" Eugene gasp. The Cerberus was intrigued but crazed-what he was looking for all along was wrapped around a human's neck. The other gang members which guarded Eugene and Ryder where now shaking to the floor as the Cerberus sent a electric current form the roots of his fingers.

"I told you guys to run." Josh got to his feet as he charged forward as he tried to deliver a roundhouse kick when he was electrocuted himself as he touch the brute. He couldn't just morph in front of the gang or they know who he really is;

"Oh snap!" One gang member look to the sky at the sight of 5 colorful beams coming right for them. "I think the Rangers are coming."

"Take care of them Josh." Ryder padded Josh on the back as he pushed him into Snarl. Snarl retaliated as he nabbed Josh with a fist to his ribs. The gang members then rushed into their van as they closed the door shut and zoomed off. Josh was left all alone with the Cerberus, Snarl and Fearoh-but not for long as the Cerberus gave chase to the van, while Fearoh and Snarl took on Josh who hoped to his feet. Isn't wasn't long before the pink and black ranger rushed in as they blasted Snarl and Fearoh before they could touch Josh and behind them was the blue and yellow ranger rushing pass as they chased the Cerberus.

"Rangers!" Fearoh growled as they retreat on point within the cloud of sand.

"Is everyone alright?" The pink ranger kneel to the guards as they departed the depository and waited for the police to arrive; for a gold repository the police were not in a rush.

Near the hooks of the volt was the red fluid- the same red fluid Jason spoke about as it lead to a pattern of a cobra resting on the floor; and to the left of the fluid was the remaining crook.

"You must be one of those thugs." The Black Ranger gripped the arm of the fugitive as he dropped him to his knees. Matthew was in his Ranger suit which made Matthew 5 times stronger than Josh was.

"Tough guy huh let's see who you really are?" The black pulled the wool of the mask as it slipped off the suspects head.

"Josh?" The Pink Ranger gasped.

"Whoa!" The Black Ranger jumped.

"Josh, what are you doing?" Said the Pink Ranger. An answer wasn't an option as the sound of a sirens surrounded the building.

"We could ask questions later little lady, we gotta get this fool out of here."

"Guy we need some assistants!" Denise yelled through Paige's morpher.

* * *

The door was slammed behind Randy as he bit his bottom lip. The principal had ordered him to write a 6 page essay; a 6 page essay explaining where he was going to be in the next 10 years. Randy just met the guy and he was being treated like a mischief maker, he couldn't stand the sight of this new principal. However he was baffled when Barry accused Randy delinquents-just because he knew Josh.

Barry was disgusted with Josh as he explained to Randy about friends and usually your judge by the friends you keep. Is this what Paige meant by (Josh has been through a lot) is this why she hid behind him? He just wasn't able to figure it out, Josh maybe didn't need a small talk maybe all he need was a friend.

"Ivory." Randy's thought had made a turn as Ivory passed by him with her arms wrapped around her books.

"Oh hi." She quickly greeted him as she continued to walk away with dismay. Randy squinted his eyes as he stopped Ivory in her tracks-facing her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Ivory sighed, "I have things to do Randy."

"Is it about the other day?"

"No, why would it be." She rolled her eyes.

"Please forgive me, I've been looking all over for you since then. I'm really sorry."

"What was so important that you had to ditch me like that and then to make matters worst I had the yellow ranger pile the bits of her attitude on me."

"The yellow ranger said something to you?" Randy deluded, when in reality he was there when Denise decided she want to open her mouth and spit out her cold words.

"Oh no she just granted me a few words of wisdom." Ivory was done talking to Randy and she made sure of it. Her eyes showed sorrow but her body expressed anger.

"Ivory!" Randy called as Ivory pushed through the crowd of students as the final bell rang. Today was just the worst, his luck was turning cold and he didn't know why and to make matters worst Ivory did not want to talk to him.

As he walked back to his locker the female student's leaned on their lockers as they watched him with awe. Opening his locker was even a hassle as the hinges ripped off the door of the locker and fell to the floor. There was a silence as Randy pick up his door as he set on its base, when his morpher buzzed and rang-he quickly enclosed his locker as he check the messages from the morpher; 10 calls?! He was in for it now.

* * *

For the moment Denise and Felix were having the upper hand until the Cerberus body radiated in a surge of sparks-sparks of rage. The Ranger's had stopped him from getting what he wanted and now his arms were upsurge of magnetism as it magnetize the Yellow and Blue ranger to the wall.

"DOLE DOLE!"

The Rangers couldn't bring themselves to respond to such a monster with the electric current being so strong. Up until and arrow and an Axe had caught the Cerberus off guard as it release the Blue and Yellow Ranger when its body was struck with the weapons.

"DOOOLLEEE!" The Cerberus yelled as it retreated in a storm of lighting.

"Are you all alright?" The Black Ranger asked the other Rangers who were still trying to get to their feet. The Blue and Yellow ranger responded with a nod as the black and Pink Ranger look to each other.

"Where's Randy?"Matthew wondered.

"We don't know, we called him about a thousand times." Denise complained.

"How are the guards?" Felix asked.

"They're fine." Said Paige.

"What about the thief, there was one left when we arrived?"

Matthew would just confess on the spot but he didn't know about Paige since that was her brother after all. How would they tell the others?

Unless they find out themselves as Josh walked forward in a fluster state. The rangers caught him and now he was in for it.

"Guys!" Randy scurried up to them in his Ranger suit as he caught his breath. "Sorry I'm late, I had misplace my morpher. Things aren't going well today."

"We could tell." Denise said.

* * *

Jason couldn't help but inhaled at the feeling of the vexation. From his years as a Ranger he had never heard of such reckless action by a Ranger- a Ranger purpose is to defend earth and Josh through it all away by committing a felony. His identity could have been put at risk if it wasn't for the Rangers arriving on time and the police would have taken him in for destruction to private property.

The lecture was a mad house as Jason continued to yell-it almost looked as if Jason was going to punch Josh but he didn't as Iousaas made sure it didn't get worst. She hoped Jason would just forget about Josh's mistake and move on, since Sera and Siyara were now in the process of combining their zords into one.

"So you're a bandit now. "Jason's bit his bottom lip as he circled Josh, "just who do you think you are? You just become a punk in the eyes of the world. Your responsibility is to defend this planet, and you let your team down. You've let this world down!" Jason said in a bitter tone.

"That wasn't supposed to happen that way." Josh answered.

"Oh really, then why were you there? I have been trying to call you when the Rangers were in trouble. I can't believe after all this time I had to find out you were apart of those thugs, think about it Josh."

"I have thought about it! "Josh snapped. 'You might not think of it this way, but those guys out there are more of team and family to me then these Rangers!"

"Oh really?" Jason scoffed as he extended his arm and hand, "Give me your morpher, you are too unstable, this world can't not wait until you decide to grow up!"

Josh only rolled his eyes as he forcefully slammed his morpher into Jason's hand. Jason didn't understand why Josh did what he did as Josh let out a few of his own words. "I've never ask to join this boy band anyways. I only did it for my sister, and as for you I hope you rot." He made his way around Jason and made his way towards the exit.

Iousaas couldn't let josh leave the team so easily, they need to power of the six. She rushed as quickly as she could to Josh who was almost out of the Base. "Josh please reconsider."

"Buzz off old lady I'm done with this faction."

(Thanks for reading forget to comment, until next time.)


	16. Chapter 15

All you were able to hear was the wind whistling through the oriels of the Tomb. The Rangers were told to wait in a special room in which the Rangers could relax and enjoy the moment within the Tomb. It was their first time seeing such a room, it had everything a teen could dream of; games, tv and even books in Felix's favor, but that wasn't the case as of now.

Paige couldn't believe it; the secret was out, she felt like she wanted to cry.

"You alright?" Randy came to her side as she sat on a beige ottoman within the room. She nodded as she looked up to randy, putting on a crocked smile.

"P. Ricci, why didn't you tell us?" Felix sighed.

"Yeah, I mean were all suppose to be in this together. We could have stopped him before he broke the rules." Said Matthew.

"What if you couldn't stop him, I've tried and I'm his sister." Paige cried.

"Yes you are his sister, however in reality he was in the wrong; and so were you. Keeping that secret makes you just as guilty as he is." Said Denise.

"Okay just stop." Randy lifted his hand. "He still young, we're all still young and we all still do stupid things."

"Stupid things?" Matthew Scoff, "By the way, you were late, why?"

Randy then inhaled as two stone doors slid to the side as Jason walk into the Ranger's den. Felix, Denise and Matthew all rose from their seats as they all approached Jason.

"Nice place isn't it?" Jason's crooked smile only told the ranger he didn't come to view the luxury of the den.

"What's the situation with , Jason?" Questioned Felix.

"Rangers, you are now 5. That actually sounds like a better number at the moment and a better combination you all have here." Said Jason.

"5? Don't tell me?" Denise wondered.

"Yes 5, Josh is no longer able to be up here."

"Man." Matthew's eyes widen.

"What are we going to do without him?" Asked Denise.

"What you've been doing since you started here, defend this planet. I know you all are upset, but right now we just don't need children to play a role in such a dangerous task. Right now I need you all to focus on the Cerberus."

"Did you guys discover anything new about it." Felix asked.

"We did actually, come on." Jason instructed the rangers to follow him. The tear Paige tried to hold in had now fallen to the edge of her nose.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Randy had remained in his seat as he looked into the eyes of Paige.

"Oh its just...I screwed up, I didn't sustain my role as a twin. Next time for sure, Josh will finally get caught by the police instead."

"Paige, that's not true. Everything happens for a reason, this is probably Josh's awakening call. It is not your fault, some times in order to finally realize what reality has brought to them, they have endure the consequence before they learn the real truth of their actions."

As another tear fell down her face Randy began to reach for a pile of tissues siting right behind him on a coffee table. By every pull he made the tissue stood still and wasn't slipping out of the tissue box, Randy's wacky clumsiness made Paige smile as Randy gave in and just handed Paige the box of Kleenex.

"Tell you what, if it makes you feel better I have an idea that might make him change his mind. However it will take sometime and some stability." Randy joked as his leg got caught under the coffee table.

"Thank you Randy." Paige giggled.

* * *

"We could of had that Cerberus beaten, if it wasn't for Felix." Denise argued as the Rangers gathered around the tomb's main controls.

"Adams something went wrong, I should not be at fault for this." Felix responded.

"What did happened exactly?" Matthew smirked as he now became the investigator.

"I had the Cerberus wrapped with a possible sanity execute until..."

"Until Felix dropped his sword. I mean like really, he just dropped it." Denise responded.

"Whoa what are you guys talking about?" Matthew intersected.

"Adams you had plunge forward on to me causing me to drop my sword."

"That happened because the Cerberus struck me with a glint of light."

"Glint of light?"Jason inquired.

"Glint of light?" Randy said behind the Rangers as Paige followed behind him.

"Not like the one which made you blind darling, a different short." Said Denise with her arms crossed.

"I know what you mean, Josh and I were hit by it as well. Josh seems fine now but the after effect for me has taken another turn."

"Misfortune." Said Felix, "it all makes sense now."

"What does?" Denise asked.

"Ever since you were hit with the glint, I've noticed your ability to function has dropped, like you lost your luck. That must of been what happened to us."

"Yeah it does. Which explains the red fluid." Said Randy.

"The red fluid? Jason said it was just a trail that was left by Josh's gang." Said Matthew, "I also saw it when the gang members robbed the gold repository."

"That may sound like it, but it's not. If the Cerberus gave you all misfortune it means the artifact it's looking for is the knot of isis." Iousaas had finally figured it out.

"Knot of isis?" Said Paige.

"That artifact brings good fortune to who ever wields it. If these gang members you all speak of are leaving trails of the red fluid, then my guess is they have the artifact."

"That's must be the reason the Cerberus attacked them." Said Denise.

"They must of taken it from Museum I saw red fluid there when the Cerberus first attacked." Said Randy.

"But then Josh, why was he there during the robbery?" Matthew Wondered.

"It doesn't matter, he shouldn't have been there in the first place." Said Jason.

"It does Jason, what if that wasn't his intentions. It was only to retrieve the artifact." Said Paige.

Jason chuckled, "Heh, no way."

"We need him back Jason." Iousaas said.

"Why are you so eager for him to come back, isn't he obnoxious." Matthew spat out as Denise pinched his arm.

"You guys remember the megaszords right? Well, you will need the power of all six of you to activate the megazord's first combination. Who knows when a Cerberus grows stronger than it should."

"Not true, Rangers have dealt with the combination with out the strengths of the others, you guys will do fine." Jason misinformed the rangers.

"Why are you so cold hearted?" Randy said.

"There were a set of rules and I'll ask were for you guys to obey by it at least. If you think I'm being cold hearted then that's your opinion. I know what I'm doing and if you beg differ the door is to my left."

"Jason!" Iousaas fretted.

"Right now, you all are to search the zone the Cerberus was last seen. And keep your eyes open for any more robberies. Don't bring the green ranger situation up again." Jason had exploded as he left the Rangers in thoughts; teleporting himself off the base and onto the earth's soil, for some fresh air.

"So it's back to square one." Said Matthew. "Me-alone."

"No, we're going with you!" Denise snapped.

"How? You guys were zapped by the Cerberus, you really think you can handle him?"

"Shall we go." Denise suggested as she ignored Matthew.

"Before you go, I want you at meet with Sera and Siyara. They'll have a bit of information they well like to discuss with you guys. Randy Paige, may I speak with you two alone?"

"Um Sure. Whats wrong." Randy asked as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Paige, what's really going on? Don't worry I'm not here to discourse, I heard he had more problems then just a gang member. Please tell me."

Paige inhaled, "my brother hasn't always been the innocent type, we live with our grandparents so my parents were hardly involved in ours lives since they spent most of their time in combat; war. Two years ago he joined the gang but he was force to trespass onto the property of the Mayor, but his son had another plans as Josh was thrown into jail."

"No, don't tell me the Mayor's son is Principal Barry?" Randy asked. Paige nodded.

"Luckily Josh wasn't charge with the crime but things haven't been the same. This was all just because he wanted to be a part of something bigger."

"But he is apart of something bigger." Iousaas pulled Josh's morpher from under her cape as she showed it to Paige and Randy.

"How'd you get that?" Randy gasp.

"Can you give it to him"

"Why me?"

"People make mistakes and I believe they could always bounce back from them and turn into something greater. I saw what you did, even though you and Josh might not see eye to eye you still tried to defend his flaws. You helped Paige when everyone gave up on him and I trust you have the heart for this."

Randy sighed, "okay." He only did what was right but now he put himself in more of a predicament. Now he had to hand Josh his morphed back when Josh didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Paige," Iousaas look to Paige. "Just don't lose hope, everything happens for a reason. He'll change for the better."

"Now, where to find him." Randy said.

"I think I know were he might be." Paige said.

* * *

The Gang members were more than delighted, tons of gold at their fingertips as they called themselves the greatest mobs of all time. The charm was the reason for that and they made sure to never keep their eyes off of it. The excitement soon stop at the arrival of Josh, the room stood still as Ryder watch Josh take another step in.

"Josh dude, you're okay." Ryder broke the silence as he placed his hand on Josh's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm okay," Josh then forced Ryder's hand off his shoulder, "Just a little pissed off."

"I wouldn't blame you. Those Rangers could have ruined everything for all of us." Ryder smiled.

"Yeah sure, where's Eugene?"

"Eugene left to run an errand, another big errand with the boys. We gotten so much gold we decided to hit more locations just as a special treat for your bravery."

"My bravery? Right, or just your shield in that case."

"Oh come on, when a brother is in need you have to take a risk."

"Yeah sure, just like our end of the deal. The Charm."

"Yeaaahh about that, you can come back and pick it up later."

"Don't tell me Eugene has it?"

Ryder shrugged. "We weren't done with it, well give it to you when we're ready."

"We had a deal Ryder, you really think I was joking when I said that charm isn't what you think it is. Is that all you care about, the money?"

"What happened to you? Ever since you were arrested your mind has taken a different turn. Of course it's the money, you said so yourself." Ryder snapped.

"Not anymore." Josh inhaled, "I'm leaving this crowd, I was just too stupid to realize what you all stand for. All of you are losers and I won't make the same mistake again. Let's just hope nothing happened to Eugene because of your stupidity and mine."

"Now your a goody shoes now huh," Ryder bit his bottom lip as he toss the gold he held in hand to the side. He paced slowly to Josh but arrogantly as he came face to face with Josh, "you can't quit unless we beat you out."

Josh was in for a big surprise as 4 gang members surround him and Ryder. "Remember you weren't the tough thing until you joined this group. You wanna talk smart? fine." Ryder then began to jab his fingers into Josh's shoulder, "But also remember this, you're a nobody without us and you'll always be alone-you'll continue to be alone as you always were, ever since your parents abandon you."

"I've got sour once I joined this group." Josh responded as he pushed Ryder's hand away from him. Bats and fist pounded into the hands of the gang members as Ryder order them to attack; they failed as Ryder ran out of the hideout.

He was probably going to warn Eugene and Josh needed to find him as well, but Ryder already had jumped into the van as he sped away.

* * *

They were slow close to grabbing the artifact until the Rangers showed up. Snarl and Fearoh had gathered around the tops of Major Soul Cities finest buildings as a meeting began.

"We've been following these guys for hours lets just go get it." Snarl grasp his sword in hand as they watched from above. The gangs stacked the truck of their vehicle with thousands of dollars as the security and tellers remained unconscious and wrapped around of the member's neck was the knot of Isis.

"Not yet, we want to catch the mortals off guard first." Said Fearoh.

"Catch when whose off guard?"

"Ah Princess." Snarl said surprised at the arrival of Raizya; pacing towards them.

"How long does it take to rip the knot off his neck?" Raziya demanded.

"Princess, we don't wanna be in the same predicament that happened earlier." Said Fearoh.

"Which is?"

"The Cerberus and the Rangers." Said Snarl.

 _Rangers and the Cerberus-perfect,_ Raziya smiled.

* * *

Jason took the Ranger race very seriously; Rangers have made mistakes in the pass but he felt they should be disciplined for their actions and Iousaas was just too soft to endure the job. Josh was a mess since he met him and now it was time Josh learned his lesson.

Or maybe Randy was right; he went over board.

Green symbolizes safety and Josh stirred away from mark. Why was Josh with the those gang members always? He could have told him and they could have figured it out, figure out a way to turn his life around; which Jason thought was possible after the punk was grated the role of the green ranger.

The heighten sound of an alarm caught Jason off guard as he strolled down the streets and the red fluid just beneath his feet leading to a bank and the Cerberus chasing after the raiders.

And there it was the Knot of Isis tied around one of the thieve's neck.

Jason then began to think why Josh did what he did and to apologize to the kid; but right now the rangers needed to be called.

* * *

Eugene could have been anywhere and he couldn't ask the Rangers for help in finding him, so again he was back to square one; alone. He was just so ignorant after all those years in the gang, he let his naive emotions get the best of him and now he had to start all over.

The skate park was appeasing; somewhere he could go to to think and get away. He rode with his camouflage skateboard down a ramp as he stopped. What he saw were two thugs picking on a male near the thin side with blemishes all over his face.

Josh now regretted ever joining such a group that will only hurt others to achieved their goals or will hurt the innocent hoping they will take out their enemies.

"Hey! Why don't pick on somebody your own size!" Josh slammed his board to the side as the two thugs released the innocent male.

"You want a piece of us too?!" Shouted a thug with steroid arms as well as his partner. The men were huge and Josh had no power to work with, only a symbol resting on his left wrist. They stepped closer to Josh as they towered over him, one thug threw a punch towards Josh's face as Josh ducked and kneed the thug to his stomach. The other hand grabbed Josh by his neck only to receive the same misfortune by Josh; a kick to the stomach.

Josh had the upper hand until the one of the thugs pulled a pistol towards Josh's head.

"Your not a big shot anymore are you." Said the thug which held the gun. Josh froze as the thug cocked the gun back. All of this happened so fast and Josh continued stop it- he was going to die knowing Ryder and Eugene still had the artifact and die the worst way as possible.

"AHHH!" The thug with the gun went down with an uncanny thump as Josh widen his eyes. What took the thug down was the electrocution from a morpher; Randy's morpher, he had found Josh.

However because of the effects of the Cerberus; Randy speed wasn't enough as the second thug jabbed him the jaw as he dropped his morpher which fell between Josh's legs as Josh picked up the morpher. The thug dropped to his knees as he shook and closed his eyes. The taser came in handy after all.

"Are you alright?" Randy wondered as he rubbed his cheek, pulling out his hand to help Josh up.

 _Show off;_ Josh rolled his eyes, pushing himself to his feet instead. _The one who really needs the help was Randy._

Randy shook his hand in an fluster manner as he questioned Josh about the matter that just happened,"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Josh dusted his shoulders.

 _Oh boy; he we go._

"Um, we didn't really get to talk earlier." Said Randy.

"About?"

"Um well...umm... how could I put this?..."

"If you got you nothing to say, then I suggest you head back with the other heroes in case they need a leader." Said Josh.

I... I can't be a leader to them if there's only 5 of us." Randy cleared his throat. He then pulled out the Josh's relic morpher from his back pocket as eyes gazed at the device but rolled his eyes.

"Did that old lady put you up to this?"

" ." Randy sightly chuckled, "It was my own doing."

"Then you keep it. More room in my pocket for important things."

"But it's not mine." Randy bit his bottom lip, "Josh we need you, Paige needs you. Whatever the problem maybe don't let your parents disappearance take over your life."

"Who told you about my parents?"

"..Nobody..."

"What a crappy liar you are, Paige told you. That was none of your business Randy, stay out of my life." Josh was through with the sob stories and lectures, he was sick of the prying. He'll find Eugene on his own without the assistants of his morpher and without the help of the rangers; especially Randy. Josh walked away as he lifted his skateboard of the floor; Randy must have a thing for his sister, why else would he even bother with him after he knew they hated each other.

"My life isn't as perfect either." Randy confessed as he closed his eyes in embarrassment and opened them. "My father and brother went into war as well."

Josh stopped as he listen to Randy.

"Yeah I was sad, misery, to not have my father around but just because he was gone doesn't mean I had to drop myself to that level, to the level of those thugs." Randy and Josh were now eye to eye when Randy's morpher began to buzz.

"Randy we found the Cerberus-Sera will send you our location!" Matthew shouted.

"Alright." Randy sighed; his luck had still brought out the worst in his clumsiness, but if they were to defeat the Cerberus all will be healed. "You coming?"

Josh wasn't sure what to think anymore as Randy kept Josh's morpher in his hand.

* * *

The streets of Major soul were filled with screams and innocents running for their lives. However the Cerberus target was the gang members as he electrocuted anything and anyone whom got in it way.

Jason wanted to help but he would be putting his life at risk from all the countless times he's intervene within the duties of the rangers. He's body was still marked as injured from the last battle between Creo and Spidora so he had no choice but to wait and watch.

The Cerberus's hands glow at the sight of two police officers pulling up in their vehicle as they rushed out of their car with guns aiming for the brute. They were struck with a zap of his rays as they fell to their knees. They dropped their guns but gasp as they notice they weren't harmed; but grabbing their weapons made it impossible; it was misfortune.

Now it was back to the thugs as he charged his body into a surge of electricity and there was a mother and children standing in the way of the blast as it charged forward. _No!_ Jason watched and there was nothing he could do.

The electricity was moving fast and it was reaching the skin of the innocent family, that was when an Axe came between them as it bounced off and away from the family. Matthew came just in time as Paige shot the Cerberus with edge of her arrows.

"Get somewhere safe." Denise and Felix lifted the mother and her children to their feet as they ran away.

"Dole...Rangers!"

"He finally speaks." Said the black ranger as he charged for him.

"Go after the Artifact, they went that way!" Jason shouted from the sidelines as they broke up into pairs; Denise and Matthew against the Cerberus while Paige and Felix went after the gang members.

* * *

"Run, run!" Eugene and 2 other gang were now running on for his the artifact dangled from Eugene's neck. Their get away car was destroyed by the Cerberus and so was the money; they thought the charm was suppose to grant them fortune and so far it granted them anxiety.

To make matters worst they were being chased by two Rangers. They were now cornered between 3 buildings and no where left to run, the Pink and Blue Ranger block the only way they could escape.

"Hand over the pendant!" Shouted the blue Ranger as he picked up speed by fell over his own too feet pulling Paige with him. Paige rushed to her feet until Zomuis abrupt ed from the ground and block asset to the Eugene and the other members along with Snarl and Fearoh.

"He's ours, Pink Ranger." Said Snarl.

* * *

Matthew's hands grip the handle of his Elysium Axe and swing it towards the Cerberus neck, it ducked as Matthew swung his Axe upwards as the Cerberus dodge back until Matthew front kicked it's gut as it rolled back. "I got your back baby doll, I'll be your luck."

Denise sneered as she pulled out her aura sword, forcing the handle inwards as it changed from a sword to a laser blaster. The laser missed every shot of the Cerberus which angered Denise, he then vanished within a glance of light.

"Where he go?" Matthew looked from left to right; lower body and bending his knees.

"Uh oh." Denise lowered her laser blaster.

The Cerberus had reappeared just behind them just like he did with Josh and Randy; and Matthew and Denise were unaware of the voltage rushing down the Cerberus body. It was angry and un-amused by the Rangers intrusion.

"DOOLLLEEE!"

The black and Yellow turned their heads as quickly as possible to a the kilowatts of power which was coming right for them. The best thing for Matthew was to push Denise out of the way leaving in seconds to get out himself, but it was too late as it lead the electricity surging down their body with a giant explosion erupting behind them, they went flying forward as they landed hard on their back.

"Where's Randy." Jason told himself, for moments like this it was best to have back up just in case but Randy was in the same condition as Denise.

"Eternal mode!"

In came a flash of a green as a sword struck the Cerberus repeatedly with spirals of leaves wrapped around the sword in a pattern of a scorpion. The Green Ranger came just in time which was a surprise to Jason when he thought he had taken the morpher away from Josh. Randy then stepped in near the heads of Matthew and Denise as he rose his sword in the air. "Eternal Mode!"

The sword had a shine of red as it ignited into flames, Randy then struck his sword downwards as it hit the Cerberus; luckily.

"Yeah!" Randy cheered until the sword slipped out of his hand and almost fell onto Matthew's face. "Whoa!"

"Sorry."

"Go after the artifact, I'll handle him."

Randy nodded, "Let's go guys."

* * *

Paige was on her own especially since Felix lost his ability to fight, his skills dropped from 100 to 0 in seconds and it was all because of the Cerberus.

"This is our cue." Said Eugene.

"Ahh! ahh."

The two members set off a rage of screams as they pass out before Eugene's eyes and right behind him was Raizya as he turned to face her.

"Thanks for keeping it safe." She pulled the Knot of isis off his neck and heeled kicked him in the neck.

"NO!" Paige shouted when Snarl and Fearoh knocked her to the ground. Sand covered the eyes of the gang members as well as the Rangers when Raizya vanished within it. _They've lost the artifact._

Now their job was done; Snarl and Fearoh followed Raziya with a sandstorm of their own as the Zomuis stood behind. Paige held onto her side as the Zomuis ambushed her and Felix up until the destruction of the Zomuis was led by a Sanity execute from Matthew. The Zomuis burnt into a cloud of smoke as the Red, Yellow and Black Ranger came to Paige and Felix's aid.

"You guys alright?" Randy asked.

"No, the artifact. Raziya took it." Paige said in a sorrow tone.

* * *

The Cerberus was at the bricks of destruction as Josh summoned his Welkin mace by pressing the crystal within his left wrist bracelet.

The Mace swung side to side in a way of intimidating the Cerberus.

"Sanity Execute!" The mace swung at the sound of claws clashing together as it struck the Cerberus with a sting of a scorpion. The Cerberus blew up into pieces with a huge explosion erupting behind Josh as he posed off.

* * *

Runnihura laughed at the sight of the Cerberus falling to his knees through the pond in his tomb. With the Knot of Isis it gave the tablet a special ability, which Runnihura read off the tablet of redeem. The Cerberus's skin began to crack as he now towered over the city; but he appeared larger than the Cerberus before as the Rangers pulled out their Zord statues, connecting it to the bottom of their morpher.

"Ancient Age, Zord Stage!"

 **'Ranger Zord Ra, Ranger Zord Sobek, Ranger Zord Baset, Ranger Zord Serket, Ranger Zord Khepri, Ranger Zord Thoth!'** Their morphers announced.

 _~Hieroglyphics came flying out of the statute and began to circle the Rangers. The god design located on their back suddenly erupted from their shoulders as the heiroglyphs aligned to form the name of their God as they were instantly teleported into their own personal zord. They rangers were seated in a comfy chair with a control panel before them and just in front of them was a gap where they needed to place their morpher upside down and into the gap in order for the god statute to show and activate their contro_ l. ~

It wasn't an easy battle, the Cerberus was bigger than the first one was and their zords alone were no match for the massiveness of the Cerberus. The Khepri beetle had become frozen after the shock from the electricity and the Ra aircraft had lost flight.

"He's too strong." Paige cried.

"Combine your zords Rangers as we taught you." Sera spoke though the Zords intercoms.

"Wait I wasn't there when he explained." Said Josh.

"Just do as I say Josh." Randy rises his left wrist to the height of his body as he pressed the jewel in his wrist bracelet, "Calling upon the zords of the ancient gods!" The teams yelled as a stone wall; waist height to the Rangers slid to them. Inside was a gap about the side of their arm as they pushed their arm through the gap. "Ancient Age Annex!" The rangers turned their arm to the right like a key opening a door.

The Zords shined as the panel in front of the rangers radiated with hieroglyphics.

~ _The transformation began with the Ra bird screeching as its wings folded back and its head folds down, becoming the torso of the megazord. The blue alligator and yellow cat's body rose as their limbs folded in, combining with the ra bird forming the legs of the megazord. The black beetle and scorpion came in next as the legs of the beetle vanished, becoming a hand and the scorpion becoming a claw. The arms and tail of the scorpian rises to attack formation. The two insect zords combine to the sides of the ra bird becoming the arms. The pink ibis landed smoothly on top of the mega zord as a sword was removed from the Zord and into the hand of the megazord. The transformation was complete with the pink Zord becoming the crowned head of the megazord.~_

"Ancient Deity Megazord! Primed!"

Inside the mega Zord was room of stone and jewels with the rangers symbol printed just behind them on the wall. They were separated from a triangular pillar as they stood stall.

The Cerberus fist and electricity came to a halt by the megazords powers. The electricity will surged through the megazord, giving it enough power to destroy the Cerberus. It punched and it blocked every blow from the Cerberus.

"This is your final stage!" Josh shouted as the Rangers again placed their arm into the key gap, twisting it to the left. The megazord slid the sword in a triangle formation as a scorpion rushed out of the Zord and struck the Cerberus. "Sanity! Execute!"

"Doooooooooooooooooooollllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The Cerberus was dead and gone forever. The rangers cheered in excitement.

"Yeahhh!" Matthew cheered.

"Well at least its over now!" Paige said.

"Not yet." Josh sighed as the Rangers wondered.

* * *

"Eugene what happened?" Ryder exclaimed.

Eugene had stumble in the building with two fellow members carrying him in. They sat him down on a stack of crates as Eugene explained, "We were attacked by a bunch of mummies and to makes matters worst, this chick took the charm."

"What!?" Ryder shouted, "that's why he wanted the charm." Ryder speculated.

"The rangers were there as well, along with that monster from before."

"We need to get out here then. Everyone new location!" Ryder order the other members as they packed up. "Ciao to this place."

"Um Ryder." Eugene tapped on Ryder's shoulder rapidly to someone blocking their way out with 10 cops behind them.

"No, no no, I think its more like chip chip cheerio." The black ranger chuckled with his arms crossed. Ryder just smiled as he lead Eugene and the other members to another exit behind the warehouse to only be greeted by the red and green ranger. The windows were even blocked with the blue, pink and yellow ranger as they crawled in.

"What are we going to do now?" Eugene requested.

"That's easy." The green ranger clasp his hands together, "you see the jail just a few blocks from here can use a bunch punks like yourselves. We don't need you running the streets anymore, causing trouble."

"No no officers don't do this." Eugene pleaded as the police man placed cuff on each gang member, including Ryder.

"Bye dude." The greens ranger waved as they took the members away. Ryder only keep a hard stared directly toward the green ranger as he was put into the police car. Josh was surprised Ryder had not spoken of his name to the cops; and was prepared if he sited on revenge.

* * *

"Look...I apologize." Jason cleared his throat.

"Come again?" Josh was shock as Jason walked back in front inside the tomb.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have lashed out the way I did."

"Don't worry." Josh smiled, " I understand why you did it. I've should have said something, it would have made all of this a whole lot easier."

"Yeah it would of, but I understand why you did it. Green is safety and that's I you wanted even though your incite on safety is a little screw up if you ask me."

"Yeah," Josh put up a crooked smile.

"Just don't think I've forgotten, you're lucky Felix was able to hack into the camera and erase your presents. Just take it as a life's lesson, I'm not proud of what you did but at least I could accept your bravery."

Josh's voice crowed with amusement, "Don't worry old man I'm not out yet, just be careful what you say next time, because I won't be so soft on you." Josh then padded Jason on his shoulder as he left to meet with the other rangers.

Jason only rolled his eyes as he looked to his shoulder, "one day," Jason looked to Ioussas, "I'm going to knock him out."

* * *

It was all over and what a great way it was to bring peace between one another wtih a lunch break at Sera and Siyara's restaurant. Paige was sparkling with joy to see the other rangers happy and content. Matthew might of had his mouth too full to talk but that was because of how hungry he was while Felix took the privilege of eating a salad. So this was his family and Josh was still questioning it, but this was better than being alone.

"Randy?" Paige looked to Randy just before he stuffed his face with a a slice of pizza.

"Yeah Paige."

"I just want to say thanks again, for helping my brother."

"No problem Paige."

"And thanks for helping me as well. If it weren't for you with the help of the others, I think I would have still been fighting with Josh. Thanks so much."

"No need to thank me." Randy smiled, "anything to help a friend out."

"Thanks." She giggled, "have you've always been this kind?"

"Uh," Randy began to think as he placed his pizza on the plate, "Heh, that's a story for another time."

Denise was still starving which she normal became full over a salad. She scanned the table and discovered Randy had a remaining slice on his plate.

"HEY!" Randy shouted as he reached for his pizza slice from Denise's hand.

"Randy." The Rangers then looked up to a man with a buzzed cut about the age of 30, wearing a grey and light green t shirt.

"Oh my goodness, who is he?" Denise melted from his presents.

"Isaac," Randy got to his feet, "Um guys, this is my older bother, Isaac. Isaac, I will like you to meet Matthew, Paige, Denise, Felix, and Josh."

"Nice to meet you all." Isaac smile was so bright it shine with the iris of his blue green eyes.

"Oh my goodness, you have a brother Randy?" Denise let out her hand in an elegant way as she rose to her feet in which Isaac shook it.

"So you're Denise." He smirked until he whispered to Randy, "Is she the one?"

Randy's cheeks blushed red as Denise titled her head in confusion.

"Heheh heh." Randy pulled Isaac away from Denise hand, "Oh remember when we talk on the phone well. I was hoping you could talk to Paige's bother Josh."

Josh rose his head as he narrowed his eyes.

"His parent went in to war and his sister will like for you to explain to him on how it is on the other side. He's been feeling bad about the out come." Randy nervously chuckled.

"What is this an intervention?" Josh slammed his hand the table.

"We'll I can't really tell him much but I'll do my best, come on bud." Isaac swung his hand in a gesture for Josh to stand up.

"Bud? No I Think I'm okay, Randy told me enough."

"Go with him Josh." Paige pleaded.

Josh then pushed himself off the table in an irritated matter when Isaac placed his arm over his shoulder as they walked away.

* * *

The knot of Isis was now there; two artifacts now rested in the hands of Runnihura.

"Are you going to use it to revive her." Raizya asked as she handed the knot to her father.

"Not quite, but very soon. This alone isn't enough, we need a kings power. Which is not to far from our reach." Runnihura said as 4 carried in a casket with ancient mummy which was wrapped in foam.

"King Tut."

 **(PHEW! Long chapter, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Comment and vote! THANKS)**


	17. Chapter 16

With two artifacts now in Runnihura's possession it was now time to revive his elite. Runnihura laid the casket of king tut wrapped in silk and next to it was another gilded sarcophagus; it was a green sarcophagus-another female. Written on the casket in ancient hieroglyphics was the phrase, 'My beloved.'

Things were now ready as candles were lit around the two mummies as Runnihura read from the tablet of redeem. The Sarcophagus was his wife.

Runnihura then rested the knot of Isis on the welter body of his wife, hoping that good fortune would be on his side.

Sadly nothing happened.

The words he spoke from the tablet brought no power and the knot did nothing.

"RAAAAAARRRRGGGG!" Runnihura hollered.

"Father, what's wrong?" Raziya had just walked into the forbidden ceremony as her father huffed.

"Nothing seems to be working, I have the body, I have the tablet, I even have the item that brings me good fortune but I still cannot resurrect your mother's body!"

"Well what did you expect, using the body of some crummy old king." Raziya said.

"Watch your mouth. This is not just any king, this is the body of Tutankhamun."

"Wasn't he like 18 when he passed way?"

"Yes but, that's not why I brought him here. You see this fool was the last host of the god Anubis and I was hoping with him here, he'd lead your mother's spirit back to the land of the living!" Runnihura stated.

Raziya uncovered the body of the young but spoiled pharaoh, her hand glowed with a faint blue energy as she passed it over the deceased body. "Well there's your problem." Raziya said.

"What is?" Runnihura questioned.

"There's definitely a divine presence but all you have is a body, you're missing his soul." Raziya reported.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Well Father I did a little soul searching," Raziya rotated her hand in view of her palm as it revealed the symbol of an ankh flashed, her hand blasts a statue in the corner of the room.

Instantly the statue came to life and the stone extremities, becoming flesh. The being stepped off its pedestal and kneel before Raziya.

"I think it's time we stop relying on a Cerberus and start commanding our own servants as we did before, since the last Cerberus downfall. This monster has the ability to sense and track down divine souls, not only that but it also has the ability to switch and transfer souls." Raziya said.

"Perfect."

"At your service Runnihura, you may call me Veer. Ha!"

"Find the soul of Anubis." Runnihura said.

"Ha!" Veer said excitedly.

"Go spirit hunter, get me the spirit of Anubis!" Raziya ordered.

The monster rose to its feet and vanished, off to do Raziya's bidding. This was there first creation and Raziya hoped things will be better, for the sake of her mother.

At the height of his training Fearoh battle the Zomuis head on as they fell one by one. Since the earlier days he would will fall to the skills of the soldiers of the ancient times because he was never as agile as others, but now was different. He had powers and immortality; well for the moment since the rangers had struggled to take him down and so the same.

Now with the session over he placed his staff in the door of the tomb of Runnihura as he caught his dusty breath. Just below his feet was Snarl siting on his knees with his hands holding onto his head.

"My head hurts." Snarl scratch his head as he banged it to the floor.

"Oh, must be punishment for that lemon head of yours."

"I don't deserve this, I didn't do anything wrong. You should be the one enduring this pain."

"Am I?" Fearing chuckled. "I'm not, so have a headache somewhere else before the boss catches you praising the floor."

Snarl then went on his back as he kicked his legs up and down, whining like a child. Raziya then barged in like a predator ready to strike, Snarls drone sounds could create an defilement in her ears. She pulled out her blade as she struck it just inches to Snarl's ear.

"PRINCESS!" Fearoh gasp.

"All this thumping and crying, why are you yelling at a time like this?!" Raziya eyes widened. "You both should be helping my Father."

"I tried to tell him that, but he wont stop. Ever since the boss brought the all mighty Tutankhamun into this premises, it began."

Raziya gave Fearoh a look of realization as she pulled her sword up and back into its sheath.

For the first time ever the Rangers walked to school as a group. Strolling down the sidewalks of the congested city, the weather had become scorching hot as they carried water bottles within their bags and hands.

"Oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness." Denise's skin was boiling as she waved her hands up and down, fanning her face. "It's so hot."

"My bad." Matthew quip.

"Are you alright Denise?" Asked Paige.

"No, I'm burning up. How long have we've been walking?"

"A block." Felix shook his head on Denise theatrical actions. The sweat from her head poured down her face as she fainted on to Randy who awoke from his thoughts with bags under his eyes. He caught Denise as her head rested on his stomach and her arms dangled to the side.

"Dramatic." Josh japed. Denise then opened her eyes, placing her hands on Randy's arms as she picked her self off of him.

How dare he! "I beg your pardon, it's really hot out here. You really think my hair appreciates the moist weather?"

"Just stop whining."

Denise's jaw dropped, "How rude you are!"

While Denise and Josh walked, the words they exchanged caused ridiculous glares that came from the citizens of Major Soul City.

Josh was a bully and she was tired of it. The Rangers knew to never interfere a dispute between the two most out spoken Rangers on the team as they ignored them.

"Hey cutie," Matthew winked to a group of girls who passed by him; it was the best to do at the moment since the two loudest rangers on the team were locking horns. Instead of smiling back the girls rolled their eyes, but when Randy passed by their lips curved into a smile; in a flirtatious smile.

Matthew scoff; there was nothing special about him.

Soon there was a cool breeze as the Rangers heaved with the wind blowing past their hairs and their skin.

"I was expecting the temperature around 33 degrees Celsius with a sign of humidity. I suppose that answers my question." Felix looked to sky but all he saw was a head covering the sun; Matthew's head. He hated being short it always caused bullying because of his height, if only he was tall enough to even see over his fellow male teammates.

"Of course you wouldn't know how it feels to be bullied." Denise intersected.

"And I never will." Josh smiled. Josh then looked to Randy as he closed his eyes and opened them, just before they reached the schools territory. He was wobbling back and forth as he tried to regain his balance.

"Are you okay darling?" Denise looked at Randy with the most overwrought eyes.

"I'm just tired, I only slept 2 hours. I was finishing up that 5 page essay, Mr. Barry assigned to me."

"Really? That's hilarious." Josh chuckled.

"The only thing hilarious , is the your content of your deception." Felix said.

Josh narrowed his eyes. Denise smirked with her nose rising in the air, she then pulled her attention to Randy as he struggled to pull his book bag over his shoulders.

"If you want Darling, during lunch time you could rest on my..."

"Hey Randy."

Denise bit her bottom lip as Randy deliberately ignore her when Ivory bump into him.

"Hey um, I didn't mean to over react the way I did. I really don't know why I got upset anyways."

The Rangers found Randy's reaction priceless but concerning. He kept his hands in his pockets as he rose his shoulders-swinging them from side and back and forth; he always got nervous when he spoke to Ivory and the way he handle it looked strange. Though Denise was not amused as she glared at Ivory with evil eyes.

"Really?" Randy widen his eyes.

Denise pursed her lips as she regrouped with the other rangers which waited at the entrance of the high school.

"Looks like beauty just caught her beast." Matthew laughed.

"They look... cute together." Paige fumbled on her words as her heart raced.

"We can't have everything."

"Principal Barry." Paige widen her eyes along with the others Rangers.

"Good morning to you all, ready for school I see."

The Rangers nodded, but what put a puzzling feeling to their brain was the way smiled with his hands behind his back as he watched each student enter the building. He even shook Josh's hands as he told Josh to forget about the past and to forge on a better future. The bad luck vibe was over so demeanor was over.

"How are all you all this morning?"

"We're great sir, actually we're terrific. Right guys?" Paige grinned as the Rangers quivered from the principal unexpected kindness.

"Ah , I've been meaning to ask for your assistants after school."

"Normally I wouldn't do this but, the computer technician won't be available for another week and we have no time to wait for another one. I hear you're great with them."

"Of course sir." Felix responded. So he was going to be busy later on.

Nevertheless to see if it was really the Cerberus which caused the bad vibes from was Randy; the real test.

"Really? Okay." YES! He was getting a second chance; Ivory had asked if he would like to go with her to a convention later tonight and he gladly accepted. Ivory basically said it was just to accompany her but he didn't mind if it wasn't a date; after being zapped by the electric Cerberus this was his best luck yet.

The rattling chatter of metal against metal made his nerve twitch when he discovered it was 8:31 and the bell had rung. He was late and was right at the door with the other rangers inside the door.

"Ah ."

"Oh-hi ." Randy's cheesy smile now became a frown. He was a minute late, oh boy here comes the lecture.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on in, you can't expect to graduate if you stay out there."

"Oh uh, thank you sir." Randy narrowed his eyes as they broaden with query as he entered the school.

"I guess the bad luck's gone." Paige smiled.

About 5 signs were stuck to the wall just in front of the main entrance. One were registration for Maven's football team, they were in need of players while the other papers caught the Rangers eyes the most.

"Charity for 's children hospital. Zesty eating contest located at the Golden Age?" Josh read to the rangers.

"When did Siyara and Sera ever decided to hold a fundraiser?." Said Randy.

"Charity? We should contribute." Paige smiled.

"Yeah why not. Matthew and Josh could join the contest, I see there's a couple of spots left." Said Denise.

"You too Randy, there's a spot open for 3." Said Paige.

"Why do we have to contribute, what can't you guys?" Matthew complained.

"Our job is to bring in the donations. We're just there to look pretty." Denise rose her head, "Felix will be busy after school so it's up to the three of you."

"Nah, I think we as guys, should sign up for the football team. It's better suited for us." Matthew nodded his head.

"Yeah...right..." Denise said sarcastically, "you? On a football team?"

"What?"

"I can't see it happening."

"I wished I would have joined along time ago, but I guess it's too late now." Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"But about that charity, spicy food?" Randy cringed.

"I don't think pretty boy even wants to after Jason fused his tongue with the spicy shrimp once." Josh chuckled. Randy narrowed his eyes with his lips puckering with displeasure. To think Josh had change after learning his lesson he didn't, his swollen head just got bigger.

"Fine, I'm in. I hope you're not scared." Randy looked to Josh, "of losing."

"This killer headache!" Siyara cried to the throb, pounding on his forehead. It started just a few days ago and just wouldn't go away as Sera placed an ice pack on the Anubis Statue's head.

"What would that do?" Jason chuckled.

"You got any other ideas?" Sera snapped.

"Don't be so rude Sera," Siyara forced his body off the chaise chair in the ranger's den. "it's okay, he's right. I'm dying and there's nothing you can do."

"No you're not!" Sera yelled.

"It's just a headache and anyways why would a statue even feel pain." Jason said.

"Feel pain?" Sera gasped, "We have souls too, you make me sick just go away!"

Jason smiled as his arms remained crossed. "Well get to you're feet already, its not that bad." Jason rolled his eyes as he left them.

Sera then stumbled to his feet as he help Siyara to his.

"You go on," Siyara wince.

"Where are you going?"

"I had arrange a charity today at the restaurant."

"What? Are you crazy? You aren't feeling well we have to figure out this mysterious illness you have received. How could you function properly?"

"I'm not sick Sera, its just an allergy. My first; you know I actually like this, it shows you care about your little bro." Siyara laughed but cringed as he placed his hand on Sera's shoulder and then began to leave the base, turning into human form.

It was hard work but Siyara had everything settle, the tables, the food and even the tourist who came to the fundraising. His goal was to see people smile and he never had the privilege to do such a task back then.

"Uh Siyara." Randy called out from behind Siyara. He was in his human form so he could easily blend within the crowd and the Rangers weren't sure if it was him.

"Ah, Red boy." Siyara smiled.

"It's him." Randy rolled his eyes.

"What brings you all here?"

"This." Paige unfolded the poster of Siyara's fundraiser and handed it to him.

"Randy, Josh and Matthew wanna join." Denise confessed.

"No, you ordered us to join that's a different statement to wanting." Said Matthew.

"Really?" Siyara was pleased, "that will be great, sorry I didn't tell you all. Your ancestor were always so busy to even participate in stuff I create, so I wasn't sure if you guys wanted to." Siyara put his head down.

"Don't sweat it." Randy smiled.

"Kinda strange, a statue has the rights to hold a fundraiser."

"I find it kind of strange that you haven't taken that chill pill yet." Siyara snapped as Josh took a stepped back in defense. "Our goal is to raise 100,000 dollars I already raised 9,000 on my own." He smiled.

"Holi cannoli." Said Matthew.

"You guys can do it." Said Paige.

The crowds cheer as they raised close to 10,000 dollars during the Zesty contest. It was now between Randy and Josh, Matthew was eliminated during the second round because of the hotness of the food, forcing him to drink 5 gallons of water to soothe the heat.

It was a race to see who can consume a plate of spicy wings the quickest. Both started off with a plate of 6 wings but now were down to their last few. The heat from the spices was intense and their stomach were aching. Randy was starting to think this was a bad idea until he looked at the score; he was wining and Josh was only 4 wings behind.

"Randall is in the lead, but Joshua is not far behind." A waiter said hyping up the crowd

"Randy has this in the bag." Matthew coughed as he drank water.

"I think Josh has it. He eats a lot doesn't he." Siyara said as he watched with the Rangers.

"You all know who I am voting for." Denise says.

"Yes, and we all know who's gonna lose." Paige responded.

"Randy right?" Matthew smiled.

"Uh...yeah." She smiled back.

Siyara loved the life of the humans, they were so pastoral at times like this. He was never able to enjoy such excitement until now, since way back then his only job was to protect the princess. Now he couldn't bring peace within his mind; he was back to the old days, protecting the princess and assisting the Rangers; and now this killer headache which wouldn't go away.

"Are you okay?" Denise noticed Siyara jib as he placed his human hand on his head.

"Of course I am." Siyara put up a fake smile.

The screams of the small crowd grew louder and louder until it came down to the final wing.

Josh and Randy extended their arms as they reach for it, until their pockets buzzed.

"Uhh..." Randy and Josh looked to each other as they stood to their feet. The audience that watch them had the features of confusion.

"We have to go." Randy said sadly.

"It's okay. Will continue this later." Siyara calmed the crowd as he instructed them to other event for the charity. Siyara then nodded to the Rangers as they left the charity event. Then the headache struck Siyara again as he sat in a chair; it just wouldn't go away as it became more of a pain.

It became the features of terror as Veer frighten the souls of the innocents who scattered as they ran away. His eyes scanned the busy streets of Major soul as traffic sprung in.

"Hold it right there!" Randy said as he an the other rangers stood tall; battle ready with Felix grouping up with them.

The monsters stand was bold as his eyes glow. He perceive with his eyes; six blazing spirits of the gods resting around the six teenagers who stood in front of him. He found gods but not the one he was looking for, but something came off as unusual as his senses picked up his target within those gods; his target scent once stood near these teenagers.

"Ha! Nice to meet you all. I'm Veer, so I'm assuming you have something I'm looking for. The host of Anubis." Veer demanded.

Host of Anubis? The Ranger were puzzled. They would have thought the creature was looking for an artifact like any other Cerberus does, but this creature was different. It talked for one and two; it demanded something else other than an artifact.

"Ain't no Anubis here." Matthew spoke," but if you want to can get your butt kicked by Khepri, Ra, Sobek, Baset, Serket, and Thoth then you found the right place."

"Ha! You're funny, I don't have time for this! You won't give me what I want so I guess you have to suffer the consequences!"

"Right back at ya." Said Josh.

"Its morphing time!" Randy yelled as the rangers pulled out their morphers.

"Ready!" Randy shouted with the other Rangers responding with ready, "Ready!"

'Descry Ra, Sobek, Baset, Serket, Khepri, Thoth, Insignia!' The morpher announced as they scanned their symbols.

"Super stage, the ancient age!"

~As the teens pushed the glass scanner back into their morphers, The morphing sequence was set in motion. A bright light of rays-according to their color shined brightly. With a view of their wrist symbol in the air, the god's powers floated down their arm.

Hieroglyphs as well as the surroundings of the golden land of Egypt, floated behind them.

As the suits began to flow down their body, the Rangers slowly tread their arm down, gliding it over their face. They swung their left arm to the side as the gods descended from the heavens, crashing into the back of the Rangers' head putting on their helmets with a thunderous boom.~

"Aura swords!" The Rangers summoned as Veer summoned the Zomuis. The Rangers swords ignite in their varies colors as they heaved their swords. The sun had shined as bright as ever as the rangers suits sparkles and the gold patterns on their suits gleamed. The power of their gods clashed together, rushing towards the Zomuis; destroying them all.

"We weren't go to let you off the hook that easily." Josh said to Veer when a mystic energy forged from Veers eyes. Time froze as Veer randomly gazed at each ranger as his eyes bounce up and down and side to side. The rangers were unconscious for a slight second as they stood on their feet. When they opened their eyes they were deceived.

Randy felt short and skinny and curvy when he look to his body he saw he was now in Denise's body; and unmorphed. He felt the curves in a shocking but shy way as he cried out, "what! No!"

"Oh my goodness! How could this happen!" Denise cried as she was now suck in Matthew's body.

"What did you do!?" Felix demanded as his now flowered skirt rested above his knees in Paige's body.

"Ha! I did you a favor, and myself one. The soul Anubis rest beyond you all and I will find him!" Said Veer.

"Are you kidding me!" Josh shouted as his tall broad shoulders became short little one while he was in Felix body. Paige had the discomfort on being in Josh's body while Matthew couldn't help but admire the muscles he grew while in Randy's.

"Don't think you're gonna get off so easily!" Randy (Denise) pointed to Veer as the Rangers tried to morpher again.

The morph was a blunder, the sound left behind was a sound of the whistling wind; they couldn't morph.

"What? What's going on?" Paige (Josh) examined the morpher.

"Ha! How naive of you guys, you can't morph if the soul doesn't match the host." Veer laughed.

"You manky!" Denise (Matthew) shouted.

"Ha! No, that's what you are. Try and stop me now, actually now is the best shot you have since by sun down you'll all be dead."

"What?"

"No."

Veer laughed as Zomuis stormed out from beneath the ground. "I think I smell the target closer than I thought. Have fun rangers."

The Rangers were attacked head on by a dozen Zomuis. Denise felt like she was going to vomit after all the food Matthew ate which cause her stomach to ache. Felix and Randy completely they forgot they were now females when Felix's skirt and long red hair splurge his face and Randy felt a couple of belly pains that felt more than just a belly ache.

It was so hard to even take down a Zomui at Josh's height as he was knock to the floor by a punch to his face. Paige felt so tall but so off balance as she tripped to the floor and the only one putting up the best fight was Matthew as he took out each Zomui while he was in Randy's body; he never had this much stamina in his life.

"WHOO!" Matthew (Randy) yawp in enlightenment. Though the other rangers were agonizing in pain as they wiggled and held onto their stomachs. "You guys look terrible." Matthew (Randy) joked.

"What happened to you all?" Iousaas gasp. The Rangers had regrouped in the Tomb and everything was a mess, Iousaas couldn't tell who was who.

"Um, well we aren't our selves. We had bit of a switcheroo here." Said Randy (Denise).

"I'm assuming it was the same Cerberus which channel the alarms." Said Jason as he tried to hold in a smile. The way the Ranger stood was a slapstick, primarily to the way the spoke which didn't match the body.

"Cerberus? I don't think it was Cerberus sir." Said Paige (Josh).

"Why wouldn't it be?" Jason asked.

"The creature calls himself Veer. He's looking for the spirit of Anubis instead of an artifact." Said Felix (Paige).

"Really?" Said Iousaas as she thought to her self, "Runnihura is creating creatures of his own?"

"That's possible," said Jason, "then it's our duty to figure out why he wants it. Felix I'm going need you to.."

Jason then signed, instead of Felix's body coming to aid him Paige came. He wasn't going to waste his time remembering who was in what body, "You guys are going to have to change."

"No don't change." Paige (Josh) gasp.

"What's the big deal he's your twins?" Jason chuckled.

"Sheez Randy, you've been hiding this from the ladies and they still melt for you." Matthew (Randy) interrupted as he lifted up the red shirt; revealing the six pack.

"Dude!" Denise (Randy) rushed to Matthew as he pulled the red shirt down.

"I'm just giving you some class." Matthew (Randy) smirked as he placed a baseball cap on his head.

"Yes twins, but opposite gender. " Paige (Josh) continued her protest to Jason, "Not happening, I don't wanna go through my brother's clothes and we have to change-everything."

"Right," said Josh (Felix) ,"you Really think Matthew's clothes is going to fit while he's in Randy's body?"

"What's does that mean?" Matthew (Randy) scoff, "it's better than having to wearing a skirt."

Felix (Paige) rolled his eyes as he began to search any possible connections to Anubis spirit.

"Okay change the jackets." Jason concluded. The Rangers then switch their ancient age jacket. Randy and Felix jackets were an extra size bigger while Denise had to place her jacket around her neck and Paige had to wrap it around her waist.

"Oh my goodness," Denise (Matthew) exhaled as she held on her lower abdomen.

"What is it?" Randy (Denise) asked.

"I have to pee, but I can't!"

"Oh." Matthew chuckled, "it must of been all that water I drank earlier during the charity." Said Randy (Matthew).

"You all were at a charity?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah to raise funds for the children of St. Peter's hospital. It was held at the golden age, Siyara never told us." Said Josh (Felix).

"Charity?"

"Oh Siyara, I need to bring him back." Sera rushed to the entrance of the tomb.

"Why?" Josh (Felix asked.)

"He's isn't feeling too well, but that fool decide it was a good idea to hold a fund raising ceremony." Said Sera.

"I'll go with you." Matthew (Randy) offered as he placed his ancient age black jacket on.

"What no." Randy (Denise) demanded.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea." Said Paige (Josh).

"It will be fine. Ill give Sera a hand and if he needs anything, let's go Sera."

"But." Randy (Denise) said as he tried to stop them from leaving but was too late. "Ahhh." Randy (Denise) suddenly felt a stabbing pain that struck the lower part of his stomach. It was a pounding sensation; something he never felt before.

"What's wrong?" Paige (Josh) held on Randy's arm.

"Dysmenorrhea." Felix (Paige) stated as he looked to the project screen.

"Oh boy there goes the cramp!" Randy (Denise) cried.

"Oh." Paige giggled, "Welcome to our world."

"No it's isn't that. I just get those pains when I haven't taken my afternoon tea. That should make you feel better Randy." Denise (Matthew) placed her hand on Randy's (Denise) hand. He had pulled his hand rudely away from Denise (Matthew).

"Sorry, Denise. I forgot, we are not ourselves. I actually thought you were Matthew again." He apologized. "I'm going to go look for him, and maybe get some tea in the mean time."

"Okay." Denise (Matthew) put a frown as Randy (Denise) teleported himself out of the base.

"Maybe I should go with him." Paige (Josh) felt awkward amongst the other rangers and she felt even weirder inside her brother's body that she followed Randy (Denise) out side.

The fundraiser had to end so soon as regular business had picked up. Siyara was mainly the cook but how could a cook function when his head felt like it was going to exploded.

It pounded and throb as the pain became worse; he retreated to the back to get some more orders when he hears screams of terror coming from the dinning area. Standing inside the resturant was the monstrous hunter Veer. They always intruded when business was high.

"Greetings Anubis, I finally found you!" Veer sneered.

"Anubis?" Siyara shook his head as he chuckled, "hehehe...how'd you know you?" He said with doubt.

"Now come along peacefully, lord Runnihura has plans for you!" Veer said.

"Listen here, you Cerberus. A..Cerberus that can talk! I'm not going anywhere, your ruining my business. And besides you weren't invited, so it's best you leave!" Siyara demanded, placing his fist forwards as he extended his leg to the side. He hustled forward as; battle ready as he muttered an incantation ready to blast the being with magic when the headache struck him. He fell to his knees gripping his head in pain

"You feel it don't you, the body calling out to its Soul. You know what you must do?" Veer said.

Siyara was imobolized by the pain. He couldn't stand up. The monstrous Veer chuckled joyfully.

"Come now, your body and soul awaits!" Veer chuckled as he pulled Siyara by the collar while still in human form, vanishing within a cloud of sand.

The restaurant had seen better days, the tables were stacked on the floor and the chairs were completely broken. Sera and Matthew; still in Randy's body arrived too late as they witness the mess which was made by the creature.

"Siyara!" Sera shouted as he cuffed his mouth. "This isn't good."


	18. Chapter 17

What could they have done to him? Sera panic while situated in the restaurant's broken seat. This place has been attacked more times than he knows. They should just close down the business but Siyara was stubborn.

"You okay?" Matthew (Randy) asked Sera.

Sera's human form head shook, "No, and you know the weird thing is I don't know what to do to find him."

"I think it's best you get back to the base, who knows if whoever took Siyara is looking for you as well. I'll call the base for they can take you up." Matthew (Randy) said as he pulled out his Morpher.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Sera had to accept the facts, but he couldn't. He jumped off his seat as he threw his arms around Matthew's (Randy) shoulders.

"Oh, Siyara! Ohhhooooohoo!"

"It's okay man really, we'll find the statue." Matthew (Randy) padded Siyara's back as he cried on Matthew's (Randy) shoulder. Sera sounded like an old folks movie, the weeping was so dramatic.

"You really need to stop watching those old folks movies." Matthew (Randy) padded Sera's shoulder.

"Awwww!" With purses in hand, 3 girls admired Matthew's (Randy) encouragement. They couldn't help but watch in awe as they stop behind them.

"You're so nice." Said one girl with blonde pigtails.

"Really?" Matthew smiled as he instructed Sera to leave; were girls actually talking to him? "Why thank you."

"You're really cute and hot." Another girl smiled with her hair pulled into a bun.

"What can I say, it comes naturally. But you all are goddesses, how about I buy you all drinks. You seemed lonely this afternoon."

"Oh my god, he's talking to us." The third girl chuckled as they all nodded their heads yes.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I?" Matthew (Randy) said.

"You go to our school right? Maven?"

"Yes baby doll, how about I introduce myself a bit more. Over lunch?" Matthew (Randy) offered as the girls nodded. He leads the three brassy ladies to a cafe which was a block away from The Golden Age Restaurant. Instead of dining in they dined out, the girls cuddle within his arms as he threw himself on a bench. The cafe was busy when it usually was empty much as to the Golden Age who will usually take their business.

"So I have to ask, have you ever decided to ever join the football team?" The pigtail girl asked as she squeezed his bicep.

"Yeah, we saw you...with those others students looking at the papers, you should join." Said the girl with bun in her hair.

"Great idea, as a matter of fact." Matthew (Randy) then pulled the slip from earlier as he sighed his name.

"This says Matthew." Said the third girl.

"Oh right." Matthew gently pulled the slip from the girl as he scratched out his name and signed Randy's. "Here you go. You'll be sure to see me on the field sooner than later. "

"O.M.G, this is just incredible, this just makes you a million times hotter!" Said the girl with the bun.

"I'll be sure to take it in for you if you like?" Said the pigtail girl.

"Why thank you gorgeous." Matthew (Randy) cracked a smile until Ivory showed up when she spotted him cuddling along side three student's from Maven high on her way home. It was unusual and strange to see Randy so comfortable with random girls but it was also heart rendering, little did she know Randy wasn't who she thought he was.

"Randy?"

"Ivory," Matthew smirked to a stunned Ivory with her hands planted on her lap as she looked to him with torment.

"What are you doing?" Ivory blinked twice, yet Matthew (Randy) overlooked Ivory's questioned as a girl whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry Ivory, you were saying?"

"Back to your old ways I see... I just wanted to tell you the convention was canceled and if we could hang out somewhere else, but I could see you weren't worried about it anyways." At that instant Ivory turned away and walked off; she was upset and Matthew could clearly see that but he didn't understand why.

What's her problem? Matthew (Randy) shrugged his shoulders as the girls caressed his cheeks while another pulled the collar of his shirt. "This red shirt looks so good on you."

"Hehe, red shirt...RED!" Matthew (Randy) jumped from his seat as the girls toppled on one another. He completely forgot he wasn't in his body, now Randy was going to kill him. "Uh, I gotta go."

"Go?" Said the pig tail girl.

"But you just got here." Said the girl with the bun.

"Yeah I know..." He dusted off his pants as he walked away; cutting away from the muddle girls.

* * *

"If we were going on a trip you could at least warned me, I would have brought a suitcase." Siyara was now back in is usual form; a taupe statue which was now tided by its wrist while he was escorted through the heaps of the desert.

"Be quiet you fool." Veer sneered as he rubbed the snot off his face.

It wasn't a vacation after all, it a was a hidden valley. A valley that seemed to be abandon from the lives of the people, other then a structure which was buried beneath the years of the earth with piles of rocks and sand which was dug out by archaeologists.

"Valley of the Kings?...Agh!" Siyara had to close his eyes tight at the stabbing feeling that pounded in his head. It was worst as he walked closer to the forbidden tomb.

"Yesss, Anubis is calling upon you as we speak." Veer chuckled as he lifted Siyara to his feet and pushed him into tomb. "Don't worry, you can call this place home once you meet the rest of the family."

* * *

The Golden Age was a wreck as employees cleaned up. Matthew and Sera were no were to be found, Randy (Denise) had to find Matthew. From the looks of it-it was going to be a while before they have their bodies swapped back to normal, and to make matters worst he was going to spend time with Ivory today but he couldn't if he had the body of a British teenage girl.

Everything bother him as the false eyelashes around his eyes began to peel off. Matthew wasn't answering his calls, but for now he left him a text message hoping he received it.

"Oh my god Denise!"

"Hmm, you talking to me?" Randy (Denise) put his morphed away. The three teenage girls Matthew had spent time with were walking back home when they bumped into Randy (Denise).

"Uh yeah Denise." Said the girl with the bun.

"Denise! Oh right, what's up?"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Talking like?..." Randy (Denise) then remembered.

"Oh, oh." He cleared his throat, "I'm actually glad I found you guys. I was looking for Randy."

"Oh Randy he was here a few minutes ago." Said the girl with the pigtails.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Said the third girl.

"My voice? Ohhh yeah my voice...ow.!"

The girl with the bun gasped, "Are you getting the flu?" She then grabs Randy's (Denise) hand as she check his forehead. "You haven't had your tea have you?"

He gave out a fake coughed as he lighten his voice and change his accent," Ah yes, to make matters worst my stomach is not feeling too well, no no."

"Come here, you know we always have a backup in case that ever happens." The pigtail female pulled a bottle of black tea from her purse as she handed it to Randy (Denise).

"You carry special tea for Denis...I mean me?"

"Of course we do."

'OKAYYY...' Randy (Denise) shook his head as he began to drink the tea. Miraculously it worked and the pain was gone, he wonder what was in thing to heal such pains, the flavor was so rich as he drank more.

"You were right about Randy, he is the hunk of them all. Now we see why you like him."

'What?' Randy (Denise) choked as the tea spilled from his lips.

"Oh my god Denise, breath breath!" The girls panic as they padded his back.

"I'm okay alright!" Randy (Denise) snapped as he shook his head, "I like him? Why would I like him?"

"Yeah, you do. You're always talking to us about him, I think you should finally ask him out. You don't have to worry about that Ivory chick; he totally ignored her."

"He?...That bloody fool!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Uh, I'm not. I'm just getting over the pain." He chuckled as he walked away with his now bright blue eyes, narrowing.

* * *

Siyara could hear the chatter of several dust mummies. His heart was pounding incredibly hard, but not out of fear or worry.

"Runnihura!" Siyara gasped as he saw Runnihura up ahead and standing on an elevated platform.

"Siyara, long time no see." Before Runnihura was a golden sarcofogus, one which Siyara knew all too well, to the left and right of the sarcofogus were two flat stone beds. One was occupied by Snarl whom had his hands and feet bound.

"Snarl?...No. It isn't my time." Siyara shook his head.

"Bring him here!" Runnihura called as Veer led Siyara onto the platform and layed him on the other stone bed. Raziya and Fearoh bound the statue to the bed as he kicked and struggled.

"Get nice and cozy, you may feel a little pinch." Raziya said.

* * *

The tomb was quiet with only the keys on the control panel clicking, Felix (Paige) remained in the base as he searched the location of Siyara but he was left with out a sign.

In the background Sera cried with a handkerchief on his stone nose. Siyara was like Sera's brother and if anything happened to him he don't know what he'll do.

"Anything yet?" Jason crossed his arms asking Felix (Paige)

"Nothing yet."

"Okay..." Jason said until he smirked when a laugh broke from his lips.

"What?" Felix (Paige) stopped as he looked up to Jason.

"What so funny?" Sera walked over before Jason could respond to Felix (Paige).

"Are you laughing at me?" He scoffed, "you know you Humans may have the flesh of the world on your hands but you'll never have the heart of gold as we do. They might be destroying Siyara this instant and you think it's funny."

"Siyara, chill. I'm laughing at Felix or Paige." Said Jason.

"Why?" Felix (Paige) questioned until he looked to his clothes and his now red hair that dangled to his shoulders and bangs that dropped to his eyebrows. "Oh."

"Oh well... that's not funny ei..." Sera couldn't help but laugh as well as Felix (Paige) gave them both the death stare. "Okay it's funny."

"Ha ha." Felix (Paige) rolled his eyes as he turned back to the projected screen.

"See just think positive. We're going to find Siyara he's going to be fine. How about helping us discover more about Siyara." Jason then cringed as Sera wiped the wet sand that poured from his nose.

"And stop crying." Jason said disgusted.

"Okay okay. We'll I don't know if you guys can tell but Siyara is part of a mirror image of the great god Anubis as I am the of Sphinx."

What Sera said had caught Felix's (Paige) attention. "Mirror image of Anubis..."

Josh (Felix) didn't know a thing about computers and he especially felt nervous with Mr. Barry staring down at him as he took a look into the computers' motherboard.

"Did you find the problem?" Mr. Barry asked.

Josh (Felix) looks up, "no, I'll have to dig in deeper to find out."

"Do what you have to, I just hope you can get it fixed before tomorrow."

This was Felix's job but now that he's was transferred into his Felix's body and wasn't in his own he was stuck with the task. Felix pleaded that he go and maybe give it an opportunity to lay down the hatches between Principal Barry and Josh.

"I've been meaning to ask, sir-Mr. Barry, about Josh." Josh (Felix) asked.

"Joshua Ricci?" Mr. Barry widen his eyes.

"Yeah him, are you still upset with him?"

"Such a weird conversation to start at a moment like this." Mr. Barry narrowed his eyes as he looked away.

"You're right, I'll just get back to this thing-computer."

Barry then sat in the desk next to Josh (Felix) when he inhaled, "As a matter of fact Mr. Abe, I'm not anymore. I was for a long while, until now."

Josh (Felix) then stopped working on the computers as he listened to Barry.

"The kid seems to be a smart individual, he was wrong for what he had done but he was a kid and now I understand that he's learned his lesson and it's time to move on. Those friends of his are pretty intriguing and smart themselves especially that student which can't seem to be on time, Randall Davidson."

"Yeah, you punished him for something he didn't do." Josh (Felix) said.

"Yes, it was pathetic by my part. Even if I really don't recall won't drove me to treat him so badly. But he's forgiven me and I have forgiven Mr. Ricci, I'm wondering if could ever forgive me."

Forgive, Josh (Felix) thought as he spotted the source of the problem within the battery of the computers. They were all burnt from the corners which meant it was time for replacements, you didn't have to be a tech wiz to figure that out and he was glad it wasn't that serious.

Now it was time to go back to the base and hopefully they found a way to reverse this curse between the rangers, because now his body felt nauseous. Veer did say if they stayed any longer in each others bodies they will die.

Josh (Felix) was glad that was all over as he walked out the computer room and into the hallways of the school. His shoulders ache when someone tapped their fingers on his shoulder as he turned to receive a flick of his nose.

"Nerdton, why are you here so late, did the geek finally receive a detention and become a real man."

"What?" Josh (Felix ) said as he looked to 4 bullies. One was tall and slender, another was bald and slick. The third was chunky with his hair in a Mohawk while the 4th was the douche who tapped his shoulder. Light skin and brown eyes the bullied stepped forward as he pulled his violet shirt down in a cocky manner.

"You know what time it is right?"

"Time for you all to get a job, that shirt looks like something my grandma will wear." Josh (Felix) responded.

"What? You're finally talking back? You have some nuts Nerdton, how about you watch your mouth!"

Josh (Felix) purses his lips as he walked around the bully when he pulled on his shoulder again; Josh (Felix) immediately retaliated by tossing his arm around the bully's shoulder as he tossed him over and on to his back.

The other bullies couldn't believe what just happened as Josh (Felix) walked away.

* * *

"You wont get away with this!"

"I already have and you clearly have not seen it. Anubis will awaken once again, unlike you who has not broken into the real world as you cease to praise Iousaas." Runnihura added as the ritual began with Fearoh chanting the words of the Ancient Egyptian language.

Inside of Siyara's stone body felt flooded with outlandish energy which had encase him. Trying to fight against the verve was pointless and when he looked to his left Snarl was banded with sparkles of golden dust as it locked him into place giving Siyara and Snarl no chance to escape.

Both pallets began to rise as streams poured from the sides of the pallets. Colliding together they were now above the main scorch body. Snarl was calm and collected by Siyara was astound; where are the rangers?!

Fearoh then paused as he presented Runnihura with the tablet of redeem as the Siyara and Snarl remained in the air. "My liege, begin reading the tablet."

Runnihura then made his way to the sarcophagus with the Knot of Isis on its neck. Streams of golden dust made head ways flows, proceeding for the mummy, lifting it into an upright position. Siyara's pebble eyes were so sore now that he could barely keep them open, surrendering as he couldn't keep the fight on any longer.

* * *

It was just so uncomfortable to work in these conditions and the flesh of Felix's (Paige) arms felt as if they were going to peel off. The dryness of his hands were unbearable but he had to find a solution that could turn them all back to normal. He could hardly breath as the symptoms became the side effects of Veer's powers.

Thinking back to their fight with Veer and during the interchange, he recalled Veer's eyes dialing up as a speedometer before they froze. Up until his thoughts were interrupted and the Tomb gave out a shake, there was a chill in the air as Iousass began to speak in her ancient tongue.

"Princess!" Sera cried as he ran to his monarch's side.

"Anubis.." She whispered.

"What about him, what about Anubis?" Sera questioned.

"He has returns" She replied.

"Where is he?"

Iousass pointed a shaky finger toward the projected screen which instantly changed to show the valley of the kings.

"There." Iousass said as she passes out as the other Rangers arrived without Paige (Josh).

"Where's Josh?" Jason asked.

"Right here." Josh (Felix) clarified, "right, I mean Paige."

"She's on her way." Said Denise (Matthew).

"If Anubis is back that's means Runnihura is reviving his wife-Kek-t. I wish I would have thought of it sooner." Sera acknowledged.

"Thought of what?" Asked Matthew (Randy) when Paige (Josh) rushed in, running like an enchanted princess and that's when Jason couldn't hold the convulsed he held inside as the laughter broke.

"You think this is funny?!" Josh (Felix) snapped.

"No...it's hilarious." Jason responded as he tried to catch his breath but to the Rangers they felt insulted as they all shouted, "it's not funny!"

Sera then sat Iousaas down on her throne as he began to explain, "Tutankhamen was the last host of Anubis before his passing long ago, but in order for him to awaken he needs two Amina's of his spirits."

"...Siyara and Snarl." Said Randy (Denise).

"Anubis is the god of mummification and after life, so if what you say is true, then we have an hour before it's the end of us." Said Felix (Paige)

The Rangers gasped.

"From what I discovered Veer's eyes have a way to alternate our current portion with the ability to see which god are present within us. We need to destitute his vision in order for him to think we are our normal selves because he won't just turn us back on his owe free will."

"What can we do then?"

"The eye of Horus." Randy (Denise) speculated.

* * *

The soul of Anubis swoop from the chest of Siyara and Snarl as it flew under and around as it landed to the ground. His body was revenant with no sign of flesh covering his body, he then opened his eyes as it gave out a crystal shine. Siyara hands were unbearable to squeeze as the stone block he laid on lowered down to the ground while Snarl remained unconscious from the painful routine.

Runnihura kneel along with the Zomuis, Raizya and Fearoh.

"It was stuffy in there." The god shook his head, referring to the casket that laid in front of him.

"Lord...Anubis," Runnihura said stepping closer before kneeling again.

"Oh hey...your name is Rusty right?" The god questioned.

"Runnihura," Runnihura corrected.

"At least I remembered the R," Anubis nodded, "well as a thank you for waking me up from an extremely long nap, I shall grant you one wish."

This was better than Runnihura had hoped for and he knew exactly what he wanted to wish for.

"Return to me, the love I lost long ago."

"Really, it had to be that of all things. Don't you want like gold or something? You know something easier.."

"No, that's all I want. I couldn't ask for anything more. She was taken away from by someone I thought was on my side." Runnihura insisted.

Ugly creatures like him will usually ask for power. "Fine, but in order for me to do I need a certain object. It's a stone tablet, has a bunch of weird writing on it. I doubt you'll find it but when you do just give me a call and-"

"Here you are." Runnihura said, handing Anubis the tablet of redeem, which surprised him.

"Of course you have it..." Anubis said amazed. "Very well, a promise is a promise."

Anubis began reading the ancient text written on the tablet of redeem as he looked up and the ground shook. The fourth casket rose above their heads as sparkles crept from within.

"I Anubis, son of Osiris and Nepthys, god of mummification, protector of the tomb, and escort of the dead, here by grant permission for the soul of...of..." Anubis fumbled on his words. What was the subjects name again? He looked to Runnihura which whispered, "Kek-t."

"I here by grant permission to the soul of Kek-t to leave the afterlife and once again return to the world of the living." Anubis recited to the coffin opening wide as a ghostly image of a woman stepped out, looking up to Runnihura she ascended up and out of the tomb.

"WAIT, KEK-T!" Runnihura extended his arm to catch her but she had flew away, "Where is she going!?"

"Relax, she's probably headed back to her body." Anubis said.

"And what of them?" Fearoh asked, gesturing to Snarl and Siyara whom were still unconscious.

"Oh yes, my two favorite servants, very well I shall revive them as well."

Revive Siyara as well? That was something Raziya wasn't having as she pulled out her sword only for her father to stop her as he pushed her hand down.

"If you do that, it will blow our cover and he'll destroy us. Once he's done and gone, Veer will take care of him."

Raizya concur, placing her sword back into its sheath. Anubis then approaches the two unconscious jackals, his nose laid at the edge of theirs and reprise his air into their lungs. Snarl was the first to awaken as his bindings were removed. He looked to see Anubis and immediately kneels before him.

"My lord." Snarl says.

"Arise brave warrior, you need not humble yourself."

"Come now Snarl, Raziya we must return to tomb, my sweet awaits us." Runnihura says as he vanishes in a sand cloud along with Snarl and Fearoh.

"Aren't you going with them?" Anubis sighted Veer staring into the eyes of Siyara as he struggled to open them.

"Yes Anubis I will, as soon as he awakens." Said Veer.

"Alright, take care of him. He is very important to me, I myself have to get going. Tut was great but he wasn't incredible enough to hold my energy within. How he died I can't seem to remember. On top of that I need to find Lord Osiris, I wonder how Ammit is doing? I hope she's not to mad, we haven't given her any new hearts to devour." Anubis then withdraw into a navy cloud as it steamed out from the roof.

"HA! Your the most stupidest god of them all. He's not going home, he'll be joining the rest of his friends. Since they are probably dead by now." Veers eyes rotated as they dial to the symbol of destruction.

All of a sudden the walls caved in and around the entrance to the tomb as a explosion came after. The light was shining brighter than before as the explosion created a large opening with smoke blowing in.

Veer then began to tiptoe towards the entrance as he spared Siyara's life and went to inspect who created the explosion. He was caught off his toes with the rangers either somersaulting in or charging inside with their morphers now in laser mode.

"Hold it right there!" Felix (Paige) shouted with his left knee planted to the grow and his laser pointing at Veer.

"Rangers! This day just keeps getting sweeter, Ha!" Veer says as he looks to the teens.

"Stay away from Siyara." Denise (Matthew) shouted.

"Ha! Please..." Veer said as he rushed at the rangers. The speed of Veer was so fast the rangers were thrown to the floor as he snagged their morphers from their hands as he toss them to the side.

"Ha! So long as your bodies are swapped you don't stand a chance against me." Veer chuckled as he grabbed Randy (Denise) by the throats as his eyes rotated.

"Felix," Randy (Denise) croak as the gripped became tighter, "I think its time we use our secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" Veer said with fright in his tone, when Felix (Paige) grabbed the golden artifact of Horus from his pocket.

"Hey Ugly!" Paige (Josh) shouted as Veer dropped Randy (Denise), the rays of light struck Veer as his eyes began to spark and turn purple. The Rangers froze as they did the last and when their bodies were in full motion they were astonish to be back inside their original bodies again.

"What a relief." Denise sigh as a smile grew on her face.

"The power of Horus worked." Said Matthew as he handed Denise her jacket.

"Using its power to reverse his curse, created a breaking point. Now the dial within his eyes have been slam shut, just like when the eye healed Randy, when it ended the typhlotic curse." Said Felix.

"You will pay for that!" Veer eyes were clouded and as he looked closer to the rangers he found himself surrounded by the ancient gods now in their normal state.

"Ready guys? Randy inquired as the others swung their morphers below their left cheek.

"Ready!"

"Super Stage, the Ancient Age!" The teens yelled at once as the gods descended from the skies as they clash towards their body with a thunderous boom. Instantly placing their ranger suits on their bodies.

"Now that's better." Josh said as he dusted off his arms.

"Impossible!" Veer huffed as the Rangers began their individual roll calls.

"Liberating the Solar Deity of Ra, Ancient Age Red Ranger."

"Liberating the Nile Deity of Sobek, Ancient Age Blue Ranger!"

"Liberating the Bliss Deity of Baset, Ancient Age Yellow Ranger!"

"Liberating the Nature Deity of Serket, Ancient Age Green Ranger!"

"Liberating the Aurora Deity of Khepri, Ancient Age Black Ranger!"

"Liberating the Moon Deity of Thoth, Ancient Age Pink Ranger!"

"Guardians of the Future, Guided by the past." The Red Ancient Ranger recited.

"Power Rangers! Ancient Age!" The rangers struck a final pose with Matthew and Josh at the far end of the line. Denise and Paige pose in between the two guys with Felix in the middle of them and Randy posing in a lower position just in front of Felix just as a scene of the ancient land of Egyptian projected behind them with the coming of an explosion erupting in the background.

"Zomuis!" Veer summoned as the Zomuis rushed out from underneath the sand.

"Paige and Josh get Siyara to safety, we'll take care of them until you get back." Randy ordered as Josh and Paige agreed, rushing back inside the tomb as Randy and the others took on the Zomuis as well as Veer.

"Siyara wake up!" The Pink Ranger shook Siyara's shoulders to a sound of deep breathing, Siyara remained unconscious. "Siyara!"

It was not until Josh summoned his aura sword which caused Paige to gasp.

"What are you going to do? You're not planning on destroying him are you?"

The Green Ranger flick his finger no as he tossed the aura sword at a forced that only allowed it to go up 6 inches and he caught it, and before he was to wake Siyara by clubbing him with the handle of the sword Siyara rolled away, falling to the stone floor.

"Watch were you swing that thing."

"Siyara, you're okay!" Paige said.

"Yeah I'm okay. What just happened?"

"We'll informed you later, let's get you back to the base." Josh said.

The Zomuis's were taken out within 3 minutes which left Veer for the Rangers. Without the power to delay the rangers motions he was attacked by daggers and a spear as sparks rushed from his chest. Randy and Denise formed an alliance as they somersaulted behind him as he turned to swing a punch but missed as Matthew rushed in with his Ax and vertically swung as Veer flew back to the ground. He immediately got to his feet and was now surrounded by 4 Rangers as Felix shouted, "Divinity Crossfire!"

The rangers hustled forward as their weapons ignited in their elemental colors which lead to each of them having a strike of their own as it was ended with Veer falling to his knees and exploding in the process.

"HA! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY?!" The remains of Veer surge to the sky and instead of 6 feet tall he was 10 stories tall.

There was no hesitate this time, Paige and Josh joined the others as they looked to the giant beast. Summoning their Zord statues, they attached them to the bottom of their morphers.

"Ancient Age, Zord Stage!"

~Hieroglyphics came flying out of the statute and began to circle the Rangers. The god design located on their back suddenly erupted from their shoulders as the hieroglyphs aligned to form the name of their God as they were instantly teleported into their own personal zord. They rangers were seated in a comfy chair with a control panel before them and just in front of them was a gap where they needed to place their morpher upside down and into the gap in order for the god statute to show and activate their control. ~

"Let's get this over with!" Randy stirred the zord of ra as it glided above the earth's soil and swooped up from Veer's toes. Missiles engaged from the wings of Ra as the Kephri beetle zord burrow from underneath the earth, pulling a chuck of Veer's flesh off his arms.

Veer had enough and when Denise rushed in her Baset zord she became frozen as well as the other rangers. Time had stop as before, but instead of swapping bodies, their zords were toppled to their side and thrown on top of one another. Josh couldn't bring himself to move or even activate his zord to aim at Veer's eyes as he stomped on their zords.

"HA! HA! YOU RANGERS ARE AS OUT DATED AS THE ONES WHO CAME BEFORE YOU, UNLIKE I. I HAVE BETTER TECHNICS THEN YOU ALL!"

"Ugh, I...can't..move!" Denise struggled, when inside Felix's Zord a glow began to appear before his eyes. The eye of Horus rose above his zord's control's and stopped right in front of his face. The artifact gave out an effect of a massive airship pop as the Rangers' zords were now unfrozen. Felix forgot he had the artifact and Randy didn't waste anytime as he ordered the other rangers to form the megazord.

"Calling upon the zords of the ancient gods!" The teams yelled as a stone wall; waist height to the Rangers slid to them. Inside was a gap about the side of their arm as they pushed their arm through the gap. "Ancient Age Annex!" The rangers turned their arm to the right like a key opening a door.

The Zords shined as the panel in front of the rangers radiated with hieroglyphics.

~The transformation began with the Ra bird screeching as its wings folded back and its head folds down, becoming the torso of the megazord. The blue alligator and yellow cat's body rose as their limbs folded in, combining with the ra bird forming the legs of the megazord. The black beetle and scorpion came in next as the legs of the beetle vanished, becoming a hand and the scorpion becoming a claw. The arms and tail of the scorpion rises to attack formation. The two insect zords combine to the sides of the ra bird becoming the arms. The pink ibis landed smoothly on top of the mega zord as a sword was removed from the Zord and into the hand of the megazord. The transformation was complete with the pink Zord becoming the crowned head of the megazord.~

"Ancient Deity Megazord! Primed!"

"HA! What is that?" Veer said astonished to the Megazord standing tall.

"This is your final stage!" The Black Ranger answered.

The Rangers again placed their arm into the key gap, twisting it to the left. The megazord slid the sword in a triangle formation as a scorpion rushed out of the Zord and struck the Cerberus.

"Sanity! Execute!"

* * *

How happy Sera was to see Siyara back home, embracing him so tightly was more than a brotherly love. Siyara was already exhausted so why wouldn't Sera's tight grip make it even better.

After all that's happen the Rangers were just as happy to be in their bodies once again, but Matthew on the other hand had some explaining to do. He took a couple deep breaths as he walked to Randy who was fiddling with his morpher; thinking on how to apologize to Ivory. Denise was also on his mind, no wonder she always called him darling, but Randy did not feel the same.

"Hey man." Matthew clasped his hands together as he nervously began to confess, "I made a big mistake when I was you and..."

"And you basically made me to look like a player and offended Ivory." Randy said.

"Yeah...How'd you know?"

"I was Denise, those were Denise's friends. They told me everything."

"Look I'm sorry man, I just got carried away. It actually felt so great being you, a I could get a girl to talk to me without even trying. But then I didn't realize what trouble I can got myself into."

Randy sighed, "It's cool, just forget it even happened. You're alive right? Veer is gone, we got Siyara back."

"Yeah I know, but I'm still sorry man."

"It's okay."

"I'll explain it all to her I swear."

"I mean, you can't try-but it doesn't mean she'll believe you." Randy sighed.

"Man, believe me she will believe me."

Randy smiled as he placed his morpher back into his back pocket and that's when Matthew remember the other trouble he caused while inside Randy's body.

"Uh, Randy..."

"Yeah."

"There's something else."

"Something else?" Oh boy what could it be.

"I registered you for the football team, your schedule to be there next week by 6 in the morning on Tuesday."

"What!?" Randy growled.

Felix was delighted to have his hair back to normal, He couldn't understand how Paige could even function with hair so long. Josh now understood Felix's pain, one day those bullies will have the misfortune to meet him if they bother Felix again and also bury the hatches with Mr. Barry, they needed a long talk.

They then all gathered around Jason and the Princess as they congratulated them on their victory but the war had just gotten worst. With the help of Anubis Kek-t was now part of this world. She was the reason the earth almost became theirs and Apophis had turned against he people as he raised chaos. The rangers had to be on their toes more than ever.

* * *

Runnihua couldn't wait to see the woman he lost 5000 years ago, he hurried to the tomb along with Raziya, Snarl and Fearoh rushing right behind him and Kek-t was waiting for them as well in a human body. Her hair was brown as her eyes where plaster white with only the black pupil. She wore a half green and half stroke dress as golden pendants laid on her forehead and nose.

"Kek-t, my love. It has been so long since I've seen you." Runnihura said with such a gratitude in his voice.

"Missed you too, it took you forever to revive me." Kek-t said walking past her husband.

"Mother." Raziya smiled as Kek-t softly caressed her daughters cheek, "still as beautiful and powerful as you were thousands of years ago." Kek-t said as she ran her fingers through Raziya's hair

"We are at your service my queen." Snarl and Fearoh kneel to Kek-t.

"Surprising to see you to here. Now tell me, how many artifacts have you collected?" Kek-t asked.

"We have acquired the knot of Isis, as well as the tablet of redeem." Runnihura said unveiling the two. Kek-t then snatched the knot of isis and dawned it around her neck as she gazed towards it. "What of the others, such as the eye of Horus?"

"Our adversaries have possession of it." Runnihura said.

"Adversaries? The Power Rangers, were they revived as well?"

"No, only their descendants have taken their postiton."

"Very well, what of the crook and flail of the pharaoh?"

"To be discovered." Runnihura said.

"The golden feather of truth? Scales of Justice? How about crown of the pharaoh?" Kek-t widen her eyes.

"All of those are to still be discovered mother." Raziya interrupted.

"Honestly, what have you accomplished during my absence, had I been here our enemies would of been obliterated by now." Kek-t says

"It hasn't been easy my dear, not only are there rangers but someone else i didn't expect to see." Runnihura spoke.

"Who?"

"Akila."

Kek-t then pursed his lips as she gripped the knot of isis-tightly, "You've just been weak. Honestly look at you, you are still half dead while Raziya and I have been returned to a beautiful state." Kek-t says

"I know, but worry not, once I gather the 7 sacred artifacts we'll be invincible, we'll rule this world like we did long ago." Runnihura said

"That's more like it, but in the mean time. Why don't we start making you whole, we can't rule the world the way you." Kek-t then wrapped her arms around her husband.

( **That's all for now. Don't worry, other things will be explained in the next chapter and to let you all know as a spoiler; there would be veteran rangers making a appearance again int the next chapter. COMMENT GUYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS.)**


	19. Chapter 18

**The Ancient Spell Of The Shroud Charms Part 1**

It's been years since dark magic had ravaged the surface world, with the citizen's of Biarwood being the source of its destruction. Deep in the depths of a forest, there is one tree that stands out amongst them all, standing about 50 stories tall it holds the richness of magical powers once held by the legendary Mystic Force Power Rangers.

Below the towering tree was a wooden dragon head, vines clasp the head of the dragon as knock pounded on its bark. The mouth of the dragon opened as smoke swarmed from its throat and a woman with blonde wavy hair and beige corset came from under the jaw of the beast.

She was handed a gray stone book which said to belong to her mother as she read the cover, "The book of Penumbra?"

And when she looked up to questioned the deliverer they vanished without a sign of retreat.

"Hmm?" She titled her head as she brought the book inside of the mouth of the dragon. She entered the quarters of Rootcore as she opened the book. The writing was just a legendary as the legend warriors but older than the mystic force. It was encrypted with writing she had never seen since her time as head Sorceresses; Her name was Clare.

The daughter of the late gatekeeper and the niece of the former Sorceresses; Udonna.

Why she was presented with such a dense book was beyond her, but that as it may seem, Clare had no knowledge when the book of Xenotome which stood on a tall platform had opened up wide; which had never been done since dark magic was vanquished.

One symbol caught her eye the most as it resembled a staff she once held when she forced to close the gates to the mystic underworld. The markings had gold and white wings and below was a moon with a pattern of three swirls sitting above arranged in a Y formation. Her right index and middle fingers glided over the marking when flames began to ignite around a crystal ball which stuck deep into a round table in the center of rootcore.

Clare's eyes turned purple as her hair flew high from a gust of wind. Her clothes turned from white to black with hints of purple as her blonde hair turned pitch black. What was once a charming kind smile turned into a menacing smirk. She inhaled as she grasps the stone book into her arms and walked to the Xenotome book which was wide open.

Clare's cheeks rose to her eyes as she looks at what the book was telling her, she chuckled instead of taking precautions as her eyes glow the color of purple again. "Too late, the Mystic Force will fall after what they have done."

The book was then burnt as she tossed into midair as it flew across the room and sizzled from the power of her orchid wand.

She then put her attention to the colorful gateway to the mystic flyers, her eyes continued to gaze at the colors but the pink and blue gateway were her main targets. "Time to shine my sisters."

* * *

March 16th was no ordinary day for two fellow Rangers, the shinning of the sun and the birds chirping was relaxing through the trees of Major Soul City's biggest meadow. The park was ranked in the middle of the city just as New York but its size reach two miles longer than central park.

Paige was busy in Memoir Forest Park, preparing for a big feast under a wooden shelter up on a hill as she placed bowls of punch and cups with a side of plates and containers of food which was made by Siyara. Paige was ecstatic with the outdoors as it always put peace amidst her mind. Her life had changed and she wanted to make this day special and serene from any intrusions, especially troubles from Runnihura.

"How did you know I was hungry?" Matthew had just arrived along with Denise which snatches Paige's attention to her friends and away from her thoughts.

"It's not for now, it's for later," Paige responded while placing vegetables in a wide pan on the picnic table.

"Later? So you already knew that Randy made the football team?" Said Denise.

"What he did?"

"Yeah, he's the teams quarter back. Isn't that amazing."

Paige did think it was amazing, just wait until Josh figure out what she did when she was in his body. "It is and in fact, remember what happened to us last week?"

"UGH, yeah. The worst ever, you know how uncomfortable it was to be in Matthew's body."

"Well I sighed my brother up for the motocross interstate competition, it's will be one of his gift for today."

"What's happening today?" Denise asked.

Before Paige could explain the reason for her gala Matthew had poured himself a glass from the large punch bowl as he guzzles it with pleasure. It wasn't like anything he's ever tasted before, he thought Siyara made it and it might have came from ancient times. He was blown away.

"This is good," Matthew said while taking the drink away from his lips. "Did Siyara make this?"

Paige just smiled, "No I did. It's made from squash very good for ya."

Matthew's eyes widen once he took a gulp, then in an instance, he spits out whatever was left of the squash drink from his mouth. It was squash juice, he hated squash and to think it was made into a juice disgusted him as he cuffed his throat with his hands and went to his knees.

"Matthew!" Paige panic as she dropped to her knees, checking Matthew who was suffocating.

"Oooh the drink is poisoned errghh," Matthew squirmed holding his throat as he laid on the floor.

"You don't mind if I try some?" Denise had then poured herself a cup when Paige turned her head as she put her hand up to stop Denise, "No don't! There must be something in it that's making Matthew sick."

Denise only rolled her eyes, "Oh please you should know him by now." Denise pursed her lips and was delighted about the taste of the squash juice, but Paige was very confused by Matthew's sudden illness; was he allergic? If he was then it was all her fault and she should have warned them of the ingredients before they took samples.

Once Paige turned around to look back at Matthew he had fainted. "Oh no." Paige was worried now, "Why aren't you even concern, Denise? This could be serious, he couldn't have an allergy and die from it."

"He doesn't have an allergy Paige, he's just Matthew that's his sickness. Not even magic can heal his stupidity."

 _That was Harsh Denise_.

Matthew has fooled Paige before and even cheated off her paper, she couldn't figure if he was at the moment. Something serious as this shouldn't be taken as a joke, Paige was always treated as forlorn or a moron because of her kindness and her weakness to toughen up.

While Matthew laid on the floor, Josh and Randy with his new baby blue and white football jacket, walked up the hill as they noticed the different dishes siting on the picnic table. There was a silence as Josh and Randy observed the shelter with Denise siting with a cup pushed to her lips and when they round the table they caught Paige on her knees, trying to wake Mathew up.

"What happened?" Randy asked until Josh realized what Matthew had done. Josh's temper started to grow as he noticed the spilled juice close to Matthew's head, so he made his way to the squash punch bowl and pours the bowl of juice on Matthew's face causing Matthew to abrupt up.

He was covered in squash juice from his head to his chest. "Argh, when did it start raining?" Matthew spoke.

Paige wasn't very happy about Matthew's joke as she ran off.

"Paige!" Denise ran after her as she placed her cup on top of the table with Randy following just behind her.

"You see what you did?!"

Randy put the brakes on his feet when he heard Josh yell as he turned away and tread back to Matthew and Josh before it got ugly.

"What did I do?" Matthew said while licking some of the juice off his face, "Mmmmm."

"My sister is really sensitive, that wasn't funny. She was actually worried about your foolish self!" Josh shouted as he stepped closer to Matthew when Randy barged in and pushed Josh away.

Matthew knew he was in trouble now, staying behind Randy for protection, "I'm sorry, man it was just a joke."

"Guys guys, come on." Randy chuckled, "Now is this really necessary?"

"Josh, come on man, things just happened. It was just a joke, your sister always understands."

"Alright guys." Randy put both his hands up to end the argument then a hand on Josh to push him away. Josh puckered his lips as he tinkered with Paige's decorations, Randy couldn't help but wonder why Paige arrange a barbecue at a time like this. The decorations were the ones of a birthday party and Josh knew why Paige was so excited as he admitted what it was for.

* * *

Put out of countenance, Paige sat alone on the bench of a bus stop, it wasn't even that serious she always enjoyed Matthew's humor but time after time he made her feel like an easy mark. In front of her brother and in front of Randy.

"Paige, is everything okay?" Denise never ran that fast in her life, she was running out of breath as she caught up with the pink ranger and threw her behind on the bench next to Paige.

"Don't let him bother you." Denise Implied.

Paige nodded her head, she was very grateful for Denise's consideration and feelings. "I'm okay now, thanks for being concern. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me."

"Get the best of you?"

"I mean, I wish I was more like you. You don't let anyone take advantage of you, you have sass I don't have. While I just defend myself by throwing a birthday party."

"Birthday? Whose birthday?"

"It's my brother's birthday... well... it's OUR birthday... I just wanted to throw one for him."

"Why are you wasting your time on him?" Denise asked as she crossed her arms.

Paige gazed at Denise, "because he's my brother; You do have a point sometimes," She frowned. "I wonder if he even cares on how I am committed to making him happy."

"Sorry."

"No no don't be sorry. I just wanna make today great, I know he can be a jerk, but isn't that what family does for each other." Said Paige.

"I guess," Denise Sighed. "Paige, about the wanting to be just like me, don't. There's only one me."

Paige and Denise smiled. It felt good to tell her friends how she felt, telling it to Randy help and speaking to Denise calmed her nerves. She suddenly jumped from her seat with a precious smile on her face, "I'm okay now, thanks. But right now I have to get going."

"Going where?"

"Briarwood, my brother loves this band called the Husky Verdant and there's a shop in that city which only sells it."

"Oh, is that what you were doing the other day as well?"

"Um heh, no. That's just part of the gift." Paige shrugs her shoulders, "Come with me."

"Briarwood, that name sounds so familiar, I can't quite put my finger on it," Denise says.

"Trust me, after you take a look around you'll remember it," Paige answered.

* * *

"The potion is almost ready," Inside Rootcore the kettle was boiling as Clare threw leaves and skulls inside which created a foam reaction as soon as the potion was done. The entire rootcore was covered in smoke as she poured the purple foamed potion into a jar.

"So I see everything is going well."

The possessed Clare then turned her head to Kek-t, entering Rootcore as she paced to the kettle.

"Kek-t, aren't you here a little too soon?"

"I thought I might as well see what you are doing; Oukora. The body suits you well as you said it would."

"It sure does, who would have thought the daughter of the late gatekeeper will revive me back to normal." Oukora smiled as Kek-t lifted a jar from a table next to the kettle as she examined its colors.

"Don't think I have forgotten, this is not the only mixture I plan to do. Your enemy is as beneficial as mine, the book Penumbra has you to thank for that."

"Brilliant," Kek-t smiled when they heard the mouth of the dragon head open.

"Clare..!"

"Clare?"

"Uddonna-Leanbow..." Oukora sneered.

"Make this count," Kek-t said as she vanished in a sandstorm. Oukora took action as she waved her fingers over her face as her black clothing turned white.

Entering upon rootcore was an older woman with a pale complexion and red hair curled into a braid and along her side was a male with tan skin wearing a white medieval long sleeve shirt with a brown tunic. His dark hair reached his shoulders as he guided the woman inside.

"Oh Hello Leanbow, Udonna, why are you guys here so early?"

"So early? We had arranged to be back today, seems that you've forgotten." Udonna said.

"I think I have."

"Are you alright?" Leanbow squinted his eyes as he noticed Clare narrowed her eyes as she watched Udonna drop her belongings as she rushes to the burnt Xenotome book.

"Clare, what happened?" Udonna gasped.

"Uh I'm not sure, just before you got back from your vacation the book opened as it burst into flames."

"Dark magic has returned, the shroud charms," Leanbow said as he read the warnings written on the burnt book.

"Clare's primogenitor" Udonna whispered, hoping Clare didn't hear what she had said.

"Time to break out the mystic morphers," Leanbow responded.

"But Leanbow if we do that they'll capture Bowen and the other Rangers."

"They can't do that unless you and I leave this town. If the Shroud Charms are breathing again ..." The volume in Leanbow's voice became flat when the stone book was spotted by his eyes as it laid on the pedestal which held the Xentomne. "that means the Penumbra has found a host.

"I guess my secret's out," Clare said behind their backs as her clothing change to the color black.

Leanbow couldn't react soon enough when an Egyptian stone eye cut through the flesh of her chest. The iris became violet as Leanbow melted into a pulpy substance as it was transferred into a bottle.

"CLARE! WHAT ARE YOU AHH!"

* * *

Teleportation was just the best, a ride that will take them 2 hours only took them 30 seconds. Denise and Paige had touched down to the city of Briarwood, which was small yet beautiful but yet empty with tons of trees surrounding the city. Paige then treads to a two-floor red building as she walked up the stairs to the Rock Porium Shop.

"Okay, when we go inside you may see some things that will blow your mind. Whatever you do, try not to stare, I've heard this town has changed since the last time I've been here," Paige said.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything out of the norm. Other than deserted." Denise said.

"Most certainly, just you wait."

As the two approached the store, it was over following with customers and visitors. Just getting through the door required strength as Paige and Denise forced their way in.

"Well, this should be fun," Denise said.

"Come on, the fun hasn't even started yet," Paige said as she pulled Denise by her arm, when they entered Denise, was in shock to see the over abundance of customers, but what really took her breath away was that they were not all human.

"Scuse me coming through!" A voice shouted as it shoved the customers away as it came in. Denise looks down and saw a man no taller than her knee cap, try to pass between her and Paige. The man's face was covered in warts as he wobbled side to side when he walked.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Denise's eyes were glued to the little man as the man spoke to her. Paige then coughed obnoxiously bringing Denise back to reality.

"Oh dear me no, you look like them all...Great." Denise stuck two thumbs up.

"Yeah Yeah." the man said as he walked away. First mummies then aliens and now goblins, yuck. The sight made Denise's stomach turn as she and Paige walked further into the jam-packed store as other mythical creatures entered; holding note pads and cameras, including pens.

"Okay Folks, I know its the anniversary when I single-handedly defeated Octomus, but please make way for our paying customers." a man with an Australian accent said as he walked out of the employees' office of the Rock Porium. The crowd of magical begins became disdained as the Australian man stepped forward as he brushed his fingers through his brown hair.

"Oh alright, 10 percent off on any autographed CD's." The Australian man offered as the crowds dispersed rapidly, rushing trough the racks, searching and viewing the various disks from the first record up until now. The Australian man had been dealing with this kind of business since he became the manager of Rock Porium since late 2006.

"That should hold them off for a few minutes." The Australian man said as he looked at his wrist watch and leaped onto a red recliner chair, siting just in front of the employee's door. "Leelee get ready on cash."

"You better not be setting me up with a long line again Xander." A blonde woman rushed in from working in the back of the shop with her long hair permed. Her purple uniform shirt became the victim of a goblins snot when they sneezed on her earlier on.

"I can and I am Leelee, they don't make just anyone a GM," Xander said as he flipped open a magazine.

"Can you at least give me some help?" She moaned.

"Sure, when Squid gets back from trash duty he'll help you," Xander nodded.

"Did you have to give Phineas the day off, if anyone should have it-it should be me for obvious reasons."

"No worries when Dalton and Tony get back from the bank, you can take a 5-minute break."

"You are too kind..." Leelee sneered.

"I know, now hurry up with the cash, there's already a line forming." Xander smiled. It was a line of 20 as Lee lee headed over to the cash register near the exit. Humans and mystical entities waited patiently as Paige grew the courage to ask for help once she figured looking for a CD in this place will take longer than usual.

"Excuse me," Paige said as Denise tapped on the General Manager's shoulder, he looked over his shoulder as he rose from his seat and gaze at the two beautiful girls.

"Well hello, haven't seen you two around here. Name's Xander, could I interest you in an autograph? It gives you a 10% discount on anything in the store." He says as he picked up a piece of paper on top of the racks as he wrote his name.

"No thanks." Paige shook her head bashfully.

"I'll take it," Denise shrug her shoulders as she took the autographed paper, infatuated with the Australian gentleman.

"We're just looking for this CD, do you have it in stock?" Paige asked handing Xander a crumpled piece of paper with the band name.

"Ah Husky Verdant, I believe we do," He rose his eyes brows with a smirk on his lips, "allow me to retrieve that for you from the back." Xander then left as Denise and Paige sat down in the back of the shop as they waited for Xander to return. Denise couldn't take her eyes off the man's handwriting, not only was he sweet but he was pretty cute.

"Cute?" Paige scoffed, "What about...Randy?" Paige hesitated as Denise shot a misled look to her.

"I was only looking, Randy is still my number one target." Denise says, "How'd did you know I like him?"

"Well, it is obvious."

Strange, Denise never gave anyone the idea of her undefining crush on Randy. It was strange how Paige knew unless Paige thought the same. Denise shook her head as a man with pale skin and red short hair entered the store as he danced his way to the register, he was wearing a yellow suit with coattails and black sequence.

"Behold! The great Chipini is here!" He said making his presence known as several mystical beings ran up to him requesting an autograph. Another woman then entered behind him as her bright pink boy cut hair brought color to the shop.

"Those beats sound good Mutombo!" She said giving the DJ behind the shop a thumbs up.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Vida Rocca over there better known as DJ Sprite!" The yellow-suited man embraced the pink hair woman with a hug as Leelee rolled her eyes.

"Uhm Chip, what about this line?" Leelee asks.

"You'll be fine Leelee, you've handled it without us." Vide chuckled as she admired Chip's clothing, "Wow Chip, I'm liking the new duds."

"Thank you, I am the proud owner of Magestos, a magic store that sells all your magical needs at magically low prices."

"Well then, I may need to come through, hopefully, I can get something for free." Vida winked.

"For you V, the whole clearance rack is yours, a little birdy told me your most recent album sold over 3 billion copies."

"More like 3.5 billion, but who's counting," Vida said.

"Aw man, I'm so glad you could make it. Xander said he should be out soon but Maddie where's Maddie?"

"Right here." Chip look to the exit as he spotted a girl wearing a blue poncho as she entered with a flash memory camcorder. Her hair was pitch black and her eyes were dark brown as she began to recorded her sister and best friend.

"Maddie!" Chip said embracing the woman with the camcorder.

"Easy Chip, this is a new camera." Madison chuckled.

"How's the producing career going, anything we should go see?" Chip asked.

"There are tons of movies to see, but none are as good as our story." Maddie smiled when Vida titled her head as she noticed something unusual about her sister.

"Did you gain some weight?"

"You noticed?..." Madison then shuts off her camcorder as she stuffed into her bag. "Yeah, I have. I don't know why really, it just-happened."

Vida squinted her eyes.

"What's with all the ruckus out here, I can barely hear myself think..." Xander bustled out from the employee's off as he held onto to a C.D. Sheez it was an all-out reunion and to make matters worst the C.D Xander handed to Paige was the right band but the wrong album.

"Xander!" Chip, Madison, and Vida shouted as a big smile grew on his face.

"Chip, Maddie, Vida, HI!" Xander scampered to Chip, Vida and Madison returning their hug.

"The gang's all here," Chip says.

"Wait, where's nick?" Xander questions.

"He hasn't shown up yet? I thought for sure he'd be here, especially for you." Vida gestured a nodded to her sister as Madison sighed.

"I do see him from time to time, but he hasn't quite ...settled down...yet." Madison bashfully responded.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be here. He wouldn't miss this event for the world." Chip said in a cheerful tone.

"Where's Clare? Or Udonna and Leanbow?" Vida asked.

"Well I know Udonna and Leanbow are off on like their 25th honey moon, I know this because they stopped by here once and bought a bunch of old school CD's," Xander said.

"And Clare?"

"Haven't seen her much, " Xander said.

"Well Vida and I can go check on her, you guys can come join us when nick arrives." Maddison offered as she pulled Vida out of the shop.

"Sounds good," Chip says.

"Right," Xander said after.

Denise purses her lips and rolled her eyes, for the love of god they were paying customer. They will never get her approval of customer satisfaction, the managers blankly forgot about them and Paige was in no rush to even remind him and tell him they received the wrong item. "Go on Paige. Tell them what you need and you need it now. If you won't I will."

Paige held Denise back, "No I could wait for them, no rush."

"From all the times I've been shopping, they are not going to help you until you take charge. I don't care if have not seen his long lost grandson, customers are first," Denise insisted.

* * *

"She does this all the time on OUR birthday." Josh sat on the bench as he looked to his hands.

"Today's your birthday? Happy birthday!" Matthew said as he sat on the other side of the picnic bench.

"Heh." Josh snickered as he continued to explain, "She makes the day special for me, which I have told her many times not bother about it. It is just a normal regular day, she's always thinking about everyone else."

Randy then sat down placing both of his elbows on the table. "Precious Sister huh."

"Yeah," Josh said after when the silents of the park became a roar of civilians applauding and cheering.

Down the hill and a far were the 4 bullies from their school as people followed behind them. The bullies were over crowded with teenagers, from where the Rangers stood you could only see their heads.

"Those punks again," Josh scoffed.

"What did they do that was so special?" Matthew questioned and just after that a group of 15 hurried passed the picnic table as they scurried to the bullies, unlike like one who Josh stopped by pulling his shoulders, "Hey you, what's going on over there? Josh asked the kid.

"They say they are the power rangers, I'm going to get their autograph."

Josh then let the kid go as he ran down the hill, joining the others.

"Power Rangers?" Matthew gasped.

"Idiots." Josh spat.

The crowd surrounded the bullies with papers and pens in their hands and as they backed away it revealed to the Rangers cheap cosplays of their ancient age ranger suits. The suits were cotton and the stitches were uneven.

"Those costumes are ugly," Matthew dislike; how dumb were those people when Matthew and the other Rangers had better suits than those.

"You're my favorite Red ranger, you look so hot in that suit," said one of the female fans to the bullies.

"Please." Matthew scoffed and pursed his lips.

"Black Ranger, you're a great team leader." Said another fan from the crowd.

"What the?" Josh winced, Matthew could hardly get a passing grade in school and they thought he was their leader? The guy was a mess on the battlefield as well.

Josh wondered how Randy felt about the fans as he looked to see Randy's reaction, but Randy had none, other than stares.

Matthew couldn't help himself, just hearing that people thought he was better than Randy and Josh together made him smile, "You heard him, he said I'm a great leader."

"Where's the Green Ranger?" One of the fans asked the bullies.

"Right here, the green ranger James." The 4th bully pointed to his chest. He was rather chubby and short, he was nothing like Josh.

"What?!" Josh's eyes widen.

Matthew burst into laughter when another fan asked about the female rangers which were no were to be found.

"Well nice to meet you too, I'm the blue Ranger Tim," Time realize none of the fans paid any attention to him as he stepped forward but compared to Felix he was a giant standing about 6 feet 5 inches tall.

"Oh the girls," the bully; Steve who wore the red ranger suit intervened,"they are washing our Zords."

Randy had enough, what gave them the idea that it was okay to even do such a thing. He pulled his football coat as he prepared to walk down the hill until Josh pulled him back, "Whoa whoa, Randy. Where are you going? Just let them be."

"Why? For they could get themselves killed. The suits might not be ours but the ego can get them into trouble. They don't know what they've got themselves into."

"Nah man," Matthew agreed with Josh, "This is some funny stuff."

"They're always messing with Felix, how about we let them make a fool of themselves," Josh said.

* * *

It wasn't long until Vida and Madison were deep into the forest. The passage way through the tree in front of the Rock Poruim was to thank for that.

Madison and Vida were filled with excitement, how many years it been? It was hard to count, today was special. It was Madison idea when they all agreed to get together, she hadn't seen her friends in a long time but Nick was the one she saw often. He will always come to her home and spend the night but will leave without a word of ardency.

She always had fun when she saw him, she wasn't sure if he did as well. It was two months ago when the last time she saw him and she had gained a bit of weight, maybe it was the crave she had when she missed him or maybe it was just sadness.

"I can't wait to see Clare!" Vida smiled.

"Me too.." Madison nodded.

"Hey sis, I know this isn't any of my business and all but,how are things going with you and Nick?"

"Oh well, it's going great. I'm actually glad he's coming, I have something to tell him, I hope he doesn't get mad."

"Mad? About what?"

"It's just complicated. And you? How's your business going?"

"You already know," Vida chuckled when Madison and Vida finally arrived at the head of the dragon. Once inside they were presented with a bark of havoc, steam rose from the roots of rootcore and as they rushed up the stairs, they found Clare staring into Udonna's eyes who laid helpless on the floor as her eyes remained shut.

"Clare, oh my god! What happened?" Vida rushed to Udonna as Madison helped her sister lift Udonna to a bed.

"Dark magic has returned," Clare spoke as soon as Vida and Madison returned from Udonna's room.

"What?" Vida said.

"How?" Madison said after. "We've destroyed them all."

"Not all of them, that's why I'm so glad your here. They captured Leanbow." Clare said with a phony tone.

"Who capture Leanbow?" Vida demanded.

"The Shroud Charms." She said softly as she made her way to the Kettle. "A trio of witches."

"The Shroud Charms?" Madison said, "I remember reading about them, they are known as the first people to preform witchcraft in the 1500s. They hold the power of the moon, they preformed witchcraft by mixing ingredients from the human body. They were found as immortal by creating Octomus, but were cast away by the first mystic force with the help of the Egyptian god Thoth. But it was too late when dark magic surge, but how are they alive today?"

"That's what we're going to find out. I have your morphers, before Leanbow was captured he left me with them."

"Fighting..." Madison hesitated as she gazed at the phone wane device, the morpher she used to destroy dark magic along with Vida and the other Rangers.

"You are to give them to the other Rangers, but first to protect yourselves, drink this." Clare turned to the kettles as she poured the purple substance into a glass.

"What is it?" Vida squinted her eyes as she grabbed a glass from Clare's hand.

"An athwart potion, if the Shroud Charms attack you they won't be able to melt your bodies," Clare stated, Madison wasn't sure if she should drink the potion or even fight. "Isn't there another way to protect ourself? Like help from gods?"

"No, long ago we were lucky enough to get help by the will of the ancient age but they are long gone by now." Said Clare.

"We got this sis, we'll take those chicks down like we did to the others," Vida said before gulping the potion as Madison followed behind and drank her potion.

"It won't be that simple." Clare chuckled as Madison and Vida chugged the last drop of the purple potion. Inside Rootcore was a gush of the wind as Madison's and Vida's head snapped back, their eyes turned pitched black and then turned purple. Menacing smiles appeared on Madison's and Vida's face as they gazed at Clare.

"Qelore, Emeveus, how do you feel?" Clare asked the two mystic woman who stood in front of her.

"I feel like I wanna conquer the world." Madison chuckled.

"Oukora, what took you so long?" Vida gleamed.

"Apologizes, it's hard to do the dirty deeds when you're trapped inside a book."

"How did you escape?"

"We could thank an ancient mistress of mine. The Mystic Sorceress wasn't smart enough to know of my existence as she touched the book, she's my heir. And now there's nothing they can do."

"Aww poor Uddonna," Vida walked into the room of Udonna as she kneels to the unconscious former sorceress." You created this mess, hiding things from Clare. Now the Shroud Charms are back in business."

"We have a lot of work to do, first the mystic force rangers. You two will be happy to take care of them won't you?"

"Of course, they are the family of Vida and Madison, not Qelore and Emeveus. We have it covered." Madison said.

"Perfect, my object are the Egyptian gods. They shouldn't be hard to find now."

* * *

The attention just kept coming, only teens and the elderly crowded the bullies space. They just were glad they didn't have to prove to their admirers that they were the real thing, it was fun receiving this much publicity but to Randy, he knew it was all a fantasy as he shook his head.

"Hey Steve," Randy neglect his friends pleads as he stopped behind the bullies and crowd as they turned around.

"Oh well look who it is, the hot stud of Maven High. What you need kid?" Steve smiled as he wrapped his arms around two girls.

"So, what are you doing?" Randy asked as the girls adore his stance.

"Is that how you talk to the red ranger? You got a problem kid take it up with our mentors." James intersected.

"Mentors? Yeah nice," Randy put a crooked smile, "So you're the Power Rangers huh?"

"Well duh can't you see? We are wearing the costumes." Tim answered.

"Right, kinda strange. You know if you guys were really the Power Rangers they wouldn't be so direct with their identity, what are you trying to prove?"

"Look, Randy, just because you're the lady killer at school doesn't mean you can take the title away from us now." Steven sneered.

"I'm not trying to take a title from you or anyone, the trouble you cause at school is enough, isn't it? Can't you tell that this will only make things worse for yourself? "The fans stood silent once Randy spoke.

"You're just jealous, that you aren't us, get lost, Davidson." Said Mario who was dressed as the Black Ranger.

Many fans agreed.

"Yeah or I'll get my spear out," Steve ended the discussion with a raid of girls around his arms, but after spotting Randy the girls had a doubtful look on their faces. Maybe they wanted to leave Steve for Randy.

Well, that was a waste of time. Randy rolled his eyes as the bullies continued to autographs. Maybe Josh was right, the only way to learn is to endure the consequences; something Randy told Paige once.

"Hey, Randy let's go man!" Matthew had shouted from the top of the hill as his morpher began to buzz, time for the real rangers to get to work.

Randy carried on with his stare to the bullies when he turned around and ran off with Josh and Matthew.

The bullies couldn't have it any better, they were finally getting the attention they wanted. However, it became the type they couldn't handle.

"Hey hey, look," James roused his arm showing the other bullies the smoke that rose above the trees.

"Oooo." James cringed.

"That's the Rangers job." Tim nudge Mario as he shook his head.

"Aren't you guys going?" A male fan asked.

Mario, Tim, and James were a bit scared but not Steve, he thought it would be a piece of cake, maybe they can handle the situation better than the Rangers.

"Time for action. Will call the girls when they've finished their chores," Steve ordered.

"What?!" James choked.

"You're crazy! I thought this was just a joke." Said, Mario.

"Does that look like a joke boys!?" Steve said in a heroic stance, in hope to impress the group. They were going weather they like it or not.

* * *

Randy, Matthew, and Josh did not have to go far, they met up with Felix who was hiding behind bushes, observing the scramble of citizens. An unknown signal was spotted deeper in the park as the trees ignited into flames. The cause was a woman with a black corset dress, they couldn't see her face as her back was facing towards them, but as she began tot turn around the woman's hair transformed into entwine with vermins and her face changed from tan to crystal white as her mouth opened wide like a banshee.

Citizens were turned to a slaver with the eye under neck causing the damage.  
"What in the world is that?" Randy had asked the insisted he came to Felix's side. Felix wasn't sure what it was but its powers appeared to be mystical as the creature sucked up the slaver from her hair as water would evaporating in the air.

"Try not to keep eye contact with her," Felix declared.

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"It's just a guess, she looks like Medusa." Felix assumed by the time he spent observer her power.

"It's like being blind again," Randy added.

"Whatever you say dude," Josh assured.

They all jump out from hiding in the bushes, stopping a few inches away from the creature. Their heads were facing different directions to avoid eye contact with the creature.

"So you all must be what they call the Ancient Age Rangers," Oukora giggled, their reactions were foolish, as they kept their gaze away. "That's enough cute, vicious, whatever you are," Matthew said.

Oukora tilted her head in order to get a better view of the Rangers' faces.

"It will be easy if you all just looked up at took a glimpse. I'm Oukora, the leader of the Shroud Charms, Kek-t tells me you all are possessed the spirits of the ancient gods. My my, how foolish were they to choose you."

"What do you want?" Josh asked.

"Well since there's only 4 of you, that's should do." Oukora kickoff her powers with mystical gibberish, waving her wand as a purple beam shot at the rangers. The Ranger took a quick glimpse, just enough to move out-of-the-way of her blast.

"Get Ready guys," Randy instructed without looking to Oukora.

"Super Stage the Ancient Age!" The gods slammed into the Rangers body as thunderous boom as they instantly morphed.

"You all still don't want to look. I don't look that ugly, do I?"

"Don't count on it, we are never going to look." Said the Blue Ranger.

Oukora just shrugs, "Suit yourself, this gives me the advantage I need, maybe the gods made the wrong choice picking you 4."

The battle had begun, and of course, the Rangers will have the disadvantage, fighting someone who they could not see. Randy let out an agonizing yell as he shot in the stomach as he fell back to the ground, Josh intersected as he twirls his mace over his head. The mace was caught by Oukora's hair as it pulled towards, he was hit by the claws of her nails as he was thrown down next to Randy.

Matthew and Josh had paired their skills with side kicks as Oukora flinched back. The ground then began to rumble as roots drove from the cracks in the concrete, they were pulled off their feet. Smashed against each other after being released and thrown with the other Rangers.

It got worst.

The bullies showed up as their fingers twitches and their legs shook. The creature was hideous and scary, as they stopped before her.

"What are they doing here?" The Blue Ranger shouted, swinging his arm to in trust the bullies to leave.

"And who might you be?" Oukora snuggled

Steve rolled his shoulders forward in arrogance, but mumbled, "Let's show them...what real heroes are."

"By the power of the moon you are found unworthy, you want a piece of me? How intriguing," Oukora had sent out a mixture of her own acid as it spilled from the tips of her vermin hair. All that self-esteem Steve built while pretending to a ranger became a waste. The bullies weren't budging as they stood frozen in total shock to even run, which put the Rangers with a difficult task, defend the bullies as they blocked the acid with their suits, causing Randy and the others to demorph before the bullies' eyes.

"You guys?" Steve gasped and so did the others. Their pushover was a ranger, the class clown, the high school emo goon, and the popular pretty boy were all rangers.

"Too bad, we could have taken this further." Oukora smiled.

"Run!" Josh yelled to the bullies as he cringed and yelled in pain.

The eye in the chest of Oukora opened once again, she was going to strike again and so she did, turning Tim into the substance. Steve, Mario, and James ran out of the way just in time, but their friend in the disorder blue ranger suit was gone.

She then pointed her chest towards Steve as he ran behind his friends. Randy rises to his feet and he used his body as a shield, the acid covered his jacket and his face as it turned into the slaver.

"Randy!" Josh, Matthew, and Felix had yelled as they squirmed.

"Aww man," James and the others stopped as the witness Randy's body melt. They weren't out yet when another blast from her eye charged for them as Josh and the others Rangers followed the same method as their leader. Protecting the bullies until they've escaped, the blast caused their body to melt as Oukora walked to their liquefy souls.

Oukora sighed, "Well Rangers, you win you lose. You're the perfect match for the mystic force, idiotic and slow. I'm not Medusa, I'm your worst nightmare. Hahahahahahaha!"  
_

 **THAT IS ALL FOR NOW, THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUEST PLEASE FILL FREE TO PM ME, UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

(ALSO RIP PETA RUTTER 1959-2010)


	20. Chapter 19

**The Ancient Spell of the Shroud Charms Part 2**

 **4 pm;** 45 mins of slouching on the couch and texting and regretting the wait. Waiting for Xander to retrieve the CD took longer than expected. The manager was too busy chatting with an old friend of his that he forgot about Paige. Denise was right, if you don't take action they'll take advantage, which Xander was doing at the moment.

"...And that was the last time I sold dragon scales, true story," Chip ended his long magic business tale as he waited for Vida and Madison to return. Xander laughed loudly as Denise scoffed and whined in her seat.

"That is honestly one of the funniest things I've heard in a while," the Australian manager tittered.

The line had finally settled down but the shop was disorganized, Xander couldn't expect Leelee to clean the mess up herself.

"Can I please get some help cleaning this place up?" Leelee complained as she stood behind the counter.

"Sure, George clocks in at 5, he'll help you," Xander nodded as he looked at his wrist watch.

"You can't treat me like this Xander if Toby were here-"

"If Toby were here, I'd tell him what an excellent job his daughter-in-law is doing," Xander replied.

"Humph," Lee groaned, storming off with a broom in hand and Xander didn't seem to care.

Then there was a low hum outside as a new figure entered the store, he was wearing dark blue jeans which overlaid his brown boots. A red-orange t-shirt underneath a white with blue, black, and red stripes jacket.

"So, did I miss the party?" The male figure asked as Xander and Chip's eyes widen as their jaws dropped.

"I can't believe it," Xander smiled.

"I must be dreaming," Chip gasped dramatically.

Another friend of the manager's had arrived and Denise grew impatient as she rolled her eyes but then sat up, this time Xander's other friend made Denise heart pound as she threw herself back on the couch as she shook Paige.

"Oh my god oh my god, who is he?" Denise said taken away by the man's handsome features and sparkling blue-green eyes.

"Hey Xander, some of the CD's in the back are unorganized, did you want me to-" Leelee was caught off guard by the man who entered the Poruim, she instantly recognized his dark hair and calm features as she dropped the records.

"Hi, Leelee," The man smiled as he waved and then placed his hands back in his pocket.

"NICK!" Leelee, Xander, and Chip screamed, running towards their old friend.

"Hey guys, its been awhile," Nick said trying to regain his balance by the slog of hugs.

"I thought you weren't coming, how have you been? We haven't seen you in ages." Xander said with so much energy he just wanted to bear hug Nick.

"Well, after I introduced my parents to my adopted parents, which took a bit of convincing after we broke the news about my history. At first, I did a little bit of traveling with my folks and then on my own, which wasn't so bad."

"And what about Maddie? When was the last time you saw her?" Chip asked as he crossed his arms.

"I see her from time to time, it's been 2 months since I've last seen her. Speaking of which, where are Madison and Vida?.."

"Well she and Vida went to go see Clare, they should be back soon," Xander said.

Just then Madison and Vida popped in as they stride across the tile floor. Instead of their normal clothing, they wore their mystic force uniform as they lifted their heads with eyes scanning the shop.

"Hey, guys..." Vida simpered as she looked over the counter.

Nick waved at Vida and then looked to Madison, a small smile grew on his face when she walked in, "Hey Maddie," Nick said with a bashful tone as Xander and Chip wondered.

"Nick...hi," Madison smiled as she looked up and down to him with a seducing smile.

 _Hi? That's it?_ After all those years and all the time Nick came to visit Madison, he thought she would at least hug him, but she didn't.

 _Was she still bashful after all those years?_

"Okay um, what's going on?" Lee asked, "Why are you both in your Mystic uniform?"

"Where's Clare? Did something happened?" Chip asked.

"Dark Magic has returned," Vida sighed as she looked at her nails.

"What?" Chip questioned as Xander, Nick and Leelee's eyes broaden.

"Are you sure?" Xander said.

"Most definitely, they already have Udonna and Leanbow captured. That's why we're in our mystic uniform." Vida said.

"What!" Nick snapped when he heard the news of his missing parents.

"Clare went with Daggeron and Itassis to try and rescue them, good news is Leanbow left us with these," Madison said handing out the mystic cell phones.

"Bad news is, we haven't heard anything from her since," Vida said after.

"Our morphers," Chip gulp as he was handed his yellow mystic morpher.

"Haven't used these since the legendary war," Xander said.

"This is unbelievable," Nick huffed, he thought he was done with this part of his life, "well then, Maddie and I will check the forest."

"Okay," Chip agreed.

"Oh, but before we go, Nick. I need to speak to you outside." Madison requested.

"Alright," He nodded as he looks to Xander and Chip, "You guys are to look around here and then meet us at Rootcore in an hour."

"Go get them," Xander winked to Nick who put up a disgusted face as he followed Madison out the Poruim. Placing their morphers inside their back pockets, Xander and Chip began to walk out as well before Vida had stopped them.

"...I think you both should know one more thing before we set our quest as well." Vida said as she lowered her head, looking up to Xander and Chip with sinister eyes.

"One more thing? Like what?" Chip asked.

"You know, something isn't right about those two," Paige squinted her eyes as she watched on.

"I know, we've been waiting here for two decades for that stupid CD. I'm going to give them a really bad review on yelp." Denise scoff. 

* * *

"So uh, what did you want to talk about?" Nick rubbed his hands together as he nervously waited for Madison to speak.

But before any words could escape her mouth he stopped her, "Wait...let me just say this first."

"Ohh, what is that?" She stepped forward as the edge up her lips curled up to the side.

"Well, I wanted to know if it would be okay if I stayed with you...here in Briarwood." Nick popped the question when Madison eyes closed as they opened, Nick's calm's timbre caused her to feel groggy as she caught her balance.

"Nick?" She asked with a confused look as she blanched a pain which now struck her head.

"Yeah?" Nick responded as he rose an eyebrow.

By the power of the shroud charms, the confused emotion then vanished from Madison's face as the smile appeared again.

"You wanna stay here, with me?" She scoffed.

"What? I thought you'd be ecstatic about that?" Nick jeered as he placed his hands down his side.

"Just forget about it, I guess I'll just stay with my parents when we rescue them," Nick said down trotted as he walked around her and to the tree just in front of the Poruim, waiting for her. That was just plain stupid on his part and embarrassing to be rejected.

"Wait, Nick."

Nick looked up to Madison as he stood near a tree, with his hands on his waist.

"You wanna stay with me?" She walked closer to him, "that actually seems like a great idea. What took you so long to say such a thing? The insecurity, did it finally make a run for it or is there something more?" Madison said as she laid her nose on his.

"Madison, what's going on?" Nick chuckled nervously as he bent back, she had caught him with a tap on his lips from the edge of hers.

"Okaay..." Nick pushed back as his blue-green eyes enlarge, it misshaped his perception on Madison; she never had the guts to just kiss him, especially in public.

"Isn't that what you always wanted? A ruthless blue ranger?"

This beguiling new attitude was tempting but it was also unusual and as he looked to her clothing it had changed. It was now a dark blue and onyx dress, her pale long legs were now in view with her upper thighs cover by the torn blue corset dress.

"Whoa!" Nick quickly pushed away as Madison jumped back.

* * *

"Heh, where did you get that from? Goth R Us?" Leelee speculated as Vida blocked Xander, Chip and Leelee from leaving the store. What happened to Madison had happened to Vida, her hot pink hair was comb over her head as red lipstick appeared on her lips. Her thigh high cocktail corset dress was shorter than Madison's as black gauntlets with the symbol of the Shroud Charms appeared on her wrist.

"Whoa Vida, isn't that dress a bit breezy?" Xander said as he noticed the length of the dress.

"You feeling okay V, you're not a vampire again are you?" Chip asked.

"Oh no, I'm much more powerful than that," Vida pace closer as she came to halt just 2 feet from Xander, Leelee, and Chip.

"What do you mean?" Chip asked.

"Maddie, what's gotten into you?" Nick's real purpose to come to Briarwood was to see his old comrades and most importantly Madison, but instead, she greeted him in a repulsive matter as she kissed him while they were in public.

"Hmm, Madison forgot to tell you." Suddenly Madison pulled out her mystic morpher as she swung it to her side, dialing the numbers 000, "Eclipse Source!"

Nick couldn't believe his eyes, black dust sprinkled onto Madison's body as a transformation was made. She wore the blue legendary warrior ranger outfit but rather than a white breastplate on her chest, it was colored in black. Her skirt was draped in a long black cape as the armor on her legs and arms were coated with silver and a tad of gold.

"It's Emeveus now."

"Emeveus?"

"The Shroud Charms are back and better than ever. Now our reign of terror starts here, with the light! Charm Staff!" She summoned a staff in the form of wings and a crescent moon with a rotary dial on the staff. In place of numbers, there were lunar phases as she activated the new moon.

"Magical source, Mystic Force!"

 **"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"** Nick's morpher announced.

Nick morphed in the nick of time before the frozen laser strike crashed onto his chest as his red suit shimmered onto his body. As he got to his feet another blast came after as he was pushed inside the Rock Poruim, landing just beside Chip and Xander who were already morphed in their yellow and green mystic suits.

"Nick!" Chip respired on his knees as he and Xander kept a fighting stance with their backs towards the door.

"What's going on?" Nick jumped to his feet with his hands clenched into fists.

"Something must happen when they went to get Clare. Shroud Charms, you ever heard of them?" Xander informed Nick as the morphed Pink Ranger slowly walked to them. Her suit was just as the blue ranger's with a black cape draping over her hips and her breast plate as dark as the night.

"I've never heard of them," Chip shook his head. Dark magic did return but the Shroud Charms? That name was unfamiliar.

Madison then came down the stairs as Nick took the fight outside. The remaining customers from in the shop ran for cover, but instead of running Paige and Denise hid behind the couch they once sat on.

"What in the world, Power Rangers?" Denise gasped as she peeked over the couch as Vida dial her staff to a quarter moon which wrapped Xander and Chip in a rope of fog.

"No wonder they were handing out autographs," Denise said.

"We should help them," Paige said as she crawled to the side of the couch.

"Well duh," Denise responded.

Paige then nodded as she went out the back to help Nick as Denise stayed behind and pulled out her morpher, scanning her wrist symbol she activated the morpher.

"Descry Baset, Insignia!" Her morpher announced. She got up and rolled around from the couch, "Super Stage, the ancient age!"

The god of Baset slammed into her body with a thunderous boom as she tackled Vida which released the hold onto Xander and Chip.

"Liberating the Bliss deity of Baset, Ancient Age Yellow Ranger!" Denise shouted as Vida got to her feet.

"An Egyptian?..." Vida gasped.

"Yellow Ranger..." Chip said after he caught his breath.

* * *

"Maddie stop!" Nick pleads as the blue charmed ranger twisted his arms as she flipped Nick to the ground. The staff was plunged into his chest as she used his body as a broom, his back skid on the concrete floor when he was thrown to the bark of a tree which put him to a stop and demorphed the mystic suit; sparkling off his body.

He was powerless and battered with bruises, Nick couldn't bring himself to stand with the pain throbbing on his side.

"Maddie, please...stop."

"Madison is gone! Only I hold her soul and body," The dial on her staff turned to a full moon as a silver shimmer poured down the staff. Nick was out of options, he didn't want to fight Madison anymore and she was going to kill him. If only he could see her eyes once again but he couldn't, they were covered by a helmet and concealed with the wicked.

Nick closed his eyes, expecting Madison to strike him but as he opened them she gasped, vertiginous now struck her mind as she looked from side to side and as she looked down she noticed Nick with fear pouring all over his face.

"Nick?!" Madison shook her head as she lowered the staff to her side.

"Maddie?" Nick wondered if she was back to normal until her head snapped back as a laugh grew in her voice.

"Goodbye, Red Mystic Ranger!" She then lifted her staff as Nick covered his face until an arrow forced the staff to fall to her side.

"He said stop!" Paige yelled in her ancient age pink suit from a distance, laying her bow to her side. "Liberating the Moon Deity of Thoth, Ancient age Pink ranger!"

"Thoth?" The possessed blue ranger muttered as two arrows shot for her. The blue possessed mystic ranger bent her knees as she twirls in mid-air, fencing off the arrows until one caught her directly in the stomach.

"Ugh!" The possessed ranger fell to her knees, groaning as she held onto her stomach. She then huffed until she vanished into a sparkle of dust.

The pink possessed mystic ranger then hustled out of the Rock Poruim as she stumbled to the railing up the stairs. Exhausted from the fight she vanished into dust as she observed an empty field of grass and a missing Blue Ranger.

* * *

Waking up chained to the bed in Rootcore was the last place Uddonna wanted to be. Her heart dropped when Leanbow was no were to be found; she finally had him back in her arms and years later he was taken again.

Her niece; Clare had turned to the dark side as she watched as her bewitched niece mixed various ingredients into the cauldron as she stood next to the charred Xenontome and stone Book of Penumbra.

"Clare, what has come over you child?" Udonna contends for as she shook in order to release the chains from her body.

"Oh dear sorceress," Oukora stirred the drought inside the Cauldron, "don't you see, your beloved niece is no more."

"...Oukora..."

"For such an old hag, your brain still works," the possessed Clare said as she continued working on her mixture until the possessed Vida and Maddison entered Rootcore.

"I had those rangers right where I wanted them, then those Egyptians had to step in." Qelore scoffed.

"And this one is becoming a problem Oukora." Emevous complain about the body she had taken over, "Anytime I'm around the red ranger my control over her weakens," Emevous then grumbled as she sat on the stairs around the book of Penumbra, "I too was attacked by an Egyptian, when one of her arrows hit my abdomen the spell almost broke."

"Well that's interesting," Oukora squinted her eyes as she uses her hands to guide Emevous to her, "come, let me inspect your body."

The tips of Clare's fingers sprouted with sharp white nails as she waved her hand over Emevous's face and glides it down to halt at her belly.

"Interesting," Oukora titled her head as she pursed her lips.

"What?" Qelore was curious.

"There appears to be a growing mass of magic energy buried within your Solar plexus, a combination of a Mermaid and Phoenix," Claire said.

"What are you saying?" Emevous wondered.

Oukora inhaled, "Well unless you absorbed the red mystic ranger's powers I'd say you're-"

"...Pregnant!" Udonna shouted as she strived to free herself but the chains remained tight on her skin.

"Silence you old hag!" Oukora shot back and then put her attention back to Emevous who sneered.

"We need to find myself another body, I don't need a host that is bearing a child, and then we destroy her along with the child."

"Oh no deary, you hold a body of victory." Oukora smiled.

"Ahh, so the blue ranger is carrying the light's child? Who would have known after all those years of reckoning, the shinning will arise, " Qelore smirked, walking to Emevous as she placed her hand under her chin, "we can use this to our advantage."

"YOU WITCHES! If you do anything to that child I'll unleash magic 50 times worse!" Udonna hollered.

"Witches? Is that suppose to be an insult? You're basically reminding us what we really are." Qelore chuckled.

"Would you take the risk of losing your powers again? You already lost your husband." Oukora asked Udonna.

"Face it, there's nothing you can do to stop us," Qelore said.

"You know what, I'm in." Emevous smiled as she looked up after gazing at her belly, "I doubt the red ranger knows, this should be fun."

"Of course he doesn't, the blue mystic ranger wasn't brave enough to admit it."

 _ **(Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was a big risk and twist to include a pregnancy. What will happen next? When will Paige and Denise find out that their comrades have been captured, will they work well with the male mystic rangers? Find out in the next chapter. Comment and THANKS.)**_


	21. Chapter 20

**The Ancient Spell Of The Shroud Charms Part 3**

"Are you alright?" Paige's suit flew off her body as she kneels to Nick who was sliding up the trunk of the tree, holding onto his side.

He nods as his other teammates rushed to his aid as they arrived demorphed, along with Denise hustling behind them.

"Nick!" Chip and Xander hollered, regrouping with the bruised red mystic ranger as he forced himself to his feet, it was a struggle but his teammates refused to let him stand.

"What? What are you guys doing, we have to go and save Maddie and Vida."

"No stay down, you're hurt," Paige said trying to restrain the red mystic warrior from rising.

"So what," Nick infringed the order, forcing weight on his palms, but the pain was just too much. Dropping back down, he winces, "This can't be happening.."

"Well, at least everyone's alright," Paige tried to lighten the mood but was caught with sadness within their faces.

"Yeah speaking of which, pink and yellow Ranger...what kind are we talking about?" Xander requested as he crossed his arms and look down to Paige and Denise.

"Ancient age Rangers..." Paige nervously answered.

"I have to go after her, that wasn't the Maddie I know," Nick continued to push himself off the floor to no avail.

"We know how you feel, but let's calm down a bit and think about what just happened." Xander kneeled to Nick.

"Yeah, Vida attacked us too. Shroud Charms and she called herself Qelore, she wasn't in her right mind either," Chip said.

"Madison said she was Emevous," Nick responded.

"Those are somewhat of a ferocious name," Said Xander as he crossed his arms when Paige's morpher gave out a buzz. Excusing herself, she walked up the pathway as she stopped near the Podium's entrance.

"What!" Paige answered to a staggering call by Jason.

Denise's head snapped and so did the others when Paige yelled.

"What's wrong Paige?" Denise came to her side as Paige handed her the morpher.

"Hello?" Denise answered as Paige walked away from the call with her arms close to her chest as 2 tears fell from her eyes.

"Denise, I just want to inform you about the guys. There was an attack just 15 mins ago, the guys are gone. It took us so long to get in contact with you guys because of this dark taboo energy which clouded the signals to your morphers. The only signal we were able to receive was magic; a witch, causing the mayhem." Jason spoke.

"Witch?" Denise squinted her eyes as she looked back to the mystic force rangers, "Can wizards help us?"

"Yes!" Jason said with solace in his voice, "better yet, Mystic force wizards."

"Then I guess it's not a coincidence, we're in Briarwood. The Mystic Rangers were attacked as well but, by their own kind."

"Really? Stay by them in the meantime and find anything we need to know and then call me back, we'll keep searching ourselves."

"Okay..." Denise presses the end call button as she handed the morpher back to Paige.

It wasn't Paige's fault but she felt it was, maybe if she wouldn't have ran off, the guys will be standing by her. Her brother was gone and Paige felt horrible.

Denise on the other hand, was calm but her heart pounded with anger; it wasn't sadness but she wanted revenge and will do anything to get her hands on the witch who had taken her darling from her and of course, had taken the other guys.

"You guys are in luck, I think there is another Witch to our problem," Denise said as she pace to the mystic rangers.

"Another?" Xander asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Chip.

"While I was sitting in your shop," she then spoke quickly, "waiting for that pathetic C.D.." Denise inhaled, "Our team is now pronounced missing in action. I was told you all can help when it comes to witches, you help me we help you. Or I will destroy those witches myself for what they did."

"Hold on, Madison and Vida are not witches and besides, has another ever taught you to respects the ones who came before you?" Xander replied as he smirked, causing Denise's to blush at Xander's tempting smiling.

"The Xenotome," Nick broke his silence, "The Xenotome tells us everything we need to know."

"Seems like a plan," Xander said as he and Chip looked to each other and then back at Nick.

"Alright, Xander and I will head back to root core and retrieve the Xenotome," Chip suggested.

"Nick you rest up with these fine ladies right here. When we return with the book, we'll read it and learn what needs to be done and ranger up and kick some butt," Xander said.

"Just find out what we need to know, there's no purpose to bringing it here. Just be careful." Nick responded.

"Will do, ready Chip?" Xander asked

"Let's go." Chip said as both rangers passed through the tree just in front of the Rock Poruim.

"Did I just see that?" Denise widens her eyes as she wiped them with her fist.

* * *

"Laser Lamp!" Shouted a man in a gold armor suit that covered the navy fiber material, which protected his whole body. He coasted his palm on the dial on his laser lamp as it shot for an unamused wicked Clare in the forest.

It was a close shot, but not close enough as the corrupted Sorceress' hand stretched out in front of her as a bolt of dark purple lightning struck Daggeron, pushing him back and demorphing him.

Vida and Maddison on the other hand took the fight with an extrinsic Sphinx; Itassis.

The Rocca sister had their charm staff to their side as Itassis leaned on her cannon connected to her right arm, aiding her to her feet.

"Half moon!" The Rocca sisters bluster as they turn their moon staff dial once. By the power of the staff, bolts of blue and pink rays hurled out. Behind Itassis was a surge of flames as she was forced off her feet and into the air, landing beside Daggeron with his laser lamp lying near his head.

"They disfigured the Legendary Warrior mode, better stay inside, before they disfigure me!" The Genie Cat; Jenji, cried as he ducked back into the lamp.

"Now that was fun," Qelore said demorphing as well as Emevous, "Yes, I was very entertained."

"You did well ladies," Oukora stepped forward as smokes rushed from the ground around them.

"Clare, Madison and Vida, you can fight this," Itassis said as she tried to get to her feet. The distress call from Leanbow became a fight to the death when Daggeron arrived at Rootcore.

"What shall we do with them?" Qelore asked, growing more and more excited.

"Put Solaris Knight with the rest of the males, his energy will be perfect for what I have in store, as for Itassis...surprise me," Qukora smiled.

"My favorite words," Emevous said, the Shroud Charms then began to pace for the down heroes as the pupil in Clare's neck began to glow.

"Fire Heart!" Daggeron reacted as a Dragon appeared above the trees roaring, which cause a huge distraction Daggeron needed as the Charms stepped back.

"Jenji, take Itassis and get out of here," Daggeron demanded as Jenji popped his head out of the lamp.

"No need to tell me twice," Jenji said as he freed himself from the lamp in a cloud of smoke, he then grabbed the injured Itassis and leaped onto the dragon; Fire Heart.

"Daggeron, No!" Itasis shouted as Fire Heart took off, leaving Daggeron and the Charms to fight alone.

"Ancient Mystic Mode!" Daggeron shouted as his body became a golden being with various wing-like appendages. He wasn't going to go down without a fight as he charged the 3 Shroud Charms.

* * *

The famous Rock Poruim shelves were lurch over the tables of records and the front desk was melted from the blast of the Charm staff.

At least in Nick's favor, there was a spot just behind the shop; a purple couch with only a tad of destruction, which was perfect enough for Nick to rest but that was the last thing on his mind.

Nick's left eyebrow was gashed with a deep scar which needed stitches as Leelee tended to his wounds while a blue humanoid cephalopod swept the floor along with a goblin which picked up the records.

"Stay still," Leelee stuck a cotton ball of alcohol onto Nick wound as he blanched. The last thing he wanted was to do was wait, the pain in his neck wasn't as bad as the sting in his head. The morpher he left behind years ago was back in his hands but there was only one person he wanted in front of him now; Madison.

Denise then hopped on the opposite side of the purple couch, tucking her legs to her side she began to gaze at Nick, admiring his mature cheekbones and eyes.

"Can I help you?" Nick quail as Denise came closer.

"So, Mystic Red Ranger. I've heard so much about you, impulsive, arrogant."

"Arrogant? Where'd you hear that from?"

"It's obvious Nick," Leelee chuckled as she placed the remaining alcohol swabs back inside the aid kit.

"What is?" Nick began to think, "Ooooh, noo. That was years ago, that's way behind me."

"Well that's great, you really know how to treat a woman don't you?"

There was then a silence, "...Wow... Are you, flirting with me?"

"...No.." Denise shook her head when Paige pulled her up and away from Nick and Leelee. "Uh Denise, I need help with something."

"What are you doing?" She spoke softly as she led Denise to what was once the entrance to the Rock Poruim but was now a dismantle door frame, "You're being disrespectful."

"I'm sorry it's just," Denise inhaled, "...I miss Randy alright!"

"..I miss him too..."

"Him?" Denise rose her eyebrows.

"Them...All of them," Paige sighed, "I've just been thinking a lot since we got here."

The ancient age girls were like Vida and Madison; except the flirting part which caused Nick to chuckled.

After that moment he flipped his phone morpher opened as Leelee rose from the couch and left to get rid of the stained swabs. He then realizes he had to face the fact that Madison won't answer his calls, she wasn't herself or was it her conscience who spoke to him when she said in a cold matter, 'You wanna stay with me?'

It sounded unconvincing.

"Phineas is not answering his phone!" Leelee returned with her mobile phone up to her ear. At first it had rung immediately and then after it went straight to voicemail as Leelee growled.

"...Probably stuck in a tree," Nick responded.

"Probably," Leelee nodded, she couldn't hope but wonder what was wrong as Nick closed his phone and then opened it again. "Nick?"

"Ohh, it's nothing," Nick shook his head.

And yet he was lying as he placed his morpher in his morpher phone holder as he sat back.

"It's not nothing," Leelee sat next to Nick.

"No offense Leelee, but you're the last person I hoped to vent on, even if things have changed. And besides, I don't think its anyone's business what happens in my life." He said referring to the Ancient Age Rangers and the workers of Rock Poruim.

"Come on Nick, or is your pride stopping you from speaking out...is it about Madison?"

"...You know, even though its been year since Madison and I met, I've never had the backbone to show my appreciation to her. It was off and on, I'll stay for a few days and I'll leave. When in reality she wanted to settle down, but I didn't want to. Maybe I was just too afraid of the outcome. I thought I was at least hinting it, but sometimes it feels good to hear the words. Now she's gone before I could really tell her."

"That's not true," Paige interfered when she listen from afar, walking towards Nick.

"What do you know?" Nick lifted his head.

"I...I," Paige paused as words couldn't escape her mouth.

* * *

The underworld of darkness had its days of strength and power, but now it was nothing more than an empty valley. The gorge within the underworld which once held the master to the dark force was just a notch of rocks, anyone could fall to their deaths if they slipped inside.

Randy and the other Rangers were cuffed by the wrist and legs as their morphers were taken away before they arrived in the underworld. They were stuck without a way of escape and without a way to contact the girls as they moped in an empty room.

"The dark underworld..." Felix figures as he scanned the tall but deep structured which once held foot soldiers to the underworld.

"Underworld?" Randy wondered as he flopped himself to the floor, with the chains clanging after, "I always knew I end up here, but not like this.." Randy moaned.

"From the looks of it, we've been captured by the forces of darkness. An army the mystic force power rangers once destroyed." Said Felix.

"More Power Rangers? Sure looks like a place for a witch," Said Josh when Matthew began to complain as he looks to his cuffs.

"They always gotta put the black guys behind bars, they can't force me to talk. Once that witch comes back I'm asking for a lawyer...and her number."

Josh scoffed, "she turned us into goop, you really think she wanted your number?"

"What does she even want with us?" Randy responded instead.

Matthew then purses his lips as he threw himself to the ground. Putting his knees and his feet down, he sat with his arms hugging his knees.

It was a depressing moment and they hoped the girls will eventually find them when Matthew began to pat his thighs as boredom took over and his humming became lyrics.

"OOhh yeahh, Stuck in the dungeon, where did my life gooo? The girl in room 303 rejected me! Man that soo cold."

"Stuck in the dungeon, she smiles so great! but my elation, is my video games. I'm going to die, before my hair's gray! I'm not fond of green rangers...I'm not fond of green rangers!..." Uh! Matthew was lost on words as he continued the beat, surprisedly 6 seconds Randy hummed after and barges in with a lyric of his own.

"They scare you away!"

That's it! Matthew grinned as he contained the beat with Randy chanting along with the song.

"You really hate homework, and that's clear as day. You had too much caffineeee, the green ranger is amazing! When he's not riding that cotton pony."

"OHHHH Yeah oh baby oh." Matthew was in the zone now, "Stuck in the dungeon! Oh! Stuck in the dungeon!"

"Stop it already! I'm losing brain cells by each verse!" Josh snapped, ending the song.

"Aw come on man, " Mathew despised," you just can't accept a good tune when you hear one,"

"Stuck in the Dungeon? We're not in a dungeon and as a matter of fact, I'm glad that girl rejected you after hearing how you sing; you both."

"Hey, I sing like a god okay."

"Ya sing like an American idiot, and I don't why you decided to join," Josh then looked to Randy, "You're just as bad as he is; cotton pony? Weren't you whining, because you were in pain the other day? You're the reason we're down here, those punks now know our identity and you should have just let those guys fall to their knees, that's what they needed."

"Hey! Don't get on for me that and I was trapped in a body of a female so I had reasons but you, it's another story,"

"Oh really?" Josh got up on his knees as well as Randy and Matthew, however because of the chains forced to the ground, their contact remained with brewing stares and verbal insults as they grew louder.

"What? What's going on? Who's there?"

Above the rangers was a man hanging by his wrist as they got to their feet and looked up to him.

"Oh um, I didn't even know he was up there, we didn't wake you did we?" Matthew asked.

"As a matter of fact yes," the man responded.

"Who are you?" Josh asked.

"I am Leanbow, wolf warrior.

"Wolf warrior?" The Ancient Age Rangers gasped when shadows began to emerge from the arched frame entrance of the underworld. Another man was dragged in as cuffed covered his wrist and a chain pulled him further inside.

"Daggeron!" Leanbow gasped, as he squeezed his head between his arm, peeking down as Daggeron was attached to the same chain as the Ancient Age Rangers.

"Leanbow, I apologize, I couldn't stop them."

"Don't worry, you fought well." Leanbow inspires as gravity pulled on his wrist.

"Hmmm, what do we have here?" Qelore stepped away from Daggeron and tread to the Ancient Age Rangers.

"Egyptians, young Egyptians," Oukora spoke with her back towards the rangers as she bent her knees, gazing at the gap within the Dark underworld.

Qelore then stopped before Josh as she looked into his eyes, "Bold but uptight, I can see it in your eyes."

"Green's overrated," Oukora stated.

"As is Red," Qelore chuckled as she walked to Felix and squeezed his cheeks.

"That is so," Emevous smiled as she walks around Randy, grasping his shoulder as she entwined her nose against his neck, "but I just can't seem to get enough of them, ugh."

A sting in the Emevous's stomach then caused her to back away from Randy as he rolled his shoulders in disgusted. It felt as if the conscience of Madison had pulled her away and so did the fetus which laid within her body.

"I'm growing tired of this Oukora," Emevous sneered.

"Just a few more hours Emevous, and it will all be over," Oukora responded.

"Just a few hours? I say one," Then entered a woman with a green sleeveless dress with beige slanted lines on half of her clothing. Her face was covered in chained jewel as she walked through the underworld.

"Oh, welcome to the Dark underworld." Oukora greeted as she goes to her feet.

"Who is she?" Daggeron questioned.

"...Kek-t." Felix Disclosed.

"What's taking you so long?" Kek-t demanded.

"Patience Kek-t, things come with patience."

"I've waited 5000 thousands years while your wait wasn't even half of that. This almighty greatness you've talked about, why isn't he here yet?"

"I've been block by things but now it should work, I just need to steal one more piece to the puzzle and it will be set."

"Very well," Kek-t then began to walk out as Randy shouted to her.

"Whatever you guys are planning, it won't work!"

"It will...in the future," Kek-t said before walking away.

* * *

"It feels good to be back, I missed this cape," Chip's childish tone was a bother to Xander as they walked through the forest. They were in their mystic uniforms as Chip danced around as he followed Xander who rolled his eyes.

"Chip, focus, we have a job to do," Unlike Chip, Xander let his cape flow down behind him.

"I know I know but C'mon, when was the last time we had these on?" Chip said as he imaged himself wielding a sword.

"Legendary War, that sums it up," Xander winked as he walked on.

"Well, that was the last time you wore your cape, as for me I had a rather intriguing encounter with Ninjas once."

"Intriguing? Are you sure you weren't just imagining?" Xander shook his head.

"I probably was," Chip smiled as he then pretended he was a superhero. Xander then smiled as the two mystic warriors kept trudging along the grass.

"Xander, you should see how much my cape flies when I run with my hands behind my back," Chip said excitedly.

"Chip you are such a child, you're a man now, its time to man up," Xander said running behind Chip when they heard a sudden crack as they went back against each other with their fist up and ready for action. There was no sign of light on the ground as the sound of leaves began to scrunch .

"Look out below!"

The noise was coming from above as they looked up, Chip dodge into the grassy floor but Xander had become a pancake underneath two sweaty and hairy buttocks.

"Sorry about that, I'm still working on my acrobatics!" The being screeched.

"Phineas, can you please get off of me!" Xander demanded as he struggled to escape from underneath the butt that lay on his back.

Just then a larger being compare to the one who sat on Xander had landed just behind Chip and Xander; Phineas, he was still the same flaky troll goblin with tattered burgundy clothes and worn out shoes.

"Phineas!" Chip said as he turned, embracing the smelly half troll half goblin.

"Chip! Oh, how I missed ya, how you've been?" Phineas asked.

"I've been doing well, I own my own magic store," Chip said with pride.

"Wait, if Phineas is over there then who is this?" Xander asked as his arms became numb. The being was small, he had the same face as Phineas but his hair was blonde and his eyes were bright blue. As Chip got a better look he had a red beanie hat, striped blue and white shirt and khaki shorts, his belly was sticking underneath his shirt as he smiled brightly.

"Oh, Xander, Chip this is my boy, Junior." Phineas introduced, "Junior meet two good old friends of mine, Chip and the guy you're sitting on you is Xander."

"Nice to meet you both, thank you for breaking my fall," Junior smiled.

"You're welcome, now can you please get off, " Xander demanded as he rolled over to his side which forced Junior off of his back.

"So uh, what bring you both back here?" Phineas asked as he swung his arms back and forth.

"Root Core, we need to take a look at the Xenotome," Xander was hunched over his knees, catching his breath.

"Oh uh, I wouldn't go there, bad things are happening," Phineas nodded as a fake smile grew on his face.

"Really bad," Junior said after.

"We know, which is why we need the Xenotome to figure out how to defeat the enemy," Chip said.

"You don't get it, they're back," Phineas said.

"Who?" The two mystics asked.

"The shroud charms, uh!" Phineas then looked both ways as he put his hand on the side of his mouth, "I shouldn't have said that."

"You know who they are?" Chip asked.

"You know, its saint Patrick day tomorrow, Junior always wanted lucky charms so I promised I'd buy him a box."

"Magically delicious!" Junior chanted.

"Uhhhhh, let's go Junior," Phineas just left it as that and left Chip and Xander to wonder as Phineas and Junior ran off in a hurry.

* * *

Oh god! Maybe she should have minded her own business, she was nervous and her knees just wouldn't stop shaking. It was like talking to her brother, he'll snap at such short notice without sense. Her teeth grind as Nick continued to stare.

"I...I just like to think of the good side even if things have gone bad, to relax and know it will be better."

"Is that so?" Nick squinted his eyes.

Paige falters to the point of turning around before she indulges Nick's argument. Running again; she felt so stupid as she walked to Denise who was pacing the floor.

"This is barmy, we should go look for the guys," Denise insisted.

"I know but, Nick says this book will explain everything we need to know and Jason said to find out information." Paige bashfully replies.

"I say 15 more minutes and if they are not back I'm looking for the others."

Paige nods as she looked back to Nick who finally lifted himself off the chair. Paige could tell Nick's eagerness to find his friends had given him the strength he needed to stand on his feet. If only she wasn't so apprehensive and stood up for herself for a change, instead of running.

"I think this is our stop," A shadow passes over the front of the store as Itasis and Jenji decent from the back of Fire Heart.

"Thank fire heart, we'll take it from here, " Jenji waved as Fire Heart took off. The dragon let out a roar which caused Nick to rush to the exit of the Poruim.

"Was that Fire Heart?" Nick limped as he held onto his sprain knee, passing Paige and Denise as they followed behind with Leelee.

"Itassis, Jenji!" Nick said suprised as Jenji jumped into his arms, "Nick! My favorite Light and the smartest amongst Udonna's children."

"I'm her only child," Nick rolled his eyes, unamused.

"Nicholas, am I glad to see you," Itassis said greeting Nick when he noticed the surface of their skin covered in dust and scars. "What happened to you guys?"

"Oh what this?" Jenji poked fun at his wounds, "Psshhh it's nothing."

"Vida and Madison did this to you, didn't they?" Nick suspected.

"So you know," Itassis uttered.

"Yeah, Chip and Xander went to go retrieve the Xenotome in order to save Vida and Maddie," said Leelee.

"Oh uh that's a bad idea," Jenji butted in, "Root core is heavily guarded by hidiacs, and these mummy things, you don't want to go near it."

"Mummies?" Nick asked.

"Zomuis," Paige said from behind Nick's back.

"If Zomuis are here that only means Runnihura has something to do with this," Denise proclaim as she bit her bottom lip.

"Runni who now?" Jenji asked as he tilted his head.

"He's basically our adversary, an ancient pharaoh with the intention to revive an Ancient god name Apophis."

"Ancient god, those exist huh. Um, sorry we haven't been formally introduced, the name's Jenji," Jenji said taking a formal bow

"And I am Itassis, you girls are Egyptians correct?" Itassis asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Denise questioned.

"Those symbols on your wrists, I noticed them as soon as I arrived."

"Hey Nick, have you tried to get in contact with your Dad? Perhaps he could help us," Jenji recommended.

"Its been awhile since I've tried it, let me give it a shot," Nick closed his eyes as he focus, sounds of screeching clouded his mind as he thought, "Dad, where are you?"

It took seconds before he heard his Leanbow's voice, "Bowen...dark...under...ron..spell..."

The words were broken and muffled as if something was interfering and then suddenly the connection to his went dead.

"Well?" Jenji asked as Nick opened his eyes.

"Nothing, the connection was spotty like someone or something was blocking it," Nick claimed.

"What were you even trying to do?" Denise asked when she witness Nick's unusual powers.

"Its a bit difficult to explain," Nick responded.

"Someone should stop Chip and Xander before they get to Rootcore, since the place is so heavily guarded there's no way they'd stand a chance," Itassis informed.

"Great idea, and then the rest of us will look for my dad."

"And hopefully it could help us find Daggeron," Said Jenji.

"I'll go to Rootcore," Itassis said.

"Paige will go with you," Denise suggest as Paige eyes widen, "I thought you and I were going together." She whispered to Denise.

"Not at this moment, I wanna go with Nick. I have a feeling where ever his father is, Randy and the others might be there as well."

"Don't count me in, I'm staying here...In case the others come back.." Jenji said.

"..Terrific...I feel better already," Nick shook his head as Denise stood next to Nick.

"Be careful of your surroundings, the Shroud Charms are reflected by the power of the moon. Oukora; the leader of the Shroud has more power than she has ever dream of, when she bonded with her descendant Clare."

"Wait what?" Nick's problems just got worst, "Clare's a witch too?"

"Oukora now."

"Whose Clare?" Denise asked.

"...I'll explain on the way, we better get going." Nick shook in head in such disbelief as ever, leaving the store as the real search began.

(Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Farewell for now!)


	22. Chapter 21

**The Ancient Spell Of the Shroud Charms Part 4**

 **Okay guys, I'm warning you. This chapter is a bit bizarre, so be prepared. Lol enjoy**

Oukora spent the remaining 15 with her hands dipping into a hole of tonic. The gap which held the dark master was now filled with as her hands ran through the uncongealed purple potion. The time the Rangers spent down in the underworld had caused fatigue.  
Barely able to keep their eyes open and the force on their lungs caused dizziness.

"What are they doing?" Finding it hard to stay awake, Felix shook his head. Leanbow was taken down and now chained to the floor along with the other rangers as he pulled on his chains.

"Clare, Vida, Madison! I know you can hear me, you are not the Shroud Charms. You are the mystic force power rangers. You are stronger than this, they can't control you much longer unless you beseech the ancient deity of wisdom."

"Silence!" Qelore emerges with a shot of lighting which was released from her wand phone. Leanbow's arms rapidly shook as the electricity surged through his body, causing the old wizard to crash to the floor as his eyes closed.

"Leanbow!" Daggeron yelled as the other Rangers widen their eyes with despair.

"Now, who's the next fool to speak when not spoken too?" Emeveus demanded. Their responses were the carbon which escaped their lungs and the bits of oxygen which entered. The underworld wasn't a place to hold a human and the oxygen held deep within the  
underworld was slim to none.

"We're almost ready, we just need two more." Oukora stirred the mixture with a wooden rod.

"Two more, not three?" Qelore asked.

"No, just two," Oukora repeated and at that time, Oukora led her sisters to the gap of the underworld, opening the stone book of Penumbra. "Qelore, the light, destroy him."

"And Thoth?" Emeveus asked.

 **1692 AD;** _Marked the end of the Shroud Charms but just the beginning of witchcraft which began in 560 B.C._

 _Oukora days were numbered and with her book was taken, the team of the mystic force grew stronger. Her luscious black hair remained with tangles as her face was suffused with excrement._

 _"After all these years we have lost," Qelore said sadly as Emeveus leaned against her shoulder. The road was bumpy, having spent hours in the cart of a wagon; enslaved with ropes from their feet and on their wrist._

 _"It may be over today, but we have been given a second chance." Said Oukora._

 _"If that were true, why are we imprisoned in horror? They are going to burn us Oukora, we have Thoth to thank for that."_

 _"If only my charm worked, but neither of those wizards can't realize greatness when they see one." Said Emeveus._

 _"That pathetic god." Qelore sneered._

 _"Fear not my sisters, it may be a long wait but once this is all over, you can rest. Until we are awakened; history is always known to repeat itself. We knew this was going to happen, the book of Prophecy told us and we were too stubborn to even realize. But the book of Penumbra has told our fortune to be different in the future, Octomus is growing stronger each day and once again we will be able to fulfill our quest."_

 _The wagon then came to a grinding halt and as the back doors opened, a crowd hedge the wagon as they shouted in outrage. Emeveus and Qelore were pulled out first and Oukora was dragged from her feet as she landed on the ground. Flames surrounded an opened field and in between were three poles as the guards bind Emeveus and Qelore to the post, leaving Oukora off the platform._

 _"Oukora, you and your sister have committed the biggest crime ever, you are to be burned for your sins. Committing the obscene form of witchcraft." Said the Red Tribunal_ _along with the white and black._

 _(Tribunal are the ones who Govern the magic of good, dark and neutral.)_

 _Behind the Tribunals of magic were 5 mystical creatures wearing contrasting colors of red, yellow, pink, blue and green, standing behind the Tribunals of magic with the letter M imprinted on their cloaks._

 _"We did not, we only did what was needed. Witchcraft is a gift, not a sin." Oukora said._

 _"It is a sin if it is use as a game, you've used it to kill many people for your own amusement. And now we must live with the burden of that creature you created," Said the white Tribunal._

 _"You're scared of just one?" Oukora chuckled, "We created more than that, mummies are usually my favorite." Oukora smiled when the red male mystical creature with flames bursting out of his shoulders and head wearing smacks her in the face._

 _"You have said enough, time for your end young fecund." Said the blue mystical creature with fins of a mermaid and blue aqueous hair._

 _"Oh but it is not, my descendants will see to that." Oukora's wicked laugh caused the crowd to kowtow as they led her up the platform, she was now tied to the post along with her sister as the fire grew larger._

 _"You people will never understand, you will not see the last of us! I guarantee it, your own kind will turn against you and join the forces of dark magic. The Egyptian gods will become one of the enemies and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"_

 _"We have Thoth!" Said a woman in the crowd._

 _"And the newly formed Mystic force!" Shouted another._

 _The landscape had then changed into a ball of fire as the Phoenix circled them and rays of sparkles rain down from the skies. Thoth had torn them down._

After the brief flashes from the past, Oukora lifted her head. Putting her attention away from the stone Penumbra book, Oukora spoke, "Kill her."

"With pleasure," Emeveus and Qelore smiled.

* * *

"Jason, we have some bad news," Sera informed. Since the disappearance of the male rangers, Siyara and Sera had their work cut up for them.

Without rest in their pursuit for the other rangers. Siyara eyeballed the projectile screen of the tomb as it floated over the forest of Briarwood. "We can get into Briarwood, it's blocked by an opaque runic force field."

* * *

The Dragon head of Rootcore was heavily guarded. Hidiacs and Zomuis enclosed the entrance with their staffs in hand and Axes ready for battle.

"Well this will be fun," Chip snickered. They remained at watch behind chaparrals, they expected the footsoldier were at guard for about an hour and a plan was needed to get past them.

"There's too many of them for us to engage in a direct attack," Xander said.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Chip asked.

"The only possible plan at the moment is to ambush them. Just follow my lead and we'll take care of the Hidiacs and those..mummies."

Chip nodded as they both rose to their feet, the foot-soldiers spotted them with ease as they revealed their hiding spot within the bushes.

"Ready?" Xander said, whipping out his morpher as the device opened.

"Ready," Chip replied.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" The two morph instantly as sparkles covered their body and the cape draped over their ranger suits.

"Galwit Mysto Aerotan!" The scene changed to the mystic rangers hopping on their motorized flying brooms.

"Let's do it!" Xander shouts.

"Right behind you!" Chip replies. They flew over the head of the dragon as they sent a barrage of laser fire from their mystic flyers. The footsoldiers were caught by their toes as the lasers struck the other foot soldiers off guard.

"Suprise!" Chip said thrilled. The foot soldiers returned fired as they engaged the mystic rangers, who dodge the onslaught of laser fire sent by the Hidiacs while the Zoumis begin to climb the trees surrounding the forest area.

"Man! Was their aim always this bad?" Xander wonders as he drove higher in the air, rebounding with lasers of his own.

"Don't know, too busy making these guys remember who they're messing with." Chip responded as he and Xander drove down hoping to force the foot soldiers off their feet when the Zomuis leaped off the trees and onto their flyers.

* * *

Upon passing through the tree which grew in front of the Rock Poruim, Nick was again dawned in his mystic apprentice training gear, as for Denise her Ancient Age jacket magically appeared on her, which was a surprised.

"How'd that happen!?" She asks sprinting behind Nick.

"No time for questions, we need to hurry and get to Rootcore. After that fight with those things you called Zomuis, there's no telling they're headed for Itassis and your friend." Nick says, recalling the chaos that accord once Denise and Nick left the  
Rock Poruim. The entrance to the forest was bushwhacked by zomuis right after Paige and Itassis entered. It took some time but they were destroyed.

"What about the Underworld, you did say that's where your father may be?"Denise suggested.

"If we go there, we need the Xentome. My mother was the only one who cast that spell in order to save us once."

"Right, your mother was a Sorceress." Denise cringe when she heard the word mother and thought how it will be like to be a mother.

"What?" Nick wondered.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about being a mother. When I marry my fiancé, I'm never going to have kids." She smiled.

"Fiance?" He rose an eyebrow, "You're engaged, at your age?"

"Well not engaged yet, but I will soon."

"Don't you want to live your life first? You're too young to even think of marriage. Enjoy the world while you can, before you get old; like myself." Nick advised.

"Oh no, there is no time. You think I have time after this job, I've lost a lot of valuable time. With this life, I have no time. No offense, but you should know."

"I should know?"

"Yeah, at your age you should be having kids by now. You and that other girl seemed close, I'm surprised you haven't popped the question."

Nick scoffed. Out of Paige and Denise, he regretted ever agreeing of partnering with Denise. She surely wasn't Madison but she had that outspoken personality of Vida. "Okay, I'm going to tell you this in the sincerest way as possible. My mother always  
caught me with of bit of her wisdom and these words."

Nick inhaled, forcing the words out of his mouth in a squeaky tone," Listen, my child, stop talking." Nick said sarcastically.

Denise's jaw dropped; _how rude._

"You don't know what you're talking about, you're still naive. Fiancé? I'm done speaking, you'll figure it out on your own. Now, can we keep moving?"

"...Yes, sir." Denise walked ahead with her head held low. Embarrassed.

As they walked further there was then a loud snap of a branch, Nick and Denise were now on their guard as they scanned the area. Until a body plummeted to the ground as Denise somersault out of the way.

But Nick wasn't so lucky.

Denise screamed and pulls out her morpher in laser mode, aiming the laser at the being which now sat on Nick's back. The being was too big to be an elf, _was it a troll?_ However, its teeth were as sharp as goblin while it wore burgundy rags for  
clothes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shouted a big bellied but smaller than the being who sat on Nick. The smaller creature came running out of the bushes, wearing a white striped shirt which failed to hide his stomach. It also had light Caucasian skin with blue eyes  
and pointed ears and teeth.

The excitement caused Denise to shift her aimed to the little creature and then to the larger one. Alternating between the two frequently.

"Don't move, that's far enough!" Denise said as her hands shook in fear.

"Pa?" The little creature trembled, fearing for his father's life.

"Relax Junior, by the looks of it I doubt this lady has seen a Vamp-Troblin child or a Troll-goblin vampire child before," Phineas said calmly.

"Vampire? Troblin?" Denise asked.

"Well you see, when a human and troblin love each other very very much-"

Denise shook her head profusely, "No..No, no, I don't need to hear that talk again, please."

"Don't make her angry Pa." Said Phineas's son; Junior.

"Can you get off me now.." Nick constrained, rolling his eyes.

"Oh sorry there, I didn't realize I landed on...NICK!" Phineas was overjoyed. He stepped off of Nick and helped to his feet, while throwing Nick into his arms as the force snap Nick's head back; embracing the Mystic red ranger without letting Nick return  
the hug.

"It's good to see you too Phineas. Sorry, if I'm not as cheery, just having a rough day." Nick, conceded. "Who might this be?" Nick asked, indicating to Junior.

"That would be my boy, Junior!" Phineas hopped to his son's side.

"I can see the resemblance," Nick squatted as he shook the young Vamp-Troblin's hand. Nick then rose to his feet as he looks behind his back to Denise with her eyes glued to Phineas and Junior.

"And this is my new friend Denise, she too is a Power Ranger," Nick said as he squinted his eyes. flustered by Denise's hard stare.

"Great to meet you, nice jacket," Phineas waved.

"Um uh thank you," She chuckled slightly, "its material comes from the ancient Egyptian times," Denise said, putting her morpher/blaster into her jacket pocket.

"Leelee's been trying to call you," Nick informed Phineas.

"Really? I'm not really good with phones so I have Junior take care of that stuff for me." Said Phineas.

"We haven't gotten any calls Pa." Said Junior, as he pulled out his android phone.

"Huh, strange," Phineas shrugged.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, but we gotta keep moving," Nick said as Denise began to follow him.

"I'm guessing you heard about the Shroud Charms," Phineas said.

What Phineas said had caused Nick and Denise to stopped in their tracks.

"You know something about them?" Denise turned around along with Nick, who walked closer to Phineas.

"Oh yeah, those witches are bad news," Phineas said.

"What do you know Phineas?" Nick asked, "How can we defeat them, do you know?"

"The source of their strength is the key to their defeat," Phineas informed.

"What does that mean?" Denise asked.

A look of fear came over Phineas. "Uh let's go junior, we got a lot more acrobatics to learn and little time to do it and also find your mother. See you later," Phineas said, running away with his son.

"Wait, Phineas!" Nick called out but Phineas was long gone.

"That was weird," Denise blurted

Nick was frustrated, things weren't going right. Phineas could have been their answer but he had forgotten Phineas will always run off before he could get a clear answer.

"Great," Nick pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "This is just great."

"The source of their strength is the key to their defeat," Denise said to herself.

"That could mean anything," Nick responded.

"Yeah but, isn't their powers based on the moon?"

"Yeah so?"

However, before Denise could answer they, were interrupted by a streak of lasers. An explosion erupted behind them as they flew off their feet.

"Hiya!" Qelore jumped in with a tuck flip, appearing before the Ancient Age yellow Ranger and Mystic Force Red Ranger; in her Legendary Eclipse mode.

"Vida, not you too," Nick panted, the injury on his ribs was far from healed and the blast from Vida made the pain worst.

"You better make this interesting, otherwise your deaths will be slow and painful," Qelore hissed.

"I'm tired of this," Denise interjected, rising to her feet. She flips out the glass scanner on her morpher and passes it over her symbol.

 _"Descry, Bastet Insignia,"_ the morpher said.

"Super Stage-" Denise crosses the morpher back over her body pushing the glass back in place.

"The Ancient Age!" She raises the device to the sky as she is instantly morphed into her yellow ranger suit.

"Oooh a cat, here kitty kitty," Qelore mocked.

"Keep doing that and you'll see that this cat has claws, Aura Sword!" Denise says as she draws her blade and charges.

* * *

With the passing of time, the foot soldiers were destroyed.

"Alright, let's head inside and get the Xenotome," Chip advised as he and Xander demorphed, jumping off their Mystic flyers.

"Right," Xander responds, for a moment they thought it was over. They will read the Xentome and all will be forgiven but before they could enter the base they were blasted off their feet.

"What was that!?" Chip trailed around, and they she was; Emeveus leaping out from the shadows. Morphed in her legendary eclipsed mode.

"Get up, we have some business to attended to!" She demanded.

"Now Maddie, you don't want to do that." Xander slowly rose to his feet.

"I don't think a small talk is going to work here." Chip said.

"It's not small talk, it's plan Xander." Xander smiled.

"Plan Xander? I know how it works, The blue Mystic Ranger memories worked for something." She chuckled and then instantly turned the dial to her staff. "Third quarter!"

Emeveus swung her staff towards Xander's head when Chip performed a quick morph and intersected Madison's staff with his Magi staff.

"Back off!" Chip yelled, pushing the possessed blue ranger away from Xander.

"What are re you doing? She's our friend." Xander said as he pulled his arms away from his face.

"Not right now she isn't, we have to face the facts; Madison and Vida aren't themselves." Chip informed.

"You're right, Maddie if you're in there, we're sorry about this," Xander said as he too quick morphed. They flipped opened their morphers, dialing the number 1-2-0.

"Legendary Source, Mystic force!"

 **Nothing happened.**

"How did we lose the warrior modes?" Chip panic.

"I could answer that," Emeveus interfered, "You gave them to us and only us, activating the eclipse powers once you touched your morpher. They were cursed to draw the power from the greatest increase of energy. The increase was great enough to trigger  
the curse placed on your morphers."

"Then, it was Xander's fault." Chip nodded.

"Chip!" Xander shouted affront.

"It's about time you two grew a pair. I'll make this quick, Oukora has already begun the ceremony," Emeveus disclosed.

* * *

"So tell me Egyptian, how familiar are you in the ways of magic?" Itasis inquired.

"Not much really, magic was more of a Sera and Siyara's thing. They're our assistants. We mostly deal with revived monsters, guardians of sacred items, and mummies." Paige said.

"I see, are you not familiar with the ancient hieroglyphs? Certainly, one as intelligent as yourself should be able to read them clearly."

"I try, but the symbols don't make much sense to me. I try and I try but, I'll never be as good as the others."

"Don't doubt yourself, young lady. You are smarter than you'll ever know. That's why the ancient gods chose you, its take courage to confront your fear. You always have the power, you just have to confront it." Itassis proposed.

"...Thanks."

The walk through the woods and the talk with Itassis caused Paige to think. Ever since she was a child, she was timid. Always the victim of manipulation, and she never had the courage to backfire when needed to.

"We have reached our destination," Itassis said leading Paige to the outskirts of Rootcore. The ground was littered with the bodies of defeated Hidiacs and Zoumis. However, Chip and Xander were nowhere to be seen.

"We're too late," Paige said in a worried tone.

"Let's go inside, perhaps we may find some answers," Itassis replies as they entered Rootcore. Smoke covered the railing of Rootcore as Itassis walked up the steps. No one in sight but a wreckage of branches and the edges of the legendary Xentome; burnt.

"Hello anyone here?" Paige called out.

"I'm in here!" Someone had responded and Itassis and Paige rushed for the call.

"Udonna!" Itassis gasp, as she rushed to Udonna room, still chained to her timber bed.

"Itassis," Udonna inhaled with joy as her frown turned into a smile."It's a pleasure to see you."

"How long have you've been chained?" Itassis broke the chain with the grip of her hands.

"About an hour, we have to hurry. The Shroud Charms have no use for me now but are expected to return. They took Leanbow to the underworld and what I feared may put us all in danger."

"What is that?" Paige asked as she peeked over Itassis, revealing her presents to Udonna.

"And who might you be?" Udonna asked.

"Paige, the Ancient age pink ranger," Paige said introducing herself.

To Udonna this meant hope, "Tell me child, you wouldn't happen to be an Egyptian, would you?"

"I am, the power of wisdom; Thoth."

"Oh thank Heavens, you couldn't have come at a better time. You are just the one we need."

"What do you mean?" Paige wondered.

"Child if you ever discredited yourself before now is the time to prove yourself, the Shrouds Charms have your friends and will turn them against you. Sit down child, it's time for me to explain the full story of the Shroud Charms." Udonna said.

size="1" noshade=""

"Maddie, you can't just leave us here, after all we've been through." Xander shook his head in shock as Emeveus chained him to the ground, along with Chip.

"And Clare, we know you haven't forgotten us, you've grown to be a great Sorcerous," Chip added.

"Your sister, Vida, needs you, Madison. We need you back. What you're doing to these Rangers, Daggeron and Leanbow is not you."

"Don't you remember us? I'm Chip; the perfect example of a non-human species as you once said. And Xander; always trying to reason with everyone, before he fights."

Xander turned and gave Chip the look of annoyance, "That's not true."

"Anyways, we're not going to let you all disappear on us so soon. There's also Nick, Madison. He really misses you. You always use to talk to us about him, now I can really see he doesn't want anything to happened to you. He forced himself off that  
tree just to come and save you." Xander called to attention.

The soft words from Xander and Chip caused the pain in Emeveus's stomach to turn. The control over Madison flickered in and out as Emevous snapped back into control.

Oukora growled as fog rushed out from the cracks of the ground, latching around Xander and Chip's necks, "Enough with the nonsense, if your friend was so smart she wouldn't have drunk the potion, she would have thought of about the well-being of others  
before herself. She was stupid just like her sister, and as for the red mystic ranger, its either you all kill him or, Madison will."

Oukora then released her power as the Xander and Chip croaked, catching their breath as they crashed to the ground.

"Oukora, I'm growing tired of this." Emevous moaned as Oukora turned to her.

"Don't worry Emevous. You will be freed after I give a dose of my hidden curse. Qelore is having trouble, the Egyptian Bastet is in the way. With this spell, it will cause the child to absorb the fire within his father. Giving us the ultimate power."

"Child?" Chip gasped.

"No, no, no, no, don't do it Maddie!" Xander forced.

* * *

A sword and staff clashed, with an explosion erupting in the background. They pushed each other and with a quick stance Denise and Qelore charged towards each other again.

Denise swung her sword vertically until it was conflicted out her hand by the Charm staff which swept her off her feet. The staff plunged downward, but the yellow ranger rolled out of the way. She jumped to her feet with Qelore charging in with swings  
and kicks as Denise leaned back and intersected with a swinging back kick.

The impact caused Qelore to draw back, taking advantage of a branch above her she gripped the branch, swinging over, drop kicking Denise back to the ground.

Qelore was strong but Denise was smarter, the instant she pressed the crystal within her wrist bracelet, the symbol on her wrist activates. Summoning her Arcadia Stylets, she tossed one at Qelore, hitting her on impact.

The fight wasn't over yet, with the Charm staff just in reach, Qelore turned her dial to a full moon when Nick intersected with his Mystic Red suit on; kicking the staff out of Qelore's hand as she rolled back away from him.

"Big mistake Red Ranger!" Qelore hissed.

"I won't back down this time," Nick responded.

"Oh, you will. You see, your friends are expecting you and your Egyptian friend behind you. And what you've known of your father will repeat itself."

"My dad? What are you talking about?"

"Hiya!" Emevous fell in above Nick, rolling out of the way he ascended his hands.

"Whoa! Maddie!"

"What are you going to do Red Ranger? You won't hit me if I hold her body and soul."

Nick scoffed, "Be quiet, I'm done playing nice. You want a piece of me, so be it." He shook his head, "You're not Madison, and I will be taking her and Vida back." Nick then pulled out his magistaff as he stroke it to his side.

"Ugh..." The restraint was breaking out again, "Nick,?

"Madison?" Nick stepped forward.

She was unsteady and woozy, it was a burning sensation, then a cooling one. The spell seemed to be breaking by the sight of Nick as she fell to her knees.

"Nick leave!" Madison begged. Her voice clutched with, "Leave why you still can."

"Maddie?.." Nick walked closer.

"Evanescens!" Emeveus snuck in, the mystic morpher pointing at Nick and in a split second, Emevous and Nick disappeared.

* * *

Grunting, Nick landed back first in Rootcore.

"There was a time, long ago, your forefather and I had such a genuine bond. That all went downhill, then the Tribunal of Magic spawned, creating insects as you. You have no Egyptians to help you now, not even the ancient god Thoth, she's just as useless  
as your friends." Emeveus said.

"Ignis sanguinem actify!" A spell was cast.

It burned and it tingled, the spell was ejected with an incandescent effect, around Nick's legs and then up to his shoulders. It was had to keep a stance and all his body wanted to was collapse, but Nick was fighting.

"And that is why you are the one who can scourge their power. They went against the honor of magic. Thoth created magic and could also take it away." Udonna explained, "The spell I taught you will separate the mystic rangers from the shroud charms."

Paige was at lost for words. To end the misery she had to react. The Shroud Charms were dangerous she knew that, but how far will they go to reach their goal. Feeding off the humans and taking their lives away from their family and most importantly;  
they wanted the ultimate power.

"AHHHH, UGH!"

The chaos led Paige, Udonna, and Itassis out of the room, they moved secretly through the hall. To find Nick out of his ranger suit, gasping for air. Paige had to react, pulling out her morpher she scanned her symbol.

"Descry Thoth, Insignia." The morpher said.

Closing her eyes she braced for what might come, "Super Stage the ancient age!"

The god Thoth rushed behind her and slammed on her suit and helmet.

"Heavenly bow!" She summoned, turning the corner as she dropped to one knee. Udonna said to be precise.

"Sureium Novium!" She took her aim as the arrow rocketed behind Emeveus.

The fuse from the arrow kicked off with a storm of water and a clash of darkness, separating Madison and Emeveus. Emeveus revealed herself to be a skeleton female varmint, with yellow patchy eyes.

Emeveus scamper out of Rootcore.

Even after the separation, Nick's forehead became sodden with sweat and Madison unconscious body was warm to the touch.

"Bowen." Udonna rushed to Nick, pulling his head onto her lap as she cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"Mom," Nick cut off a cry by squeezing his eyes, but tremble when another pit of fire developed in his veins, "make it stop!" Another yell pounded on his lips.

"It's the Fireblood Curse Udonna." Itassis said as she checks Madison's pulse.

"Go after her Paige," Udonna orders, "and free Vida and Clare."

"Well take care of them." Itassis says after. Paige nodded as she gave chase to Evemous.

"Udonna, the child. The Fireblood curse has accelerated the fertilization, too much power being drawn into the child will kill them all." Itassis said.

"Chi..ld. Child?" Nick didn't notice his voice was nothing but air, agonizing to the excruciating burn, generating inside his body.

* * *

"Divinity Ambush!" The Ancient Age Yellow Ranger's Arcadia Stylets, surge with lightning. She steered her stylets forward within her hands, swinging with fulmination strikes.

"Now we're are my friends!?" The volume of Denise's voice was stew. Qelore had nowhere to go, she crawled back as the fumes rose from the Mystic Force Pink suit.

"Sureium Novium!" A shot of 3 arrows had flown around Denise and struck Qelore before she was to stand and run. A gush of wind, along with a fog darkness had separated Qelore and Vida. Qelore unfolded to be a feline with big pink ears and teeth which  
went down her neck.

"Evanescens!" Qelore shouted, disappearing into dust.

"Paige!" Denise scoffed, "I almost had her!"

Paige had paid no attention to Denise's complaint as she kneeled to Vida who pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Vida nodded, "thank you."

"I'm sorry, for asking you this. But do you remember how to get to the dark underworld?"

* * *

"Oukora!"Qelore rushed into a now empty underworld.

"What happened?" Oukora drops the last ingredient into the gap which once held the Master.

"Thoth, the pink ancient age ranger, she's on to us. And Emeveus, I haven't heard from her since."

Oukora said nothing as she stirred the mixture.

"Qelore!"

"Emeveus!" Qelore gasp as her sister hustled to her side.

"This had taken too long." Emeveus told Oukora, "I don't have the Mystic Rangers powers anymore, Thoth took it from me."

That caught Oukora's attention, "I'm already done. It's over."

"Yes, it's over for you."

"Oh, glad you come make it." Oukora smiled, "I don't usually accept unwelcome guess but today I'll make an acceptation."

Paige then began to raise her bow, arrow ready.

"Nug uh. You better watch were you shoot that thing. You don't want to be at fault for destroying your team."

"What?" The rangers were puzzled.

"Shyvune!" Qelore chuckled.

The sound of two steps stomped behind the girl's as they turned. A gargoyle with green roots and poisonous skin stalked behind them. In one hand it held the Magi Staff and in the other the Aura sword.

"What do you think?" Qelore asked, "Our best creation yet."

"..The guys," Said Vida.

"What did you do to them?" Denise demanded.

"Have you ever heard the phrase two hands are better than one? Well, that's what happened here, your friends are now one and with the Phoenix's powers, I was able to put it all together ." Oukora laughed.

"Did Udonna ever tell you how to turn them back to normal?" Vida asked Paige as they stepped back.

"...Destroy the Venin which lies beneath the Cage. Though shy one inch away from its center..." Paige hesitated.

"Paige you got this, you're the best aim out of all of us." Said Denise.

"No-I don't think I can..."

"Paige now is not the time to be a worrywart." Expressed the Yellow Ancient Ranger.

Why shouldn't she be worried? If she missed the eye which lay between Oukora's neck, the Gargoyle will be dead along with her friends and if it was just inches away from the center, the moon will break out of orbit. Killing everyone as it crashes  
through the earth's atmosphere.

"I'll hold them off." Denise gulped.

"You're mine!" Vida threatens as she pointed at Qelore.

Denise was up against a creature about tens times her size. She tumbled over as the gargoyle, tangled in its vines as it wrapped around her waist.

"Magi staff, wind power!" Vida shouts as butterfly wings enlarged behind her back. The wind was too strong and Qelore was pushed off her feet but came back as she swiftly clambered forward and attacked Vida with her claws.

At the roots of the vines erupted fire, fire that will only come from the power of Ra and then a shock of poisons that surge from the power of Serket. Her hands tighten as she gripped her Skylets, swinging them up as they sliced the vine, releasing  
her.

Another attack was thunder, rolling out of the way she jumped off her feet until water had caught her.

It was up to Paige. The faith of the world was in her hands. The Pink Ranger took out her Bow, she had to think fast.

Paige cut across with a punch that was blocked as then Oukora backed her in the walls of the underworld with her moon staff.

"Maybe you should have practice a bit more before fighting me. Picking a useless girl as yourself to fight me, Thoth did not choose well."

Oukora shouldn't have said that.

Paige headed butt Oukora off her body as Oukora blanched back.

"No, Thoth made the right chose." Paige hit Oukora with a backhand and then elbowed her in the gut. Paige was in control, shoot her arrows as Oukora dodged into clouds of smokes and reappearing as another arrow was shot.

The Pink Ranger study Oukora's movements, noticing every time Oukora will reappear, purple frost will crack off the ground.

It was a success as Oukora reappeared. The arrow bisected the iris of the eye in Oukora's throat.

The effect caused the gargoyle to erupt as 7 balls of light heaved down. Releasing Randy, Josh, Felix, Matthew, Xander, Chip and Daggeron. Clare's was free, as Vida lifted her off the ground, regrouping with the others she shouted a spell. "Finisho!"

size="1" noshade=""

"Finisho!" This was Udonna's 10th attempt to heal her son. The anguish to see her son suffer and with the exhaustion of trying, she had to be strong as she wiped away the tears that fell on her check. The tremble in Nick's body told Udonna how  
much pain he was in, but whatever Udonna would cast, he would yell even louder.

"Udonna, I'm going to need your assistant. She can't give birth by natural form, we need to cast the Travail spell." Itassis suggested.

"A charm spell?..." Udonna confused.

"It's the only way."

Udonna agreed, gently placing Nick's head off her lap she kissed his forehead. "Everything is going to be alright."

"M...om." Nick forced as Udonna rose to her feet. She paired with Itassis as their hands floated over Madison's face and stomach.

"PROCREATIO!" They said together. Haziness came over Madison and the livid color on her abdomen turned back to its normal color and out came a baby, materializing into Udonna's arms.

Just like that, the fire that lit inside of Nick's was blown out. What a relief, though his heart continued to beat rapidly, catching his breath for air.

"Bowen, you have a girl, " Udonna said, carrying in her arm a baby girl with black puny black hair and bright green-blue eyes. Nick couldn't believe his eyes as Udonna kneeled to him, this child that was placed in front of him was his.

"I'm sorry Nick." Itassis's voice echoed.

"Sorry?" Nick staggered to his feet as the sweat dripped from his forehead. Madison's hands were cold to the touch. Nick shook his head, unable to accept reality, "Madison?"

"Madison!" He wept as he cupped her cheeks.

She was dead.

 **(What!? Why would I do such thing!? Like I said, it was WRDLESS's fault. lol Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be out very soon, ending this madness.**

 **Don't forget to comment and vote, until next time!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Ancient Spell Of the Shroud Charms Part 5**

 **(This might hit the feels too. Be prepared lol Also the music I found for this sad scene is found on youtube, its called 'emotional music, death dance.' Every time I read this sad scene I like to listen to that music while it plays) And I'm sorry if there are missing words, I wrote this on a different program and for some reason every time I paste it on fanfiction it erases the words I wrote.**

* * *

 _No, this can't be happening._

As he mourned for that moment, Nick wished he had treasured Madison more. The times she would comfort him when he was down or how she would enlighten him to keep trying when all he wanted to do was give up.

He came back to her just as he said he would but not for the blanket he kept as a child, but for her.

"I love you," Nick's voice was raspy, he never thought he would say it but he did. The 3 letter words he should have said sooner. From the constant visit and the time he's spent with her after all those years of riding back and forth from Briarwood and home. She made him feel like he was not alone.

Nick then heard the sound of footsteps, Vida was back to normal with the company of Xander, Chip, Daggeron, and Clare. Paige had done it, yet with Madison, there was no visible response, not even a flicker of hope.

"Nick!" The Mystic Rangers and Clare, rushed into Rootcore as they came to a stop. For the first time in his life, Nick broke down. Tears fell from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks. Looking up to the Mystic Rangers and with the glare in his green-blue eyes, they were horrified of the outcome as Nick lean his head on Madison's cheek. Holding her tight as Udonna stood over him, shaking her head to the Mystic Rangers.

"Sis?" Vida's throat tightened as she titled her head to the side. She rushed to Madison's body and fell to her knees with her eyes filled with doubt. Her sister was lifeless.

"Nick, what happened?" Xander asked.

"I don't know," Nick tried to fight his tears as Vida gently pulled Madison into her arms.

"Maddie? No, no." The cry in Vida's voice, made Nick wish he never came back to Briarwood in the first place. He wished he could just take back all the stupid things he's said to Madison.

"The Fire Blood Curse.." Daggeron speculated.

"It was too powerful for Madison's body to ingest. She harnesses the elements of water, not fire." Itassis said, trying to calm the crying baby girl.

"Is that?..." Chip had risen to his feet, spotting the child wrapped in a red blanket and yellow stitches, in the arms of Itassis's.

"Nick and Madison's daughter; the Shinning." Itassis responded.

"Nick, you didn't know about your daughter?" Xander asked.

"How would I know?" Nick said as he slid his hands down his face in frustration. "She doesn't tell me anything. Today was just supposed to be a reunion, that's all she told me. If I knew this was going to happen, I would have never shown my face."

A reunion set up by Madison turned into a ceremony for her death, maybe if he didn't show up this wouldn't have happened. But then again, he wouldn't have known about the baby; his daughter.

"No wonder," Vida thought to herself. When Madison arrived, the others noticed she was a bit lard than her usually self. Vida recalled Madison stating she had to tell Nick something, that something must have been the baby.

On the other hand, why didn't she tell her, she's her sister. Vida would have stopped her from drinking the potion in the first place, the potion that caused the whole problem. But knowing Madison, she kept it all inside instead of dropping her problems on others.

"...So, I killed her." Nick asserted, catching on to what Itassis said about the Fireblood Curse. At this moment, Nick was on his feet, standing next Udonna with his hands on his waist. Gazing down to Madison, while Vida held her cold sister in her arms.

"No, Bowen." Udonna consoled, setting her hands on the side of his shoulders, urging him to look at her, "It wasn't your fault, you were under a spell. You could not control the power being drained from your body. We had to get the baby out or it would of kill you all. We had to use a Charm spell."

"I'm sorry guys," Clare broke her silence, looking out the window as she gazed at her hands. "I didn't know. Because of me, the Shroud Charm came to be. I touched the book of Penumbra when something, delivered it to me. I wasn't able to see their face before they skid off." Clare blamed herself.

The room was silent.

* * *

All the Ancient Rangers wanted to do was retire back home, being trapped inside that Orphic brute was an oddball.

Felix cringed as he walked inside of Rootcore with the other ancient age Rangers. "I hope that never happens again."

"Yeah I know, I will blink and the foot would move," Randy responded.

"Yeah, I like beans, greens, potatoes, tomatoes, chicken..." Matthew then shouts, "YOU NAME IT!"

The Ancient age Rangers laughed, happy to be free and walking again, but by entering Rootcore they were greeted by catastrophe.

"What happened?" Randy squinted his eyes.

Madison's arms were hanging to her side as Vida clinch onto her sister. Udonna had her arms wrapped around Nick, he just couldn't hold the tears. Chip was in shock as well as Xander, they couldn't keep their eyes off of Madison.

Paige knew what happened and Denise could only guess, but the male ancient rangers were completely baffled.

"..Best birthday present ever..." Denise said, sarcastically.

"We lost one of our own," Daggeron spoke, answering the ancient age Rangers.

"Say what?" Matthew misunderstood.

"MY SISTER, SHE'S DEAD!" Vida howlers.

Paige felt horrible. She could have done something more to prevent this. Thoth may have been able to free the mystic rangers from the shroud charms, but she couldn't bring a Ranger back from the dead. "I wish there was something we could do," Paige said softly.

"Excellent work guys, you've broken the spell."

The Rangers were interrupted by Jason, coming inside of Rootcore. His arms were crossed, but he had a big smile on his face.

"Jason..." Felix spurt.

"What took you so long?" Matthew demanded.

"With all this dark magic breaking free around Briarwood, the area was blocked. We couldn't get through, thanks to Paige the field was broken."

"Yeah, thanks to me..." Paige slowly turned away, looking over to Madison and the sob faces that grew on the mystic force rangers.

"Did I miss something?" Jason asked. The rangers broke apart as they revealed to Jason what had happened.

"...Wow..." Jason suspire.

"I failed as a ranger, everyone one was counting on me and I let them down," Paige declared.

"Paige, stop that." Josh objected, his sister defeated tone pulled at him. "You did what you could, we've done our best."

"Well, maybe sometimes our best isn't enough!" Paige regretted yelling at her brother, by the look of his face he was stunned as were the ancient age Rangers. She snapped, Josh hasn't seen that side in a long while.

"There's still hope." Entering behind them was Iousaas and by her side were Sera and Siyara.

"Princess Iousaas," Denise said.

"You do have the power. Know yourself and you shall know the gods." Iousaas said.

"Believe me, I don't know what that means but it seems relevant," Jason said as he treads to Iousaas side, away from the sight of the Mystic Rangers.

"How can we do that? We don't have the tablet of Redeem," Felix pointed out.

"...We don't need it," Paige looked up to Iousaas, "we have each other. We could resurrect her, with the power within us." Paige realized what Iousaas meant, the meaning of her kind nature. It was not a weakness but a strength. As the god of wisdom, magic, the moon, she realized why Thoth chose her.

"We all have our purpose, we were chosen by gods by reason and now we can do this together. Madison will be revived by our own will power." Paige concluded.

"That's the spirit, Paige," Siyara said with a cheerful tone.

"...Excuse me."Jason stepped forward, clearing his throat, drawing the Mystic force's attention to him.

"Jason?" Xander stood to his feet, "What are doing here?" The last time Xander saw Jason, it was the Legendary War, making it a surprise to see the legendary red ranger in Rootcore.

"First, I'm really sorry for your loss. I know nothing I say will make it feel better but there is something we can do."

Udonna squinched her eyes as the Mystic Rangers lifted their heads.

"I'm Princess Ioussas," Iousaas spoke. "We come to give you the aid you all desperately want; the blue mystic ranger to return to you."

This was hope, it caused the Mystic rangers eyes to lit up.

"You can do that?" Chip asked.

"We sure can, once I remember the incantation," Siyara said as he stepped forward, placing his right hand on his chin.

"If you all don't mind, we need to place Madison on a higher pedestal. Bring her to the Ancient Tomb, that's where the ritual will begin." Said Iousaas.

* * *

"I really hope this works," Nick said as he released his grasp from Madison's hand.

Madison was settled down on what look like a coffin but a rectangular tan brick table.

"It will," Paige nodded, arranging 4 canopic jars around Madison. The jars flashed 6 times in the colors of red, blue, yellow, green, black and pink. Each jar was loaded with the virtue of the ancient age rangers' powers. The rangers then backed away as Sera lit the candles near Madison's feet and head.

Nick had to put the faith in his heart and believe it will work and to look for the good side. Everything will be alright, just like Paige told him. However, there was rage inside of him, gazing at Madison he narrowed his eyes. The Shroud Charms were still out there and he wanted revenge.

"Nick, where are you going?" Chip asks, once Nick began to walk towards the exit of the tomb, but before leaving he stop and turned, boring his eyes towards the Ancient age male rangers.

"You guys," Nick pointed to Randy, Matthew, Josh and Felix, "you guys are Rangers?"

"Yes," Randy answered as the others nodded their heads.

"Come on let's go, you too Chip and Xander," Nick orders.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Daggeron inquired. Following Xander and Chip as they followed the Ancient age Rangers. In seconds, Daggeron stood face to face with Nick, demanding an answer.

Nick rose his head arrogantly, "We're going witch hunting."

"No, the Shroud Charms are way too powerful. You saw what they did to Vida, Madison, and Clare."

"I don't care," Nick spoke sharply, "they want to mess with my family, then it's finally time I repay them the favor. Plus they still have my dad."

Randy then cleared his throat, as his expression became serious, "Agreed..."

Randy couldn't have agreed more. From the times his father was sent away, from the time he heard the news of his father's downfall. _He wanted revenge,_ but long story short that rage turned into something better. Now he's a ranger and he was going to back up Nick anyway he could, but not for revenge, for justice.

"You two are insane," Daggeron argued, "You-young warriors, have no idea what you've got yourself into. You should be in school studying, instead of risking your life when you have way more ahead of you."

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken, if it wasn't for us, your team wouldn't be here right now." Josh defended Randy.

"They are giving Madison a second chance." Said Chip.

"...They didn't have to make that choice." Daggeron shook his head.

"You're right," Randy pursed his lips, "it wasn't a choice, it was an obligation."

Daggeron gazed at Nick and then at Randy. He was grateful for their support, but there was a time and place for battle and at the moment, the time for battle could end their lives if they didn't think of a plan before hand.

"Daggeron?" Udonna called him out from around the table Madison laid on as he turned. Vida remained with tears as Udonna and Iousaas nodded their heads to him, "that's Leanbow's son."

Leanbow; Daggeron's great teacher, the one who taught him the ropes of magic.

"Two stubborn rangers and 4 devoted rangers. It doesn't matter how you revolt their decision when it's fire with fire you can't fight it off with more fire." Iousaas advise. Daggeron back off, when Iousaas flinched back. Her mind flickered from a mountain of flames and then to a man reaching for the moon as it drew closer to the earth. It then reflected the shroud charms as they were guarded by a purple knight as they cast their final spell from the book of Penumbra.

Iousaas eyes opened. "I may have valuable information for you."

"What did you see?" Asked Randy, which astounded the Mystic Force Rangers by Iousaas telepathic abilities.

"The shroud charms, you will find them near, Mount Fuego."

"Mount Fuego?" Josh said.

"Mount Fuego," Xander said as Nick took in a breath of air as he inhaled.

"Then it's settled," Nick then led the way along with Randy.

"Um, I'm not really feeling this," Matthew said.

"Come on, new guy. We'll show you how it's done," Said Xander as Matthew pouted. Nick, was practically Xander and Chip's brother and where he went they would go. Madison and Vida were their family, retribution is also what they wanted as they exited the tomb, setting foot for battle.

"I don't wanna know how it's done..." Was the last words heard from the tomb as the door slammed shut.

* * *

"Mount Fuego? I'm so confused." Chip said as the male rangers were now outside of Rootcore.

"Mount Fuego, where we found fire heart? Why would they be going there?" Xander asked.

"We already know some magic remains there. Just the moon, someone reaching for the moon, do any of you rangers know what that means?" Nick asked the ancient rangers as they looked to Felix.

"The moon," Felix said to himself, "At midnight, the moon passes over the mountains. Engaging the closest to the earth."

"They have your legendary magic, but they lost their connections to the master when Paige fuse them with the arrow of Thoth. When the moon is impending closer and is increasing in size, it significants the time to gain more power." Said Felix.

"So like the Majora's mask?" Chip wondered.

"Ah man, you played that too?" Matthew smiled.

"Anyone know Link?" Randy said sarcastically.

"They're planning to crush the earth with the moon, releasing the forces of darkness. But in order to do that they need the defender of truth." Felix concluded.

That could only mean one person.

 _"Red mystic ranger."_ A voice had struck into Nick's head, it was deep but calm. The voice had Nick's head pounding, he wanted it to stop as it continued to speak, _"You want the Shroud Charms, you have to go through me first."_ The voiced went silent.

"You alright?" Randy asks.

Nick nods.

"Your dad?" Chip asks.

"No.." Nick shook his head, inhaled and looks to his left. A figure with purple armor was in his stance as he stared towards the rangers. His shield was contrasted with silver and dark magenta color and metal wolf heads resting on his shoulders.

"Koragg," Nick growled.

"Red Mystic Ranger, long time no see. And Ancient Rangers, you may not know me but I know all about you."

"Okay in reality, who in the world are you?" Matthew demanded.

"Hey Koragg, I don't know if you've forgotten us." Xander stepped forward.

 _Oh boy, here we go._

"I thought you grew out of that." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't hurt to try. Name's Xander, you wanna do us a favor and switch back into Leanbow for us. We have a lot of work to take care of and we will really appreciate if you did, it will save us all the trouble." Xander winked.

Was this guy serious? The Ancient age rangers thought.

"Clever Mystic green ranger, but your charm won't work here. I am only Koragg, the wolf warrior, the one only one. The Shroud Charms have better use for Leanbow."

"Charms, I'm sick of that word already," Josh said.

"How are you even alive?" Chip asked.

"My energy still lives inside my previous host. Now I am one, thanks to the Shroud Charms I can walk on my own." Said Koragg.

"Wolf attack!" Koragg thrust his shield forward as a hatchway opened on the shield, revealing a red crystal eye. Lasers shot from the eye as they rangers rolled out of the way.

* * *

Madison's eyes remained closed as Siyara stepped forward. The Ancient Age symbol projected in the air illuminated with sparkles as he placed his thumbs on Madison's forehead and his other fingers around her head. Up above, a mystic seal evolves, moderately turning. Beams erupted from the ground in the varies colors of red, blue, yellow, green, black and pink and then flashes of gods fulgurating out of the jar and into the mystic seal.

"As the Servant of Anubis and the patron of the Ancient age. I hereby ask for your guidance in resurrecting the soul of the Mystic Mermaid; the Blue Mystic Ranger-Madison." Siyara swung his arms back and forth as the lights in the tomb were shut off.

The seal flashed with the sound of thunder and down came the Mystic Mermaid as it plummets into Madison's body. The seal then vanished, as it created an effect of waves that flushed over Madison and onto the floor.

Vida and Udonna stood back, holding onto one another when the ritual was over. Yet Madison remained still, her eyes shut.

"Um, come on Madison wake up." Siyara giggled.

"Siyara, you said the enchantment wrong." Sera said, crossing his arm as he gestured to Madison, "You had one job Siyara."

"I did not, I got it right this time. And if I did, why didn't you tell me sooner." They argued until Paige intruded as she pointed to Madison. "Guys look."

At that moment the tomb shook, the light began to flicker on and off, and once it was over Madison's eyes opened.

"SIS!" Vida was overjoyed, her sister was alive.

"Madison!" Udonna set her hands over mouth and wept.

"Vida, Udonna, Itassis, Daggeron." Madison said as she scanned the tomb, sitting up from the table, "Where am I?"

"In the tomb of the ancient age," Iousaas spoke.

"This is Princess Iousaas, Madison," Udonna introduced, "she comes from the ancient times of Egypt and these two young ladies are Power Rangers. The Pink Ranger; Paige, freed you from the Charms."

Paige nodded to Madison in which Madison smiled.

It was a miracle, Vida squeezed her sister in a warming hug. She just couldn't stop crying.

"Why are you guys crying?" Madison asked as Vida looks into her sister's eyes.

"You died Maddie," Vida responded.

"I did?"

"Yes, the Shroud Charms cast a spell on you and Nick. It almost killed Nick and the baby." Said Denise.

"Baby?" Madison gasped as she placed her hand on her stomach, "Oh no."

"It's okay Madison, she's fine." Itassis said as Madison turned.

"She?" Madison was confused.

"The child is over here Madison," Udonna said, asking Madison to come up and see her daughter wrapped in the red blanket.

Madison sighed as she looked down to the little girl, sliding the child's hair away from her eyes as she slept, "What was I thinking? I bet Nick is really mad at me, isn't he?"

"No not mad. Actually, he left in a rage," Siyara said.

"Stop playing Siyara," Sera nab the Anubis statue in the chest.

"Madison, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Vida pried.

Madison hesitated to speak,"...I-I wanted it to be a surprise, so I lied and said I didn't know. I was only a month in, the only thing that showed was the weight. I was afraid to tell Nick, scared that he will reject me. Now that he knows, he probably wants nothing to do with me now. But that shouldn't matter now, I put my daughter's life in danger."

"The baby seems fine to me, she's very powerful. A mermaid and a Phoenix." Said Sera.

"Weird match, kind of like Ra and Isis. Now those two should never be together." Siyara shook his head.

Wow; Madison and Paige were so alike. Having headlong loved ones, and their timidness to hurting another or speaking up was way connected.

"Ms. Madison," Paige spoke, as Vida and Madison look to her, "We all make mistakes don't we, mistakes are proof that we are trying. I don't think he hates you. As a matter of fact, he was angry but not at you, mainly because of what happened to you. Once he sees your face, I bet he'll lit up for sure."

It sure felt good to say that, Paige smiled to herself. Madison nodded in appreciation.

* * *

"Get up and fight!" Koragg challenged, pointing his sword to the unmorphed ancient age rangers which laid helplessly on the grassy ground.

"Just as I thought, you ancient age rangers are pathetic. You have not harnessed the full potential of your powers. You're not gods, but just a poor excuse for a warrior."

Nick now in ranger suit stood up, "Enough talk Koragg, we're all warriors in our own way. Whether you are my dad or not, you're in the way!"

"Power of the Phoenix!" Nick shouts, he tightens his elbows as his ranger suit ignited into flames.

A magical power by Nick which required flying, but Nick kept his feet on the ground. He lurched an initial strike by Koragg's sword.

The Fire he had ignited were the tears he shed and the anger he held within. He had enough of the Shroud Charms, messing with everyone he knows and loves. He poured all of the choler into his blade, which roars life into the fire.

Koragg raises his shield in defense as he launches his energy wolves lasers from his shield. Nick wasn't stopping as he charges through the blasts, raising his blade still igniting in flames.

There was nothing to prepare Korragg for what would happen next.

With a single slash, the battle was over. The armor fell over as magic energy spews out from Koragg. Smoke rises, and Koragg's helmet slips back to the ground as Koragg dropped to his knees, falling forward, headless.

The mystic force along with the ancient age Rangers all stand in shock.

"Let's go," Nick says, still in his red ranger suit.

The other rangers followed, afraid to say no.

"Nick wait."

The Rangers looked behind their backs and they were astonished. Madison was standing in the midst of the trees, along with Paige, Denise, Vida and Daggeron.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you." Vida joked as she gazes to Koragg's headless body.

"Madison.." Chip says, deliriously happy.

Nick was speechless as the suit sparkles off his body. His emotions were cold until his eyes brows dropped.

"Mind if we join?" Madison smiled.

* * *

The moon drew closer as darkness overshadowed the earth. With all the power the Shroud Charms had generated, it was time for the ultimate project. On the highest point of Mount Fuego, Leanbow woke up and it took once glance to figure out where he was.

The weariness kept him from raising, as he reached for the moon that drew closer to him. Half of his magic gone, used to rejuvenate his alter ego; Koragg. The powerful wizard of them all and he was overcome by the Shroud Charms, with age his power became weary but was enough for the Shroud Charms.

"Come on Leanbow, you finally have some words to speak, now that your magic is gone." Qelore went to her knees as she sat next to Leanbow whom laid on his back.

"Silence has come upon you. That is fine, enjoy the show while you're at it." Qelore said as she regrouped with her sisters.

Leanbow was paralyzed and there was nothing he could do as the three witches flopped their left arms up and down. The moon was just 2000 meters from land as Oukora read from the book of Penumbra.

"Aperi die gesta, Aprei die gesta, Aperi die gesta!" The Charms shouted to the moon, which forges a crack in the craters of the moon.

"Stop!"

The Shroud Charms had then stopped the ritual and just in front of them were 12 rangers; 12 furious rangers.

"The Blue Mystic Ranger, she's alive?!" Emeveus grumbled.

Oukora scoffed, "You're too late Rangers, soon what you have known as Earth will become our territory."

"Listen here you foul old witches, we didn't get this far just for you can all wipe out what we sought to protect. As the host of Thoth, we will be the ones to take that magic from you." Said Paige.

"Give up Oukora, it's over!" Randy yelled.

Oukora chuckled, "Not quite!" She then looks to the Penumbra that rested in her arms as she looked up to the rangers. "Generals of the dark forces, Venio!"

Overhead the moon drew closer than before as a crater cracked wider. An umbra of mist spews to the ground, developing a dark cloud. From what the rangers could see, the cloud was creating shapes; two shapes. One revealed to be a red headed fish with teeth of a piranha and the other was a barbarian colored in blue. His head was a combination of a brute and cyborg with his horns pumping with excitement.

"Morticon?" Vida gasped.

"Sculpin!" Daggeron hissed.

"Let's Ranger up!" Nick says.

"Ready!" Nick shouts as he first pulls out his mystic morpher, swinging it to the side.

"Ready!" The two teams responded as the Mystic Rangers pulled out their morphers and also swing it to the side, along with the ancient age Rangers which scanned the symbols on their wrist.

"Descry Thoth Insignia!" Paige's Morpher announced.

"Super Stage! The Ancient Age!" The teens shout as they thrust their morphers into the air.

Each god descended from the heavens as they collided with the teens. Crashing into their bodies with a thunderous boom, ending the instant morph.

The Mystic morpher then flips open with a snap as Nick and his team of rangers dialed in the numbers 1-2-3.

Directing the morpher below their right wrist which they rose at a 90-degree angle, they shouted, "Magical source!" then circling their arms in a gyre motion. "Mystic Force!" The mystic rangers accented their morphers into the air.

 **"** _ **Galwit Mysto Ranger!"**_ _The mystic morpher announced._

 _Lighting struck upwards from the morpher as it shot into the mystic force seal. The mystical creature flew down from the seal as they landed behind the rangers, the rangers pose off with the creature which landed behind them. As they looked up to the seal, they shot towards it as their suits glistened on their body. They land as they turned their bodies face forward as their helmets materialize on their faces.~_

"Solar cell morpher!" Daggeron swayed his cell ticket puncher morpher to the side, pressing the M button in between the keypad.

"Magical Source!" He then revealed a card on the opposite arm, flipping it horizontally, "Mystic Force!" He punched a hole into the card.

 _~The morphing sequence began with Daggeron tossing card forward as it boomer ranged back to him and enlarged. His armor clasped on his legs then arms and then his face as he swayed his head to the side.~_

An explosion then erupted from the background as the rangers posed next to each other.

Hidacs had arisen to the surface world as well as Zomuis. The rangers raced forward, at that time the Ancient rangers formed their swords into laser mode as the mystic rangers took out their magistaffs, blasting the footsoldiers as they continued to charge forward.

Explosions emerged everywhere as Sculpin clash his trident with Matthew's ax. The black ranger then kicked himself off of Sculpin as a green vine took a hold of his limbs by the green mystic ranger, making it impossible for Sculpin to break free.

The green ancient age Ranger charged in as he swung the Welkin Mace over his head. He flings it with such force that it caught Sculpin on his head as he exploded.

The blue ancient age Ranger and the yellow mystic Ranger had their hands full with Morticon. Chip bent down as Felix flipped over him with Morticon discharging a wave of lasers from his swords. Felix returned an attack as he summoned his Chakrams, landing on his feet and sloping the blades of the Chakrams around Morticon's abdomen while ducking from a sword to his head. Morticon's pain was soon over when Chip drove his magistaff to the sky as it struck a streak of lightening onto Morticon.

"I'll be right there, Leanbow!" Solaris Knight skimmed his hands on his laser lamp, the lasers breached into 10 streaks as they hit the Zomuis and Hidacs that guarded Leanbow.

"Are you alright Leanbow?" Solaris Knight came to his mentor's aid. Leanbow was wide awake but unable to speak or move as Daggeron pulled him to safety.

"Magi staff!" The Pink Mystic Ranger summoned her weapon, forming and X with her arms, firing a blitz of pink energy beams.

Qelore swerved back as the laser erupted behind her. She rebounded with her own rays of fire as her nails began to glow. The ancient age Ranger then pulled out her aura sword, deflecting the lasers as they hit the ground. This was Denise's chance as she switched her aura sword into laser mode, together with Vida they joined their fire power, spoiling Qelore off her feet.

Emeveus huffed and gripe by the trouncing of the Pink Ancient age and the Blue Mystic Ranger, the bones on her face crack by battle.

"Hey, Madison how about a boost?" Paige requested as she stood near Madison side.

"Sure thing, Paige." Madison nodded as she accented her magistaff into the air. Paige jumped off her feet as the waterspout from the blue mystic ranger's staff force her up and into the air. Arrows were shot by the Heaven bow as the Pink Ranger began to come down.

The arrows struck Emeveus in the arms and then chest as Madison pointed her magistaff at Emeveus which caused Emeveus to be pushed back as she hits a cliff.

Oukora merely chuckles as she is met with orange flames which came from the weapons of the Red rangers. "You two may control fire, but I have mastered it, not to mention Leanbow's magic definitely sustained."

Randy and Nick had to work together as fire gushed from Oukora's Neck as the eye opened. It ejected with force as the red ancient age Ranger and red mystic force Ranger use their weapons as a shield. However, Nick's stamina had run out and the two were soon overpowered and blasted away.

"Oh look, not even the Light or the almighty Ra are a match for me!" Oukora says.

"Nick, are you alright?!" Randy asks, but Nick was not.

"This witch really burned up my magic with that curse earlier!" Nick groaned as he tried to get to his feet but slips back to the ground.

Randy understood as he looked to Oukora and then to Nick, "No worries, I'll take care of this."

"Double your power Randy, that will give the advantage!" Nick advised.

 _Combine his powers, how?_

 _'You have not harnessed the full potential of your powers. You're not gods, but just a poor excuse for a warrior.'_ The words of Koragg drove inside Randy's head.

 _"Xerox execute!"_ The eyes of the god of Ra peered to him. It startled Randy at the unexpected mirage of the god which appeared only in his eyes.

Randy then nods his head as he pressed crystal in his wrist bracelet which summoned his Godsend spear. "Aura sword!" He draws his sword in his left hand to use in conjunction with his godsend spear in his right.

"What are you suppose to do? Drop the sun on me? Oh wait, you don't know how to." Oukora mocks. Twisting her arm, she produced an orchid fireball on the tips of her palm.

"Xerox Execute!" Randy called out wielding both of his weapons, enkindling the pigments of the sun's rays. He begins his assault with two horizontal slashes from both his weapons and follows up with a single downward strike with his aura sword and finishes it off by thrusting both his weapons forward and then down.

Oukora stumbles backward slightly injured. Nick who managed to regain some power charged at the old hag with the powers of the Phoenix. He strikes with a horizontal slash followed by a diagonal strike, Randy then rolls off his back and kicks the witch away.

"Now that was hot!" Nick said as he rose to his feet.

Oukora grumble as she held onto her stomach, "You still haven't finished me yet. Qelore, Emeveus!"

The other ranger then gathers by their leaders as Qelore and Emeveus assembled by Oukora.

"This what we have left of the legendary mode. We are to use it wisely." Oukora told her sisters as they formed a circle and held onto each other's hands. "SIMUL, SPIRITUS!'

A dark cloud of thunder surrounded the charms, resulting in a hurricane. The rangers had the shock of their life as the storm grew larger as they shot back from the flares of the windstorm until it suddenly stopped.

The rangers gasped at the sight of a green beast with teeth that could devour a ranger and tentacles which could squeeze the life out of a mortal.

The creature was massive, and where a monster grows so do they. Felix then pulled out his Sobek statue as he inserts it on the bottom of his morpher.

"Ancient age, Zord stage!"

"Gawit Mysto Prifior!" Vida shouted after by thrusting her morpher into the air.

The Zords did not respond.

"Wow, I really hate tentacles. We're in trouble," Matthew said. The next move was to dodge out of the way, a tentacle was being swung but Randy did not move. Another unexpected appearance from Ra, as he looked from all sides.

"Randy!" Josh pulled Randy out of the way as a tentacle was slammed, barely hitting the rangers.

"Randy, what's wrong with you?!" The green ranger snapped as Randy wiped his visor, again and again, trying to get rid of Ra which clouded his eyes.

"You going blind again?" Matthew asked.

"Conjoin..." Ra spoke until finally he was gone as Randy shook his head. "..Probably, but I got the answer. We are to link our ancient powers to the mystics, I don't know but Ra said it was the answer."

"Ra, spoke to you?" Felix asked.

Randy nodded.

"It's worth a shot." Said Denise, as they pulled out their Relic morphers and so did the mystic rangers, pulling out their mystic morphers. They got to the feet, Randy held his morpher in the air with Nick as Madison held hers with Felix. Each ranger combined their powers with the same Ranger of their ability.

"New spell code?" Once Nick lowered his morpher, the keypad began to flash the numbers, 1-2-8-0.

"Ancient Mystic Mode!" The Mystic Rangers called out as they dialed in the numbers 1-2-8-0.

" _Galwit Mysto Tryn Neramax!"_

"Ancient Mystic Mode!" Xander gasped in shock. He was now a mystical creature with root as limbs and the head of a tree truck.

"Yeah! Now, we're talking!" Nick was impressed in his newly formed mode. A mode which only experts wizards could cast.

Xander slammed on his roots as vines shot up from the crust of the earth. Ensnaring the large beast. "Now that's what I call power!"

Vida flutters her wings, as she soars around the shroud charm beast in their attempted to knock her out of the sky but could not. Soon the monstrous trio of sisters were caught in a large scale twister as Vida picked up speed.

"I really like this!" Vida said with such excitement.

It was now Chip and Madison's move.

"Ready Chip?" Madison asked.

"Right behind you," Chip responded.

Geysers of water erupted beneath the shroud charms dousing them in water. Chip threw his hands down as lightning struck, electrifying the sisters.

"Now it's my turn," Nick said he erupted into a column of flame as he sent a large flame bird into the atmosphere.

Nick lowered his hands as the flame bird crashed down on the shroud charms, roasting their skin. With the sisters greatly injured the rangers combine their powers for one final attack.

"HA!" The Rangers yelled together, the ancient mystics and ancient age rangers attacked with the surge of their powers releasing from the swords or hands. With water to weaken the beast from the ancient mermaid, there was air to remove its fuel and earth to prevent the spread. Thunder and fire poured over the beast and with the power of the gods it enhanced their power. With Thoth's power, Paige had enough to seal in the deepest regions of the ancient underworld.

Once surrounded by the darkness, Ra bombards them with light, blinding them essentially, and the other gods strike similarly.

The beast exploded by the massive power.

"Guardians of the Future, guided by the past!" Paige declared once the rangers turned their backs to the destruction of the shroud charms.

"We call for the Magic, Together as one! Power Rangers! United all time!" They all said together.

The moon then returns back into orbit. It was over.

* * *

Everything was back to normal in Briarwood, it made Paige feel good on her accomplishments. The bashfulness was still there but not her lack of faith. She saved a family and the forces of good magic but her surprise party for Josh was ruined as she walked through the Memoir Forest park. She was alone and her friends were nowhere to be found, maybe they went home after the long day, they were probably tired.

She should probably go home too but before she was to go, she remembered the plates and platters she left near the picnic table. Paige walked up the hill with a garbage bag in hand as she prepared to kill up the left over which no had eaten.

"Surprise!"

She was caught off guard to her friends along with the mystic rangers and their family as they shouted once Paige came up the hill. A sign hung over the picnic wooden tent and in written was Happy Birthday to Paige in big letters along with Josh's and Vivian; Nick and Madison's daughter.

"No," Paige cried,"it wasn't supposed to be for me."

"Oh piped down Paige, it was all your brother's idea," Denise admitted as Josh's eye widens, a smirk almost grew on his face but frowned in the process.

"If it wasn't for you, we would have still been that Gargoyle," Chip reminded. Nick, however, had one more thing he wanted to tell Madison before they were to cut the cake as he handed his Vivian to Xander.

"Aw there you are girl, how about giving your uncle a great big smile," Xander grinned as he nudges Vivian on her nose, but much to Xander's misfortune the baby reflected Xander as a horrifying shrub personage. She cried so loud that Xander pulled her away as his face cowers at her high pitch cry.

"Aw Vivi," Vida dandled Vivian,"it's okay. Did Uncle Xander scare you?"

"I did not," Xander answered back which caused the baby to cry even louder.

"Stop it, Xander, you're making her cry." Vida chuckled as she bounced up and down to calm her niece down.

Then Chip jumped in, blowing into a pink noise maker as he made his entrance, wielding a noise rattle in his hand. "How dare you cause the poor Vivian to yowl. Fear not, shining, little, cute, muffin, I will protect you and let no fool ever interrupt you again!"

* * *

Nick took Madison away from the rangers, he wanted to know everything as he questioned her above a shady tree, "You never told me, how long have you known about her?"

"A month," Madison inhaled, "I was gonna tell you along with everyone else, but you know things happen," she shrugs.

"Well, you didn't have to be scared." Nick looked down and then up to Madison, "I know, I can be overbearing but please, don't ever leave again. For a second there, I thought there was no hope of you coming back and I would have to raise our daughter alone."

"I would never have expected her to come so suddenly, let alone actually be a she," Madison said.

"Magic, you know," Nick smiled.

"It always comes with a price."

"Yeah, even the ancient age Rangers. They've shown more magic than I've ever seen, they hold a debt over our heads now. Their Yellow Ranger was driving me nuts." Nick widen his eyes, thinking back to the Rock Porium.

"Like Vida?" Madison rose an eyebrow.

"Oh no," Nick shook his head, "That's different."

They chuckled when Nick cleared his throat. "You know I've been meaning to ask you.."

"Yes, Nick?"

"As you know, I've been riding around the country on my own for awhile now, without a solid anchor to keep me in one place for long. Well, now I've finally found one," Nick hesitated.

"What do you mean?" Maddison wondered.

"Throughout my travels, I've experienced many things, bad weather, flat tires, heck I even met a guy who claimed to be a descendant of Merlin. Through it all, one thing was on my mind and that was you, Maddie. Despite all the hard mishaps I faced for so long, I was able to come back and see you, that's all I needed." Nick scratched the back of his head as he responds to her, "When you were Emeveus, I had asked if I could live with you in-Briarwood, things didn't go as I hoped."

"I'm sorry," Madison frowned.

"No, don't be, actually...I don't know where I'm doing with this," Nick said as he pinches the bridge of his nose, "...Will you marry me?" He said rather quickly. _There, done, he said it._

All he needed now was a response, she inhaled as she nodded and allowed her lungs to finally receive the air. "Ye-s, yes, _YES_!"

His look of delight was endearing, a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Tears began to stream down Madison's cheeks, just as Nick pulled into a kiss; a real one this time.

"Oh my goodness, look. I think he finally proposed to her," Denise said from afar as she sat at the picnic table, pointing at Nick and Madison.

"Lucky," Matthew blurted as the rangers watched Nick clasps his hands around Madison's as they strolled back to the party.

"Anyways, how about a little dance. Kid N play dance, watch this baby doll." Matthew head down the hill. Matthew took two step forward and two steps back, levitating his right leg in the air as he spun.

"Oh my god, there they are!"

The male ancient Rangers heave as Matthew fell, once they saw the unthinkable.

"Can we get your autographs!" The bullies found them.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Josh exclaimed.

"Autograph, why would they want your autographs?" Jason rose an eyebrow.

"You're the power rangers?" James grinned.

"And are those girls are the pink and yellow ranger?" Tim pointed over to Denise and then Paige.

Denise's eyes broaden, baffled about what was going on.

 _Uh oh_ ; now they were in trouble.

"Wait, what?"Jason chuckled.

"We'll talk to you guys tomorrow, got it?" Randy snickered along with Josh as they pushed the bullies away.

"Okay see you tomorrow, you guys are awesome!" Mario shouted.

"Go go Power Rangers!" Steven said after as they ran off.

What in the world had happened? How did they find out their secret identity? This was just unbelievable, Jason stare was intimidating.

"Uh uh," Matthew came up the hill.

"It was a mistake, Jason. During our first battle with the Charms, she overpowered our abilities causing our suits to decrease in power. They came off." Felix explained.

"Not to mention it was Randy's fault." Matthew smiled as he giggled, "I learned that line from Chip."

Randy stumbled on his words, It was Jason he was talking to for crying out loud. The man he knew since he was child, knowing him since he was a child that put a scare in voice, "Jason... Oukora was about to turn them into a liquid and if I didn't jump in-"

"Deal with it tomorrow Jason," Denise came to Randy's defense, "today's Paige's birthday."

"Fine.." Jason crossed his arms, walking away to the Mystic Force Rangers.

"See darling, its all settle. Have fun while you're at it, you all have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She winks as she runs off behind Jason.

 _Darling?_

Randy sighed, "How am I going to tell her?" He stepped forward as he watched her skip to Paige who was chatting with Madison and Nick.

"Don't tell her anything, you don't seem like an outspoken guy so just let it go." Josh joked.

"Yeah, let it go. Until she asks me to marry her," Randy shook is head, looking the other.

"Ahhhh!" Randy was startled as well as Josh and And Matthew. Randy totter over Josh as he feel on Matthew.

"What is that!?" Josh cried as he crawled away from Randy and Matthew. Hanging upside down on a branch was Phineas as he flips off the branch and lands on his feet.

"Hello," Phineas waves, "You guys must be the girls friends. Please to meet ya, I'm-"

"Phineas!" Leelee came stomping in along with Junior and a new born child which they see being carried in a pouch on her chest. "I told to never sneak up on people, if you want to introduce yourself come in with a more gentle approach. You scared them."

"I did? Did I scare you guys?"

Randy and Josh shook their heads no but Felix and Matthew nodded yes.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Phineas apologized.

"What are you?" Josh cringed. "And what is that?"

"Oh, this is our son, Junior; he's a Vamp-Troblin and I'm just a Troblin. Oh and the baby is Leila, she was just born today."

"Vamp-Troblin?" Matthew said.

"Born today?" Randy said.

"Let me guess, you're his mother, the Vampire." Josh chucked.

"Yes, I am."

"Come you guys it's time to cut the cake!" Paige hustled up to the rangers as they followed behind her along with Leelee, Phineas and Junior.

* * *

What was left from battle, were twigs and muck. The teeth of the charm beast were nothing more than a scattered mayhem. All but one Charm remained alive as she glides out of the rubble, all alone.

Oukora was reduced to nothing more than a spirit, after the destroyed both her sisters as well as her physique.

Rebuilding her body was the only way of survival, she gathered her bearings as she looked up to be greeted by an old friend.

"Kek-t, impeccable timing, help me!" Oukora reached for Kek-t.

"Help Me? Yes why don't I?" Kek-t said as she popped open a crystal bottle which quickly sucked in Oukora. Kek-t held the bottle up to show that it was already half way full with a pink liquid.

"Just a little more until project Imperious is ready." she said as Runnihura appeared behind her.

"What have you've been up too?"

"Remember the book of Penumbra? The Charms took the bait." Kek-t said.

"Excellent work my sweet, the way you manipulated the young gatekeeper into releasing the shroud charms was truly a work of genius. Not to mention you even managed to fool the shroud charms into gathering large sums of magic for us," Runnihura said.

"That's how you do it Runnihura, it was nothing my dear, how is the search going for the next artifact?" Kek-t questioned.

"The hunt for the feather is well underway, I have Fearoh and Snarl crossreferencing every source of information possible in order to acquire its location, its only a matter of time before we find it," Runnihura informed.

"Alright, once we have the feather as well as the scales we'll be one step close to activating project imperious and ultimately restoring you to your former glory," Kek-t said

"On that day she will pay for what she did to me" Runnihura spoke menacingly.

 **Finally! You just don't know how frustrating this chapter was! Now I will be focusing on other projects. Updating Power Rangers Slayer and Enduro and so on. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter until next time!)**


	24. Chapter 24

**THE YELLOW TRUTH PART 1**

"First off, we're going to begin with 10 reps of 500 squats." Today was the day, not the day of the dumpster but the day of the dumber. Jason was serious, after what happened with Randy, Felix, Josh, and Matthew, exposing their identities to a couple of high school jocks.

"10 reps of 500 squats?" Matthew jaw dropped. The sun was shining brightly as they trained outside the Tomb, with the structure taking anchor within the forest preserve.

"Heh, that's nothing." Randy shrugged.

"It not nothing if you have to do them all while carrying 25 pounds of weight, while your squatting." Jason smiled.

"You just had to say something," Josh said to Randy.

"50 pounds." Jason spurt.

"What!?"

"No?"

"Why?"

The rangers disapproved, criticize and complained.

"Okay, 100 pounds!" Jason shouted as the rangers remained silent, in hopes Jason wouldn't add more pounds to the squats, "going once, going twice?"

It was going to be a long day. 10 reps of a hundred pounds was ridiculous. But it wasn't as bad as what was to come next, a 20-mile run came after. How their legs ached and how they shook, but Jason wasn't finished.

"Next is your morphing. I've noticed when you all morph, your synchronization is a bit off. Two seconds behind is two seconds late. If you're not in sync, the attack from your enemies could be deadly." Jason said, "Come on, first pull out your morphers."

The males pulled out their morphers as they looked to Jason who critic their performance.

"You were 4 seconds off Felix," Jason reported.

"Again," He ordered. After 16 tries, the rangers had concurred. Next was activating their symbols. Matthew, Josh, and Felix morpher's sound quality were on point, but Randy had activated his morpher 2 seconds behind the others.

"Randy, why is it taking you so long to activate your symbol?" Jason stated.

Exhaustion had struck as the rangers tumbled into the Tomb, they had awakened at 4:30 in morning and now it was 8:00 am. The 4-hour discipline was over, they threw their tiresome bodies backward and laid like a scattered pile.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Jason smirked as he watched them fall, walking around them.

"Bad?" Josh scoffed as he sat up, "have you ever have to do training as ruthless as this?"

"We all had, just be glad it wasn't worse," Jason said as he walked away.

"He's lying, I don't believe he had it that hard." Josh rolled his eyes as he stumbled to his feet, "You should know," Josh looks to Randy.

"I know, what?" Randy squatted up and to his feet.

"He's trained you before right? You've known him longer than we have, does he really train as hard?"

"I don't know," Randy said as he cleaned the sweat from his neck and forehead, with a white towel.

"Well, he looks like he had it easy. Everything basically is given to him."

"You're right, unlike all of us. We have not harnessed the full potential of our powers, that is what the Knight said." Felix pointed out, placing the towel over his shoulder.

"What do you mean? We do have some potential, Randy went berserk and thought he saw Ra the other day." Matthew stumbled to his feet as he lifted his towel over his sweaty head.

"Why is this even a big deal, it was just a simple training exercise. We survived right?" Randy rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

What was the big deal? Displeasure about training or jealousy?

* * *

Following the events with the Mystic Force, Paige made it a note to study the talent of Magic; ancient magic from the god Thoth, including enhancing her knowledge of the ancient Egyptian language. With the help of Siyara and Sera, she remained in studies as she gathers all the books and documents of magic.

"Um Sera, what does this stand for again ?" Paige directed Sera to a hieroglyphic symbol of two feathers in her books.

"Those stand for the letter 'Y'." Sera nods.

"Those remind me of the feather of truth." Said Siyara as he peeks over Paige's shoulder as she sat around the control panels.

"The Feather of Truth? What's that?" Paige wondered.

"The feather of truth once belong to the god Ma'at. The goddess of Truth and Justice, I remember one time when Siyara and I touched it, the feather sent us to the Maxim dimension. The only way we were to escape was to be truthful of our mistakes and secrets." Sera explained.

"That was hard actually, I had to admit after 10 years, I accidentally gave a smooch to the lady Sphinx. After seeing Sera tried to court Itassis, it brought back bad memories." Siyara made clear.

"You never admitted that?" Sera snapped.

"Oh yes, I did!" Siyara chuckled, swerving to the side before Sera was to attack, he ran off with Sera giving chase. Paige shook her head, Siyara and Sera were so fun to be around, when they weren't trying to kill each other.

"Hey, how's that going?" Jason came up the stairs as Paige looked up to him.

"Hi Jason, training's over already?"

"No, after school they will be back for more. In the meantime, I need to get going. If anything comes up just give me a call." Jason said as he went to retrieve his black leather jacket.

"Oh, where are you going?"

"Family needs attention at times, I haven't been given them enough after I devoted my time here." Jason then lifted the jacket over his shoulders as he stuffed his hands through the sleeves.

"Do you have kids?"

"Yeah..." Jason said softly, "A son."

Jason soon left the Tomb as his body materialized out the tomb and onto land. Jason has a son, and she never knew of it. Paige then wonders as she went back to her studies until she heard a scream and so did the other rangers.

The scream was coming from the ranger's den as the males hustle to the room, they all charged for the ranger's den.

"Denise!" Randy shouted as he pounded his fist repeatedly on the door, Matthew laid his shoulder on the door as Josh yelled even louder. "Denise open the door!"

Fright had struck the Rangers and they couldn't get the door to open as Denise continued to scream and cry. What could be happening to her? The rangers pushed on the door even harder, they thump and kick and it wasn't budging. However, Felix had the answer to their problems as he pushed the button which opened the door, sending Randy on the floor along Josh and Matthew toppling over him.

"There's a button for that guys." Felix rolled his eyes, walking over the other Rangers as he entered the den. "Adams, what wrong?"

"My father is coming to town." Denise cried.

"Are you serious?" Matthew whined, he had fallen directly on his stomach just on top of Josh's back and with Josh laying on his stomach, with Randy crushed under the two rangers while he laid on his back.

"Get off me, Matthew!"Josh orders. With the assistance from Felix, Matthew was off Josh's back as Josh pushed himself off of Randy. Though Randy had endured the most out of the fall, when Josh landed his leg right into Randy's groin.

"Ahhh." He groaned, turning to his side as the pain rose within. Josh and Matthew couldn't help but laugh at Randy's pain, only to receive a dirty look from Randy as he gasped for air from the agony.

"We thought you were in trouble," Matthew said to Denise as she kept her gazed glued to her glitter yellow phone.

"I am," Her eyebrows dropped, "my father is coming, that's enough trouble."

"What's wrong with your father?" Felix questioned.

"Oh my god is everyone..." Paige rushed in, scampering into the woe as she tripped over Randy, hitting him where Josh had accidentally hit him; his groin.

"OWWW!" Randy griped.

"I'm so sorry Randy!" Paige cupped her cheeks in blunder.

"It's okay..." Randy respired, rolling over to his side.

"I don't know what to do," Denise said as she sat down. Pulling her feet up on the chaise, she dug her head into the headboard.

"Like do what?" Paige questioned as the Rangers gaze at Denise.

"My father is coming to meet my man of choice," Denise said.

"Man of choice?" Felix rose an eyebrow.

"To marry." She answered.

Josh jeered, "Are you part of the royal family?"

"Of course not," Denise turned over as she looks to the rangers, "even though what you had said was a bit of a boilerplate." Denise rolled her eyes, "I just need someone to come with me, when I meet with my father, he's coming from London and I promised him I find a partner."

"We'll if you need a partner baby doll, I'll go with you." Matthew offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Denise rejected his offer. There was only one man she wanted and he was just in front of her. Randy pushed himself off his feet, staggering to the brick chair as he grimaced from the pain.

Denise stepped forward as she took deep breaths, "Um, Randy?"

"..What? Yes, Yes Denise? You..." Randy said startled as he squinted his eyes, "need something?"

"Hey, Denise you got a message?" Josh said as Denise's phone rang.

"Bring it here-" Denise then turned away from Randy as she gasped. Josh had her phone in hand as he opened the messenger app on her phone.

"Give me back my phone!" Denise stumbled forward as she grasps for the phone, it was of no use as Josh began to read the message before she could snag it from his hand.

"Hello my sweet pea, I will be arriving in Major Soul City by 4:30. I will most certainly like to meet this gentleman, what is his name?"Josh then scrolls up to more message and then a photo. It was a photo of Denise, sitting on a lap of a gentleman. The photo was taken when the rangers discovered the eye of Horus and that gentleman was Randy.

* * *

Flights were delayed and passengers became impatient. The wait was an hour to the sound of passengers prattling or grumbling. A winter storm had struck their city as a man sat firmly in his seat, with his elbows resting on the arm rest. He looked at his watch and pulled out a book, unaware he was being watched.

"Good news, we should be departing in the next 5 minutes. So sit back and enjoy the flight." The pilot reported. What great news, the man then inclined his seat, placing his ear plugs on as he closed his eyes.

"Um excuse me, could I offer you a plate of chocolate cake with berries?" A female flight attendant asked as she pushed a cart of desserts right in front of the man.

"I beg your pardon? Don't you have any manners?"

"I'm sorry sir, I just thought you maybe hungry. It's going to be a really long flight."

"What I want is a decent sleep and I cannot do that if you are disturbing my peace, do you even know who I am?!" The man erupted from his seat.

"Forgive me, sir. I will be on my way." The female attendant apologized as she stirs the cart out the man's way. Creating a scene was the least of the attendant's worries as she turned to look behind her back. The man she rudely interrupted had sat back into his seat as she smiled wickedly, "Oh I know exactly who you are, the one who holds the truth."

* * *

"You see, this is what happens when I take advice from you," Randy had given in. At 4:30 he was to meet with Denise's father, acting as Denise's boyfriend.

"You weren't going to tell her anyways," Josh chuckled as he carried in his lunch tray to the tables as he sat across from Randy and Felix.

"Well maybe I was okay, how about that?" Randy rolled his eyes, pulling at the stick of cheese from the mouth.

"Let me guess, when you're already dating?" Josh joked, sticking a fork full of noodles into his mouth.

"Just-just shut up, just once shut up." Randy then sigh as he slid his hands down his face in frustration, "It's just a favor, once I meet her dad then it will be all over. He'll turn me down and then I could move on with my life."

"Now, if he doesn't. You're gonna have some major problems, it comes with a cost for being so attractive to the ladies," Felix declared.

Randy was overwhelmed, he dropped his head on the lunch table and wrapped his arms around his head. Now will be a good opportunity for danger to strike, that will give him the excuse to pass on the meeting or at least some guidance from the gods. Just like yesterday, Ra mysteriously came to his aid and guided him through the right path. It remained a mystery, but now it was a good time to show him the way, and help with discovering an escape route.

"Matthew."

Randy rose his head up at the sound of Matthew's name.

"What's wrong with you?" Josh jeered. Matthew was as silent as a lamb, sitting by Josh's side. His tray of food remained untouched, fiddling with the spaghetti as he twirled it continuously. Matthew's face showed sorrow as he finally stuffed his face with a fork of spaghetti, the mood was depressing out of Matthew's eyes, the jokester was blue and they didn't know why.

"Oh no, here they come." Josh blurted.

"Who?" Matthew finally spoke as he turned his head to the left, to the entrance way of the cafeteria. Passing through were the bullies, ordering their meals as they made their way to the rangers.

"Maybe we should go?" Felix suggests in which they all nod but Matthew.

"But I haven't finished my meal."

"Hurry up slow poke before they-" Felix paused to the sound of trays sitting around the table, as they bullies took their seats. "-get here."

"Excuse us, hope you guys don't mind." Mario smiled, pulling his feet over as he sat beside Felix.

"Oh no, we sure don't," Josh said sarcastically.

"Great.." Felix moaned.

"We have a few questions to ask you guys," Steve interjected as he sat next to Randy.

"I'll go first," James raised his hand, sitting next to Josh, "You're parents are the Mighty Morphin power rangers right? You're their kids?"

"What?!" Josh chuckled.

"If that was the case they will have a lot of kids," Randy said.

"I always thought the mighty Morphin were the foundation to you guys. They made you, by having all those kids." Said James.

"Indeed, they made us." Felix said sneeringly, "But not like that, there were other power rangers before them and after. We have our own foundation as well."

"Ah I see, never knew you were that intelligent Felix. All these years you've been hiding it from us," James mentioned, padding Felix on the back.

They called him Felix, after all, the blustering and tossing him into the garbage cans, now they call him by his appropriate name, instead of the name 'Nerdton'. Felix wasn't buying their fake smiles and the fraudulent kind attitude as another bully asked a third questioned.

"I gotta ask you guys, why does every power rangers wear spandex?" Tim asked as he sat next to James.

"Okay let's go," Randy orders, pushing himself off the table as Josh nudged Matthew to get up and off the seat.

"Wait before you go, why is the red ranger always a guy?" Mario threw in as the Rangers came to a halt.

 _Why was the red ranger always a guy?_ Josh, Matthew, and Felix turned their gazes to Randy as he snickered, turning around and answering the bullies. "Well, why isn't the pink ranger ever a boy, think about that?"

"That's true, like why do the bad guys grow right after a battle?" James recognized.

"Or why are the red rangers always the heartbreakers?" Matthew spat in as Felix nudged his shoulder to remain silent.

"I call him the lady killer, that's just as bad," Mario said.

The leader of the pack; Steve sniggered at this as he came to the red ranger's defense. "Red Rangers are not heartbreakers, black rangers are. From the times I've seen them on the news, saving the world. They are the hotshots but in the end are the heavy-handed."

They argued.

"Hey, hey guys lets change the subject. How about this, whose the strongest amongst you guys?" Tim suggested.

"That's easy, it's the sixth ranger," Mario said.

"No, it's the green ranger," James said.

"I say red ranger!" Steve said.

"Big quiet!" Josh slammed his hands on the table which caused the bullies to jump, "Let me give to you all straight, you guys are rowdy and fake. You know who we are, but that doesn't make us see differ about you. You guys are still bullies and have not earned our respect. After today we will not see you again- interrupting our battles, the risk you took was deadly. Your next fate may be your last." Josh reminded the bullies.

The bullies were tense, as the rangers threw their leftovers in the trash and left the lunch room, leaving the bullies puzzled.

* * *

Getting a massage and hot bath sounded fantastic, the throb in Jason's neck pulled at his back as he stepped out of the rented red GT convertible mustang. Ever since his divorce with Emily; his son's mother, things became different. Visitation to see his son were reduced because of the knowledge of his past and the mother of his son wanted to keep him safe from any dangerous encounters Jason might have with his past.

These days even though his son was 18 he was back on the path to assisting the power rangers. He arrives in front of Emily's craftsman's home, "This should be fun" He mutters to himself as he walked up and past the white gates of the home.

He knocked on the amber wooden door as it opens to a woman with blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. Her hair was wrapped up into a bun as she opened the door to Jason as he waited with a smirk.

"Oh hi, Chris will be right out."

"Oh, no rush. Tell him I'll meet him in the car." Jason put up a crooked smile, walking back to the vehicle with his hands in his pocket as Emily watched him walk away. The wait was only 2 minutes as his son opened the door to the vehicle as he made himself comfortable on the sports car passenger seat.

It became an awkward moment as his son stood silently as he patted his thighs and looks out the passenger window.

Jason cleared his throat, "So...how've you been?"

"I've been okay lately, wish I could see you more is all," His son nodded.

Jason sighed, "Well Chris, today's the day. You know a little father and son time,"

"Sure I guess, I mean it's not like I have a choice."

"Ha, ha, ha," Jason laughed in an inept tone. "Okay um, buckle up and we'll be on our way. How about we go to Angel Grove?"

"I heard they renamed it Neo Grove, Dad," Chris said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Jason responded, "so how bout it?"

"Sure, let's go."

Today was going to be awkward.

* * *

The plane arrived just in time as the passengers deboard the plane.

"Remember, you and I have known each other since the 1st grade and your favorite ice cream is vanilla, oh and the reason your parents aren't present at this moment is because your father is a cooperate lawyer and your mother is an Anesthesiologist. They are on business trip, to prove a point." Denise was ready for her father as she walked with Randy inside the airport.

"Vanilla? Anesthesia, what?" Randy snickered as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen, Denise I'm not that good of an actor, I only heard two things you just said and I really don't like vanilla."

"Just do your best." She smiled.

"How long have you've been planning this?"

"For a couple of months now."

"A couple of months?" _It seemed like a couple of years._ Randy shook his head, "look Denise. You're a very pretty girl, and sparkling and meek. It's just I really don't see-"

"My sweet pea!" Someone had shouted to Denise. It was an older man, pale complexion with piercing blue eyes as he wore a gray overcoat. Embracing Denise, in what Randy presumed to be Denise's father.

"Daddy!" Denise expressed friendliness.

"It's been too long my precious gem," They hugged as Denise's father caressed her cheek, "how is that school of yours working out for you?"

"It going pretty well, father."

"Wonderful, on the way here I was thinking, I would have to take you out of that impoverished school. You deserve better than that."

"Actually daddy, I love that school, I met some great friends. By the way, where are your belongings?"

"Oh they have not arrived yet, do you think I would waste my time waiting for them?"

"You won't, father." Denise giggled as her father looked up to Randy who stood patiently but nervously behind her, "And is this the man of your choice?"

"Yes, Randall Davidson," Denise introduced.

"Oh um," Randy cleared his throat, "good afternoon Sir-" Randy shook his head, realizing Denise told him to never call her father by sir, "-Mr. Adams, its a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

By the Luggage claim area were Fearoh and Snarl, wearing a trench coat, fedora hat, and sunglasses. Staying out of sight, Snarl paces the floor as Fearoh kept hidden as he began reading the writing on a modern day touch screen tablet.

"Where is she?" Snarl growled.

"Calm down, the plane just landed give her a few minutes," Fearoh said swiping the screen of his tablet, "Modern technology, I'm amazed."

"She's lucky they confiscated my sword near security."

"Oh relax Merhka, you're overreacting," Fearoh said.

"What did you call me?" Snarl questioned.

"What? Oh sorry, you're so much like a character in this story I'm reading, **I'm defiantly voting for this chapter,** " Fearoh said cheerfully.

"Stop fooling around, we have business to attend to," Snarl said when a flight attendant approached them.

"The baggage claim is right this way," She said, gesturing to the back of the baggage claim.

"What are you talking-" Snarl turned, as he realized the flight attendant to be Raziya as she blinks, revealing the elliptical eye, Raziya always covered with her hair.

"Watch your tongue fleabag," Raziya narrowed her eyes.

"Princess," Fearoh chuckled, "that uniform looks amazing on you,"

"Quiet, this thing is very uncomfortable, I hate helping people." She says.

"Were you able to find the target?" Snarl asked.

"Yes, he's actually quite rude," Raziya said.

"Well then let's stop wasting time and go look," Fearoh said.

"Right this way," Raziya said, leading the way to the back of the baggage claim.

"Hey, you guys are not supposed to be back here!" They were interrupted by the Security as they waved their batons and others pulled out their guns. They warned Snarl and Fearoh to drop their weapons to no avail as Raziya hissed at their present.

"Take care of them.."

* * *

"What are they saying? I can't hear anything." Josh asked.

Without Randy and Denise's knowledge, Josh, Felix, and Matthew watched in a distance. Looking on in the waiting area as Denise's father interrogates Randy.

"Lower your voice, Ricci. We have to be absolutely silent or they'll know we're here." Felix said, "I'm just reformating my morpher and it should give us a discord of their voices."

"Alright, hurry up," Josh said as Felix took out his morpher and opened the comlink as he dialed the numbers 2-7-6. Immediately the sound was produced as it echoed off his device.

"...dation," Mr. Adams voice broke in.

"Thank you, Mr. Adams-sir," Randy replied.

"It is nothing Randall, anything for the man of my daughter's dreams..."

"Randall?" Josh derided as Felix and Josh struggled to hold in their laugh.

"Man of his daughter's dreams, give me a break," Matthew flustered at this. He turned away as his arms crossed, becoming more irritated as the day went on. He didn't want to spy on Denise and Randy but Josh forced him to come, forced him to endure the torture.

"What? You mad, because Randy stole your girl without even trying?" Josh looked at Matthew and smiled.

"No man. You know he doesn't like her as much, he's going to hurt her feelings."

"Too bad, your loss and the red ranger's problem."

Matthew hated to admit it but Josh was right. It was finally time to let Denise go, but to think how her eyes will pour when Randy tells her how he feels.

"Let's listen more," Josh said as Felix again held up his morpher.

"...expensive..." Randy hesitated to speak.

"What was that Randall?" Mr. Adams pursed his lips as he looked up to Randy who towered over him.

"He means delicious daddy," Denise nods her head.

Thereupon, the conversation ended. The airport accelerated into a swamp of commuters, waiting in line for their tickets or their time to take off.

"Where are they going?" Josh asked, noticing the voices had stopped and Randy and Denise along with her father were walking away.

"I don't know, I couldn't apprehend what was said," Felix responded when his morpher gave out a buzz as Josh huddle next to Felix.

"Rangers, there's trouble. Actually, you guys are in the right place, what is that place you called, the suitcase grabbing area." Siyara proclaimed from the morpher's speaker.

"Baggage Claim." Felix corrected.

"Yeah, get there as soon as possible." Sera ended the call when ten security guards hustle past them to an emergency call.

"We better get going, where's Matthew?" Felix scanned the chairs beside him as Josh pointed to a cafe shop about 5 feet from them. Matthew was seen leaning on the cashier desk, flirting with a flight attendant which ordered her coffee for the long trip ahead.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together," Matthew grinned, the flight attendant chuckled as his cheesy compliment. If he couldn't have Denise, he'll find someone else and prove to Josh he could get anyone he pleased by himself.

"How about giving me your number and then you and I could-" Matthew then paused to a tap on his shoulder as he turned around to Josh and Felix now standing behind him.

"Come on, we got business to attend to," Josh said.

"You guys are seriously cramping my style." Matthew scorn, "Find your own lady, she's mine."

"Yeah whatever," Felix and Josh scooped their arms around Matthew's arm as they dragged him away.

"What are you guys doing?!"

"We have ranger business to deal with at the moment," Josh said as Matthew's feet skid off the floor, "I'll call ya!" Matthew shouts to the female flight attendant as the rangers dragged him away.

* * *

Angel Grove, the birthplace, and hometown of Jason. What best to take Chris but the Angel Grove Youth Center owned by a man named Ernie but now stands as Adelle's surf spot. The walls were loaded with photos from past visitors and participates from the youth center. Jason was amongst one of them with 9 others. Chris knew who they were, for years he recites them as his uncle Zack, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Tommy. There also Aisha, Katherine, Tanya and the one he saw rarely; Kimberly. They were all so young.

"Now this takes me back," Jason said taking a seat at one of the roundtables.

"You used to come here?" Chris asked as he sat across from his father.

"Oh yeah, all the time. In fact, one time when I was here I was given one of the greatest responsibilities in the world."

"Oh yeah now I remember, you've told that story like 100 times. This is where you met mom,"

"Yeah," Jason nodded his head. "Have you've talked to Randy lately?"

"Nope," Chris faced Jason, smirking, "to be honest after I heard he had been arrested, he doesn't come over as much.I've been seeing him hanging out with other people, so I guess its time I move on and find my own friends; real friends."

"New friends? Randy is still your best friend. I'll talk to him if you want?"

"Nah, he'll come bawling to me with a bunch of apologies. I think he has a good reason, maybe he's finally dating that girl."

"I see," Jason responded.

"Whatever happened to the original owner? I remember you telling me about him once, what was his name? Bert?"

Jason rolled his eyes,"...Ernie."

"Yeah, that guy."

"Wise-cracker," Jason chuckled, "I don't know for sure, but the last I heard was he left to do volunteer work in South America." Jason's stomach then began to growl as he son snickered.

"Anyways, why don't you go and order us something to eat," Jason said with a smile.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Surprise me."

There was so much on the menu and Chris didn't know what to choose as he approached the register and accidently bumped into a man who was shorter than he was, nearly toppling the kid off his feet.

"Sorry, I didn't see you..down there," Chris said to the light skinned male with big googly eyes and a taste for the color red which flashed on his biker leather jacket.

"Why cause I'm short?" The male looked up to Chris.

"Well um," Chris sniggered, "What? No, I mean I wasn't looking where I was going, my bad. Name's Chris." Chris said, stretching out his hand

"Diego," the gentleman responded with a shake to Chris's hand.

"Everything alright?" Jason walked up to Chris and Deigo, realizing Chris was taking longer than usually to sit back down.

"Yeah, we're fine," Chris said.

"You know, you look sorta familiar," Diego said looking at Jason's face.

"Well I use to come here a lot when I was a kid, but I doubt you would remember me from then," Jason said.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?" Diego asked.

"Jason," Jason responded.

"Jason?" Deigo's jaw dropped, "Jason Lee Scott?"

"Yeah," Jason said in confusion.

"I'm Deigo," He said rather quickly, "I'm a friend of Tommy's, it's such an honor to finally meet you."

"An honor?" Chris looked to Deigo and then his dad, "Where you doing more than teaching karate classes?"

"Hehe no," Jason bit his bottom lip as he stepped in front of the Chris, "You said your name is Deigo right?"

"Yeah," Deigo responded.

"Chris, can you give me a moment?" Jason asked his son

"Okay?" Chris walked away.

"Thanks for your admiration. You're a power ranger, right? I can tell by the morpher that's sticking out from your sleeve." Jason crossed his arms as he whispered. Deigo widens his eyes, pushing her sleeve down as he covered his wrist morpher.

"Yeah look, my son, I don't want him involved in the ranger pursuit so its best you don't mention anything about it in front of him."

"No problem sir." Deigo nods as Jason padded his back and returned back to Chris who was waiting at the dining table.

"What was that all about?" Chris leaned back in his chair as Jason pull out a chair for himself when his refurbished old style communicator went off.

"Pardon me, Chris," Jason said as he went off, leaving Chris with his eyes rolling, upset and annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Diego asks as he walked up to Chris's table.

"Nothing it's just whenever he and I hang out, he always has to be called into work," Chris says.

"I'm sure he wants to spend as much time with you as possible, but I guess for various reasons he has to go," Diego says.

"Yeah, I guess," Chris pursed his lips when Deigo moved his wrist up to his chest as a device under his sleeve fizzed.

"Excuse me, I gotta take this," He says as he too left quickly and suddenly.

"Gosh," Chris said to himself as he huffed. He was starving and he wasn't going to wait for his father to return as he orders a burger for himself and sushi; his father favorite when Jason returned with a serious yet sorry face.

"Chris, order those meals to go, there's something that needs my attention," Jason said.

"Yes sure..." Chris grumbles.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back I promise."

* * *

"Found it!" Snarl exclaimed as he pulled a brown luggage from the stacks of baggage which were scattered around the floor along with their phony disguese.

"Open it!" Fearoh demanded. Snarl quickly unzipped the luggage as he tossed the underwear, shirts, and socks behind his back.

"It's not in here!" Snarl said with the displeasure of the empty luggage and not a sight of the object they were in search for.

Raziya growled, "The old man still has it, I guess its time to release the Cerberus." Raziya pursed her lips as a Yeti Cerberus wobbled in as the air in his nose was as crisp as ice. Horns wrapped around his cheeks and spikes that covered his arms and legs. Raziya cut the creature free from the chains as she ripped with a strike from her sword and the Cerberus went on to find what they do best; the artifact they guard.

"He'll find the old man!" Raziya chuckled when Josh, Matthew, Felix and Paige stopped in front of them. The security guards had their eyes shut as Paige checked on them.

"Rangers!" Snarl gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Josh demanded.

"None of your business!" Raziya then summoned the Zomuis as they rose from the concrete floor. "Destroyed them!"

The Zomuis charged forward as Matthew, Felix and Josh pulled on their morphers before Paige could even react.

"Super Stage! The Ancient age!" The male rangers charged for the Zomuis as the gods slammed into their body which materialized the suits on; in perfect sync.

'Descry Thoth, Insignia!' Paige's morpher announced once she scanned her symbol.

"Super stage the ancient age!" Paige shouted as she thrust her morpher into the air as her suit evolved around her body, "Hey wait for me!" she followed after.

* * *

"So I might ask, what school do you plan on attending?" Denise's father continued with the questions as they walked to the baggage claim area.

"Harvard!" Denise spoke for Randy as he flashed her a look of worry, "...Uh, sure?"

"Harvard, very nice. To be honest Randall I expected my daughter to-"

Screams emerged as the commuters ran for their lives. The Cerberus travel through foyer of the airport, just as he flashed surge of cold mist to the check-in area of the airport. People were frozen in ice as he treads for Denise, Randy, and her father.

"Oh my god, why now?" Denise's moaned.

"Oh, my! He lives!" Denise's father panic as he hid behind Randy.

"He?" Randy gave Denise's father a look of confusion, pulling up his hands and into fists. "Denise, get your father out of here."

* * *

 **(Ends there for now! Hope you all enjoy this chapter until next time! DONT FORGET TO COMMENT!)**

 **(Oh and BTW this chapter has a few references to another power ranger fanfiction on wattpad. Just check out** **NarbejuniorHernandez** **to find out more about Deigo. )**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Yellow Truth Part 2**

At the sight of the frosted Cerberus and its foreboding behavior, Randy didn't think he reacted. Denise was gone as she took her father to safety, leaving Randy and the Cerberus head to head.

He wanted to morph, although there remained innocents running for their lives and if he took the moment to hide and morph, it will give the Cerberus the opportunity to congeal others. He charged forward, coming in with a jumping side kick and then striking with an overhand punch to the creatures face.

It made no effect to the creature but it did affect Randy's hand as they froze and became numb. It's an ice covered monster, that's why Randy grimaced from the pain as he shook his hand, much to his surprise the ice melted from his skin. The sun god, he rumpled his leaps as he charged in for another round of attacks until the Cerberus spiked a floe of ice from his eyes, creating a slippery floor as Randy slips.

Regaining his balance became difficult, Randy glided against the ice ground, heading for the Cerberus which waited with a sharply formed skiver on his arm. Randy had then performed a kick up just before meeting the creature's blade and attack with a jumping tornado axe kick.

It did some damage but not what Randy hoped as the creature stood to his feet and when Randy looked to his, his feet were stuck to the ground; frozen.

The effect that happened on his hand, took longer than accepted on his feet. He couldn't move, and his ability to morph was impossible with people watching around him as they fled.

* * *

Raziya drew her sword which she hid in her uniform as Fearoh drew a wooden staff and Snarl was reduced to rely on his claws and acrobatic skills.

The battle undertook with Paige as she went straight for Raziya, grasping the Aura sword in two hands. Fearoh hurled the staff to the concrete pavement, sending forward a pulse of black art effects as it surrounded the Blue and Green ancient age Ranger. Suitcases hovered through the air and unzipped as articles of clothing bounded on the two Rangers.

They tore the clothing off their helmets and shoulders and Fearoh struck in as the staff purged downward between the Rangers. With perfect coordination, Josh knocked Fearoh over with low a spinning sweep kick, which gave Felix the opening as Fearoh began to rise to his feet. The Blue Ranger came down with a downward elbow strike as he and Josh summoned their swords, directing the strike up Fearoh's torso as he was tossed across the room with a powerful superman punch.

Snarl leaped over a swing coming his from the right and then a swing coming from his left. It was the Black ancient age Ranger vs Snarl. Snarl then ignited with a front tuck kick to the Elysium ax, dropping the Ax out of Matthew's hand. Snarl had then moved in with a barrage of quick attacks as Matthew duck and swayed from his left and right, avoiding them with ease as he took hold of both of Snarl's hands.

While gripping onto Snarl's hands, Matthew somersaults over Snarl throwing him across the room in the process as it created an explosion once Snarl hit the wall. _That excessive training worked for something._

Raziya palms were beginning to power up to a surge of flashes. Paige was taken off her feet and blasted afar. She was barely able to keep up as Raziya drew her sword.

"Is this the best you can do?" Runnihura's daughter inquired.

Paige rose to her feet, twisting her sword as it activated the powers from her symbol and simulated into a shimmer of pink energy.

"Ha-Di!" Paige shouted an ancient Egyptian enthrall and bolted upright with her sword. In the midflight of the energy, a unique symbol rearranged itself into a hoop and swizzle design with an X sitting right below it.

The symbol impacted Raziya as she covered her eyes with her sword, there was an explosion but Raizya stood standing without a sense of amusement.

"So, Thoth finally decided to use a course of magic. Whatever you've learned from those wizards, won't be enough for what we have in store." Raziya's blade began to glow in a crimson light and soon she sent a wave of energy which arranged itself into the same symbol mid-flight.

Paige had to shield herself, expecting the worst.

"Sanctity Execute!" The Ancient Age, Black, Blue and Green Ranger shout after as they send a slash of green, blue and black streaks of energy, intercepting Raziya's attack.

Raziya stood outnumbered, as more security guards began to swarm as they poured into the baggage claim area.

"This is not the end Rangers!" Raziya said as she Fearoh and Snarl vanished.

* * *

Dying maybe the only way to break free from the ice, Randy strain his back backward and bent forward, wishing the ice will break from his feet. As the creature drew closer, Randy had no chose but to wait, there was nowhere to run. He reached down as he clamped his hands around his frozen feet, and at that moment the ice began to melt.

His hands-his hands could break him free. His first encounter with Ra was mind boggling and now these abilities were unnatural. He wondered why the god of the sun came without notification and no one knew the answer why. The ice was now melted off his feet as he goes to reach for his morpher in his back pocket, but the cutlass of the Cerberus was now reaching his head as Randy's hands gripped the Cerberus's wrist as it strained the strength of Randy, forcing him down. If only he could morph.

"RAWH!" The Cerberus growled.

"Hi-Yah!" The Yellow dropped in with a drop kick, the Cerberus stepped back and away from Randy as she adjusted the blade of her sword upwards and towards the handle and bending the handle down as she turned her sword into laser mode.

She fired once and then 5 more times as the creature blanched back. Randy was so happy to see Denise as well as the other rangers who hustle behind her, shooting the Cerberus.

The Cerberus then growled and faded into a snow storm.

"You alright Davidson?" The Blue Ranger asked as the Rangers caught their breath.

"Yeah," Randy dusted off his shoulders as he stood to his feet.

 ***Clap* *Clap***

Randy gulped as the sound of claps came closer. Denise's father treads up to the Rangers with amazement in his expression.

"That was magnificent."

" .." Randy cleared his throat, "What are you doing here. Where's um..."

The yellow ranger nudged his chest as Randy grunted and continued his sentence. "Denise, my um, my um-"

"She disappeared on me, I was hoping you could send your servants to look for her. Since they came to your rescue." Said Denise's Father.

"Servants? No, no..they aren't my-"

"-Yes sir we will be honored to find your daughter. Under the command of this fine gentleman here. Actually, I'll go find her right now," The Yellow Ranger nodded her head as the Rangers stood quiet, she then pulled out her morpher as she was instantly teleported away.

"Whats going on here?" The pink ranger asked, clueless as to who the man was and why Denise and Randy were acting so strange.

"I couldn't help but admire your fearlessness. You, young man, are amazing, I hope you're not busy tonight, I will like you to have dinner with me and my daughter if that's fine with you." Denise's Father asked.

"Uh, I-" Randy was uncertain.

"The man says yes." The green ranger interfered.

"What? No." Randy argued back.

"Watch your tongue retainer green, that is not how you speak to Master Randall." Said the Blue Ranger.

"Are you serious?" The green ranger asked as the blue ranger cleared his throat, which the green ranger caught onto.

"Oh," The green ranger chuckled, "my apologies."

They were teasing him, embarrassing Randy. "Okay, you guys can go now," He demanded as they chuckled a bit more.

"Going where?" Denise had then returned but in her civilian clothing instead of her ranger suit.

* * *

Something that could have been done so easily, Runnihura had to make it complicated. Kek-t had her eyes boring to the claret pool while Runnihura sat back and waited. Kek-t didn't care of the time or the environment she was restored to, but her husband suggested to keep their presents away from the modern world as much as possible.

"Just sit back and take a breather, my love," Runnihura said as Kek-t remained with her back towards him.

"I don't want to breathe easy, Raziya knows who has it, so why doesn't she just grab it?"

"My love it is not that simple, you should know that. The Rangers are on to us, we need to be smart."

"If you were smart you would kill the Rangers first, but I guess you wanna play softly on the Rangers. I'm warning you Runnihura, if you don't act first someone else will and we'll be finished, now that's the truth."

"Kek-t," Runnihura pushed himself off his throne as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I understand you want what's best for me, for us. You've been giving a second chance of opportunities."

"While you've were given a harrowing curse. I'll back off for now, but as time goes on I will not hesitate to create chaos, my way." Kek-t then moved smoothly from under his arms, leaving Runnihura in thoughts. His wife was always a mischievous woman and he was too, but she had the zeal of the devil and that's what he loved about her. When the time was right he wouldn't hesitate to resist and take out the Rangers himself while Apophis took out the world.

The Claret pool was now displaying Fearoh and Snarl, observing the objective which they believed held an artifact they sought to capture.

As soon as Raziya gives us the signal we strike," Snarl says underneath a sewer cap, counting down the moments to attack. Around 9 pm the elevator doors slid open as Mr. Adams enters the second floor of a high rise building to an exorbitance restaurant. Immediately waiters and servants rush to greet him, none of which were Raziya.

"Where is she, she's missing her opportunity," Fearoh popped his head up as the lid to the sewer clamped behind them. As the crowd of waiters dispersed, an older lady caucasian lady with her white hair pulled into a bun came up to Mr. Adams, he presses a side stone diamond ring into the owner's palm as he whispers something into her ear. The owner nods her head as she went on her way and into the kitchen.

"That was it! We should go, now!" Snarl crawled up, but only half of his body escaped the sewer tunnel when Fearoh demanded Snarl stay put.

"No, let's wait a moment and see if she shows up, if we don't get any indication to attack then we'll develop our own plan to execute," Fearoh said.  
Yeah

* * *

A Cerberus with the power of ice, kept their investigate cold. The artifact the Cerberus was after, could either be the Scales of Justice, the feather of truth or the crook and flail of the pharaoh. The Rangers all regrouped back to the base but Randy had returned with a present of his own, there was a suit hanging beside the door and the look of worry that grew on his face caused him to stomp and moan.

"Randy, what's going on?" Jason asked as he turned around with the other rangers assisting him in locating the Cerberus and Artifact.

"I am literally freaking out," Randy said.

"Why? What seems to be the matter?" Jason asked.

"He's supposed to be meeting Denise's father soon." Said, Matthew.

"Denise's father? Why?"

"Fake date, gone wrong," Josh answered.

"You lost me there." Jason shook his head.

"Davidson's kindness got the best of him, and now he's Adam's boyfriend." Said Felix.

"and I don't want to make a fool of myself, but I guess I already did," Randy rolled his eyes.

"But we do have some important new for you, Jason," Said Josh.

"Which is?" Jason wondered.

"We suspect Adam's father might hold the artifact," Felix said.

"I can't do this," Randy shook his head, dropping the suit near the railing of the control panel steps, "I'm going to tell her." He then began to walk to the exit but the fear of hearing her cry or most importantly kill him but him to a stop, "Oh, who am I kidding!" Randy then dropped down and onto the stone floor, sitting with his legs apart, "I'm just going to stay here."

Jason couldn't be any more confused, but if they sense Denise's father held possession of the artifact, especially after telling him how Denise's father tremble and indicated that he knew the Cerberus, then that meant they had to keep and eye on the man.

"You know what, maybe you should go to the dinner," Jason suggested.

"HA!"Josh snickered as Randy spun around as he faced Jason.

"What?" Randy whined. "Seriously?"

* * *

"How does this look?" Instead of heading to the Tomb, Denise went straight to the boutique store with the company of Paige. Denise had already picked out 6 different types of dress, one she wore while looking in the mirror in front of her. Twirling to see the full aspects of the dress.

"Very yellow.." Paige nodded with a smirk.

Denise sighed, "Come on Paige, I need to find the perfect dress. I only have until tonight,"

"Um that one," Paige pointed to a polka dotted dress which was hanging on the rack behind Denise.

"PERFECT!" Denise exhaled.

Paige inhaled, what she was about to say to Denise could end up being something she regrets, "Um Denise, don't you think you're going a bit too far?"

"Too far? What does that mean? Of course, I am not," Denise said as she pulled the polka dotted dress to her chest.

"This Denise," Paige gestured to Denise's dress. "Don't you think this date that was forced upon Randy was out of line."

"No," Denise narrowed her eyes, "I don't what you're trying to pull here Paige, but all Randy is doing is a favor. Are you jealous or something? Because if I can recall, you have been giving him the looks and then you turn around and state you are not."

"Denise," Paige scoffed as her eyebrows dropped, "I'm not trying to say it in a matter that will upset you."

"..Oh, well. Watch how you say it, Paige, you don't wanna get on anyone's bad side." Denise chuckled as she turned back to the mirror.

 _That hurt._

Paige then rose to her feet and from the chaise, when her skirt pocket began to buzz. It was a message from the other Rangers.

"What was that?" Denise asked.

"The guys, there has been a change of plans. While you guys are on your.. _date_ , we are going to keep an eye on your father. They think the Cerberus is after him." Paige said as Denise turned to face her.

"He doesn't have anything, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Creeps are always trying to rob my father, and I would doubt he would have an artifact and not tell me." Denise said.

"Well Denise sometimes things aren't what they seem, people keep secrets," Paige said before leaving the boutique shop.

* * *

In a few minutes, Randy emerges out of the ranger's den, dressed in a fine tux that was perfectly tailored to his size. "I don't even want to know how Denise figured out my measurements," Randy said with Jason who stood and waited, outside the den.

"You look good," Jason said brushing off Randy's shoulders.

"I don't know if I can do this, I never been one for the big and fancy," Randy said as she shrugged his shoulders.

"I understand, but I recommend sticking close to this guy, we believe he may have possession of one the sacred artifacts."

"Yeah," Randy said as he fixed his sleeve, "What about you? Aren't you suppose to be somewhere?"

Jason said nothing as he placed his hands on his waist and Randy only stared at the clutch veteran red ranger.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine," Randy said.

"I'm not worried about you guys, I know you guys will do fine." Jason chuckled.

"Right, then why are you here?" Randy scoffed as he pulled down on his suit jacket, "Take a break for once, you know how I felt when my father wasn't around."

* * *

10 o'clock at night, Randy stepped off the elevator. The building where the restaurant was held, was accomplished with richness. The affluent lights lit the restaurant, this was not a place for Randy. How much was the food anyways? Even his black tuxedo felt expensive, the one Denise's had sent to his tomb when she figured Randy had nothing sharp to wear.

"I'm here to meet," Randy said bashfully as the host asked for his name.

"Randall Davidson."

" ." The male host said with delight, "He has been expecting you. Right, this way."

Randy followed the host with his hands in his suit pocket as he was directed to a table for two and Mr. Adams standing to his feet as he shook Randy's hand and instructed him to take a seat.

"..Where's Denise?" Randy checked.

"On her way. You just stay put and I will escort her to you." Said .

"Oh um, I could meet up with her at the elevator."

"Oh no, it's my duty to ensure my daughter's safety. You did enough this afternoon, you must be exhausted. A luxuriant meal will fix that mess." Denise's father nodded as he began to walk away.

"But what about you sir, the monster." Randy looked up to him as put his attention back to Randy.

"..What monster?" Denise's Father chuckled.

"The creature you confirmed to be _still_ alive?"

"Oh," maintained his composure, "Not to worry, I'm sure your retainers will be on guard," said as he left, leaving Randy with suspicion.

Now all that was left was to wait, to wait for the Cerberus and to wait for Denise. Why was it so complicated to tell Denise, to tell her that her he was sorry and what she felt for him, he didn't feel the same. He leaned back in his chair as pulled his suit jacket down as he made himself comfortable when his morpher gave out a buzz. He couldn't leave his place at the table to answer it so instead, he answers where he sat. Nobody paid attention to his leery motions as he pulled it up to his ear.

"What is it?" Randy answered.

"How much tighter is that suit going to fit on you?'

"What?" Randy narrowed his eyes as he scanned the restaurant.

"Behind you."

"What, are you guys serious?" Randy looked behind his back to a window the size of the entire room floor and outside on the roof were Josh, Felix, Matthew, and Paige, scouting for an expectation of the Cerberus.

"Relax, we got bored so now we're watching you." Said Josh.

"Well if you need something to do, keep your eyes on the ground or on other customers. Keep them off of me." Randy snapped.

"See now, you need to relax. We're just doing our job, or we could leave and let you handle the Cerberus on your own." Said Josh.

"You know that's actually a great idea, lets switch. It's better than sitting here, I feel out of place." Randy responded.

"Sorry to spoil your luck Davidson, but that's your position. Just play it off a bit more and then you can tell Adams." Said Felix.

"Yeah do what you do best, what do they call you again? Heartbreaker." Said, Matthew.

 _Heartbreaker?_ Randy lifted his head as gazed forward to his comrades hanging up. He frowned at that, placing his morpher back into his suit pocket. He was beginning to think maybe Matthew was right, he couldn't figure out any other reason he couldn't make a girl happy. Especially Ivory, from his past she was the one he felt who understood him and his disputes in life, but since the complications with the body switching, he hadn't spoken to her since.

 _Why was it so complicated to tell Denise._

Randy's concerns deepened as he heard the bell to the elevator. He scooted his seat back as he buttons his jacket and waited.

The polka dotted slip yellow dress was wrapped nicely around her triangle shaped body, with her hair short hair combed back; revealing her popping blue eyes. Denise couldn't help the smile that grew on her face, in the suit he was so handsome, good god she wanted to drool.

"Take a seat my darling, I should be back shortly." pulled out the chair for Denise as Randy and Denise took their seats and Denise's father proceeded to leave the two alone.

"You are our distinguished guests, tonight. We Wish you a wonderful night." Said the restaurant owner as a violinist stopped just before the table. The Violinist stroke his bow into a tone of ardent music.

Randy then scooted up in his chair, clearly uncomfortable to the sound of the music as he caught Denise staring at him.

"Randy," She called his name as he looked to her.

"I just want to say thank you, thank you for this."

Randy nodded with a fake smile as the waiter brought in a gourmet dish of Filet Mignon with Rich Balsamic Glaze. What a small plate of food, Randy would starve if this is what he ate every day. He's Native American, so he was used to a 2 pounds plate of chicken with a side of chopped carrots and a tad of carbohydrates.

"Don't worry Randy, after today you wouldn't haven't to worry about this anymore." Said Denise.

How was Randy to know if that were truth, he just had this gut feeling Denise's shifty method was more than just a favor.

It would have been nice to be on watch inside the restaurant, the rangers were hungry and it was getting extremely late. Many guests departed as other remained in front of the entrance of the building as they waited for their cars. Through the window of the restaurants, the rangers spotted Denise with her lips chattering up a storm and Randy trying to keep himself awake.

kept a distance from the two, he sat and watch as his daughter and Randy ate. He was distraught as he kept guard as he opened his suitcase and closed it to a glow that shines.

At that moment, the Cerberus stomped through the corners of the streets as it appeared in a gas of frozen ice.

"So he comes," Felix said as the Rangers made their way down the steps of the building as Paige awakened Matthew from his sleep.

The Cerberus roared as he stopped before the entrance. The car valets and door host had the shock of their lives when the Cerberus grasped a valet by the throat as the ice began to flow up his neck and almost covering his nose.

The clash of metal connected with his arm and caused the Cerberus to drop the valet, but the Ax that was connected to his arm was stuck as the black ancient age ranger pulled and struggle to release his weapon from the frozen arm. Another blade then intersected with a slash up the Cerberus's chest by the pink ranger, but it made no dent.

Using his other arm, the Cerberus pushed Matthew and kicked Paige off his arms and away from his sight, as the black and pink ranger flew back landing next to the other Rangers who were charging for the beast.

"Paige!" Josh said as he kneeled to Paige with his sword in hand.

"Young!" Felix said to Matthew who confirmed he was alright. Leaving the two rangers to rest, the Green and Blue ranger charged for the Cerberus.

The air was so thin and the area was so quiet. It was taking quiet a while for Raziya to appear through the window of the building, Fearoh and Snarl watched from the sewers.

"Anything yet?" Snarl became bored with his back against the sewer wall.

"No, actually it's quite quiet around here," Fearoh replies with his head peeping out from under the sewer cap.

* * *

After two portions of small meals. Randy was still hungry when the waiter brought in a 10-ounce glass cup of chocolate ice cream for him and a pistachio ice cream for Denise. It was so perfectly set into the glass but again it was nothing to Randy.

The sound of laughter and mutters from the wealthy diners filled his ears. During the time Randy and Denise ate and stepping into the restaurant, Ivory entered and stopped before the Host of the restaurant.

"Hi uh, is the manager here. I came in for an interview?" Ivory asked as the host gestured her to wait inside by the entrance of the restaurant as she waited and anticipating she would be hired for the job.

It looked delicious to Denise as she picked up her spoon and scoop a smidge of ice cream into her mouth. Picking up his spoon after, Randy slipped the chocolate ice cream into his mouth as he watches her smile while he stared in a plague. But as she pulled the spoon from her lips she winces as she chewed, it was hard and round as she pulled the very thing she nibbled on.

A 15 karat diamond ring.

Randy eyes broaden with the spoon still sitting in his mouth at the sight of the ring. Randy was lost for words, just as Denise's father walked in.

"Oh my god, Randy. Is this for me?" Denise grinned. The only sound that came out from Randy was, "mmm," he pulled the spoon out of his mouth as he sat back and sat his spoon down in a slight of disbelief.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Denise's father said, standing beside the table. "Go for it."

Randy was skeptic, "Um .." Randy cleared his throat, he was going to confess just as Denise adjusted her arm across the table, "Quickly put it on." She smiled.

He cleared his throat again as he slid the ring on her left index finger. He sniggered in doubt as she admired the large gemstone on her finger. The owner and attendant huddled around the table. 4 waiters along with two extra violinist player, gathered around their table.

"Congrats!"

"You know what time it is?" Said the owner.

 _Is it Morphin time?_ Randy hoped, "Time for what?"

"Groom, its time to kiss the bride."

"Kiss."

"Kiss."

"Kiss."

Assistant by the waiter, Denise was helped to her feet as she went to the side of the table, this was the happiest moment of her life as Randy respired and scooted off the chair and on his feet. Pulling the corners of his suit coat as he prepared for the moment. The smile on his face was forced, but Denise loved it either way as he placed his hands on the side of her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"AWWW!" The crowd gasped as someone whistled in cheerful tone towards them and as Randy looked to see where the whistle came from he spotted the host along with Ivory.

She was in total shock as she stormed out of the restaurant.

"Uh," Randy said.

"Don't go." Denise pleaded.

"I'll be back, I promise.." Randy insured and scampered out of Denise grip.

"Ivory!" Randy called out to her, but it was too late when the elevator bell rung and Ivory was gone.

* * *

Energy blast powered the Rangers to the ground and in the action after that, their legs and hands were caught and pierced with ice to the concrete floor.

Paige was stuck with her palms to the floor and Josh couldn't move his knees and hands as they fastened into a child pose on the ground. Felix's left-hand was stuck to his right foot and his right foot, stuck to his left hand. Though Matthew was positioned with his back towards the ground and his legs and hands stationed in a snow angel pose.

"We weren't in sync that's why this happened!" Matthew shouted.

"Who cares, it wouldn't matter either way!" Said Josh.

 **"Descry Ra, Insignia!"** The Rangers heard from the background and as they looked back they spotted Randy without his suit jacket and his red tie disarray from his neck. Through his eyes were the features of a fierce Falcon.

"Randy!" They shouted as Randy began to charge forward to a Cerberus which stalk and waited.

"AHH!" Randy yelled from the top of his lungs as he thrust his morpher into the air,"SUPER STAGE THE ANCIENT AGE!"

 _~A quick morphing sequence was set in motion as Ra descended from the heavens, crashing into the back of the Randy's' head putting on is helmet with a thunderous boom.~_

The red ranger jumped off his two feet as he flips over the rangers. While in the air he summoned his godsend spear with a press of the gem on his wrist bracelet, gripping it his right hand and throws the spear at an ice wall the Cerberus created to stop the red ranger in his tracks. The wall broke by the power of the burning spear, if the Cerberus wasn't scared before he was now.

 **(That is all for now. Until next time don't forget to comment and vote!)**


End file.
